So Called Heroes
by Datguy7788
Summary: Have you ever wondered how our favorite zombie killing crew would react if they were a team at Beacon? Follow them as they try to find out where they are and how they can get back home. This is not the end of them, this is just the start. COVER IMAGE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** _So I was sitting around playing origins and I thought to myself, "Why isn't there a crossover with zombies and RWBY?" So I decided that I would do my own kind of story. Still if you are reading this then I hope you enjoy!_

"Look at what you did you IDIOT!" Edward removed his glove and smacked Nikolai on the back of the head.

Nikolai put down his shotgun and poked the dead body, the legless zombie was crumpled up on the floor. "I swear I did not do anything!"

"You probably did it in one of your drunken rages you pathetic slob." Takeo smacked the drunk with his sword hilt.

"OW!" Nikolai rubbed his head. "Why you hit Nikolai? Nikolai did nothing, he was watching zombie like he was asked then it went dead. Again."

Dempsey took the opportunity to intervene, "Hey maybe we should be more concerned with the start of the next wave?" Dempsey put down his skull crusher and reloaded his HK115 Oscillator.

Richthofen put back on his glove and began to reload his Afterburner, "Though the American is an idiot for once he is right. Even though my last pretty is dead there is no more. Why hasn't the next round started?"

Nikolai continued to rub his head, "Maybe zombie is broken?"

Richthofen looked around the abandoned theater, he knew that his plan could not continue if they were stuck in this damned theater. He knew the teleporter was the only way out but as long a Samantha was in control of this area they could not escape successfully.

Dempsey reloaded his guns "So now what doc?"

Richthofen took out his Wunderwaffe DG-2 and inspected it to make sure it had no faults, "The teleporter was able to transport us not only through space but also through time. I believe that when the teleporter it overloaded with 115 then the capabilities of transportation are unlimited."

Dempsey began to scan the room for zombies, "That's great doc but what about the next wave. We wont have time to transport all hastily if were being overrunned."

"No, I believe that this will not be a problem. Samantha has exerted all the physical force she can in this location and is no longer able to reanimate the dead. She can not control the pretties without a steady stream of 115 and she has used all of it up."

Nikolai scratched his head, "So… she gave up?"

Richtofen briged his nose, "Yes Nikolai, she gave up."

Takeo pulled out his sword and wiped all the blood away, "Like a honorless demon she runs when she realized my ancestors are protecting us."

"My ancestors make me drunk!" Nikolai took out his bottle of Vodka and began to drink it down.

Takeo put his sword back into the holder, "You make me sick you utter drunk."

"Stille! We have work to do!" Richthofen loaded his Wunderwaffe DG-2.

"Hoha, let go kick some ass!" Dempsey walked into the teleporter.

Nikolai drank the last of his vodka and threw the bottle on the floor stepping into the teleport, "Come comrades, adventure awaits!"

Takeo loaded his phantom and stepped into the teleporter, "I will not rest until this plague is exterminated!"

"Yeah, we shall work together! So much fun!" Richthofen said as he began to calibrate the teleporter.

"So doc? Where to next?" Dempsey said.

Richtofen continued to calibrate the teleporter, "Where we go from here is of no relevance to you, just bring your winter coat."

Dempsey scoffed, "What ever, we just going to sit here or what?"

"Calm down American. All will be relieved for now sit still like a good little soldier and wait, for, this!" Richtofen said as he adjusted the last wiers. "Good now we can depart."

Richtofen stepped into the teleporter and activated the internal engine. He fired up the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and slowly began to wrap his finger around of the trigger.

Dempsey was still on edge, "So we leaving now or what?"

Richthofen was annoyed by the American but he knew that he would soon be rid of all them, "Now is the time to ask when we leave but where we go!"

"Yes! We celebrate now!" Nikolai took out his "extra" bottle of vodka and began to chug the bottle down.

"NIKOLAI NO!" Before Richthofen could stop the durkand from spilling his precious liquid on the control pad NikolaI finished the bottle and threw it on the control panel. The vodka spilled all over the mainframe and electricity spilled over. Our "heroes" warped in a golden light surrounding their very essence. Before any of them could react they found themselves being transported away from the abandoned theater and into locations unknown.

* * *

Beacon Academy

"Does anyone else smell alcohol?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N:** _So this kind of story isnt meant to be taken seriously. This story is just for fun and I hope you get some entertainment out of it. I haven't thought all the way through on what kind of stories I want but stayed tune._

"I repeat myself for a second time, Nikolia, you idiot!", Richtofen sat up from where ever he was. He was tired, he found himself somewhere he didnt expect. He seemed to be in a field of some kind but he couldn't tell, it was dark and the moon did not shine down to reveale their location. "You are still alive, aren't you?"

Silence. Richtofen stood up, "Sound off if you still can."

Richtofen heard the groans of his allies, transporting had made them weak.

Dempsey was the first to get up, "What the hell was that doc?"

Takeo was the next one, "Is it not clear, the drunk has ruined everything."

Nikolai chose to keep laying down, getting up took too much work. "It not my fault, Nikolai just take the time celebrate great victory."

The german could not take the time to explain Nikolais mistake, he needed to find the nearest 935 base and build a teleport with the supplies he could get.

Dempsey began to look around for his gun, it was hard to see in the darkness. "Where the hell are we? I can't see shit."

Richtofen looked to the sky, it was clearly night time. But the cloud were obstructing the moon. "We need to re-group. Find your weapons."

"What the hell does it look like I am doing german?" Dempsey continued to look for Skullcrusher.

"It darker than russian night, third wife thought she could hide from me in it. How wrong she was!" Nikolai continued to lay down in the grass. It was the first time in a long time that he had time to relax, he was going to enjoy it.

"Everyone stop moving, we wait for clouds to move to get a better view of our surroundings. We don't want one of us falling of a cliff. _Though it would be nice to see how fall the drunkard could fall before he died._" Richtofen stood still, he knew the kind of trick Samantha could play and he could not take the chance.

The group stood still waiting for the clouds to pass to illuminate their sournding. They got their wish and the clouds moved to reveal the moon, however, they were not prepared for what they would see next.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, RWBY Drom**

"Yang what are you talking about?" Weiss continued to sharpen her nails, she wasn't going to stop just because of the ravings of a mad woman.

Yang jumped down from her bed, she swore she smelled alcohol. "Guys I'm serious, how do you not smell that. It's so strong."

Ruby stopped cleaning crescent rose, "Yang, how do you know what alcohol smells like?"

Blake looked up from her book, any day of the week she would have told her partner that she was crazy. However for once she was right, she had smelled alcohol all day but she didn't want to say anything. She didn't want her new teammates to question her sanity. "You're not crazy Yang, I smell it too."

Yang crossed her arms, "Why didnt you say something earlier?"

Team RWBY had just formed, this was their first night together and there was still tension in the air. Weiss was still mad about not being leader, Blake was frustrated she was working with her sworn enemy, Ruby was trying to make friends with her new teammates, and Yang was concerned with the smell.

Blake put down her book,"Would you be concerned if someone walked up to you and told you that the air reeked of alcohol."

Ruby was still confused, she was trying to figure out what they were talking about. "What does alcohol smell like?"

Yang knew she couldn't tell her sister what it really smelled like, but she wanted to know that she wasn't going crazy. "It kinda smells like markers."

Ruby looked up from crescent rose, "Oh! That smell, yeah I smell that too."

Weiss finally put down her what she was doing, "Clearly we have a gas leak and I recommend we leave before you get more stupid."

Blake eyed the Heiress, "It can't be a leak, I have smelled it all day. There is something else going on."

Weiss couldn't care less, she need to get to bed earlier so she could study tomorrow morning. She would show everyone else that picking Ruby as team leader was a horrible mistake. "What ever, it is not our concern."

Blake looked at the window, "I don't know where this is coming from, but I know that something is going to change."

* * *

**Time and Location Unknown**

Our band of misfits look up at the night sky only to see that the moon is in ruins. They could now see that were in some sort of clearing in the middle of the forest. Dempsey was still looking for zombies, Takeo was trying to figure out where they were, Richtofen was screaming in his mind now that he couldn't get to Gryphon station, and Nikolai was concerned with the fact he only had one more bottle of vodka.

"Mien Gott! What has happened to the moon!" Richtofen feel on his hands and knees, his plans for power were ruined.

"Where the hell are we german?" Dempsey said as he continued to scan the forest.

Richtofen ignored him, "Why would Samantha do something like this, was she so desperate she rather blow herself up?" Richtofen began to to pound the ground and curse it in his native tongue.

Dempsey would have ignored this but something caught his attention, "Um Richtofen, you feeling okay?"

Richtofen looked up, Dempsey only called him by his name when things were bad. Clearly something was wrong. "What is wrong? Is there something behind me?"

Dempsey shook his head, "Nope, you just sound funny. More funny than normal."

Richtofen got up from the ground and began to pat himself down looking for wounds, but something was wrong. He wasn't bitten or scratched, if anything his uniform was clean now. It was was new but one thing was wrong, it was smaller. "Everyone stay still." Richton grabbed a flare from out of his pocket and popped it creating a red glow. When the clearing finally became illuminated the heros saw what was wrong. Richthofen was wearing a cleaner version of his uniform, minus the swastika, and the height. Now Richthofen was much younger, in his late teens around 16-17.

Richtofen looked at his hands, there were no scars from the times he cut up people. No blood under his fingernails. For the first time in what seemed like forever, no voices in his head. Richtofen looked as his new body, "What the hell happened to me?!"

Dempsey couldn't hold himself together, "HAHAHAHA! You look ridiculous doc, you're a kid now."

Richtofen looked up the American and his eyes went wide, "What are you talking about, look at yourself!"

Dempsey looked down, he was wearing a modified version of his jacket from the first world war, it was a bit darker but the thing that surprised him the most was that he was smaller. He looked at his hands, they too were clean, no blood, no puss, none of the badass scars he had accumulated. "Great, now I'm a kid!"

Takeo looked at his uniform, it reminded him greatly if the one he had worn during the first world war. He had his pony tail back but there was one difference. He wore long sleeves and his vest was a bit smaller. His boots were black and he too was smaller, but he already knew that. He could sense something was wrong since the beginning and it didn't bother him, "I will kill the plague now matter what form I take. Child or not, I will bring honor."

Nikolai was now laughing like a mad man, his thick voice echoing through the forest. He wore a mix between his current uniform and the one from the first world war. He had his hat, gloves, and boots form the first world war. Instead of the gray vest however he had a green one and the pants from his current uniform. He loved becoming a child, "Now that I am child, I can drink more. Two kidneys means more vodka! We should celebrate."

The group of once badass adults were now baddass teens and unfortunately for them they could only carry one weapon now, two was too much.

Richthofen was about to smack Nikolai but he was unmotivated. How could this happen, first he didn't know where or when he was, the moon was gone, and now he was a child. If things could get any worse Richtofen would just shoot himself now to get it over with.

Dempsey knew that he need to move on, every basic instinct told him to but he knew that staying put was their best option, "Hey guys, we should make camp for the night. We leave in the morning and try to find out where the hell we are."

Richtofen laid down, what was the point? His plan was ruined. He had nothing left, "Go ahead American. If you need me, I'll be right here. Crying."

Dempsey rolled his eyes and looked at Takeo, even though Takeo didn't like him they were both warriors and understood what needed to be done. For the next hour Dempsey and Takeo set up a campfire and built a small camp with bedding for all of them. Both Takeo and Dempsey turned in early while Nikolai spent the rest of the night trying to get Richtofen into bed. Eventually he succeeded in getting the German to bed and went to bed as well. Unknown to them though a pair of yellow eyes were watching them.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

Glynda Goodwitch was looking at the monitor Ozpin had bought up, there was a large red dot on the map right in the middle of the emerald forest. She looked to Ozpin, "What do you think it means?"

Ozpin put down his coffee, "I'm not sure, but I do know that this spike of energy in the forest is not natural. Something or someone is in the forest and by the amount of power there I don't think they're there to pick flowers."

Glynda had never seen a power spike this large before and was concerned with it so close to the school, "What should we do then?"

Ozpin pressed several buttons on his desk, "I just sent a probe out into the area to scout it out, by tomorrow morning we should have visual. When we can detrimen what it is I want you to take some students out and investigate the area."

Glynda looked at the red dot, "Don't you think it would be more wise to send a team of teachers instead? What ever this is I don't think the students are ready for this."

"We can't alert anyone of what we found, we need to keep a low profile. Sending in the teachers would arouse suspicion and we don't know how the student would react. We need to keep things calm." Ozpin then took a sip of his coffee.

Glynda picked up her scroll and began to read through the list of students she could take with her, "I trust you, I just hope this doesn't blow up in our face." She was about to leave when Ozpin stopped her.

Ozpin looked around his office, "Do you smell alcohol?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: **_I am really happy to see that people are enjoying my story. Luckily for me these chapters can be short because its just for fun, not to be taken seriously. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and when I finish updating my other story then I plan to release a schedule (I'll probably won't keep to it though)._

Nikolai woke up to find out that he had one extra bottle of Vodka. Unfortunately it was labed "Emergency Only" but he knew that not having Vodka was an emergency. He wasn't going to drink it now he was going to wait until he could find more Vodka latter. Still if he couldn't find some new Vodka by the end of the day someone was going to die.

Dempsey had ditched his HK115 Oscillator and put into a bag he and Takeo had made with some leaves and branches. It was holding everyones weapons, they couldn't hope to carry two guns at once anymore, still they could use these guns as extras when they ran out. He was examining his new body, he was felt stronger. Sure he wasn't old enough to buy drinks but he still could kick ass, also the jacket made him look even more badass. He could get any girl now. Still he had a mission and the mission came first. His group need to get out of this forest before they got ambushed, he wasn't sure by what be he could swear he heard something at night. Something that was just waiting to kill him. Could be zombies, could be something worse. He looked at the German, he was useless now, he could even bring himself to get up this morning. They had to drag him out of bed, literally. Still he did save his life ever once and a while and marines, never abandoned their own. "Hey, is everyone ready to head out. I say we head out before something worse happens."

Takeo nodded his head and sheathed his Katana, he need to be ready for any kind of emergency. Something was telling him that this place was wrong, he could feel it in his very core. "Which way American?"

Richtofen looked up from the rabbit he was eating, "What's the point? Are you going to walk around for days and months until you find help? What then, do you even have a plan?" Richthofen began to tear up, "Plan, I used to have one of those."

Tank couldn't take it anymore and marched over to Richtofen and picked him up by the collar, even since they had aged he was now taller than the doctor "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you even Richtofen?"

Richtofen sighed, he could care less. "Why do you continue to fight, there is nothing now. No novices, no pretty ones, NOTHING! WHY DO YOU FIGHT FOR NOTHING?"

Before Richthofen could say anything else Dempsey bought up his fist and punched Richtofen in the face. He let Richtofen go and he dropped to the ground. Dempsey glared at the doctor "You know, during the war I head of a man. The locals were absolutely terrified of him they would say, starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but beware the Doc. Then I finally figured out that man was you, I was a little excited. Watching you in action I could see why they said such things. Now though, that man is gone. Nothing left but a shell. You could sit here and cry about this and that but a real man would move on. The Doctor would pick himself up and find something new to torture or kill. Your no Doctor though. Sit here, die if you want I don't care the rest of us are moving on."

Tank gestured at Nikolai and Takeo, they both gathered their belongings and followed. Before they could leave Richthofen cried out "Wait!"

He picked himself up and stood up straight, "I may not have a plan or even someone to guide me anymore but no one TALKS TO THE DOCTOR THAT WAY!" Richtofen began to laugh maniacally "I WILL RULE THE WORLD! THE DOCTOR WILL BRING RUIN! I WILL HAVE POWER!"

Dempsey walked over to Richtofen and patted him on the back, "Alright the Doc is back."

Richtofen eyed the American, "If you ever speak to me like that again I will cut you up to little pieces."

"What ever Doc, just load up." Dempsey reloaded his Skullcrusher.

Richtofen went for his Wunderwaffe DG-2 but before he could get it a black monster ran into the clearing. It immediately went for his gun and reloaded it, Dempsey ran up to the monster and fired several rounds into the monster head. The monster dropped dead letting out one last scream.

Dempsey reloaded his gun, "THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Before anyone could respond several more of the black creatures ran into the clearing. The zombie team reacted and circled up. The black creatures began to circle the zombies slayers.

Richtofen eyed the black creatures, "I count twelve."

Dempsey already had picked out his prey, "I got these three."

The rest of the zombie slayers eyed their prey, they had worked together for so long they could talk without speaking. The creatures growled and and snarled their red eyes trying to destroy the teens.

Dempsey was the first to move and ran towards his three new prey. He jumped in the air and fired his grenade launcher into the mouth of the creatures. The creatures head exploded into millions of pieces dropping dead. Then next creature clawed at Dempsey but he ducked under the claws and fried the entire clip into the monster's body. "TAKE THAT PUSS MAGGOT!"

The finale monster roared and got on all fours and charged at Dempsey, he was too fast for Dempsey to handle and the monster clawed at Dempsey arm. The man yelled at the monster drew blood from the Americans arm. "You call that a cut?" Dempsey pulled out kinfe. "I'll show you a cut!" Dempsey dodged and weaved like a boxer avoiding the monsters claws. He drew blood and sliced the monsters throat open, while the monster was stunned Tank jammed his knife into the monster head. Splitting the creature's head open Dempsey stomping out what was left, he knew to destroy the head or nothing at all. "Thats right, never fuck with a Marine!"

Takeo eyed his targets, he was unafraid of these new demons and he would show no mercy. He would not use his gun like the other idiots, he didn't want to attract more creatures. He drew his Katana and sliced at the first monster, killing it instantly. The second monster clawed at him but he blocked it with his Katana and then counted splitting the monster down the middle. Only the last one remained and before anyone could react Takeo dashed toward the creature and sliced it into tiny pieces. He ended this fast, he wasn't going to waste his time. "Know that you monster filled me with honor." He wiped the black blood from his Katana and sheathed it

Richtofen looked at his new victims, they were not his pretty ones. He wanted them alive, he wanted the blood, he wanted the kill. Richtofen warped his finger around the trigger of his Wunderwaffe, "I must ask, did someone named Samantha send you?", the black creatures continued to growl, clearly they were not intelligent. Richtofen sighed, "Fine, I'll just have to cut you up after your dead." Richtofen laughed and ran towards the creatures. He graceful dogged the monsters ducking under their claws. Then when he lined up all the monsters he fired his Wunderwaffe and a blue ball of energy fired out. The energy ball connected with the first monster and created a trail of electricity that connected towards the other two turning the monsters into black crisps. Richtofen looked over his new prize, "I can't wait to see what kind kind of effects element 115 have on you. Besides turning you into a crisp."

Nikolai was last, he had the same amount of opponents growling at him. Nikolai looked down the barrel of his Hades he only had two shots, but he only needed two. He ran towards the monsters and fired his Hades directly into the stomach of one of the creatures. The creature fell down dead while its companies charged towards Nikolai. Nikolai dodged the attacks bring out a empty bottle of vodka he had drunk yesterday. He dodged another swipe of the monster's claws and shoved the Hades directly into the monster head. He pulled the trigger causing the head to explode, he then used the empty vodka and smashed it on the head of the last creatures. While it was stunned he ran up to the monster and shoved the broken glass into its throat. He slowly released his Hades then pulled the trigger blowing up the last monster. Nikola spit on the corpse of the monster "This is what happens when you fuck with a Russian."

The group got back together and examined the carnage they had just unleashed. They reloaded their weapons and Dempsey wrapped his wound in some cloth. Richtofen bought out his tools, "These things reminded me greatly of the hellhounds. I wonder if that was an evolved version."

Nikolai began to drink the emergency Vodka, "If they were hell hounds then why there no announcer to announce… that."

Richtofen walked up the least damaged crops and began his examination, "I am not sure, that could be part of their evolution. At the moment I am unsure, give me a hour to examine the body."

Dempsey wiped his knife clean of the black goo, "The hell were waiting for you to play around with the dead body."

Richtofen looked up from his experimentation, "Wrong again American, we need to make sure that whatever these things are they aren't carrying some sort of infectious disease. Until further notice we stay here until I can determine that you are no longer a threat."

Takeo drew his blade and placed it on Dempsey neck, "We stay."

Dempsey knew a lost cause when he saw one and threw his hands up "Fine, whatever."

The group sat down while Richthofen began to dissect one of the bodies. They fiddled around, playing cards, inspecting their weapons, there wasn't a lot of small talk. That was until Nikolai noticed his precious liquid was low.

Nikolai stopped cleaning Hades, "We should get more Vodka Nikolai is-"

Before Nikolai could finish his sentence a large bear like creature came charging towards him. It let out a mighty roar and swung at Nikolai. Nikolai was not prepared and he lost his most precious item. His Vodka. The bear creature had smashed the bottle into a million pieces and let out a trumpet roar.

Nikolais eyes went wide, his last bottle gone. His last salvation. His hope. His love. This bear had murder his love! Nikola let out a roar "**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Nikolai charged at the bear and tackled it to the ground. He raised his fist and began to smash the bear head. "**YOU BREAK VODKA!**" Nikolai brought up the bears head and landed one final blow that exploded the bears head. "**I BREAK YOU!**" Nikolai was frothing with rage! How would he ever calm down again?

This whole event had no affected his comrades. They simply looked to each other and Richtofen got up from his experiment and produced a small flask from his boot. He handed to Nikolai who immediately began to drink down the contents.

Richtofen sighed, "Great, I don't think that will keep him passive for long. Were going to need more Vodka and soon."

Dempsey looked around, there was no way they could find some if that just sat around waiting for the crazy one to finish his play time. "Maybe we should move out doc."

Richtofen returned to his experiment, "Kinine, we stay here."

Dempsey looked at his wound, it was mostly healed now. "At least tell me I'm not infected."

Richtofen counted cutting into the body and taking notes, "You'll be fine American but I need to run some last test before we move on. Escapcily with that new body we could get a clearer understanding of our enemies."

Dempsey crossed his arms, "Fine, just hurry up."

Unknown to the group however one more pair of eyes were watching them. The robotic eye had recorded everything since the Grim attack.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

Glynda had seen a great many things in her life, things she would like to forget. This was one of them. The way these kids had basically torn apart the Grim sickened her. Then there was experiments the shortest teen was running. They would scare the hardest criminal. Glynda had just spent the last few minutes try not to vomit. Then the Ursa attack and the biggest one had… exploded a Grims head. This was the last straw for Glynda, she vomited her lunch into the nearest trash can. She looked back at the group expecting them to be shocked or stunned but they acted like nothing had happened. This was fucked up.

She regained her composure and continued scrolled through the team rosters. She need a team that could talk to these boys. She scrolled through the teams until she came upon team RWBY. Sure they were young but hey were perfect for the job. They had the perfect blend of personality that at least one of the members could try to talk to them and connect on some level. She clicked on the team and sent a message out to their leader, she just hoped they would be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **_I really don't have much to say, I am just glad people are enjoying the story so far. Anyway, the long awaited moment. What happens when zombie slayers meet grim slayers?_

"I'm so excited!" Ruby continued to bounce around inside the airship. "Our first mission is going to go great."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Calm down Ruby."

Ruby bounced her way to Weiss, "How could you not be excited? Our first mission as a team and it's all mysterious and secretive. It's going to be amazing!"

Yang continued to load her Ember Celica, "I have to admit I'm excited too. Going out into the Emerald forest on some top secret mission sounds cool."

Blake looked up from her book, "We should take this seriously. Were not sure what is out there and we should be prepared."

Weiss looked out the window of the airship, she knew that if she could prove to everyone that she deserved to be leader then surely they would assign her on a new team. She wasn't sure how she would do it but she would find a way. She couldn't sit here much longer and listen to this child, she was so, so, so infuriating! She just had to wait and soon she would be rid of them.

Glynda looked over the video the drone had captured. She had gotten over the initial shock but it was still a little disturbing to watch. She was looking for any sign of recognition, anything that would associate them with any of the kingdoms. However she found none, there was nothing to associate with. They looked like they just came out of a cave. They seemed confused and shocked from the Grim. And the little ones experiments, he looked like he was trying to figure out what kind of animal it was. Like he had never even seen a Grim. Still she was hoping to find some new info and turned on the drone from its hiding spot.

* * *

"Nikolai is not going to make it, tell fourth wife, I hate you." Nikolai fell down on the ground in a dramatic fashion.

Dempsey stopped cleaning his wound, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Nikolai looked up from the ground, "I am dying comrade, I am not going to make it. Nikolai's vodka is gone, he has nothing left. Kill him now. Put Nikolai out of his misery."

Dempsey loaded his skull crusher and pointed it at Nikolai, "Okay."

Nikolai immediately shot up, "Wait, don't kill Nikolai yet. He hasn't had time to tell six wife about girlfriend."

Dempsey sighed, "Can we move out now Richtofen? I'm getting restless and Nikolai isn't going to stay like this for much longer."

Richtofen looked up from the crops he was playing with, "I finished a long time ago American."

Dempsey was pissed now, "Then why the hell are we waiting here?"

Richtofen wiped his hands clean of the black blood, "We need to keep up appearances, we were being watched."

Dempsey looked around the forest, "Being watched, by who?"

On the word, Takeo stepped out of the forest with a drone in his hand. He threw what was left of the drone into the clearing. It exploded into a million pieces as Takeo walked up to the German and handed him several large sacks full of water. "This soulless machine thought it could hide from me. It quickly learned what it means to have honor."

Dempsey looked at the flaming wreckage, "What the hell is this?"

Richtofen began to filter the water with some strange chemical he had produced, "I don't know American, why don't you tell me?"

Dempsey eyed what was left of the drone, it didn't look familiar. However he could make out one word, _BEACON_. "So what now?"

Richthofen began to play around with the chemicals, "We wait, whoever sent that machine clearly knows where we are. We wait for them. After that I say whether or not we move."

Dempsey looked around the clearing, there was no way that they could be ambushed. They would see their attackers coming. Surprisingly they had gotten a really easy spot to defend. It was about goddamn time. "Fine but we also need some Vodka for Nikolia or were screwed."

Richtofen poured his new chemical into a bottle then poured the water into the same bottle. "What do you think I was doing idiot. This should recreate the same effects at the Vodka Nikolai loves so much."

Nikolai ran over to Richtofen, "I heard Nikolai and Vodka."

Richtofen handed Nikolia the bottle of his special brew, "Here you are my durkered friend. This should keep you happy for some time. There are also some bottles over there. You're in charge of packing them up however."

Nikolai counted how many bottles he had compared to the days in the month. It would last him this month but not the next. He would need to ration it. "Deal."

Richtofen looked over his allies. He was stuck with them now, still wherever they were he knew that they would not be alone for long. It was time to meet the guest that had sent the robot after them. It was going to be so much fun!

* * *

Glynda was looking over the last few minutes that the bot had sent back. The group was still doing the same thing. They were sitting around while the short one did his… work. Something was off though and before she could react a face appeared on the screen and the feed was cut. One of the group had seen the bot had reacted violently. They knew someone was watching them and they had lost the element of surprise. She was hoping that she could clean up quietly and quickly but that wasn't the case anymore. She need to stress diplomacy.

She looked towards the pilot, "What is our ETA?"

The pilot looked at her watch, "Five minutes."

Glynda got up from her seat and walked towards the new team. The youngest one was still bouncing off the walls while the other three were trying to get her to calm down. She cleared her throat and all the girls sat back in their seat.

"As you know, our mission is to investigate an anomaly in the forest and determine if it is a threat or not. I'm not going to lie to you girls we are not sure what kind of danger we might be facing so I urge you to follow my instructions to the letter. Are we clear?"

Ruby raised her hand, "Why didn't you get a team of teachers to deal with this if it so dangerous?"

Glynda sighed, "We believe that this situation is a learning experience for you. Now are there any more questions?"

Blake raised her hand, "What are we going to do if we encounter an enemy?"

Glynda looked at the young team, "Stay behind me and support my actions. We only need to to investigate, we don't need to engage without reason. Are you ready?"

Yang cocked Ember Celica "Lets Rock and Roll."

The intercom sprang to life, "We have landed."

Glynda looked out the window, they were just outside the clearing. "Good, now lets head out and let me do all the talking."

Team RWBY and Glynda stepped off the airship and prepared themselves for whatever they might encounter.

* * *

Dempsey looked up from his card game to see a giant plane come down from the sky. He was ready. "Hey Richtofen, we got company."

Richtofen had already seen the plane, "Good now let me do the talking, we're not sure who were talking to or what language they even speak."

Dempsey looked at Richthofen, he became the shortest once they had become younger. He seriously doubted anyone would listen to him. Still it was better not to piss him off, he needed a better way to tell him not to do the talking. "Are you sure they will want to talk to a Nazi?"

Richtofen put his glove on, "It matters not, we shall have either peace or chaos."

Dempsey sighed, "Fine what do you want us to do then?"

Richtofen stopped for a moment, "Who ever the are probably already know we are armed so there is no reason to hide it. I say you stand behind me weapons drawn."

Nikolai looked up from his new treasure hoard, "I'll do whatever you ask as long as you supply the party to the red menace!"

Takeo stopped cleaning his Katana, "I will do whatever necessary to protect my honor. I will not hide."

Richtofen smiled, his puppets still danced. "Good now get ready we have company."

On cue a tall blond woman stepped out of the forest with several small children behind them. Never in Richthofen's dreams did he expect to find this. What was with their appearances? What part of the world were they in? He looked them over, he thought English would probably be best.

Richtofen walked up to the tall woman and extended his hand, "Hello there, how are you?"

Glynda looked at the teenager who extended his hand. She had seen what these hands have done and she was a little hesitant to shake it. Still she needed to stress diplomacy. She returned the favor and shook his hand. "Fine, can I ask what you are doing out here?"

Richtofen cleared his throat, "It seems me and my comrades have become stranded in this forest. Me and my comrades are military and if you could you direct us to the nearest military outpost we would be most grateful."

Glynda looked over the teens, sure the biggest one could pass in the military but the rest of them didn't even look old enough to drive. Why would he say he is military? Also she didn't like the way one of them was eyeing her. He was holding his gun and he looked like he was waiting for an excuse to let loose. "I would be glad to, if you could just tell me what military you belong to I would be happy to point you in the right direction."

Ruby was trying to pay attention to the conversation but she was enthralled in the weapons they were holding. She wanted to see how they worked, especially the one the biggest one was holding. It looked like it as made of wood but stronger, it had black lines running through it and it seemed to be pulsating. She wanted to play with it so bad but she was on a mission. Still she had to admit, they all smelled funny.

Weiss was stunned, who were these people and why did they say they were military? They couldn't be older than them and there was no way any military in the world would accept them. Weiss just couldn't take it, the one that was talking pissed her off the most. He reminded her of all the stuck up assholes she had known growing up. He seems entitled even though he didn't do anything to earn it. Weiss couldn't let this continue, "I'm sorry are we supposed to believe that you are in the military."

The little one turned his gaze to Weiss, "It is not polite for children to interrupt adults when they are speaking."

Weiss was steaming! How dare he talk to her that way! She was about to tell him off but Glynda put her hand over Weiss mouth.

Glynda couldn't afford to lose any amount of goodwill they had. "I'm sorry for that. There still in training."

Dempsey was looking over the new people. Their attire was something else. Dempsey couldn't take it. Especially the smaller blond, if someone dressed that way when he was a kid they would be beaten. Dempsey had a feeling he was in Europe or something, only they would wear such outrages attire. Still the taller blond reminded him greatly of his wife. He couldn't help but look at her, she was a carbon copy. Something wasn't right.

Richthofen was confused, what could these children possibly be training for? Nurses maby? Still why would nurses wear such odd attire. It didn't matter, he need to get to a 935 base. Build a new empire from the ground up. "Its fine, now if you would be so kind I would love it if you could take us to the nearest military base. I promise once we get there you will be greatly rewarded."

Glynda nerves had calmed down, she didn't want anyone to get agitated and start killing. "I would be happy to, what kingdom do you hail from?"

Kingdom? What the hell was this woman taking about, did she mean to say nation? Why kingdoms? Richtofen didn't like it, regardless he need to know where they were going. "Where exactly are we?"

Glynda was even more confused, first they show up at of nowhere and now they didn't even know where they were? Still better to just answer the question and move on. Hopefully once she got back to Beacon she could interrogate them without the fear of attack. "You are in the kingdom of Vale."

Nikolai looked up from his Hades. Where the hell as Vale? He knew every part of Europe like the back of his vodka bottle. He had never heard of Vale, he also didn't like the littlest girl eyeing his weapon. She reminded him of a small monkey. He hated monkeys.

Richthofen was still confused, first there was their attire, then their accents, now they were in a country he had never heard of. Had the teleporter transported them through time? If he had a time frame that might make the image clearer. Still, location first. "I'm sorry, but where is Vale?"

Glynda as confused, no had ever asked here something like that. Vale was Vale, simply as that.

Richthofen could see that the tall woman was confused. She must be a simpleton like the American. "I mean what country is Vale in? Perhaps America, Germany, Canada, _god-forbid._"

Weiss knew every city on the plant, she knew each kingdoms population, income, and especially dust output. They were not such city or kingdom by these names. She was pissed, here was this asshole acting like he knew everything but here he was making up fake places. Clearly they were some crazy homeless bums, but what didn't make sense was the fact that they were in the Emerald Forest. How did they survive?

Glynda couldn't let this continue, she rubbed her head and came up with a solution. "I think it would best if you came back with us to Beacon for the time being. Is that fair?"

Richthofen turned back to comrades. Both Nikolai and Dempsey were itching to fight while Takeo and the girl with black hair wouldn't stop staring at each other. It was like they were having another conversation that didn't involve anyone else. He couldn't afford a fight now, he didn't know what capabilities these people had. "You have a deal, and your name?"

Glynda just realized that they didn't even know each others names, "You can call me Glynda."

Richtofen smiled, this was the start of something wonderful, "My name is Dr. Edward Richtofen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: **_Hey all, I just put up my schedule for the next year. Hopefully you continue to enjoy this story but if you're in the mood for a more serious zombies story I recommend you check out Malefic Crossover and his story. It's really good. Also if you're in the mood check out my other story, Grim Dawn. Anyway, hope you enjoy watching our favorite zombie killers adapt. Poorly._

Ruby walked over the the biggest one, he was sleeping but she had an important question."Hey, why do you smell so funny?"

Nikolai looked up, he and his comrades had just arrived at this place called Beacon. After the ordeal in the forest they all climbed aboard the airship "Glynda" had arrived on. While on the airship he had learned several things. He learned about the Grim, Hunters, Aura, Dust. He wasn't really interested, still the German wouldn't stop asking questions. As soon as they arrived at Beacon the woman known as "Glynda" went off to fetch the boss of this place. Nikolai hated authority but they need help right now. So Nikolai did what any good Russian would do, drink Vodka until you fall asleep. He picked the far corner of the room they were waiting in and laid down. Apparently it was some locker room, but it smelled too clean to be a locker room. Unfortunately his pleasant dream of marrying his darling Vodka was interrupted when the monkey girl shook him awake.

Nikolai looked at her, his vodka soaked breath filling the air around them. "What you want?"

Ruby couldn't help but ask why he smelled so bad, sure they all smelled funny but he smelled the worst. "I asked why you smell so funny."

Nikolai looked at the monkey girl. She was short and too hyper just like monkey. Last time he had seen a monkey it had stolen his Vodka. He hated monkeys. "Go away."

Ruby wouldn't give up, she put on her puppy dog face and got as cute as possible. "Can't you please tell me?"

Lesser men would melt, Nikolai was not a lesser man. "Nikolai said go away. You do that now, yes?"

Ruby began to pout, "Come on, just tell me and I'll go away."

Nikolai closed his eyes, "No."

Ruby wasn't going to give up so easily. Slowly she made her way to the weapons all the new people had put in the bag Glynda gave to all of them. She really wanted to play with their weapons. She tiptoed closer and closer until she made it to the bag. Slowly she opened it up and saw a weapon paradise. There were all sorts of guns. She had to play them, she had too! She grabbed what looked like a shotgun but before she could inspect it closer she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the big one glaring down on her.

"What are you doing with Nikolai's weapon?"

Ruby's mind ran, she needed a good excuse. "I saw a bug and I was just trying to kill it." Perfect.

Nikolai hated it when people touched his guns. Still this little girl probably didn't know any better. Nikolai grabbed his Hades and put it back in the bag. Nikolai sighed and took a swig of Vodka, "I answer questions if you answer mine. Then you leave me alone."

Ruby almost screamed, she was so excited. She had so many questions. She grabbed the the funny smelling boy and sat him down. First things first, "Where did you get that gun?"

Nikolai sighed and took another swig from his bottle. He didn't really know how to explain how after he killed enough zombies then he would walk up to a chalkboard hit it until a gun would militarize out of thin air then took said gun and put it into a machine that he wasn't sure how it worked. He was going to answer another question, "Let us start with with names. Name is Nikolai, now you."

Ruby was confused, "Wait your name is Nikolai?"

Nikolai scratched his head, "Last time Nikolai checked."

Ruby was even more confused, "Then why do you say your name like you're not around."

No one had really asked him about that before, "Don't question it. Now you tell Nikolai your name."

Ruby extend her hand, "Ruby Rose, Hunter in training."

Nikolai shook Ruby's hand, "I understand that hunters fight the Grim creatures. Aren't you a little young to fight scary creatures."

Ruby pouted, "I'm not scared of Grim. My turn, what kind of ammunition does your gun use?"

Nikolai pulled out a shotgun shell out his pocket, "12 Gauge with incendiary rounds. Lights up hell pigs like capitalists Christmas tree."

Ruby was examining the rounds trying to figure out where they came from, they certainly didn't have any recognizable prints on them but the craziest thing was that she couldn't see where the dust went. Still it sounded really cool. "Got anything else?"

Normally Nikolai would tell her to go away after this point but this was better than sitting around doing nothing. So Ruby and Nikolai talked about weapons, Ruby's job as a huntress, and why Ruby should never drink Nikolai's special juice. Nikolai still thought Ruby acted like a monkey.

Dempsey on the other hand was in deep thought. Why did this "Glynda" woman look like his wife? He knew for a fact she was probably dead, she was sick before he left for the second world war. He left his daughter with his sister but why was she here? Is that what happens when you died? You came to this place? Fighting demons or something? He pulled out a cigarette and looked in his pocket for his lighter. While looking for his lighter his cigarette suddenly light up.

The smaller blond came out around the corner, "Need a light?" She had a small flame on her finger and was pointing it at Dempsey cigarette.

Dempsey scoffed, "Thanks." Sure most people would freak out that her finger was on fire but Dempsey had seen enough crazy shit to fill several lifetimes.

Yang was a little pissed usually her "vibrant" personality could get anyone to talk but he was actively avoiding her. "What's your problem?"

Dempsey did make eye contact, "Nothing, now get out of here." He tired to walk away but the girl put her hand in front of the door he was trying to walk out of.

Now Yang was really pissed, "I'm sorry but you don't need to such a asshole!"

Dempsey tried to get under her arm but he was a embarrassed. Sure he was adult in his mind but she was just wearing, something else. How the hell did anyone hold a conversation with her without looking down at her large, colorful, boots. He wasn't afraid to hit on anyone but she was just too, too, much. Dempsey had never seen someone dress so outlandish. "Can you just move already?"

Yang wasn't going to take another minute of this asshole, "Can't you just tell me what your problem is."

Dempsey looked up, "It's you!"

Yang acted first and bought her fist up to Dempsey face, sending him flying across the room. He landed right next to Nikolai and Ruby. Nikolai took a swig of his Vodka and laughed. "Look at capitalist dog fall. You got beat up by little girl."

"Yeah, capitalist." Ruby chimed in. "Hey Nikolai, whats a capitalist?"

Dempsey felt like his nose was one fire, he touched his nose and realized it was broken. There was no way in hell this girl was getting away, no one fucked with a marine. He grabbed his nose and put it back into place. He wasn't a doctor but it would do for now. Then Dempsey dug into the bag next Nikolai and bought out his lucky knife. He gripped it tightly and charged towards the one who had punched him.

He tried to cut her leg but the girl sidestepped him and delivered a blow to his stomach. Dempsey didn't flinch though, instead he grabbed the girl's fist and swung her into the one of the lockers. He charged towards her but she acted faster and uppercutted him. He was stunned for a few moments and the girl took the opportunity to land several blows that had him on the ground. As she went for the finishing move Dempsey threw his knife at her face cutting her cheek, Dempsey then delivered a swift kick to her stomach and then followed up with a combo of blows. This girl was tough but she lacked experience, Dempsey then dropped kicked the girl into a bench. The girl was steaming mad now! She was about a launch a ball of fire at Dempsey's face but a hand caught her shoulder.

Yang turned around to see that Blake was gripping her shoulder, she looked at Yang with cold eyes. "Not now."

Yang was still pissed, she wiped the blood from her check. "Whatever." Yang walked toward the bathroom to clean her cut.

Dempsey wiped some of the blood off his nose. He was pissed, here he was picking fights with people he didn't even know. He had promised himself he would only kick the ass of people who deserved it. He would have to apologize at some point.

Edward was trying to take notes but he couldn't concentrate. On one end the American was picking a fight and on the other the girl with white hair was giving him a glare that would even kill a hellhound. He put down the journal that Glynda had given to him and walked up to the American.

Pulled of his glove and smacked Tank on the back of the head, "What the hell are you doing?"

Dempsey rubbed the back of his head, "Whatever Doc, I'll say I am sorry to her latter."

Richtofen sighed, he hated the Americans guts but he was like a dog. He would be loyal to the end. He quickly returned to his desk and counted to take notes before the girl in whites glare got too much even for him. "Is there something I can help you with friulane?"

Weiss could think of a millions problems but she wanted the answer to one she had just recently thought of. "He called you "doc", are you the medic?"

Richtofen actually paused before answering, she he could patch up wounds but he was better at he was better at making wound. Still he would answer honestly, "I am a doctor, but I peruse more than the medical field. I must ask though because you seem so interested in me that I should know your name."

Weiss scoffed, "My name is Wiess Schnee." Now all she need to do was wait. The moment people heard the Schnee name they begged for forgiveness. He would change his attitude quick.

Richtofen on the other hand had was more confused that someone had named their child "White". Still the way she had emphasized her last name he had a feeling that the Schnee name was important. This was cause for further investigation, "Good to meet you my name is Dr. Edward Richtofen."

Weiss eyed Richtofen, "Are you a child or something, inventing titles you don't have to feel important."

Ricthofen was a little pissed, he had to admit it took a lot from him to lose his cool but this girl was driving him crazy. "I do not have time to talk to a child about this. I have better things to do. Now if you'll excuse me "White" I need to investigate this thing called dust." With that he got up and washed his hands clean of the conversation.

Weiss was about to beat him senseless for disrespecting her but she had a better plan. She would wait and watch, gathering information about Edawrd. Then when she had enough information she would find a chink in his armor. She would exploit it and crush Edward. He was going to fall and Weiss was going to be the master planner.

On the other hand Takeo and Blake continued to stare at each other. They had not exchanged a word this entire time. That was until Blake spoke first.

She cleared her throat not dropping contact. "What's your name?"

Takeo returned the stare, "I am Takeo Masaki."

Blake continued to stare him down, trying to look intimidating as possible. "What are you doing here?"

Takeo was not about to be bullied by a little girl. "That is not your concern."

Just like that, as soon as the conversation had started it was over. Blake knew she had seen this man before but she couldn't remember where. He was hiding secrets and she was going to find them.

Overall the mood inside the locker room was ice. Everything was tense, except for the conversation Ruby and Nikolai were engaging in. Somehow they had completely ignored the atmosphere and continued to laugh and exchange stories. Things went on like this for a hour until Glynda walked in.

Glynda walked directly to Richtofen, "If you wouldn't mind following me I would like to introduce you to the headmaster of this school."

Richtofen closed his notebook, "Good, I was getting a little cold anyways." He made a hand gesture to his comrades, "Were moving out."

Dempsey and Takeo quickly followed the doctor out but Nikolai stayed behind for a few moments to pack up all the weapons he had pulled out.

Ruby helped Nikolai pack up his weapons and before he left Ruby asked him a question. "Can we hang out again sometime?"

Nikolai smiled, he was happy he had made a new friend. "Anytime monkey." Nikolai quickly ran out of the room trying to catch up to his comrades.

Dempsey looked over to the Russian, "The hell was that?"

Nikolai took out a bottle of Vodka, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

The next few hours were a blur, as the zombie crew meet Ozpin they explained their situation to him. They were surprised that not only were they not on earth they were also surprised to hear that Ozpin had no idea how they had gotten here. Richtofen had thought that Nikolai's Vodka may have been the cause to it but the teleporter had never taken them to a different, whatever this place was. So the zombie crew exchanged their history for the history of Remnant. At the end of the stories it was decided that the zombie crew could live at Beacon until they found a way home. However they would need to attend class like normal students as not to attract attention to themselves. It was also decided they would take the initiation test to make sure they could keep up with the other students. So the zombie crew started their next adventure, one that may end with love, laughs, and a death or two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dempsey's Day Off.**

**A/N:** _I thought it would be kind of cool to do a little mini-saga for the next three chapters. So for the next three chapters you will see what the zombies killers do the day before their initiation. Each chapter will be written in one of the zombie killers POV. That's all I really got so I hope you enjoy. Leave a review and tell me what you think. If you want. Also big shout out to my friend who was willing to go over my writing and edit it. So thanks him for all the grammatical edits. Thanks buddy._

Dempsey laid inside the crater slowly bleeding out. His eyes half open as his mind raced. He had forgotten how he had got in the crater. Then it all came back to him. He urged his muscles to work but they refused his commands, content to lay down in the crater. He was bruised, beaten and if he didn't think of something quick he was going to die. As he struggled to find something in the crater that would help him he heard the footsteps closing in on him. The footsteps were soft and as they came closer Dempsey closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was how it was going to end.

* * *

_(Several Hours Earlier)_

Dempsey laid in his bed and looked at the ceiling. As part of the Beacon population they had been given a dorm. Granted it was a bit bigger than the normal sized one, the four beds still sat in each corner leaving little room in the middle. In the top right of the room, Takeo was sleeping. Or so Tank thought, he didn't really know if Takeo slept. He had never him sleep once and he assumed he got in quick naps when no one was looking. Nikolai on the other hand, was snoring like a bear. Twice already they had several students come to their room and complain about the noise. They quickly quieted their complaints when Richtofen told them what would happen if they woke Nikolai up. Richtofen was muttering in his sleep about dogs and the voices. He wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but it didn't matter. He was more concerned with the people he had met. Sure he had been a asshole but how could the rest of his crew not freak out. Was he the only one paying attention!? Also, why did Glynda look like his wife? Is he is wife? If she was, why didn't she say anything? Also they aren't on Earth so it is possible that the teleporter killed him and brought him hear? This sucked. He needed sleep he would worry about it tomorrow. And the day after that they had initiation, whatever that was.

_(That Morning)_

Dempsey was trying to sleep when he felt something wet, when he opened his eyes he saw Nikolai was standing over him with a bottle of water pouring it on his face.

"Wake up capitalist dog!" Nikolai said as he continued to pour the water onto Dempsey face.

Dempsey glared at Nikolai, "If you don't stop pouring water on me I swear to everything that is holy I will cut off your balls."

Nikolai completely ignored this and continued to pour the water on his face. As the last drops counted to fall on Dempsey face Nikolai carefully made sure that every drop made it on his face. As the last drop made contact with Dempsey's face Nikolai quickly threw the bottle in the trash and began to laugh. Dempsey lept up and swung at Nikolai.

Dempsey kicked Nikolai in the stomach, "I told you Nikolai! BALLS!"

As Dempsey went for the nut punch, Richtofen yawned and woke from his slumber. Upon waking he saw Dempsey go for Nikolai balls. He got up from his bed and put his hand on Dempsey neck causing him to pass out.

Nikolai laughed, "Ha, look what happens when you mess with the red menace."

Richtofen sighed, "You sleep too."

Placing his hand on Nikolai's neck. As the two warriors passed out, Takeo walked out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day. He looked at the two passed out on the floor and then to Richtofen. Who was wearing bright pink pajamas.

"Care to explain?" Takeo said as he poked Nikolai with the end of his katana.

Richtofen sighed again, "They got too rowdy."

Takeo pointed to Richtofen pajamas, "I meant those."

* * *

After waking up Dempsey found a note on the bathroom door. It read "_Richtofen went to lab to prep weapons for initiation for tomorrow. Nikolai and Takeo left to get Vodka supply for Nikolai._"

Dempsey ripped the note off the door and showered for the day. After that he got dressed putting on his leather jacket. It was clean and pressed and he was wondering who had done that for him. He put this combat jeans and boots on and grabbed the scroll.

According to Ozpin, it worked like a phone but allowed you to all sorts of things. He wasn't sure how it worked and began to fiddle around with it. After playing around with it for an hour and downloading several viruses, Dempsey finally figured out how to look at a map of Beacon and plotted a route from his dorm to the cafeteria. During his adventures with the scroll he had seen several more fashion statements that the people of this world wore. After having a panic attack Dempsey finally adjusted and when he walked out the door and saw several girls dressed in their uniforms he didn't have a small heart attack. On his way to get breakfast he got several odd stares and comments.

"Who is that?" One girl had noted.

"Never seen his face before." A boy had said.

"Does he go here?" Another girl had said.

"He looks a little old to go here." Another boy noted.

"You think he's single?" A girl said admiring Dempsey chiseled features.

Dempsey continued to walk towards the cafeteria ignoring the comments until he happened upon a familiar scene. Several taller boys surrounded a girl, taunting her. The most interesting though was that the girl seems to have two rabbit ears sticking out from her head. He remembered Ozpin telling them about the faunus. They were another species living on Remnant. There most prominent feature were was animal traits. He also remembered how they were persecuted for their looks and that a group known as the White Fang were fighting for their rights through violent means. He sighed, he wanted to help this poor girl but he knew he couldn't. He had promised Ozpin he would keep a low profile until the initiation and not hurt any of the students. Walking past the cries from the girl, Dempsey walked into the cafeteria and marveled at the food that lay before him. There were pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit, milk, bacon, and all kinds of breakfast foods he didn't recognize. He kinda forgot what real food looked like after living off rations for so long. He loaded his plate with one of everything and made his way to a table on the far side of the cafeteria by himself. No one dared to make communications with him as they thought if they eyed him the wrong way he would break their arm. On the other hand some of the girls had begun to fantasize what what was under the jacket. So Dempsey ate in peace until Cardin Winchester waltzed up to Dempsey with a smug grin on his face.

He looked Dempsey up and down, "Cafeteria food is for students only."

Dempsey didn't acknowledge the boy and continued to eat.

Cardin got in Dempsey's face, "Well then mister tough guy I guess then you go here than."

Dempsey looked up from his meal and stared the boy in the eye, "Fuck off."

Cardin backed up and extended his hand, "I just wanted to meet you that's all, what's your name?"

Dempsey ignored the hand, "What part of fuck off did you not get? Was it fuck? Or off?"

Cardin gritted his teeth, "Hey buddy, you better wise up. You're talking to Cardin Winchester."

Dempsey devoured a pancake, "Big fucking deal."

Cardin was about to punch the new guy in the face but smiled instead, "Well I guess you haven't hear. If you want to eat in the cafeteria you have to pay a tax."

Dempsey stopped eating, "Or what?"

Cardin leaned in, "Or me and my boys throw your ass out with the other trash."

Cardin quickly moved his hand under Dempsey's plate and flipped it over spilling his food everywhere. Cardin let out a laugh and high fived his stooges, but before he could celebrate his victory he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Dempsey got up from his seat and delivered a quick punch to Cardin causing him to go limp and fall on Dempsey. Not flinching, Dempsey caught his body and swung the massive boy at the stooges burring them under the weight of their unconscious leader.

Putting his foot on the massive boy and adding more weight to the pile he glared at the three boys. "I don't give a fuck about your tax and I'm pretty sure no one else does either. So here's what we're going to do, you're going to give back all the money that you stole and if I ever hear that you do any shit like this again I will cut your balls off. Understand?"

The three boys quickly nodded.

Dempsey ended his speech, "Good, also If I hear you continue to bother that little Faunus girl I will personally mount your heads on my wall! Got it!" Dempsey finished his speech and flashed the knife he had hidden in his coat pocket.

The three boys quickly nodded with the one in the middle speaking up, "We promise we won't bother anyone else again sir!"

Dempsey put the knife back in his pocket, "Good, now get the hell out of here."

As if were a magic word, the three boys lifted their leader and ran him out the room leaving up a trail of dust. While Dempsey went to pick up the food that been dropped, everyone else was trying to close jaws. Not only had this mysterious guy beat up the school bully, he did it in one punch! Most of the guys were impressed while the girls were fawning over him like candy. As he continued to pick up the mess on the floor he head footsteps approach him and he quickly got up and bought his knife to the throat of the approaching person. Unfortunately he realized he was holding a knife to the girl that was being bullied by Cardin a few minutes ago.

Dempsey quickly pulled back his knife, "Sorry about that."

The girl practically pissed her self and softly spoke through the terror, "It's okay."

Dempsey continued to pick up food off the ground, "Their something I can help you with?"

The girl looked down at her feet and stammered, "I just wanted to thank you for doing that, not many people are willing to stand up to Cardin."

Dempsey picked up a piece of fruit and ate it whole, "Well sometimes it takes a badass to show assholes what they're really up against."

The girl looked at the boy, "I'm sorry but I was wonder if there was anything I can do for helping me out."

Dempsey shrugged, "Nah, I'm good. If I think of something I'll let you know though… I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

Velvet looked down back her feet, "My name is Velvet."

Dempsey threw the last piece of food into the trash, "Well Velvet if that asshole ever bothers you just let me know."

Velvet looked up at Dempsey, "I will, thank you." She walked up to Dempsey and gave him a hug, turning her face bright red and causing her to run away.

Dempsey sighed, "Girls."

Before he could do anything else he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he turned around to see the blond girl from yesterday behind him.

She smiled, "Hows it going, hero?"

Dempsey was meaning to find out who she was but wasn't sure where to find her. Looks like luck was on his side.

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders, "Comes with the job."

Dempsey turned around to face the girl, "I just want to say something."

The girl put her hand up before Dempsey could finish, "No, I need to say something. I'm sorry for yesterday it was really childish for what I did. I shouldn't have over reacted."

Dempsey folded his arms, "No, it was my fault I was confused and I was taking it out on you. I was the childish one. I'm sorry."

The girl extended her hand, "Then lets do this right, my name is Yang Xiao Long."

Dempsey returned the favor and shook Yang's hand. "Name's Tank Dempsey. Yang Xiao Long isn't really a common name got a shorter name?"

Yang laughed a little bit, "The name Tank Dempsey isn't really all that common either. You can call me Yang, there something I can call you, Tank?"

Dempsey rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah no one really calls me Tank. You can call me Dempsey it's a lot easier."

Yang smiled, "Sure is a lot easier to say without laughing. Anyways I'm sorry for yesterday, I got out of control and really hurt you."

Dempsey scoffed, "Hurt me? I had you on the ropes."

Yang smirked, "Are you kidding me? One more round and you would be out cold."

Dempsey smirked, "Oh yeah, want to put your money where your mouth is?"

Yang pulled a piece of paper and wrote down some instruction. "I sure can, meet me here at this time. You and me, no weapons no aura. Just pure fighting."

Dempsey looked over the paper, "You got it girly, I'll be there."

Yang began to walk away but stopped before she walked out. "Just don't cry when you lose, hero."

* * *

As the sun began to set Dempsey sat, on a bench in the middle of the school training field. The field was large and had patches of dirt and grass littering it. Clearly the students got physical when fighting and had torn up the field. After sitting for a half hour after the initial match time Yang finally showed up dragging Ruby behind her.

Ruby lit up when she saw Dempsey, "Oh hey, it's the capitalist!"

Dempsey sighed, "Do you even know what that means?"

Ruby looked down, "No."

Dempsey removed his jacket to reveal a light green shirt. "Regardless, are your ready Yang?"

Yang walked into the middle of the field and brought her fists up, "I was born ready."

Both combatants were now standing in the middle of the field in a fighting position. Ruby magically produced a red flag and held it up. "When I drop this flag you beat each other up. _Go Yang though!_" When she ended her sentence she drop the red flag and it slowly descended to the ground. As the flag touched the ground Yang charged towards Dempsey.

Yang quickly brought her fist up to Dempsey's stomach and delivered a strong blow. Dempsey gripped his stomach, Yang then followed up with a strong elbow sending him sliding across the field. Yang charged towards him with the intent of landing a blow while he was still down Dempsey quickly bounced back and side stepped the charging Yang. He took the opportunity to kick Yang's leg causing her to fall over, Dempsey then uppercutted Yang sending her into the air. He followed this up by grabbing Yang's head and brought it to his knee sending her flying across the field.

Yang was slow to get up but when she got back up she saw Dempsey fist flying towards her face. He quickly dodged it and bought a blow to Dempsey side. She followed that up by bring her other fist to Dempsey's face. She then landed a fury of blows to quickly for Dempsey to block or dodge. She landed blow after blown then charged her fist up and landed a blow on the back his head ending his face straight into the ground. As Dempsey tried to get back up he saw Yang jump up and drop kick Dempsey and sending him sliding.

As he was sent sliding he dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. As he got back up he brought his fists up to a defensive position. Yang took this opportunity to charge towards Dempsey hoping to finish the fight. Unfortunately for Yang, Dempsey dodged every blow dancing around her. As she tried to land a blow on Dempsey she began to tire and Dempsey took the opportunity to land a blow under her chin. The blow rattled Yang and Dempsey quickly brought his foot to Yang's stomach causing her to keel over. As she laid down on the ground Dempsey grabbed her by the foot and and swung Yang in a circular motion. He let go sending her flying and crashing straight into the ground.

Yang laid down on the ground until she was able to prop herself back up. She was bleeding and bruised, she wasn't going to last much longer. On the other hand, Dempsey was bruised and bleeding but wasn't slowing down. Yang saw Dempsey charge towards her and land blow after blow. She wasn't going to last much longer so she decided she finish this fight with one last blow.

She grabbed Dempsey by the arm and used all her strength to send him flying into the air. She then jumped as high as she could to match Dempsey. Unable to block or dodge, Yang brought her fist down and landed a large blow against Dempsey. The force of the blow sent him flying back towards the field and createing a rather large crater as he landed. Yang fell back down ready to finish the fight.

Dempsey laid inside the crater slowly bleeding out. His eyes half open as his mind raced. He had forgotten how he had got in the crater. Then it all came back to him. He urged his muscles to work but they refused his commands, content to lay down in the crater. He was bruised, beaten and if he didn't think of something quick he was going to die. As he struggled to find something in the crater that would help him he heard the footsteps closing in on him. The footsteps were soft and as they came closer Dempsey closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. His eyes then shot open as he wasn't ready to die! He looked up to the top of the crater to see Yang looking over. We bought his body up and ready himself for the next blow. However something he didn't expect happened next. Instead of finishing him off Yang fell over and her body rolled into the crater next to Dempsey. Realizing that this fight was over his muscle gave up and dropped him next to Yang. Now both combatants were exhausted and facing each other inside the crater.

Dempsey coughed trying to smile, "I think I win."

Yang breathed heavily and talked in between the breaths, "I'm… not… so… sure… I'm… pretty… sure… I… had… you."

Dempsey laughed causing him to flinch in pain, "How about we call it a tie?"

Yang smiled, "Sure."

Ruby looked inside the crater and pulled out her scroll, she loaded up the camera and took a picture. "This one is going into the album."

* * *

After the fight Dempsey and Yang had to spend the night in the infirmary due to the injuries they had caused each other. With nothing, better to do the two warriors swapped war stories for the rest of the night.

Dempsey looked towards Yang, "I swear, the explosion went off we were all sure he was dead and then he comes out of the flames and we ask him, "How the hell did you survive the explosion?"

Yang looked at Dempsey, "So what did he say?"

Dempsey smiled trying to put on his best Nikolai impersonation, "What explosion, I was just drinking Vodka."

Yang couldn't stop laughing, "That's hilarious! Man, you guys go on so many adventures, I kinda wish my team was more like yours."

Dempsey winced, sure it was funny to kill freak bags but one wrong step and you were dead. Of course he had left out the part about the zombies in all his stories but they still sounded badass. "Yeah, its alright."

Yang sighed, "I wish my team got along as well as you guys do. All we seem to do is bicker."

Dempsey laughed, "Trust me, the making of a good squad is on how much you bicker. In reality we all hate each other."

Yang smiled, "Still it would be cool to go on an adventure like you guys do. Got any more stories?"

Dempsey scratched his head, "Sure do, one time-"

Before Dempsey could finish his sentence his scroll went off. He reached over and saw a picture of Nikolai. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear, "What do you want?"

Dempsey could barely hear Nikolai as he spoke into the scroll, "Oh, comrade Dempsey. We have a problem."

Dempsey heard an explosion go off on the other end and bought the scroll closer to his face, "What kind of problem?"

Dempsey could hear Nikolai trying to speak through the static, "I believe that comrade Takeo is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it me, Datguy.**

**So first I want to apologize for not uploading faster, I have been really busy lately and I also hired my friends as a editor. (I pay him a dollar for each chapter he edits.) So we have been going back and editing old chapters. Also I completely rewrote my Grim Dawn story. Even though it it isn't as popular as this story I still really like it so I hope at least one person other than me enjoys it. So to have a little fun until I catch up we're going to have a little question and answer session. Here how its going to work you ask any person in my story a question and I will try to answer to the best of my or rather their abilities. So here what you do:**

**Leave a review in this chapter.**

**My Question: Can Nikolai beat Yang in a drinking contest?**

**To: Yang or Nikolai**

**Its as easy that. So feel free to leave as many questions as you want and I will answer as many as possible in the next chapter. So until I get some real sleep see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ZombiesXRWBY Q/A**

_Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to to the first ever ZOMBIESXRWBY question and answer session where you the reader can ask any question and get some sort of response. I'm your host for the night Datguy and let us start with introducing our panel. First we have the always comical Nikolai Belinski. _

Nikolai simply responded by snoring on the table. Richtofen poked Nikolai in the gut and he immediately shot up, "Where am I? Did someone steal my vodka? I'll kill you!"

_Ahem, Moving on next we have the brilliant yet in psychopathic doctor Edward Richtofen._

Richtofen simply adjusted his gloves, "That's Dr. Edward Richtofen to you, unless you want to be next patient."

_No thank you. Next we have the honorbound samurai Takeo Masaki._

Takeo didn't look up to acknowledge the Datguy, "This whole thing is ridiculous."

_Moving on, we have the American badass Tank Dempsey._

Dempsey gave a smug grin, "You can swoon now ladies."

_If you say so. Next in the RWBY universe we have the Star and leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose._

Ruby jumped in her seat, "You hear that Yang? I'm the star."

_What ever makes you feel better. Next we have the Blonde Bombshell Yang Xiao Long._

Yang glared at Datguy, "My eyes are up here."

_What was that? I wasn't paying attention. Moving on next we have our resident Ice Queen Weiss Schnee._

Weiss crossed her arms, "When will people stop calling me that?"

_The moment it stops becoming funny, which it won't. Next we have the quiet and reserved Blake Belladonna. Did I get that right. I hope so._

Blake didn't even acknowledge Datguy and continued to read her book.

_Well some people are more vocal than others. Next we have ladies man and comic relief Jaune Arc. Trust me only one of those things is true._

Jaune did some math with his finger, "I'm pretty sure he means ladies man."

_I sure do buddy. Next we have the Scarlet spartan Pyrrha Nikos._

Pyrrha gave a small wave, "Hello everybody."

_Next we have… where did Nora go?_

Nora then popped up behind Datguy, "Hey are you god?"

Datguy lifted his finger up and Nora went flying back to her chair.

_Lets try not to get out of our chairs okay? Good, now lets move on. Next we have… I actually don't have anything for you, sorry Ren._

Ren just took a sip of water and shrugged his shoulders.

_Now we have the adults of RWBY starting with the legendary Huntress Glynda Goodwitch._

Glynda sighed, "This is going to be a disaster."

_Next we have the headmaster of Beacon coffee addict Ozpin._

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "I don't have a problem."

_Sure you don't. And their will be plenty of guests latter on in the show. For now lets move on to our first question._

Nikolai groaned, "Is this a test? Nikolai hates tests."

_No Nikolai, I told you before we started. Some nice people on the internet are going to ask some questions and you're going to answer them._

Nikolai crossed his arms, "I'm not going to answer the question of some deviants."

Yang also crossed her arms, "Yeah I've seen some of the art on the internet. All I have to say is some of them need to get checked in. Also this perv won't stop staring at my chest."

_I missed that entire conversation. Anyways moving on we have our first question from ArchAngel117 and that person question is "Will Ruby learn what the hell a capitalist (Sorry for bad spelling.) is? If she does, who explains it to her?"_

Ruby scratched her head, "Yeah I was kinda wondering what a Capitalist was."

Nikolai took a swig from his Vodka bottle and pointed to Dempsey, "It is what this filthy capitalist is."

Dempsey pulled out his knife, "Why don't you say that to my face you commie piece of trash."

_Hey, no fighting! Still I think It's best if we have someone who understand this complex topic to Ruby. Richtofen would you be so kind?_

Richtofen cracked a small smile, "I thought you would never ask."

Richtofen then pulled out a whiteboard, "You see where we come from their are two major different economies. Both hate each others guts and their is heavy debate to see which is right."

Richtofen then pulled out a marker and drew Dempsey with buck teeth and stink lines and a large sign that pointed to him and read, I am a smelly and stupid American. "You see the idiot American lives in a country where they practice Capitalism." He then drew a graph that trended upwards. "You see everyone has an equal opportunity to receive a job and the more skill the job requires the more someone is payed. I this form of economy people are incentivised to work hard to get money. The problem is that sometimes you have a large gap between the wealthy citizens and the poor citizens and it becomes harder for the citizens to move up the economic ladder. Also many people point out how this is not fair to everyone. "

Richtofen then erased the drawing and replaced it with a picture of Nikolai passed out with bottles of Vodka next to him. "Now we have communism, though it is a form of government it heavily influences the as such that you can't not have a true communist government if the economy is not also communist." Edward then drew an even graph. "In communism no matter what kind of job you have you received the same pay as everyone else, this way no one is left out. However because everyone is payed the same many people argue that this is no incentive to work hard and therefore jobs are not completed to the fullest."

Richtofen then erased the board and put it back wherever he was holding it "I gave you the abridged version but that about covers it. These two types of economies just can exist together and hate each other."

Yang tapped Ruby on the head, "Did you get that?"

Ruby violently awoke from her dream about flying cookie, "What was that?"

Richtofen sighed, "Kids these days."

_Basically what he is saying is that they hate each other and are calling out each other flaws._

Ruby thought it about if for a moment, "So what does that make me?"

Weiss groaned, "Weren't you listening dunce! Were a capitalist society too. That makes you a capitalist."

Ruby yelped, "Am I going to die?"

_We don't have time for this, moving on I'm going to use this as a great transition to the next question. Multiple people asked this so you know who you are. The question is "How will the RWBY cast react to the horrors from WWII."_

Blake put her book down, "People want to know how were going to react to a war?"

_Basically, now please point your eyeballs to the screen for the next half hour we're going to go over some of humanity's worst deeds. For some reason._

* * *

_And that's about it. Any other questions from the RWBY cast? _

While the zombie crew was unfazed the RWBY cast had gone into shock. Ruby was hiding in her hood, Yang hadn't blinked or moved in the last half hour, Weiss was trying not to cry but was tears were streaming down her face, Blake was trying to hide behind her book but couldn't hold it still as she continued to shake violently. Jaune was sobbing into Pyrrha while Pyrrha was trying her best rub the horrors from her eyes, Nora was silent and curled up in a ball, Ren was stroking his hair and trying his best to not to vomit. Ozpin had dropped his coffee mug on the floor in the beginning and hadn't bothered to pick it up as he was frozen. Glynda was vomiting into the nearest trashcan.

_Are you happy? You scared these people._

Nikolai simply shrugged his shoulders and took a swig from his Vodka, "It's not my fault."

_So no questions?_

Ruby put her hand up, "I have a question."

_This is not going to be good._

Ruby removed her hood to reveal red and puffy eyes, "Why?"

_I had a feeling that would be the question. Anyone want to tackle it?_

Takeo cleared his throat, "Man is irrational and stupid. We cause destruction where ever we go and destroy what we don't understand. What you saw was the worst we could accomplished. But for every horror you witnessed their is also another tale of human survival that shows the best we can accomplish. Though nothing I can do will change what happened and I will continue to live knowing that someday I will be able to find peace within myself."

_Wow… that was….I'm not sure what to say._

Nikolai gave the room a large beach, "Besides we always have Vodka!"

_And the moment is ruined. Are we all okay, can we move on?_

Yang finally blinked, "I'm not sure how I'm going to live myself."

_Good enough. Now, next question. One Guest ask, "Did the yellow eyes in chapter 2 belong to a zombie." Though I am not giving an answer to that we have a special guest. I'm pretty sure the zombie crew will recognize him. Ladies and Gentlemen, Kevin the zombie._

Kevin then shambled unto the stage, "Brainssss."

Nikolai jumped from his chair and ran towards Kevin and pulled out his Hades, "Die!"

He fried his Hades into Kevin's head. He reloaded and fired again, then again, then again. Until a full five minutes passed before Nikolai stopped firing.

_Did you get it?_

Nikolai looked at what was left of Kevin, "I'm pretty sure, if you want I could make sure."

_No, its okay. Is everyone okay?_

Weiss basically screamed, "What the hell was that?!"

_That my dear ice queen was a zombie. It was a zombie about five minutes ago, now not so much. Moving on the next question comes from a guest and that person asks Glynda and Ozpin, "Which of the four new arrivals will be the most troublesome to teach? The Insane German, Drunk Russian, HonorBound Japanese, or Tank of a American?"_

Glynda sighed, "From that display alone I would say Nikolai but I have seen what that crazy one does. So I believe that one would be the most difficult to teach."

Richtofen shrugged his shoulders, "She's right. I am crazy."

Ozpin somehow found a new mug and took a sip from it, "Normally I would say Richtofen as well but Takeo worries me the most. I can't get a read on him and a unknown student is the most dangerous."

_Good enough, now our next question comes from Wernher von Braun and that person asks our zombie crew, "Are you going to explain to characters from RWBY your governments (both good and bad side/history)?"_

Dempsey looked to his comrades, "I didn't even really think of doing that, does anyone want the honor?"

Richtofen brought up his magical whiteboard, "Can I have the honors?"

_On second thought this might take a while so we'll just save it for later. Deal?_

Richtofen dropped his whiteboard and hung his head, "No one wants to learn."

_Moving on we have our next question that comes from Wernher von Braun and that person asks the good doctor, _"_How are you going to get a body of Faunus for your experiment? (if you want to do experiment with their body)."_

Richtofen gave a disturbing laugh, "Oh trust me, I have plan. People won't mind if a orphan or two goes missing."

_That's really messed up man._

Blake glared at Richtofen, "How could you say that! Faunus are people too."

Richtofen cleared his throat, "Biologically faunus and humans are different whether or not you believe that is good is a philosophical question. If you want I could kidnap some human orphans too but then who would be the monster?"

Ruby pointed to Richtofen, "You."

Richtofen bridged his nose, "That was a rhetorical question."

Nikolai scratched his head, "I thought you said it wasn't a philosophical question."

Richtofen smacked his forehead, "I am surrounded by idiots."

_Well you know what you signed up for the moment you agreed to show up. Next question we have comes to us from God of Madness and that person asks everyone, "What would happen if the zombies appeared in Remnant?"_

Kevin groaned, "Brains."

Nikolai jumped up out of his seat and began to beat Kevin with his empty vodka bottle. "What are you, fucking Rasputin? Die already!"

Jaune shuddered, "If this is normal and if zombies really did show up I don't think I would survive for very long."

Richtofen cracked wide grin, "If you want I could augment your strength like I have with the rest of my companies."

Dempsey spit, "Don't listen to that crazy doc. If you want to get buff you join the marines. They'll teach you to be a badass."

_Could someone answer the question._

Nora looked at her hammer and stroked it gently, "I know for a fact that these zombies would have a lot of broken legs."

Ren sighed, "I don't think that will work."

Dempsey relieved Nikolai of his duty and began to stab Kevin violently, "Trust me, they don't need legs to get around. All you'll get is a bunch of stumpy assholes."

Yang grinned, "I would set all those bastard on fire!"

Weiss continued to look on in horror as Kevin was torn to shreds, "Why would we fight them, just send some of the new atlas bots and that will solve the problem."

Takeo scoffed, "Soulless machines can't destroy the plague, only those with honor will be able to destroy this plague."

Blake looked up from her book, "I don't know Weiss. Maybe zombies could be the uniting for faunus and humans."

Pyrrha tried her best not to vomit, "I'm not so sure I could fight these things. The smell is way too much for me."

_Didn't think that would happen, regardless we have another question. Our next question comes to us from vm9Vandara and that person has several questions for the zombie crew, if zombies were in Remnant would you,_

_A) huddle up in a single small room with just your peace of guns Colt M1911 like you usually do._

_B) fuck Sam's rules and start killing zombies._

_Or_

_C) just throw Richtofen at them_

Dempsey cleaned his knife clean of Kevin, "I would say C and B so that's my answer. I would recommend another answer though. We simply get in a plane and bomb the hell out of the maggots."

Richtofen pulled out his magical white board and drew a picture of Dempsey getting eaten,, "I recommend C but just swap out me for the stupid American."

Takeo looked at the whiteboard, "I hate the little girl's rules so I would answer with B."

Nikolai produced another bottle of Vodka, "Is drinking a option, because that's my answer."

_Well we have a few more questions left so lets finish this up. Fr0stsh4dow asks Takeo and Blake_ "_Who will win in a sword fight?"_

Takeo gave a one of a kind smile, "Of course I would win there's no debate."

_What about-_

Takeo stood up, "End of discussion."

_Any comments Blake?_

Blake didn't look up from her book, "I think I rather not answer."

_Okay were almost done so lets answer the next question, this question comes from TheMetaReborn and that person asks, Roman and Cinder "Will you try to recruit Richtofen to your cause?"_

Glynda stood up, "You can't be serious."

_Well someone asked the question so please welcome our guests Roman Torchwick and Cinder Falls._

Roman walked unto the stage, "Well, well, if it isn't red and friends."

Cinder glared at Ozpin, "Ozpin."

Ozpin return the stare, "Cinder"

_So Roman and Cinder, what do you have to say._

Roman laughed, "Are you kidding me? You want me to recruit that kid?"

Cinder didn't break her gaze from Ozpin, "I don't care about him as long as he doesn't get in my way."

_That was not a good response. _

Roman looked towards Richtofen, "I'm supposed to sacred of that?"

_Not of that but the monster inside him._

Roman laughed, "I'm not sure I-"

Before Roman could finish his sentence Richtofen threw Dempsey knife into his throat, "DO NOT MOCK THE DOCTOR!"

_Ah crap, he's choking on his own blood. How about we all stay calm._

Cinder created a giant glyph but was blocked by Glynda. Yang then stood up and fired several shots towards Cinder. Cinder blocked the blow, "ADAM OUT HERE NOW!"

Adam jumped out of nowhere and slashed at Dempsey and give him a deep gash in his chest, "Pathetic."

More white fang members poured out from nowhere and a epic battle was about to be waged.

_STOP!_

Datguy raised his hand and everything froze.

_You can go back to murdering each other once you answer this last question. This one comes from Vulcan2312 and that person asks Takeo, "So what weapons does Takeo have, if he is still alive?"_

Takeo blinked, "What do you mean if I am still alive?"

_Well I'm not going to give out any answers to that but in terms of weapons I would say wait for the next chapter and in the next chapter Richtofen will be building the weapons. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter is coming out soon! See you next time._


	9. Goodbye Monty

_So I'm not sure what to say. It's true, we lost a creator and that makes me sad. I wasn't always the biggest RWBY fan and neither was I a roosterteeth fan but it still is beyond unfortunate that we lost the man who gave life to something we all hold dear. So I ask you, just take a moment out of your day to remember Monty and all his hard work. He will be missed. However I will not stop here, I can not stop. He spent his entire life creating worlds and I refuse to wallow in sadness. So I say we continue to create and explore, we work even harder at anything in life. Create better stories and new ideas so that his dream doesn't die with him. We must be strong. So as I say goodbye I will continue to work hard in his name. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7: The Doctor and his Prey.**

**A/N:** _So, I am really sorry I am late on this. It's way overdue and I am sorry for that. I have been really busy with my other story and then with Zombie Hunters that I am just flustered. So I hope you enjoy._

Richtofen watched the mice run the maze once again. He grinned as he watched them run around trying to find out what was going on. None of them were as smart as he was. He was a God among men and he finally got his reward. The earth was his and his alone. He could do anything he wanted. So from his golden throne he watched the mice run the maze. He sent several of his pretty ones after one of the mice. The mouse ran around the maze until it trapped itself, the pretty ones surrounded the mouse and tore it to pieces. Richtofen maniacally laughed at his favorite part.

"You're sick." A voice said.

Richthofen turned around from his throne towards the source of the voice. He smiled as he saw Samantha Maxis chained up to a wall. He stood up from his throne and walked over to Smanahta, "You must have known this was going to happen. I always win."

Samantha responded by spitting in Richthofen's face.

Richtofen wiped the spit from his face and smiled, "You know, I forgot you were here for a while. I think it's time I put an end to our game."

Richtofen snapped his fingers and a ball of electricity appeared out of thin air. When the electricity disappeared all that remained was a large hell hound. Tears streaked down Samantha's face, "Fluffy?"

Richtofen walked to Fluffy and patted it on the head, "Fluffy? I like it. Fluffy would you do me the favor and kill her?"

The hellhound pounced on Samantha and tore her apart; pieces of her stuck on the wall and in its teeth. All that remained was a large red stain on the wall.

Richtofen walked back to his throne but before he sat down, the wall behind him exploded. Ruby walked into the room. She was wearing rags and missing a arm. In place she had placed Crescent Roses blade where her arms were. She scowled at Richthofen, "I'm going to kill you!"

Richthofen laughed, "You? You're just a little girl. Would you take care of this for me my loyal comrades?"

Richtofen snapped his fingers and several zombies came shambling into the light. Ruby brought her blade up ready to attack but stopped in her tracks when the zombies were revealed to be Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, and Takeo Masaki.

Ruby teared up, "So that's what happened to you guys."

Ruby closed her eyes and rushed towards the zombies and killed them with one swift stroke. She opened her eyes, they were red and puffy. "I'm going to kill you for everything you did! You killed everyone, you gave no one any mercy!"

Richthofen picked up Takeo's head, "You see, your first mistake was thinking I was capable of mercy. I am not human. I am a God now as I always was, you are just a little mouse who is getting in my way. Just like your sister, she took out so many of my pretty ones before she died. She made a beautiful red stain on the wall. Just like your other friends, once we are finished here I think I will hunt them down as well."

Ruby rubbed her blade, "You're not going to do any of that. You may have taken my arm but I swear I will kill you."

Richtofen laughed and turned around to face Ruby, "Then do it child, strike me down. I am a God! You can not hurt me!"

Ruby ran towards Richtofen and landed her blade in his stomach. Richtofen's eyes went wide, "How did you hurt me?"

Ruby pulled the blade out and glared at Richtofen, "You don't know everything Richtofen."

Richtofen fell on the ground as his vision began to fade, he slowly crawled to the throne, "It was mine, all mine!"

And with that, Richtofen drew his last breath.

Or so he thought, Richthofen then shot up from his chair and looked around. He was in the Beacon lab not in his throne room. He sighed, his dream was getting good.

He smiled and looked down at his designs, after what he was told by some of the history books the world of Remnant had some amazing weaponry. Porter would probably have an orgasm if he saw some of the weapons in this world. First things first though, he needs element 115. According to his experiments, element 115 was highly effective on the Grim creatures. It burned through muscle tissue much faster than these Dust bullets.

He pushed off the table and wheeled towards another table. He looked into the microscope, looking at the small portion of element 115 Richtofen had brought with him. He looked up and open the book next to him, the book displayed the element structure of Dust. Both substances were very similar, however Dust wasn't as powerful. He could however create 115 here on Remnant if he had enough Dust.

He looked back into the book, it stated that Dust could be mined but the amount that Richtofen needed was too expensive for him to afford. Especially if he didn't have any cash. The only way he would be able to get some is to mine it himself, and by himself he meant tricking the american into mining for him. As much as it would bring him pleasure to watch the american break his back bringing him Dust the process would be too slow. He continued to read until something caught his eye, the largest miner of Dust was the Schnee company.

Richtofen smiled, he happened to know where a Schnee was and he knew for a fact she would have a large amount of Dust somewhere with her. Richtofen jumped from the chair and was about to leave but he heard a muffled shout. He turned around to see Cardian Winchester tied to a chair. Richtofen slapped his forehead, "I forgot, I am so sorry."

Cardian sighed in relief. Richtofen walked towards Cardin and tightened the cloth around his mouth. "Can't have you making too much noise. Now sit still like a good boy until I return."

Richthofen turned around and headed to the RWBY dorm.

* * *

Richthofen was enjoying a nice meal when Dempsey walked in. He had made himself hidden to Dempsey, he wanted to eat his meal in peace. And he was until a large burly student walked into the cafeteria and made his way to Dempsey. After a small incident the large student was knocked out and Richtofen pounced. He knocked out his comrades and kidnapped Cardian. He dragged his body to the lab and tied him to a chair and shoved him into a locker. He was about to get to work when their was a knock on the lab door. Richthofen opened it up to see a tall red head. She tilted her head, "I'm sorry have we met?"

Richthofen was stunned for a moment, he had never met someone so beautiful. Richthofen held out his hand, "My name is Edward Richtofen."

The redhead returned the handshake, "Richthofen? Is that foreign?"

Richtofen shrugged his shoulders, "You can call me Edward if that pleases you."

The redhead gave Richtofen a warm smile, "Nice to meet you Edward, my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

Edward had heard that name before, apparently she was some sort of prodigy. "Nice to meet you Pyrrha, is there something I can help you with?"

Pyrrha walked into the lab and grabbed a book from the shelf, "No it's okay. Unless you know something about quantum mechanics."

If Richthofen wasn't already stunned he definitely was now, "You are studying quantum mechanics?"

Pyrrha waved her hands in the air, "No, I am just brushing up."

Richthofen felt his jaw drop to the floor. She was perfect, smart, beautiful, and from what he heard extremely strong. She would make and excellent addition to his army. While Richthofen was fantasizing about conquering the world he didn't see Pyrrha open the locker with Cardain in it. He dropped to the floor with a hard thud.

Richtofen looked to Pyrrha then to Cardain and then back to Pyrrha, "I can explain."

Pyrrha turned her back to Cardain and walked towards the door before stopping to face Richthofen, "Lets just keep this our little secret."

And with that she walked out. Richtofen stopped in his track for a few minutes before realizing where he was. He picked up Cardain and knocked him out and tied him up to a chair. He then made a small sign '_NO ENTRY! (THAT MEANS YOU DEMPSEY!)' _and hung it on the wall. He then went to work on his designs for weapons. As he finished the last design, he decided to take a nap as a reward and dreamed of taking over the world.

* * *

Richthofen knocked several times on the door but got no response. After examining the door he discovered that this door would open with an electronic lock. In his opinion, that was the dumbest thing ever because if someone like him wanted to get in, it wouldn't be a problem. He could open any of the electronic doors in Beacon. Their defenses were weak and it wasn't his fault if he broke their code in 15 minutes. He open the door to see the room a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere, two of the beds weren't even made, and he was pretty sure he smelled something cooking. He eyed a large suitcase in the corner of the room, he made his way to it and saw a small note on it. The note read 'RUBY DO NOT TOUCH' and had a small stop sign on the bottom. Surprisingly, hacking into the Schnee security system was hard but eventually he found a way in. He always found a way in. Having the Schnee security codes could come in handy if he needed information he couldn't find in the library or needed to blackmail someone.

He opened the case and there was enough dust to last anyone a lifetime. All kinds of dust: green, blue, red, yellow, and even a rainbow. There was also hardened crystal dust he quickly pocketed it keeping it for a side project. He closed the case and was about to leave with it when he heard a voice behind him, "Where are you going?"

Richthofen turned around to see the girl Takeo had exchanged words with, if he remembered correctly her name was Blake. He dropped the suitcase, "Well I was just going to take this dust."

Blake glared at Richthofen, "That's a very honest answer."

Richthofen shrugged his shoulder, "I am a very honest person." That was a lie.

Blake looked at the suitcase and then back to Richthofen, "What are you going to do with all the dust?"

Richthofen was feeling very honest today, "I need it to make some very special supplies for my comrades." That was true.

Blake considered her options, have him take the dust and owe her a favor or stop him. She needed all the help against the white fang and even though he seemed rather odd he could be a useful ally if he could not only hack into Beacon security but also Schnee security. "I'll let you take that Dust, but you owe me a favor."

Richthofen smiled, this girl was smart. Unlike most people she saw what was most beneficial to her. "What kind of favor will I need to fulfill?"

Blake didn't break her gaze from Richthofen, it felt like every time she looked in his eyes she needed to take a shower. On top of that he smelled funny, like he wasn't even human. He wasn't faunus though, or was he? "I need someone to do a little tech work. So you take the Dust and you owe me a favor, deal?"

Richthofen felt a little offended but shrugged it off, she didn't know his full potential yet. He could you this to his advantage. "Wunderbar, we're going to be such good friends." With that, Richthofen picked up the case and headed back to the lab. Deep down, Blake felt like she just made a deal with the devil.

Richthofen put all the Dust into his new machine that would convert the Dust into 115 bullets. This process would take the rest of the day so in the mean time he need to ran a little experiment. He walked over to Cardain and drew some blood. He then knocked him out and dumped his body outside. As in outside of the building, on the cold cement.

Richthofen pulled out one of his personal vials that contained the blood of Dempsey and brought it under the microscope. He put in another slide and compared it to Cardain's blood. He read that aura was as the book put it a manifestation of one's soul. However it was more than that, it was a special gene that allowed one to access this aura. Richthofen was rather surprised though, he had never seen such a complex gene. If he was to splice the gene and put into a normal human their body would slowly decay until they died of malnutrition. Luckily, comrades were no longer human, they were super soldiers and could sustain much more damage to their DNA structure. He theorized that Nikolia would probably adapt the fastest and most efficiently as his addiction to Vodka. Now came the fun part, he distilled the gene into several bottles, added a yellow dye and slapped a label on it. This new perk 'Indestructible' would automatically awaken the aura of anyone who drank it.

He put the bottles on the table and pushed the chair to the 3D printer. This marvelous device allowed him to print his designs without having to assemble them, it was truly ingenious. He plugged in the first design, the special made Battle axe for Nikolai. The axe was rather large but Richtofen knew Nikolai could handle it. The battle axe would also transform into a pump action shotgun, it was bright red and had the infamous hammer and sickle on the handle. He nicknamed it, "The Red Menace."

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING EDWARD?"_

Richthofen looked around the room and sighed, he had gone so long without the voices he had forgotten they existed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

'_YOU DON'T GET TO ASK THE QUESTIONS. WHERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME?"_

Richthofen paused, me? There was always multiple voices. "Where are the rest of you?"

'_THEY DID NOT SURVIVE THE JOURNEY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ANOTHER DIMENSION. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FREE US.'_

That's where they were. Not another timeline or planet, but a whole other dimension. Interesting. Richthofen ignored the voice, it was useless now. He continued on with his designs in the 3D printer. As much as he despised the American he needed him for now, so he designed a simple weapon he could understand. It was a massive two handed blade that transformed into a assault rifle. It was yellow and black and he had nicknamed it "Flag Bearer."

'_WE HAD A DEAL. HONOR YOUR AGREEMENT EDWARD.'_

Richthofen brought out the next design, "You have no power here. I have no need for you. BEGONE!"

Next was Takeo's weapon. Richthofen new that Takeo would be hard to adapt to so he decided the best option was to allow Takeo to keep his weapon. He had designed a sheath that was decorated on Takeo home language. It was a dark blue and its best feature was that when Takeo would put his blade into the sheath then it would drench the weapon in a element dust allowing Takeo to wield different elements. He nicknamed it, "Oathkeeper."

Richthofen smiled at his new design. He designed two submachine guns that transformed into a staff. The staff had the ability to shoot different elements. The two submachine guns were light blue and the staff would turn into a golden hue with a large crystal in the middle that would transform colors depending on the element Richthofen wanted to use. He called the weapon "Under the Surface."

He put in the finale design in and watched as the 3D printer produced all the weapons. He assembled all the weapons and put them in a bag. He sighed and walked back to the dorm. When he returned he saw a note on the door, '_Meet us at the infirmary'_. Richthofen sighed he wonder what kind of trouble his idiots got into.

When Richtofen showed up at the infirmary he was several students surrounding a table. Richthofen made his way through the table and slapped his forehead when he saw what they were intrigued by. Apparently Nikolai had returned from his Vodka run and was calling Dempsey to a drinking contest.

Nikolai lifted the bottle up while the crowd cheered, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Richthofen slammed his hands on the table, "What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone stopped cheering even though Nikolai continued to drink. He finished his drink and slammed the bottle in the table oblivious to Richtofen, "What happened? Why is everyone stop cheering for Nikolai?"

Richthofen sighed, "What the hell is going here? Why are you in the infirmary?"

Nikolai looked around, "Well me and Takeo went on a vodka run and there was fighting, kissing, and an explosion or two. Takeo is sleeping on the bed over there."

Takeo lifted the pillow from his face, "I was trying to sleep."

Richthofen sighed, "Everyone leave."

One student raised his voice, "But-"

Richthofen slammed the table again, "LEAVE NOW!"

With that everyone quickly cleared out except for team RWBY and JNPR.

Richthofen glared at Weiss, "I thought I told you to leave."

Weiss crossed her arms, "We're here for Yang after your team mate put her in here."

Jaune stepped out behind Pyrrha, "Were just waiting for Nora to come back from the bathroom. She challenged Nikolia to a drinking contest. It didn't go well."

Richthofen was surrounded by idiots. "Fine, just tell me what happened."

Nikolai jumped out his chair, "You're going to love this story I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 7: Nikolai's Radical Adventure.**

**A/N: **_So yeah, I have been really busy. Starting a new story and some papers due for my classes I have been a bit more busy. Anyways, here it is I hope you enjoy and leave any comments you have for me. Also if you could do me a favor and check out my other story I would appreciate it._

Nikolai trudged through the Russian winter carrying something large on his back. He walked forward until he came upon a small shack. He kicked the door open, "I am home!"

A rather familiar blond turned around from the table and smiled, "Nikolai! I am so glad to see you."

Nikolai dropped the large black object off his back, "Nikolai is happy to see wife, and look what he brought for dinner." He lifted the head of the large bear, "We will eat like kings this winter, I killed this son of a pig farmer when he tried to take my head off when I was taking a piss. I beat him to death with his own skull."

The blond walked up to Nikolai and kissed him on the check, "Oh Nikolai, I am not sure what I would do without you."

Nikolai smiled, "Of course you wouldn't know what to do."

The blond walked to the back of the small shack and put her hand on the handle of the back door, "You're so awesome someone is here to tell you so."

The blond pulled open the door to reveal a sharply dressed man. The man walked towards Nikolai and gave a small bow, "It is a honor to meet you comrade Nikolai."

Nikolai blushed, "Oh comrade Lenin, it is nice to meet you. I understand though, it is a great honor to meet me."

Lenin walked towards the door, "In honor of everything you have accomplished we present-," Lenin opened the door to reveal a large mansion, "This humble house for a humble man."

Nikolai sighed, "I can not just accept this house. Not without the ladies."

Lenin bowed once again to Nikolai, "Of course, the humble house is filled with the finest women Russia has to offer. It all belongs to you comrade Nikolai."

Dempsey stepped outside the house, "I have seen the errors of my ways comrade, truly the communist way is the only way."

Nikolai laughed, "Of course you have."

A large cough was heard around the corner revealing Richthofen, "Excuse me lord Nikolai?"

Nikolai now dressed in the finest of clothing walked over to Richthofen, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh no lord Nikolai, it's not what you can do for me. You have already given me everything I need, I am here to give you something." Richthofen pulled on a rope and on the other end appeared a beaten and broken Takeo.

Takeo pissed himself, "Oh no, it's the great and powerful Nikolai, what ever shall I do?"

"You can go and die!" Nikolai pulled out a bottle of Vodka smashing it on Takeo's head.

A single tear drop was produced from Takeo's eye as he whispered to himself, "Thank you."

Nikolai curbed stomped Takeo's head, "Take that you squinty eyed bastard."

Richthofen clapped, "A beautiful display my lord, don't worry though we have more clones whenever you are ready."

Lenin walked up to Nikolai, "I almost forgot." Lenin pulled out a large medal decorated in jewels. "Here you deserve this more than any other man alive."

Nikolai grabbed the medal and pinned it to his chest, "Of course I deserve this."

Nikolai's wife gripped his arm, "What do you want me to do husband?"

Nikolai scratched his head, "Wait, who are you agian?"

The blonde giggled, "Who cares."

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders and headed to his new home. At the door were two large robots guarding the entrance and saluted Nikolia the moment he got to the door.

Nikolai walked into the mansion and admired the grand entryway, there was a large portrait of him hanging on all the walls. To the left of him was a large glass door revealing a large room where Stalin was getting whipped while screaming, "I deserve this."

On the right was a large room where multitude of beautiful women were engaging in engaging in a sensual game of chess. Nikolai nodded his head, "Nice."

Nikolai walled up the stairs to the top of the building and opened a golden door to a large weapons room. Inside the room was tanks, planes, and very big bombs. Nikolai went to each individual weapon and named it. He walked up to the weapons lady dressed in red.

"Weapon lady, I need big gun for big man." Nikolai said admiring all the weapons.

The weapon lady thought about it for a moment before returning with a large shotgun, "This should do."

Nikolai practically squealed when he saw the weapon, it was a shotgun with four barrels and incendiary ammo. Nikolai cradled the weapon, "I am going to name you…. fuck it, this gun is the coolest thing I have ever seen. Thank you weapon lady."

The weapon lady blushed, "I try lord Nikolai, don't forget you have a party you need a attend."

"Of course, I shall see you at the party." Nikolai put the shotgun in his pocket.

Nikolai walked out the room and headed to the ballroom along the way he ran into Dempsey, Dempsey's face lit up when he saw Nikolai walked by. "Comrade, it is so good to see you again. I have a just finished stuffing the bear you killed."

Nikolai looked at the massive bear, "It is good."

Dempsey gave a small bow, "I am so glad you are pleased, we also had your sister and her idiot husband stuffed."

Nikolai looked at his stuffed sister and laughed, "Look who is top dog now!"

Nikolai walked down the grand hallway smoking on a pipe walking past the heads of each one of his wifes hanging from the wall. He then walked into the ballroom to see Vodka bottles dancing the night away, now dressed in a suit and tie made his way to the biggest bottle and began to dance with it. The music blaring as the two danced and pulled off impossibile dance moves. Finally Nikolai threw the bottle up gracefully and caught the bottle in his arms. He then smashed open the bottle to reveal smaller bottles which Nikolia quickly consumed.

Nikolai lifted the bottle up, "How can this get any better?"

Suddenly the music cut and a single beam of light revealed a beautiful woman dressed in fire. She had dark black hair and hips that would make any woman jealous. She was also well endowed, she was the perfect woman for Nikolai. She seductively walked over to Nikolai shaking her hips.

"I think you're forgetting someone." The woman planted a kiss on Nikolai's cheek and then seductively pulled on his ear.

Nikolai's face lit up, "If it isn't new girlfriend…. what was your name again?"

The woman fell into Nikolai's strong arms, "It doesn't matter, kiss me you handsome man."

Nikolai removed his hat to reveal a beautiful head of hair, "Shh, don't talk. You're going to ruin the moment with your words."

Nikolai went in for the kiss of th-

"_Can I interrupt for one second?"_

Nikolai sighed and dropped the woman in his arms, "Why did you interrupt? it was just getting good. Next I was going to kill Takeo with a rusty spoon."

"_I asked you how you got here, not some fanaticize."_

"_Wait I say we let him keep going, I want see where this is going."_

"_Was that blond chick me?"_

Nikolai looked around the room avoiding the eyes of Yang, "No."

"_None of this happened." Takeo said._

Nikolai glared at Takeo, "You don't know that."

"_Can you please just tell me what happened? Remember the explosions, the kissing, the drinking?" Richthofen said._

Nikolai sighed, "You all are no fun. Alright let me start at the beginning."

* * *

Nikolai yawned, "I hate this. When will we be in the city?"

Takeo slapped his forehead, "We have been the city for the past hour you just refuse to leave the plane."

Nikolai looked out the window to see the city around him, "Takeo you stupid bastard why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I did you stupid drunk!" Takeo screamed at Nikolia.

Nikolai cleared out his ear, "Don't get your panties in a bunch. Lets go."

Nikolai pulled out Hades and strapped it on his back, he walked out of the airship but immediately put his hand above his eyes, "Cursed sun! One day the great Nikolai will destroy you! Right after moon, stupid moon and it being out of Nikolai's reach, Nikolai will show you!"

Takeo sighed and walked out the airship equipped with his katana, unfortunately he only made it a few feet outside the airship before he was swarmed by girls.

"Look at him! He's so handsome."

"I just want to eat him peice by peice."

"Marry me and have my kids!"

"How much will it cost for you to be my boyfriend."

"Hey ladies! Nikolai is right here!" Nikolai said trying to get the attention of the crowd of woman.

Takeo pushed away one of the faces of the girls, "Away woman!"

"Why don't you love me?"

At that moment a vile idea crossed Nikolai's head, "Sorry ladies, he is totally gay."

Just like a magic word the girls disappeared cursing and mumbling under their breath.

Takeo sighed and smacked Nikolia with his katana, "Next time you say something like that I will cut you in half."

Nikolai laughed, "Whatever." He pulled out a bottle of vodka and was about to drink it when only a single dropped touched his lips. He threw the bottle down in frustration, "What the fuck? Why is the bottle empty?"

Takeo sighed, "How could you forget? The rest of your despicable vodka was left at Beacon so we could motivate you to find more."

Nikolai rubbed the back of his head, "Oh right, I forgot. So where to first?"

Takeo pulled out his map, "Well we should check with the local bars and see if they are willing to deal with us, once we iron out a contract we can return."

"That's a dumb plan, lets go to the top and get Vodka. Like this place." Nikolai pointed to the Schnee building on the map. "If Nikolai remember correctly from monkey girl then this place has a lot of money, therefore they should be able to hook up Nikolai with Vodka supply."

Takeo sighed, "That is literally the dumbest plan I have ever heard, we have no money and I don't think they even make Vodka." Takeo was about to smack Nikolai again but when he looked up from the map Nikolai was gone, he looked around and then saw Nikolai riding on the back of a bus.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my awesome plan." Nikolai shouted from the back of the bus.

Takeo cursed under his breath and sprinted towards the bus flagging it down. He boarded the bus next to Nikolai and rode it all the way to the Schnee headquarters. Takeo got of the bus first and then Nikolai but paused when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, Nikolai turned around to see the source of the noise was the bus driver, the bus driver rubbed the back of his head. "You guys forgot to pay young man."

Nikolai busted into laughter and flipped the bus driver off walking towards the building, he didn't stop laughing until he reached the front desk.

The receptionist looked up from his computer to see the laughing maniac, "Can I help you?"

Nikolai stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Sorry, I am just here to see your boss."

The receptionist gave Nikolai a confused look, "Kevin? I don't remember him tell me he had any meeting today."

"No, no. I mean your big boss, the top of the ladder." Nikolai said trying his best to sound official.

The receptionist thought about it for moment before realizing what he was talking about, "Do you mean ? He didn't say anything about any kind of meetings today. Especially not a meeting with children."

Nikolai laughed like a maniac, creating an awkward moment for the receptionist. Nikolai finished his laughed and the pulled out his Hades and pointed at the receptionist's head, "Juts make this easy and tell your boss I am coming to see him."

Takeo sighed, "I'm not with him."

The receptionist quickly pressed a button on his desk, "Sir? you have someone to see you."

"I don't remember making any meetings today." The voice responded.

"Yes sir you didn't but there's someone here who is pointing a gun at my face and is demanding to see you." The receptionist said in a shaky voice.

"Well…. Um… send that person up." The voice responded.

Nikolai put his gun back on his back, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Just take the elevator on your left." The receptionist said pissing his pants.

Nikolai and Takeo made their way to the elevator and it automatically opened up for the two. They made their way inside, a wide grin on Nikolai's face. Takeo turned to see the grin and groaned, "Why are you so happy idiot? Do you even have a plan?"

"Nope, I just like this music." Nikolai said bobbing his head to it.

As soon as the doors opened again Nikolai and Takeo were on the receiving end of end of at least twenty gun barrels. One of the robotic security guards yelled through its speaker, "On the ground dirt bag!"

However a tall man with white hair stepped in front of robots, "Please gentlemen. Lets all be calm." The white haired man turned toward Nikolai and Takeo, "Huh, didn't think you would be kids."

"You're a child." Nikolai retorted.

The white haired man laughed, "I must admit, I was curious before but now I must know. Come gentlemen, lets talk in my office."

The white haired man lead Takeo and Nikolai past all the robotic guards into his office, Takeo and Nikolai took a seat in front of the white haired man's desk. The man cleared his throat, "So, what can I do for you?"

Nikolai burped, "You big boss man right?"

The man waved the air away from his nose, "Yes I am . Now why did you threaten my secretary?"

"I need Vodka!" Nikolai said holding a empty bottle of Vodka.

The white haired man sat still, "You came all the way here to ask for achohol?"

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders, "What else would I ask for?"

Takeo slapped his forehead, "I'm sorry sir. What my idiot comrade means is that we need to find a business that would be willing to supply him with a steady stream of Vodka."

The white haired man gave Takeo a confused, "Look I'm not going to judge you but are you sure you should be spending your money on alcohol?"

Takeo brought in close out of Nikolai's earshot, "If my comrade doesn't get his alcohol bad things happen."

"What kind of bad things?" White-haired man said in hushed voice.

"Last time he ran out he punched an Ura's head off and before that he killed sixty men with a rusty knife only stopping when he needed to take a break to piss on the corpses." Takeo said in a hushed voice.

The white haired man gulped, "Well we definitely don't want that."

The white haired man pulled back, "Well gentlemen I am a businessman, what kind of contract are you looking for?"

"Well any kind of contract where I get Vodka." Nikolai said.

"How much money do you have to spend?" The whited haired man said already calculating the contract in his head.

"We have no money." Nikolai said with a grin.

"Well that might be a problem."The white haired man said clearing his throat. "Is there something you can offer me in exchange, some sort of skill."

Nikolai put his hand on his chin, "Well I can trade Takeo for Vodka."

"You can not sell me for your accursed Vodka." Takeo said about to tear Nikolai to pieces.

The white haired man put his hands up, "Lets just stay calm, you both seem like capable men. It definitely took some courage to come see me the way you did. I need people like you who aren't afraid, so I will supply you with Vodka if you are willing to complete jobs for me."

Takeo sighed, "That sounds easy. You have a deal ."

"Wait, we won't be doing anything weird right?" Nikolai said putting his defenses up.

The white haired man laughed, "No nothing too complex, just simple things. Guarding some shipments, looking after important people to the Schnee dust company, other things like that."

Nikolai let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

The white haired man titled his head, "God?"

"Oh right, well then we have a deal ." Nikolai said realizing they didn't say God and shaking 's hand.

The white haired man returned the handshake, "Okay boys where can I send the alcohol?"

Nikolai slammed his fist on the table, "Not alcohol! Just Vodka."

The white haired man shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, where should I send the Vodka?"

Takeo took out his scroll and pulled up a picture of Beacon, "Send it to this place."

"Huh, one of my daughters goes to Beacon." He said filling out some forums on his computer.

"Then our business is concluded, just tell your people to ask for Richtofen." Takeo said getting up from his chair.

"Alright, it was good to see you gentlemen. I'm sure you can find your way out." said the white-haired man continuing to fill out more forms on his computer.

Nikolai got up and followed Takeo to the elevator, "Goodbye ."

The elevator closed and white-haired man chuckled to himself, "Looks like I got you by the balls Ozpin."

The pair rode the elevator down in silence before Nikolai broke the silence with a cough, "We didn't get played right?"

Takeo looked at Nikolai and then back to the doors not responding.

"Well then fuck you too." Nikolai said flipping Takeo the bird.

The two exited the building and started to head to the bus but Takeo stopped in the middle of the street.

Nikolai turned around towards Takoe, "Hey Takeo, what are you looking at?"

Takeo pointed to a large building fashioned the same way that some of the building were designed back in Takeo's home town. Takeo headed into the building with Nikolai in close pursuit, they walked into the building and somehow Takoe knew exactly where he was going. He headed down the hallway and then took a left and slide the door open.

Takeo revealed a beautiful japanese styled garden with a small river running through it. There was an old man watering some plants when he turned around to see Takeo and old man gave them a toothless smile, "Hello, how can I help you?"

Takeo took his shoes off and walked into the garden, he looked to be in some sort of trance. He sat down and crossed his legs, his Katana placed in front of him. He closed his eyes and became absorbed in the garden.

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders in confusion, "What the fuck is going on?"

The old man smiled, "Well, it looks like your friend seems like he is at home. He looks at peace."

Nikolai groaned, "Well how long will he be like that?"

The old man thought about it for a moment, "Well I have only seen someone on that trance before once, they sat their for a few days."

Nikolai let out a bigger groan, "Come on! Well guess I could go do something else. Do you have any alcohol?"

The old man walked into one of the room and returned with a small bottle, "This is my special brew, but be careful it is quite strong."

Nikolai laughed, "Nothing is too strong for the red menace!"

Nikolai grabbed the bottle and downed it in one gulp, he then sat down to let the alcohol settle. In a few minutes his vision began to fade, and soon after that he was out cold. Then he fell out of his own body drifting in a sea of blackness. He began to fly past the darkness until he saw a prison, the dark prison filled with fire flew past him. Next he flew towards a small town buried underground, he saw an old western town wrapped in the rock. Next he flew past a giant iceberg, a sunken ship trapped by the ice. Then all of sudden Nikolai was wrapped in light, the silhouette of a man offered Nikolai a hand. Nikolai fought against the darkness trying to reach the silhouette's hand. The darkness swallowed him up once again and Nikolai thought the he was dead but then he woke up.

Nikolai shot up looking around, "Oie, how long have I been out?"

The old man turned around from his plants, "Oh, your awake. You have been out for some time now. I warned you not to drink it all at once."

Nikolai looked around and saw Takeo sitting in the same position. Nikolai groaned, "How long has he been like that?"

The old man thought about it for a moment, "All day I think."

Nikolai rubbed his head, "Wait all day? What time is it?"

"About 9:00 or 9:30." The old man responded.

"Shit, hey Takeo we got to go." Nikolai said trying to get Takeo to move.

Takeo opened his eyes but didn't move, "So soon?"

"Yeah you dumb idiot, you have been napping all day." Nikolai said still trying to get Takeo to move.

Takeo scoffed, "A simpleton like you wouldn't understand, I was meditating. Also an idiot is already dumb."

Nikolai kicked Takeo from his position, "Well you're an idiot, ass."

Takeo stood up and sighed, "I would kill you but this is a place of peace." Takeo walked to the old man and bowed, "Thank you sir."

The old man grinned, "No I should thank you, no one visits my garden anymore come back anytime."

Takeo and Nikolai made their way out and back towards the airship but as they were passing a club Nikolai stopped. His eyes gleamed as he looked at the club.

"No, we have no time for this." Takeo said trying his best to convince Nikolia to not go drinking.

Nikolai laughed, "We did things your way, now we do things my way."

Nikolai charged forward towards the club. Takeo sighed and weighed his options, he could leave and go back so he could get some sleep or he could make sure Nikolai didn't kill anyone and get arrested. As much fun as it sounded to see Nikolai get arrested he was tasked with keeping an eye on him and he wasn't going to fail.

Takeo got himself ready and followed Nikolai into the bar.

The club blasted music, it was definitely large. On the far end was a large bar and in the middle was a dance floor. The club was designed with neon lights and had multiple layers. Nikolai and Takeo made their way through the crowd of people to the bar. Nikolai took a seat and yelled at the bartender, "Oi, I need a drink over here."

The bartender made his way to Nikolai and pulled out a notepad, "What can I get you sir?"

Nikolai thought about it for a moment, "Get me your strongest drink, preferably Vodka."

"Right away sir, now do you want a open a tab or do you just want to pay for this drink." The bartender said reaching for a bottle of Vodka.

"Open a tab under the name of Richtofen." Nikolai said grinning to Takeo.

Takeo gave a small smile, anything to piss the german off. "I would also like a water."

"Alright, a shot of vodka and a water." The bartender said pulling out a bottle and pouring a glass of water.

Nikolai laughed, "You're funny, just leave the bottle."

The bartender gave Takeo the water, "The whole bottle sir?"

Nikolai nodded his head, "The whole bottle."

The bartender thought about it for a moment but then saw Nikolai's face threatening him and he put the bottle down.

For the next hour Nikolai made his way through five bottles before deciding to go dancing. Nikolai sloppily motioned for Takeo to follow, "Come you squinty eyed bastard, let us dance the dance of the mother land."

Takeo sipped on the same glass of water, "No."

Nikolai simply shrugged his shoulder and wobbled to the dance floor. The music stopped and started up again when Nikolai started his routine. Surprisingly, his dance moves were top notch, he did a mix between Jazz and Electric. His moves caught the eye of two women dressed in red and white.

The one dressed in white approached first, "Your moves are quite impressive."

Nikolai gave her a sly wink, "Thank you."

The one dressed in red waved her hand in front of her, "You sure do stink though, how many drinks have you had tonight."

"Not enough, now come dance with the Nikolai!" Nikolai grabbed the waists of the girls and twirled them around.

Together they became of blur of colors dancing the night away. Time seemed to abandon the club, all that mattered was the three of them dancing. Nikolai finished the dance off with a stunning end. All the dancers at the club stopped to applaud the trio.

"You can certainly dance sir." Said the girl in red.

Nikolai's face turned red, "Oh you flatter Nikolai, but tell me more."

The entire club went quiet when a man in a suit walked up to Nikolai clapping, "Yes that was quite the dance, we do have a small problem though."

Nikolai scratched his head, "What problem could we have?"

The man snapped his fingers and another man handed him a long piece of paper, "Lets see, oh that's right. You consumed about 7000 Lien worth of drinks. I was just wondering how you were going to pay for it."

"Pay for my drinks?" Nikolai busted out in laughter, for a full minute the club was filled with his laughter. He eventually stopped laughing to see no one was laughing with him, "You're serious. Well even if I wanted to pay you I can't I have no money."

The man seemed a bit shocked but then regained his composure and snapped his fingers. The two girls Nikolai were dancing with walked to the man's side, "Well then looks like we're going to have to teach you a lesson about what happens when you steal from Junior."

Junior snapped his fingers once again and several henchmen stepped out from the woodwork. They slowly pulled out several blades and walked towards Nikolai. Nikolai shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to give you one warning, just drop this and let Nikolai go back to dancing with pretty ladies."

Junior laughed, "Not going to happen, we're going to teach you a lesson and no one here is going to help you."

As if on cue, a henchman swung his blade towards Nikola but the blade stopped in mid swing. Nikolai delivered a powerful gut punch to the attacking henchman causing the henchman to drop his weapon. Nikolai grabbed the back of the henchman's head and flipped him on the ground. Nikolai picked up the sword, "Nikolai warned you."

Nikolai charged towards the henchmen preparing for an epic fight but only made it a few feet before passing out. Takeo had watched the entire event unfold and at a key moment moved in and knocked Nikolai out with the end of his Katana. He pulled out the Katana and pointed it at Junior, "If anyone is going to kill this drunk it is going to be me. Now we can not pay for his drinks but if you have honor you will face me in one on one combat. Winner takes all."

Junior laughed, "You think you can take me kid?" Junior pulled out his baseball bat, "Well then, show me what you're made of."

The fight lasted all about ten seconds as Takeo quickly cut Junior's pants causing him to try to cover up, leaving him open to Takeo's blow knocking him out cold. Takeo put his katana back in the sheathe, "That is what happens when you fight without honor. I would not expect any more from you so I used the same tactics against you."

Takeo kicked Nikolai and Nikolai immediately shot up and groaned, "Why you do that?"

Takeo simply scoffed and headed out the club parting a sea of henchmen too afraid to attack. Nikolai was about to follow but turned around and picked up the weapon he had stolen. He put the sword on his belt and kissed both the red and white dressed girls on the lips. He winked as he left, "Call Nikolai some time!"

The two girls blushed as Takeo and Nikolai headed out of the club and into the city. Junior groaned and the two girls remembered where they were and helped their boss up.

"Are you okay?" The girl in red asked helping Junior up.

Junior rubbed his head, "Crap, can't believe I got beat twice. Kids these days are two brash, still maybe we could get the drunk one working for us."

Takeo and Nikolai walked down the dark streets with Nikolai humming the song from the club. They almost made it to the ship when two men dressed in white stepped out of the shadows pointing guns at the duo.

"Give us your money!" One of the men in white said.

Nikolai sighed, "What is it with money? Everyone wants Nikolai's money, Nikolai is poor man why can't you leave Nikolai alone?"

"Shut up and give us everything you got." The other man cocked his gun.

Nikolai sighed, "Can you at least tell Nikolai why you are robbing us?"

"We are the White Fang and we will not be oppressed any longer, we will rise up against the totalitarian regime that rules over us. The fauns will conquer all and w-" The white fang goon couldn't finish his speech, Nikolai used the pommel of his new blade to land a gut blow on the goon. The other one tried to attack but Takeo moved behind the goon and knocked him out cold.

The first goon crouched over and vomited in pain, "Oh Monty this hurts."

Takeo put the tip of his blade on the goon's neck, "Why did you attack us?"

"We were just asked to rob any humans we passed by." The goon said through the tears.

"Well how about you tell us where your base is? Don't want anyone else getting hurt." Nikolai said patting the goon on the head.

The goon groaned and stood up, "Just don't kill me man. I'll lead you back to my base if you don't kill me."

Takeo flipped the blade to the goon's back, inches away from his spine. "No promise." Takeo said pushing the goon forward.

The goon took the duo to the outskirts of the city towards what seemed to be an abandoned factory.

Nikolai scratched his head, "This is where you are hiding?"

"Yeah man, the boss set up shop here. Just don't kill me." The goon said through the tears.

Takeo looked to Nikolai who shrugged his shoulder, Takeo put the blade away.

"Thank you, I will never rob someone again I promise." The goon said running as fast as he could away from the duo.

Takeo looked at the building, "What are we going to do?"

Before Takeo could finish formulating a plan a molotov was thrown into the factory, within seconds screams could be hear from inside. Takeo turned around to see Nikolai lighting another molotov, Nikolai looked at Takeo and then back to the burning building. "Too much?" Nikolai said pulling out another bottle.

Takeo sighed and pointed his Katana at the bulding, "CHARGE!" Takeo said at the tops of his lungs charging towards the building with Nikolai right behind.

The two broke through the front door and into a raging inferno. The two quickly made short work of any White Fang members who weren't busy trying to escape. Takeo finished off another White Fang member by cutting his hand off. The goon screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Out of no where a large explosion was set off next to Takeo. Takeo looked up to see a man in bowler hat and suit pointing his cane at Takeo. The man had a large scowl on his face and yelled at Takeo, "I can't believe the luck I have had with kids this week, first red and now you two. I'm going to be real busy coming up with nicknames for you at your funerales."

Nikolai pulled his blade out of a White Fang member's leg and laughed, "Ha, you think you can kill the red menace? Then try your best fruit head!"

The man gave Nikolai a confused look, Nikolai shrugged his shoulders, "You know cause your hat looks like a fruit bowl… get it? Ah fuck you."

The man was about to fire at Nikolai but a hand stopped him. "We don't have time for this, these kids hit the dust storage, it's going to blow any seconds. Get as much dust as you can carry out of here." A voice behind the man said.

The man sighed, "You got lucky kiddies." The man ran toward the back of the factory.

Nikolai was stunned, the voice belonged to the most beautiful woman Nikolai had ever seen. The woman was in a dress that looked like it was made of fire. Her black hair cover one of her eyes and reached down to her neck. Her legs and hips were perfect and if Nikolai could, he would probably melt if he saw what she was hiding under her carriage.

Nikolai got on one knee, "My lady, I will fight the world for you. Ask anything and it is yours."

The woman sneered, "If you want to do something than you can die." The woman created a red circle and a fireball launched from it heading straight towards Nikolai. Nikolai didn't move waiting for the impact from his love. Takeo quickly rolled toward Nikolai and pushed him out of the way. The fireball exploded pushing the two into the rubble.

The woman smiled, confident she had killed the two. She turned her heel and headed toward the exit.

The duo was stuck in the rubble. Takeo groaned and smacked Nikolai in the face, "You idiot!" Takeo said smacking him once again.

Nikolai rubbed his face, "What do you think her name is? Probably something perfect like her."

Takeo rolled his eyes and looked for a exit. He grabbed Nikolai and ran toward the nearest exit, rolling through the door just as the building exploded, collapsing right behind them.

Nikolai sat up from the dirt and looked around. The building was just a raging fire now, nothing left. he looked to his left to see Takeo on the ground not moving. Nikolai brushed a small fire from his shoulder and pulled out his scroll. He pushed on the icon of Dempsey and hit the call button, "Oh, comrade Dempsey. We have a problem." Nikolai said into the scroll.

"What kind of problem?" Nikolai heard on the other end.

"I believe that comrade Takeo is dead." Nikolai said through raging fire.

Just then Takeo groaned and rolled over. "Damn it, never mind. We're coming back." Nikolai said through the scroll.

Richtofen rubbed his forehead, "So that's everything?"

Nikolai took a shot of vodka, "Yup, that about sums it up."

Richthofen paced back and forth, "Then who put that note on the door?"

"I did."

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice. It was Glynda and she wasn't happy.

Of course Nikolai couldn't read her anger and waved, "Hello pretty lady. Would you like a drink?"

Richthofen gulped, "How much did you hear?"

Glynda glared at the four zombie slayers, "All of it. At first I was just tasked with getting you all together to talk about your initiation tomorrow. Then I heard that one of you ended up in the infirmary, so it made sense to gather you all together. Everything was fine until our phones go off left and right, reports of two male students causing chaos in the city." You could see the steam rising off Glynda.

Yang winced in pain, she knew what was coming next and didn't want anything to do with it. Ruby was still trying to figure out who Nikolai was talking about, as she swore she had meet someone like that before. Weiss was confused at first why her father would deal with such vagabonds but was now she was celebrating and waiting for the moment Glynda exploded on them. Blake was appalled, how could they maim innocent fauns who have just been misled?

Jaune was thinking about how he could be more like Nikolai and sweep women off their feet, Pyrrha was a bit concerned that Nikolai would be a bad influence on her team. Nora was trying her best to keep up through her headache but was still stuck on the part at club while Ren tried his best to explain.

Glynda stomped her foot on the ground, "OZPIN'S OFFICE NOW!"

Dempsey, Richtofen and Takeo made their way out of the infirmary. However Nikolai was still sitting in his chair drinking Vodka. He finished the bottle and slammed it on the table, "Well I got nothing better to do." He quickly caught up with his comrade and headed toward Ozpin's office.

Glynda readjusted her outfit and looked at the other students, "This story doesn't leave you, understand?"

The room unanimously nodded and Glynda headed toward Ozpin's office.

The zombie killers opened the door to Ozpin's office and each one of the took a seat. The moment they all took a seat, Ozpin turned around from his chair, steam rising from his head.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and glared at the zombie killers, "So let's go over what happened. Tank Dempsey not only threatened and scared one of our students but only hours later you put another one in the infirmary.

Dempsey shrugged, "In fairness she put me in the infirmary too."

Ozpin turned his gaze toward Richtofen, "Edward Richtofen not only commandeered the lab without asking but took blood samples of students and then threw said student out like trash. Then after reviewing the security footage for the day we noticed you leaving with a large suitcase from the RWBY dorm."

Richthofen waved the gaze off, "You act like this is all above me. It is, but that doesn't mean I won't do it."

Ozpin turned toward Nikolai and Takeo, "And then there's Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski, so far we have you walking into the Schnee company headquarters without asking but striking a bargain with without asking the school first. We now have thirty large boxes of Vodka sitting in our mail room. On top of that we get reports that two of our students were seen leaving the crime scene of a burning building which we just now learned you set on fire."

Takeo didn't say anything and Nikolai burped, "I am not apologizing."

Oddly enough a smile erupted from Ozpin's face, "And I wouldn't want you too, you have only been here for a few days and look what you have accomplished. Sure we might be paying for some of your mistakes but only imagine if that energy was focused."

Richthofen laughed, Ozpin had no idea what they could accomplish.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, "So here's what we're going to do. Tank Dempsey, you shall lead a special class of team leaders where you shall teach them how to lead."

Dempsey clenched his fist in victory, "Hell yeah, just like boot camp."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Next Richthofen shall teach a special science class, I have never seen someone with such large intellect. Clearly our students could learn a thing or two from you."

A devilish grin appeared on Richthofen's face, "It will be my pleasure."

Ozpin turned toward Takeo, "Takeo shall lead a new student police task force to help enforce the rules."

Takeo smiled for once, "A chance to prove not only my honor but to instill discipline in this school. I accept."

Ozpin sighed, "Then we have Nikolai."

Ozpin leaned in close, "We are giving you the most important role."

Nikolai's face lit up, "What is it?"

"You, shall teach a dance class." Ozpin said with a grin.

The room fell silent for a moment before Nikolai shot up. "YEAH! BEST JOB EVER!" Nikolai said doing a little dance.

Ozpin smiled, "Yes, once your initiation is complete and the classes have started you shall begin your new jobs. However, for the next month you will each take an hour out of your schedule to clean the school. We're still punishing you of course."

The entire group let out a groan and walked back toward their dorm kicking up dust the entire way.

Once the crew left, Glynda sighed and turned toward Ozpin, "Are you sure you want to do this Ozpin?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Their arrival is just the beginning Glynda. Our world is never going to be the same and if we're going to survive we need our students to be prepared for whatever this other world might bring."

Ozpin turned his chair and looked at the broken moon. He could feel the wind change, and it brought the stench of death with it.

* * *

"_No, no… this isn't right. This is not how it's supposed to end."_

"_What the hell are you yelling about?"_

"_My book, the ending is different."_

"_Who gives a rat's ass?"_

"_You don't understand I wrote it this morning, it had a different ending. It somehow changed on me."_

"_Nobody cares, all that matters is getting out of here. How does the plan go?"_

"_All the parts are here, all we need to do is wait for the right moment."_

"_Looks like a piece of shit, you don't really think this is going to work?"_

"_Better than just sitting here and rotting away."_

"_Well it needs a name."_

"_What?"_

"_A name for good luck."_

"_I didn't even think about that."_

"_Well give it a name then fuckface."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence."_

"_So what are you going to name it?"_

"_What about Icarus?"_

"_That's not ominous at all."_

"_Trust me, if we get all the parts and do each of our jobs right then this plan can't fail."_

"_What ever just make sure it works."_

"_Don't worry I will. Just as soon as I figure out who was messing with my comic book."_

* * *

"_What do you mean you're dying?"_

"_..."_

_"Tear in the what? I don't understand."_

"_..."_

"_Don't yell at me, I'm the only reason you get anything done."_

"_..."_

"_I still don't understand. What do we do next?"_

"_..."_

"_Come on asshole give me something to work with"_

"_..."_

"_FUCKING ASSHOLE, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."_

"_Are we sure that his voice was real?"_

"_Shut up, I'm the only one who knows what to do."_

"_Nobody cares what you have to say."_

"_Well we can't trust the other one."_

"_So what do we do next?"_

"_Maybe we can find a safe heaven?"_

"_There's no where safe to go. It's all gone."_

"_You got a better idea crazy?"_

"_At least I've been pulling my weight skinny."_

"_Say that to my face."_

"_Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"_

"_EVERYONE SHUT UP! We're trapped here and both those voices don't give a rat's ass about us. So we make our own plan. We keeping fighting until we get the answers we want."_

"_..."_

"_Go where?"_

"_What did the voice say?"_

"_..."_

"_No we're not okay. How can we be ourselves?"_

"_What does the voice want?"_

"_..."_

"_The voice says we can go through the tear."_

"_Where is the tear and where does it lead?"_

_"..."_

"_The voice is dying, I can't hear it. But I think it said Germany."_

"_Well let's get moving, then. That's a long walk."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 8: Gryphon Station Down**

**A/N:**_ So I fixed all the grammar mistakes so hooray! For those who care about my other stories, I deleted them because I felt I was writing too much RWBY. I feel like I need to try other things so I hope you will support me in my transition, or don't no big deal. I am slowly making each chapter bigger and better so it might be some time between chapters but rest assured I will not be giving up. Just give me some time. Anyways, enjoy!_

"So Doc, what now?" Dempsey said sharpening his new blade.

"Now we play the waiting game, hopefully we can move forward with our plans of getting home but we must make sure we are safe in this new world." Richtofen said writing down some notes in his personal journal.

Takeo looked at his new sheathe, "So, we wait for the demon girl to come to us."

"Yes, with all these people we would have no problem repelling any assault she may launch upon us." Richtofen said putting his journal away in his coat. "Lets be clear though, this is not a permanent stay, if we can leave we go home."

"What's even back home though? I mean besides a lot of maggots and assholes?" Dempsey said looking at the blade for and dull points.

"What about the Vodka, and the homeland, and girlfriend? Nikolai needs these things." Nikolai said putting a crate of Vodka in the corner of the room.

"Still this world is dangerous and if we are going to survive we need to fight on an even playing field, which is why I made this!" Richtofen pulled out four bottles of his new perk.

Dempsey grabbed a bottle and examined it, "So you made this?"

Richtofen sighed, "No the magical perk fairy gave it to me."

"You see magical fairy? Tell her to give my Vodka back!" Nikolai said covering the crate of vodka with his life.

"I swear one day I'm going to have examine your brain, I am fascinated to see how you think." Richtofen said thinking about the beautiful blood that would flow.

"Why thank you." Nikolai said feeling pretty good about the compliment.

Dempsey handed Takeo and Nikolai the perk bottle, "So what is this going to do Doc?"

Richtofen pulled out a white board from behind his bed, "So the residents of the world have found a way to tap into a special gene that allows them to further progress their body and harness this energy to produce a multitude of things from armor to weapons and a special ability which allows the individual to perform a special feat that only belongs to that specific gene."

Nikolai scratched his head in confusion, "So it's like a strong woman?"

Richtofen slapped his forehead, "Not even close."

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders, "If this will make me stronger than who am I to say no?"

All at once the zombie killers popped the caps off and drank the new perk. Within a few seconds however Dempsey, Richtofen, and Takeo ran into the bathroom to throw up. Nikolai shrugged his shoulders in confusion. He lasted a few minutes until he eventually sucumbed and opened the window and threw up leaving an orange stain on the sidewalk.

Dempsey limped out of the bathroom, "I once drank trench water, ate shit, and consumed what I could only assume was pissed ridden fish. That though, was the worst thing I have ever tasted."

Takeo limped out and collapsed on his bed, "Not even my ancestors could have protected me from that abomination."

Richtofen crawled on the cold floor, "Maybe I should have added some food flavoring?"

Nikolai turned from the window, "That tasted like second wife's cooking. She killed four men with her cooking before I put her down."

Dempsey limped to his bed and rolled over covering himself with his blankets, "So, was that supposed to make our stomachs stronger? Because I have a feeling that I can just about eat anything after this."

Richtofen crawled to his desk and groaned into the chair looking at his charts, "I don't get it, this was supposed to improve us? Maybe I took a bad sample?"

Takeo groaned and rolled over, "You said that this would give us a special ability correct? How will we know what it is?"

Richtofen thought for a moment, "Give me a few hours and I will make a machine that will tell us."

"Fine just keep it quiet, we got that initiation thing tomorrow and I want to be ready." Dempsey said closing his eyes.

Takeo and Nikolai soon followed into sleep with Richtofen staying awake thanks to the coffee he had stolen from the cafeteria. He was wide awake when there was a banging on the door. Richtofen got up from his desk and opened the door to reveal a furious Glynda.

"Why is their orange vomit on the sidewalk?" Glynda yelled at Richthofen.

Richtofen stunned for a moment walked back to his desk and grabbed a mug of coffee before shutting the door behind him as to not wake his comrades. "It was an experiment."

Glynda was about to yell even louder when she noticed the mug Richtofen was holding, "Is that one of Ozpin's personal mugs?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Richtofen said shrugging his shoulders. "Now was the vomit thing the only thing you wanted to talk about or can I get back to work?"

Glynda was infuriated, for the first time in a long time she wanted to slap a student. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, "I just wanted to warn you about the initiation tomorrow. Everyone will be watching so I suggest you bring you best."

Richtofen laughed, "I am always at my best. Now if that is all I am quite busy." Richtofen closed the door behind him and locked it with his new security system. Not even the staff could get the door open now. He sat back down in his desk and continued to work on his project. When he finally finished he was left with a small black box. If he was correct all they would need to do is put a drop of blood in the box and it would tell someone their semblance. He pulled out three vial of blood belonging to his comrades. He deposited the blood in the box and waited for the results. Within a few minutes he had a full report, and finally he dropped his own blood in. After examining all the results, Richtofen yawned and leaned back in his chair. Before he knew it the darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

Most people would be shocked at what was in front of Richtofen but for him it was just a normal morning. When he woke Richtofen saw a giant, orange, ethereal bear being washed by Nikolai. At the same time Dempsey was pushing the air in front of him causing his hands to become a dryer. Takeo was brushing the bear's teeth with a toothbrush labeled 'Richtofen'.

Richtofen rubbed his eyes and walked over to the bear and patted on the head, "So what's its name?"

"I call him Rasputin, on the fact that I can not get him to go away. We must have shot him at least thirty times and he just keep coming back. I'm surprised you sleep through it all." Nikolai said brushing the bear down.

Richtofen looked around the door to see claw marks, gun shot holes, and blood on the walls. He shrugged his shoulders and took his toothbrush from Takeo. "I am a heavy sleeper when I want to be."

Dempsey stopped pushing the air in front of him and scratched his head, "Why aren't you surprised?"

Richtofen looked at the papers on the desk, "I was the one doing test on our semblances, I know exactly what you new abilities are. Nikolai can summon an ethereal bear that acts as a companion and can also be used as armor to increase his strength and speed. The bear is linked to Nikolai and will do anything for him, the best part is that as long as Nikolai is still alive the bear will continue to fight."

"It could have been my bad ass bear." Dempsey grumbled under his breath.

"But it wasn't, fool." Richtofen said picking up all the papers he had used and organized them in a pile.

"You want to say that to my face you dirty kraut." Dempsey said brandishing his knife.

A wide grin appeared on Richtofen's face and he closed his eyes. Then out of nowhere Dempsey was lifted in the the air and promptly thrown out the window.

Dempsey didn't even flinch when he started to fall, he simply flipped himself around and pushed the air with great force. He used the wind to lift him back into the room.

Dempsey let out a large breath, "Okay, which one you of assholes did that?"

Richtofen raised his hand, "You know I am a bit disappointed, I was hoping throwing you out the window would kill you."

Rasputin shook off all the water and let out a loud roar. Nikolai patted Rasputin on the head, "Your so funny Rasputin, but remember if you steal my Vodka I will neuter you."

Richtofen coughed and shook the water off his clothes, "Getting back on topic, my semblance allows me to increase my intelligence and use telekinesis to alter the world around me in a multitude of ways. I will be able to change the density of matter and control the gravity of objects."

"You can move stuff with your mind! That's so cool!" Nikolai said pulling out a bottle of vodka.

Richtofen slapped his forehead, "That you understood?"

Dempsey laughed and raised his hands, he pushed the air in front of him to cause a large gust of wind to blow Richtofen down and tumble toward Takeo. Instead of colliding with Takeo Richtofen passed through him and slammed against the wall.

"What did you think of that?" Dempsey said with a smirk.

Richtofen groaned and pulled himself up, "Yes american idiot I can see your ability to control the air around you and therefore blow things down with mighty gusts of wind. Why do americans always feel the need to show off?"

Nikolai looked at his bottle of vodka and then to Rasputin who cocked his head in confusion. Nikolai put the bottle of vodka down, "Okay I think I am drunk, well more drunk than normal, because I think I just saw Richtofen pass through Takeo."

Richtofen went back to the pile of papers and put them in the desk drawer, "Trust me my drunk friend, you are fine. Well you have alcohol poisoning but regardless Takeo has the ability to go intangible and pass through any kind of matter. On top of that he can make anything he touches intangible but of course only for a short time."

Takeo got up and grabbed his bag, "We have finished cleaning Rasputin, we are going to be late for the test."

Richtofen looked at his watch and realized they only had four minutes to get to the bullhead to take the initiation test. He took off his glove and smacked Nikolai, "Why did you not wake me up so we can get there on time?"

Nikolai rubbed his head, "Rasputin needed a bath."

Richtofen sighed and used his new semblance to get changed in the blink of an eye. He gave everyone the equipment they would need and pushed them out the door, he shut the door behind him and began to run. He made it about four feet before he got picked up by Nikolai riding on the back of Rasputin. Richthofen turned around to see Takeo and Dempsey riding Rasputin as well.

"Do not worry comrade, Rasputin will get us their. Mush Rasputin!" The bear let out a mighty roar and the bear charged towards the bullhead, knocking over any students that got in the way.

Rasputin jumped in the air and launched the zombie crew into the air sailing them towards the bull head. Richtofen landed first with Dempsey landing on him, then Takeo landing on him, and finally Nikolai landing on Takeo creating a big pile. Nikolai threw his hands up in celebration, "We made it comrades! Now we celebrate!"

"No, you are late."

The zombie crew rolled off one another and stood up to see an impatient Glynda standing in front of the bullhead with Ozpin chuckling next to her.

"I must admit, seeing you soar through the air brought a smile to my face." Ozpin smiled and turned to Glynda and when he saw her unamused face he quickly retreated back into his mug.

Just before Glynda could yell at them Rasputin came running out of the school dragging a student with him. He dropped the student at Nikolai's feet and sat down.

"Good job Rasputin!" Nikolai patted Rasputin on the head.

"What in Monty's holy name, is that!" Glynda said through her teeth ready to explode.

"Oh right. Glynda, meet Rasputin. Rasputin, say hello to Glynda." Nikolai said gesturing for Rasputin to say hello. Rasputin did indeed say hello, by licking Glynda in the face.

Her face covered in bear drool no one could keep it together. Everyone busted out laughing, even Takeo and the student Rasputin had dragged with him.

Glynda's face turned dark, "You… are…" Suddenly Glynda's face went bright as she brought Rasputin in for a tight hug, "The most adorable thing ever, who's adorable? You are." Glynda said rubbing Rasputin's fur.

The laughter immediately turned into confusion as all eyes were on Glynda. Glynda realized what she was doing and returned to her professional posture, "Come along, we are already late."

Glynda briskly walked into the bullhead leaving a confused Ozpin, zombie crew, and a student who probably needed medical attention.

* * *

_Beacon __Auditorium_

"I would like to welcome you to today's initiation, I know many of you completed the initiation very recently and are confused as to why these students did not complete the initiation with you. These questions will not be answered but I do commend you for seeking out new information about the students, they shall complete the same test as you did. So I recommend each one of you take notes, it will surely be an interesting display." Ozpin finished his speech and walked off the stage.

The large screen flicked to life displaying the zombie crew standing on the edge of the emerald forest preparing for the test by taking notes, sharpening weapons, meditating, or drinking.

Yang leaned back in her chair and kicked her feet up, "I don't know about you guys but I am excited."

"How can you be excited by a bunch of psychopaths!" Weiss said crossing her arms.

Blake continued to look at her book all the while thinking about Nikolai, as odd as it was everyone else saw a mad man but she saw something else. Something destructive waiting to be released and she was going to keep a close eye on it.

"I like the middle one, he beat up Cardain and that makes him okay in my book." Jaune said leaning back in his chair before falling over.

Pyrrha sighed and and picked Jaune up, "Well I meet Richtofen and he seemed rather intelligent. Although his friends are very unruly he seems very level headed. I can't wait to see what kind of surprises he has up his sleeve."

Ren sighed, "The one at the end is already drinking, I don't know if he has a problem or he is just bored."

Ren looked over to Nora expecting to see some sort of reaction from her but instead he got something only seen once in a blue moon, she just sat there quiet and looked at the screen. For once he got a quiet Nora. Ren tapped Nora on the shoulder, "Hey, what's up?"

Nora continued to look at the screen, "Where did they come from?"

Ruby popped her head up from the seats, "What do you mean Nora?"

"Like where did they come from, how come they are getting initiation now and not earlier?" Nora said with a sigh.

"Remember what Ozpin said, he wasn't going to answer the questions. They are probably from another country and put here to watch us." Yang said trying to get comfortable in her chair.

"Why would Ozpin have someone watch us but announce their presence to everyone. Don't forget we found them in the forest completely mad, talking about being the military." Weiss said.

Ruby thought about it for moment, "Yeah, now that you bring it up I do remember them acting crazy in the forest. Where did they come from?"

All the students thought about for a moment before Jaune lit up, "What if they are aliens?"

Yang shot Jaune a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Jaune pulled out a pile of comic books from his bag, "It's just like my stories, an alien crash lands on the planet with extraordinary powers and integrates with the people becoming human."

Pyrrha sighed and picked up the comic books, "Jaune I told you to stop reading this stuff, it's putting ridiculous ideas in your head."

Jaune pouted, "I could be right, you never know."

Yang went quiet for a moment, "You know he could be right, they act so strange and foreign. Maybe they came from a different world and need to adjust, thats why they are coming late because they only arrived recently."

"Please Yang, act like an adult for once. Aliens? Really, please they are only stories in these stupid comic books." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

Jaune sighed, "Well, I could be right, you never know."

Nora suddenly shot up, "I got it! They are a race of special half human, half faunus who have a darker side they are constantly fighting causing them to have deep and dark emotions but at the same time incredibly powerful."

Everyone groaned in response. Ruby rolled her eyes, "Come on Nora, that just sounds stupid."

Nora leaned back in her chair, "You're all just jealous I figured it out first."

"All I know is that they are dangerous. They ran into a White Fang headquarters, burned it down, crippled several members, and made it out alive. These guys have been fighting for some time." Blake said not looking up from her book.

"See my theory is starting to make more and more sense." Nora said with a smile.

"Hey Blake, what do you think?" Yang said poking Blake in the face.

Blake pushed Yang's finger away, "I'm not sure who or what they are."

"So are you saying they are aliens?" Jaune said.

"I didn't say that, all I am saying is that they aren't from here, whether from another country or another world doesn't really matter. They are not going to be pulling any punches around us, I think we should do the same." Blake responded.

Ruby thought about it for a moment, "I don't know Blake, Nikolai was rather nice. Sure he seems like a slob but once you get past that he is really nice. I am kind of hoping they are aliens though, it sounds like an adventure."

"Well the only way we're going to find out is if we watch, now pass me some popcorn Ruby." Yang said gesturing Ruby to pass the popcorn.

Ruby dug into her bag and handed Yang a bag of popcorn. Everyone turned their attention to the screen waiting to see what kind of tricks they had.

* * *

_Edge of the Emerald Forest_

Dempsey stretched his legs and looked down at the silver panel they were standing on, "So what's the mission about again?"

Glynda pointed deep in the forest, "Very simple, you are tasked with going in the forest and retrieving a relic. Normally you would become partners with whoever you meet in the forest to create teams. This time however when you receive the relic it will correspond to a team and that team will be your mentors until it is determined you no longer need them."

Richtofen spit on the ground, "You think we need babysitters? You offend my intelligence."

"Clearly you need someone watching you, you cause way too much chaos to be left alone." Glynd stressed the chaos.

"I really couldn't care less, now where is they relic exactly and what modes of transportation are available to us?" Dempsey said already planning a way into the forest.

Glynda laughed, "You will receive no help, you are completely on your own until you return."

Richtofen looked around him and laughed, "I can only assume one thing."

Before any of the crew could react the metal springs under them suddenly lifted them into the air, causing the entire zombie crew to fly through the air.

Nikolai fumbled around with his bottle of Vodka trying his best not to drop it while soaring through the air. He lost his balance in mid air and the bottle quickly descend to the ground. Nikolai shouted and dived after the bottle at a fast rate. He beelined toward the bottle getting closer to the ground trying to reach out to it. Nikolai crashed into the ground destroying the surrounding trees and creating a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Nikolai was laying on top of Rasputin who had cushioned the impact of the landing and in Nikolai's hand was the bottle of Vodka.

"Thank you Rasputin." Nikolai petted the bear's head and rolled off him into the destroyed section of the forest. He motioned for Rasputin to follow him. When Rasputin got up he wiped of what was left of an Usra on his fur. Nikolai continued on through the forest humming tunes from his home.

Richtofen laughed like a maniac in the air, the soared through the air at a fast pace. He then smiled and looked down at the forest below him, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Out of nowhere a small Nevermore came flying out the forest and glided next to Richtofen. Richtofen opened his eyes and turned to the side and mounted the bird. He laughed, "They never said I had to land." Richtofen laughed through the air on the back of a Nevermore heading in the direction he assumed the relic was.

Takeo did not flinch and kept his composure. He scanned the land before him looking for a suitable place to land. He saw a clearing in the forest and made his way to it. He came towards the ground at an incredible speed and that caught the eye of a hungry predator. A large beowulf came flying out of the tree line heading towards Takeo. Takeo reached his hand out phasing through the beowulf. He landed in the clearing and look at his hand, that was holding what he could only assume was the heart. It had worked he phased just in time to take the heart without getting attacked. He wiped the blood on the grass and scoffed, "Truly my ancestors favor me." . He picked up some grass and let it flow in the wind, he followed the wind as it had never lead him wrong. Just as he left the beowulf came crashing into the ground creating a large mess.

"Oorah ! This is what I call first class!" Dempsey threw his hands up as he flew through the air. He used his new powers to push the wind beneath him causing him to fly even higher. "GO,GO,GO,GO!" He shouted as he got higher and higher. He felt the wind fly past him and the warm sun envelop him in a tight hug. He closed his eyes to appreciate the moment soaking it all in. A wide grin cracked across his face and he flipped around heading towards the ground at top speed. He pushed his new powers farther than he ever had almost breaking the sound barrier itself. Just as he approached the ground he used his powers to create a wind barrier around him in the shape of a drill. He then crashed into the forest creating a huge explosion of air to cut down trees and monsters alike for a mile. Dempsey climbed out of the crater and dusted himself off. He looked around at the carnage he had created and laughed, "Did I do that?". With the forest clear he spotted a large structure and began jogging towards it hoping it would hold the relic.

Dempsey was the first to arrive at the site a massive temple in front of him. He then saw four pillars in front of him. He made his way to it and saw four chess pieces. Each one was a white knight piece. Dempsey picked up one of the pieces and examined it, "What the h-

Dempsey couldn't finish his sentence as nevermore dropped out of the sky on top of him. Richtofen jumped off the nevermore and patted it on the head, "You were a good pretty one, unfortunately, I no longer have a need for you." Richtofen closed his eyes and the nevermore began to shake violently. Suddenly the nevermore's head exploded spraying the white knight pieces and Richtofen in blood. Richtofen laughed, "Well that was fun, now Dempsey if you can hear me I need you to get up and carry these relics."

Flag bearer shot up through the nevermore. It ripped the nevermore open and Dempsey came out coughing up blood.

"Never thought I would be coughing up someone else's blood." Dempsey said as he transformed flag bearer back into its compact form.

Dempsey picked up one of the pieces and was about to grab the others when Takeo came running out of the forest.

"Run you fools!" Takeo shouted at the duo.

Richtofen scratched his head, "What could possibly be the problem?"

Richtofen soon got his answer as Nikolai came crashing out of the forest on the back of Rasputin with a horde of grimm behind him.

Richtofen sighed and pulled out his weapon and transformed it into its staff form. Dempsey did the same transforming his weapon into its blade form. Takeo stopped in his tracks and pulled out his Katana drenched in red dust causing the blade to emit fire. Nikolai and Rasputin stopped right in front of the team with Nikolai jumping off and pulling out his massive battle axe.

The team readied himself for the massive battle in front of them each one of them charging at the horde shouting at the tops of their lungs.

Nikolai lept into the air and brought down the massive battle axe into the horde scattering the grim. He then quickly switched the weapon into its shotgun form and blasted a beowulf in the face. He then used his new semblance to combine with Rasputin creating a large orange ethereal armor to surround him. He grabbed an ursa major and used his new massive strength to flip the creature onto a pile of beowulf's. Takeo quickly came cutting through the now scattered horde cutting the heads of several beowulfs. Then a massive deathstalker charged at him using it's stinger to try and impale Takeo. Takeo phased through the stinger and cut the death stalker's tail off with the stinger landing on an ursa killing it instantly. Takeo then switched his dust storage to electric ramming the katana into the deathstalker's head and killing the monster. The monster slumped to the ground causing the katana to pierce the ground sending out a short wave of electricity killing nearby grim. Dempsey charged into the crowd impaling beowulf's as he charged deeper into the horde. He impaled three beowulf's with his blade before pulling his blade out of their bodies. Several usra charged him planning to get their next meal. Dempsey simply dropped the blade and swung it all around him creating a steel tornado cutting all the ursa's heads off. Richtofen charged the staff and used the fire crystal to launch a large pile of lava to melt the grim. He then charged forward dodging blows from the grim before switching to the ice crystal. He quickly charged the crystal up and unleashed a winter wonderland on the grim freezing them solid.

Time past as limbs continued to fly as screams of horror from the grim barely escaped their mouths as they were quickly cut down. At one point a large nevermore wanted to make a snack of Dempsey, however Dempsey used his new semblance to inflate the nevermore into the size of a blimp causing it to pop creating a massive shockwave with blood and guts flying everywhere. This was the final straw for the grim, the ones who still could, retreated into the forest with their tails between their legs.

Nikolai grunted and pulled his axe out of the head of a grim, "So, is that the last of them?"

Takeo wiped the blood of his katana, "Do not drop your guard there still could be more."

Nikolai laughed, "What else could they possibly send at us?"

As if fate was not already kind enough, a massive explosion was heard. The zombie crew looked up to see a massive ball of fire descend from the sky. The crew quickly ran behind cover as the ball of fire made contact with the ground. Form the ball of fire emerged a massive robot. The robot easily stood at least thirty feet high. The robot was a light brown and looked like a person, except for its legs that were slightly bent downwards. The brown robot had two massive chain guns attached to both of its hands, on its shoulder was a massive rocket launcher. The robot immediately opened fire on the crew using its missiles to scatter them.

"You just had to ask!" Dempsey yelled dodging a missile.

Richtofen used his telekinesis to alter the course of a missile aimed at him. He turned to his comrades and shouted through the explosion, "HEAD TO COVER!" Richtofen pointed to a large boulder.

The crew headed behind the the boulder as the robot switched to its massive guns and began to tear the boulder up with bullets.

"So what now?" Dempsey said over the sound of gunfire.

Richtofen sat down for moment and closed his eyes his face clearly strained to come up with a plan.

The cover slowly got smaller and smaller as the bullets tore the rock.

"Hey I don't want to rush you but we need a plan!" Dempsey said sweat traveling down his neck.

Richtofen's eyes shot open and he stood up, "Here is what we are going to do. Takeo will move in first and destroy the missile launcher. Next Dempsey and Nikolai will destroy the chain guns, while you are doing that I will charge my staff to full power and once the robot is defenseless I shock the robot with my full power and then we must act quick and destroy the robot."

The entire group nodded and prepared to act.

Takeo ran out of cover rushing toward the robot. The robot adjusted its fire to Takeo but Takeo simply used his semblance to dodge the bullets. He jumped in the air, katana drenched in fire, and slashed at the robots missile launcher. The missile launcher exploded but the explosion sent Takeo flying into the ground. Dempsey and Nikolai acted next charging at the robot weapons in hand. The robot adjusted its fire to the new targets trying to shred them to bits. Dempsey brought down his massive longsword on the the chain gun splitting it in half while Nikolai took out the robot's arm completely.

With the robot disarmed, Richtofen stepped out of the corner and smiled struggling to hold the staff as it began to shake violently. "Hello, I don't know who sent you but my name is Edward Richtofen and one thing to know about me is, I HAVE AN ELECTRIC PERSONALITY!"

Richtofen fired his staff blowing him back but sending a massive ball of electricity into the robot stunning it. The four comrades quickly moved in and each one of them slashed at the robot with all their strength. They all finished in front of the robot out of breath. Takeo slowly put his katana back into its sheath and the moment it clicked close the robot exploded metal flying everywhere.

Richtofen sat down in exhaustion catching his breath.

Dempsey spit and held his arm that had been cut by one of the bullets before turning to Richtofen, "You know what kruat that was pretty bad. You should have said, I am ecstatic to meet you."

Nikolai pulled out a bottle of vodka and began to chug the bottle splitting from Rasputin returning Rasputin back into its bear form, "No, no, what you should have said was… um…. you know what? Fuck you."

Takeo sighed, "If only you could speak its language, it would have been truly insulated."

Nikolai shrugged his shoulder, "Fuck you, too, Takeo."

Dempsey sighed and walked back to the temple avoiding stepping in guts, small fires, and robot parts. He picked up the other white knight pieces and put them in his jacket pocket. He made his way back to his comrades, "Anybody else up to ride back on Rasputin?"

Everyone put up their hands and slowly climbed on the back of Rasputin and made their way back to Beacon.

* * *

The Beacon auditorium was a bit empty at first with little to no chatter. The students were a bit amazed at the way the new students had landed, this caused a bit of hype and the auditorium became somewhat full. Then the horde of grim appeared on the screen and everyone closed their eyes, everyone knew that this was the end for these new students there was no way they would make it out alive. However for the ones that kept their eyes open they saw the new students not only tear apart the horde but did it with relative ease. This caused the entire auditorium to become full with students already spreading rumors about the new students how they were robots, or demi-gods, or possibly an ancient race of super powered humans that emerged from the ground to enact their revenge on the grim that had forced them to live underground. The auditorium went quiet once again when the atlas warbot made an appearance. The war bot was designed to kill hunters, no one had any idea how a merciless killing machine made it into the emerald forest. Students and teachers alike watched in awe as they defeated the massive robot and started their way back to Beacon.

Many of the students felt as if they had watched an action film or thought this was a team of pure badasses. Many students couldn't stop talking about the new students, rumors were already spreading. Rumors include, Nikolai was part grim, Richtofen had the power to travel through time, Takeo was actually an elite bodyguard to only the most important individuals, and that under Dempsey's jacket was two set of abs that made him even stronger.

The auditorium was a mess of conversations when the doors swung wide open, revealing the zombie crew. The auditorium fell silent as they made their way to the stage, students moving out of their way, creating a path for them to move through. They made their way to the top of the stage where Ozpin was waiting.

Ozpin flipped a switch on his scroll and the monitor above him displayed Nikolai Belinski, Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki, and Tank Dempsey portraits. Ozpin cleared his throat into the silent room, "Your four have completed the initiation and have become a part of Beacon Academy. From this day forth you are a team working together to protect this acadmy. You shall be know as TRNT or Trinity."

Nikolai counted the four on his fingers, "But there are four of us."

Ozpin sighed, "It's just a name it has no reflection on you."

"Oh good, I thought we were going to have to kill Takeo. No big deal if we did though." Nikolai said nudging Dempsey in the arm.

Dempsey sighed in response.

"I wish the four of you luck on all your activities and hope you will bring something new to our school." Ozpin said finishing his speech.

"Horray! Now we party like true Soviets!" Nikolai pulled out a bottle of Vodka and began to chug it down while Rasputin came charging into the auditorium running down students left and right.

Ozpin sighed and took a sip from his mug, "Please don't party like a whatever you said in my auditorium."

* * *

"So are we going to talk about this?" Ruby said her feet dangling off her bed.

"What is there to talk about, we should be asleep getting ready for school." Weiss said brushing her hair.

Blake was deep in thought, she had said that these guys were hiding something but she didn't expect… that. All of their fighting styles were brutal, no mercy. It reminded her a lot of Adam and for the first time in a long time she was afraid.

Yang stretched her arms, "Come on, don't act like that wasn't awesome. They took out a thing designed to kill professional hunters. Don't pretend like you're not impressed, I saw your face Weiss I know you were blushing."

Weiss's face went red, "What are you talking about? It was just a little hot in the auditorium with all those people."

"Awww, Weiss has a crush. That's adorable!" Ruby said grinning at Weiss.

"Say one more word and I will cut you." Weiss said with a death glare.

Ruby retreated back into her bed. She was so excited, their weapons were super cool too, especially Richtofen's weapon. She had seen someone use dust to create balls of fire and ice but she had never seen someone who was able to adjust the power level so drastically. It was like it wasn't even dust anymore, like it was something else. Something alien. Ruby squealed in delight, she couldn't wait to get her hand on the weapons.

As Ruby fantasized someone knocked on the door.

Weiss was confused, everyone was back in their dorm who could possibly be bothering them at this time? She got up from her bed and opened the door to reveal Glynda.

"Would you please follow me?" Glynda said.

Everyone in the RWBY dorm knew better than to keep her waiting. They quickly got off their beds and began to follow Glynda. Glynda lead RWBY to Ozpin's office where the headmaster was currently examining a white knight piece.

"Please take a seat." Ozpin said gesturing for RWBY to take a seat.

RWBY sat down in confusion.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug on his desk, "Ladies, I need a favor. As you can see this was the relic that you all chose when it was your initiation. It was the same relic chosen by team TRNT."

"Please don't tell me that we're supposed to combine to form one team." Weiss said.

"Of course not, I specifically put these relics out. Your team as had the most experience with our new students. So from this day forward I want you to get to know them: history, likes, dislikes, weakness." Ozpin said with a straight face.

Ruby looked around nervously, "I'm confused, are we supposed to be spies?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Yes. I have told team TRNT that you will simply be mentors helping them adjust to life at Beacon however I want you to uncover any secrets you can about them. I am asking a lot of you but I have the utmost confidence you can do this."

Weiss screamed in her head, she was already planning to take that pretentious asshole Richtofen down and now she was sanctioned to do it!

Ruby raised her hand, "So what are you going to do with the information we give you."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, "Call it an insurance page. Now please go back to your dorms you need your sleep."

Team RWBY got up from their chairs nervously. It's not everyday that your headmaster asked you to basically take down other students in secret. Each team member crawled into bed in silence.

Ruby closed her eyes trying her best to excuse Ozpin's behavior, they all seemed like good people they didn't needed to be watched.

_Hello Ruby._

Ruby sat up from her bed looking around, who just spoke?

_Would you like to play a game Ruby?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 9: Mondays Suck**

**A/N: **_Hey guys and gals, just wanted to thank you for all your support. It took me some time to make this chapter but I hope you enjoy. I have a awesome suprise in store but your going to have to wait until the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Ruby slept peacefully, her dreams filled with cookies and milk.

Jaune slept dreaming of what it would be like to be a hero.

Cardain laid sprawled out on his bed snoring away.

The peaceful quite had the three leaders sleeping away, until a large siren broke the peace.

"**ARHOOOOOOOO!**"

Each of the leaders shot up in suspense with Jaune flailing around and falling off his bed face first into the dirt.

"Owww…" Jaune picked himself up to realize that he was in the Beacon training yard.

Ruby looked to her left and saw Cardin rubbing his ears which caused her face to go red, "Get out of here your perv!"

Ruby picked up her pillow and threw it at Cardin who simply blocked it with his arm, "Hey calm down princess you're the one in my room if anyone is a perv it is you."

"Um…. I don't think we're in any room." Jaune said standing up.

Ruby and Cardin looked around to see that they were indeed not in any room rather the Beacon training yard.

Ruby and Cardin got out of bed confused. Ruby looked at the three beds that layed next to each other in the middle of the field. How did someone get all the first year's beds into the middle of a field.

The three leaders looked around until they saw Dempsey run up to them carrying a large duffle bag.

"Alright maggots we got a long day ahead, get dressed." He threw the bag in front of the leaders.

Jaune opened the bag, "What do you want us to do?"

"Did I stutter maggots? Get dressed or I will ride your ass! MOVE!" Dempsey screamed at the leaders.

Jaune opened the bag to reveal three sets of green uniforms, they quickly got dressed in the clothes with Dempsey screaming at them to get dressed faster.

Ruby scratched her uniform, "Man this is super itchy."

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Jaune asked when he finished putting his boots on.

Ruby looked toward the sunrise, it was early but she couldn't tell exactly what time it was. Probably 5 or 6 am?

"Is this a social club? Get ready you pieces of shit!" Dempsey screamed at the three.

The leaders quickly got dressed and stood before Dempsey, Dempsey in return sighed.

"This is how you are going to present yourself in front of your superior?" Dempsey growled.

"Hey who said you get to boss us ar-" is as far as Cardin got before Dempsey delivered a punch to his face.

"You will speak only when spoken to. Now get the hell up and stand straight in front of you superior officer!" Dempsey yelled at the three.

Cardin quickly picked himself up and stood straight before Dempsey it didn't take long for the other two to get the idea and they stood straight as well.

"Look at you three, pathetic, like children." Dempsey got in Jaune's face, "You want your momma snowflake?"

Jaune looked nervously around, "Umm no?"

Dempsey headbutted Jaune, "No what maggot?"

Jaune let out a cry of pain and rubbed his head, "Umm, sir?"

Dempsey smirked, "Thats right maggot."

Ruby couldn't help herself and began to giggle. Dempsey immediately snapped his gaze to Ruby, "Something you want to tell me chuckles?"

"Ummm…. no sir, I think?" Ruby said through a bit of fear.

Dempsey looked Ruby up and down, "You look like a joker chuckles. You like jokes chuckle?"

Ruby looked to Cardin and Jaune who shrugged his shoulders, "No sir."

"You don't like jokes chuckles? Well how about this one, a little girl thinks she can be a professional hunter but it turns out she couldn't even make it past the first battle." Dempsey said spitting in Ruby's face. He looked at Cardin and Jaune, "What's wrong? Wasn't that funny? Laugh!" Dempsey screamed at them.

Jaune and Cardin nervously laughed at the joke. "That wasn't funny." Ruby said under her breath.

Dempsey then slammed his foot down on Ruby's foot causing her to fall over and grip her foot in pain. "Was that funny chuckles?"

Ruby winched in pain, "No sir."

Dempsey grabbed Ruby by her collar and stood her back up. He then backed up to face all three. "From now on every morning each one of you will be enrolled in Dempsey's school of hardknocks. You will run, climb, and fight until I say you no longer need to. Until that point you will refer to me as sir, understood?"

"Yes sir." The three responded in a weak unison.

Dempsey sighed, "While you are here you will work as a team. When one of you falls you all fall. Now did you understand me?"

"Yes sir." The three responded in better unison.

"Good enough for you maggots. Now do you see that tree?" Dempsey pointed to a tree on the far side of the field. "You shall run to that tree three times as a group."

"As a group? Wouldn't it be better if we just ran separately?" Ruby asked.

Dempsey got into Ruby's face, "Did I say you could ask questions?" He slammed Ruby's other foot, "Now get moving! MOVE!" Dempsey screamed pointing at the tree.

Jaune and Cardin immediately got moving in a single file line with Cardin in the front and Jaune right behind him. Ruby nursed her foot for a few seconds before catching up to the line ending up in the back. The sound of boots hitting the grass was the only sound for a while until Cardin spoke up, "This is such bullshit."

"Quiet Cardin. What if he hears you?" Jaune said nervously looking back to Dempsey.

"What's he going to do? It's not like he is a teacher." Cardin sneared.

"Well he sure acts like it I mean what kind of teacher beats up their students?" Ruby said.

Jaune looked toward the tree which was still far away. He sighed, there was no way he was going to make it. His breath became ragged and short. After another half hour of running Jaune slowed downed behind Ruby. After ten minutes he had fallen behind Ruby and Cardin. Ruby stopped and looked back at Jaune, "Shouldn't we help him?"

Cardin keep running, "It's not my fault if he falls behind."

Ruby glared at Cardin who sighed, "Fine we'll go back."

Cardin and Ruby turned around to see Jaune slow down to a crawl. Jaune looked up his face drenched in sweat, "What are you guys doing?"

"He said we need to run as a group, we're not leaving you behind." Ruby said putting Jaune's arm around her shoulder.

"Speak for yourself, I just came along because if you don't make it that asshole might get pissed." Cardin put Jaune's arm around his shoulder.

Jaune sighed hanging his head as they continued to run, "You guys should just leave me behind, I don't want you guys to get in trouble for helping me."

"Just shut up and keeping running." Cardin sneared at Jaune.

Jaune looked down hanging his head in shame. Look at him, he was supposed to be a leader a hunter but here he was being dragged by real hunters. He couldn't keep up, he didn't belong here.

After ten more minutes of running the trio made it to the tree each one collapsing in front of the tree.

"Did I say you could stop?" Dempsey came from around the tree.

"How did you beat us here?" Ruby said still collapsed on the ground.

"What did I say about asking questions maggots? Now why did you help snowflake?" Dempsey said picking Ruby up off the ground by her collar.

"I couldn't leave him behind." Ruby said dangling off the ground her limbs limp.

Dempsey glared at Ruby, "It is true that as a leader your job is to ensure your comrades lives but each man and woman under your command knows the risks. If you had been running from the enemy they would have caught you." Dempsey dropped Ruby back to the ground, "Next time he falls behind leave him, if he doesn't want to be a casualty of war then he will work harder."

Ruby stood up, "How can you talk about people like that? Your job is to be the hero make sure everyone makes it back okay!" Ruby screamed at Dempsey.

"He's right Ruby, you should have left me behind." Jaune said through ragged breaths.

"Sometimes you don't get to save everyone Ruby, get used to it." Cardin said leaning up against the tree.

"Life isn't a fairy tale, you aren't the hero, you aren't going to save the day. Your job is to complete the mission and if you can do that then maybe you can rest." Dempsey got in Ruby's face, "There are no heroes in war, just soldiers and blood. Don't ever forget that."

Ruby clenched her fist, "I'll show you, I am here to change that. When I become a hunter I will change the ending. I will become the hero you're afraid to become!"

Dempsey backed up for a moment his face still as cold as stone, "It takes some real balls to talk to your commanding officer like that." Dempsey turned heel, "You might just make it."

Dempsey turned back around holding a gun and pointing it at Ruby, "Now, we're done for the day. Run back to school." He fired a round at Ruby's feet, "MOVE! I will give you a headstart but if I catch up you will regret it!" He fired two more shots just missing Cardin and Jaune.

The three immediately got up and began running back to Beacon.

They ran for fifteen minutes before Ruby broke the silence, "So what do you think he is going to do to us if he catches up?"

Jaune gulped, "Lets just keep running I don't want to think about that."

As if on cue, Ruby, Cardin, and Jaune looked back to see Dempsey sprinting at them.

"Oh crap! RUN!" Jaune shouted as he began to sprint back to the school.

Ruby let out a small shriek and used her semblance to run a high sonic speed.

Cardin sprinted right next to Jaune as the Red blur quickly past them, "SHE LEFT US!" Jaune shouted.

"SO MUCH FOR HEROS!" Cardin shouted through the fear.

Dempsey slowly closed in on them only a few feet away and slowly closing in. "LISTEN JAUNE I HAVE A IDEA." Cardin shouted.

"WHAT?" Jaune shouted back.

"LET'S ATTACK HIM! HE WILL BE SO CONFUSED HE WON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." Cardin shouted.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Jaune shouted.

The two stopped and charged at Dempsey screaming at him. "AHHHHHH!"

Jaune moved in first trying to tackle Dempsey but Dempsey simply sidestepped him and put him in a chokehold. Jaune tried to squirm out of the chokehold reaching towards Cardin, "Cardin, help!"

"Sorry Jonny boy, you're on your own." Cadrin smirked as he sprinted back to the school.

Jaune struggled in the chokehold as he felt his breath get shorter and shorter, his vision began to fade as he got cold. Then he felt the pressure around his neck disappear, he fell down to the ground gasping for air. He looked up and saw Dempsey holding his sword and sheath.

"Give that back!" Jaune rushed at Dempsey but Dempsey used Jaune's sheath to knock him on the back of the head.

"You want it snowflake? Fight for it." Dempsey threw Jaune his sheath which transformed into a shield and landed in front of Jaune.

Jaune picked up his shield in confusion, "What do you want me t-" is as far as Jaune got before Dempsey came at him swinging his sword.

Jaune had barely enough time to block the incoming sword, "What are you doing? Are you crazy, you could have killed me!"

"So what it's not like anyone would care, you're just a burden on everyone." Dempsey said swinging the sword at Jaune again.

Jaune brought up his shield again, struggling to keep the shield up against Dempsey's massive strength. "You're just a lost little boy who bumbled his way onto the battlefield. No one takes you seriously, you're just a joke."

"Shut up!" Jaune said using his strength to push Dempsey away.

Dempsey smirked, "Look at you, just a little boy who wants to go back crying home to mommy, I bet that's what you're good at. I can't believe your team would follow such a weak leader."

Dempsey charged in again leaning hard into Jaune's shield, this time Jaune couldn't keep him back and the sword cut Jaune's leg. Jaune smacked Dempsey with his shield and gripped his leg trying to stop the blood that was flowing from his leg.

Dempsey laughed, "Look at you, weak leader, weaker students. Your teammates must be the weakest warriors around."

Jaune's eyes snapped up to Dempsey, "Don't you talk about my teammates!" Jaune charged forward blocking a blow from Dempsey. He bashed Dempsey's face with his sheild and then brought a powerful punch to his stomach. Dempsey went limp, wrapped around his fist. Jaune smiled, no one talked about his teammates like that. He was about to move his fist from Dempsey's body but Dempsey grabbed Jaune's fist lifting Jaune's body and flipping him on the ground.

Jaune groaned on the ground and when he opened his eyes he saw a sword inches away from his face. "Any last words maggot?"

"If you touch my teammates I will find a way to stop you, even as a ghost I will not let you hurt them!" Jaune shouted.

"Whatever." Dempsey said as he bought the sword down.

Jaune closed his eyes ready for the end but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw his sword plunged into the ground. Jaune sat himself up and looked at Dempsey, "I don't get it, what just happened."

Jaune picked his sword out of the ground and put it in his sheath. Dempsey cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry about it kid, now get back to Beacon, your wound needs looking at."

Jaune winched in pain as he gripped his now red stained pants. He started the slow walk back to Beacon limping all the way.

* * *

Ruby opened the door to her dorm only to be tackled to the ground by Yang.

"OhmygodIwassoworriedIcouldn'tfindyouandyouweremissingnooneknewwhereuouwere. Ihadaheartattackdon'tyoueverdothattomeagain!" Yang said to Ruby gripping in her a death hug.

"Please… Yang…. can't… breath…" Ruby said slowly passing out.

"Sorry." Yang said as she let Ruby go.

"Where were you and what are you wearing?" Weiss said pointing to Ruby's new uniform.

"You won't believe it. I was just sleeping away you know dreaming and stuff when that guy Dempsey woke me up with a air horn. It was terrible, and you know who was there? Jaune and Cardin, turns out that Dempsey got all the leaders together for some sort of boot camp. Not sure why, I mean did Ozpin hire him or something I don't really know but anyways I woke up and-" Was as far as Ruby got before Blake covered her mouth.

"Just the basics Ruby." Blake said.

"Right sorry, Dempsey apparently got my bed all the way out to the training field and then had me run in a boot camp. I barely got out alive."

Yang's demeanor changed from relief to anger, "HE DID WHAT?!"

"He kidnapped me! It was the worst, he made me run and everything, I had to leave Jaune behind." Ruby stated.

Everyone in the room could feel the anger coming from Yang, "WHERE IS HE?" Yang asked Ruby is a deep and dark voice.

Ruby gulped, "I think he is still at the training field."

Yang grabbed Ruby by her shirt, "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A WORD WITH HIM." Yang began to drag Ruby away with Weiss and Blake behind her hoping to see Dempsey get the full frontal force of Yang's rage. This was going to be fun.

Yang dragged Ruby to the training field where they saw Dempsey lifting weights. Completely oblivious to Yang's anger Dempsey waved to Yang, "Hey how's it going? Come on over here I got a new set of weights."

Yang dropped Ruby on the ground slowing stomping towards Dempsey each step leaving a black charred imprint on the ground. Yang stood over Dempsey towering over him, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yang growled at him.

Dempsey stopped lifting weights, "Umm, I was lifting weights? Do you need so-" is as far as he got before Yang swung her fist in Dempsey's direction.

Luckily Dempsey avoided the fist just in time for it to collide with the ground and completely tear the ground up. "Wow, what the hell is going on here?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yang said fire erupting from her hair.

"You hair is kinda on fire… no, okay. If you're talking about this morning talk to Ozpin he asked me to lead a class in leadership." Dempsey said standing up.

"OZPIN ASKED YOU TO DO THAT?" Yang said stomping closer to Dempsey.

Dempsey slowly started to back up, "Yeah, talk to him."

Yang got in Dempsey's face her fire licking his face. When it seemed like her rage could get no larger she suddenly smiled and the fire disappeared. "Well if Ozpin asked you do this then I guess I can't be too mad. Just try to take it easy on her." Yang said with a smile.

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders, "Sure no problem."

The rest of team RWBY was confused. Weiss scratched her head, "Wait I don't get it. She was about to beat him into a bloody pulp. What happened?"

Yang walked back to her teammates, "Yeah I was mad at first but after he mentioned Ozpin I calmed down. I trust Ozpin and if he trusts Dempsey to lead a class then I trust him."

"But he stomped on my foot sis, can't you at least punch him?" Ruby said giving her sister the sad puppy act.

"No Ruby, he didn't do anything." Yang responded.

"Dang it, I wanted to see you punch him again." Ruby said kicking up some dirt.

Dempsey walked over to RWBY, "You know I hate to bring this up but don't you have class now?"

Weiss looked at her scroll, "It's already nine! Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"What are we doing here let's go!" Yang said already running towards Beacon.

"Wait for me sis!" Ruby said right behind her.

Weiss sighed, "Children, all of them."

Weiss and Blake quickly caught up to Ruby and Yang when they noticed team JNPR running along side them.

"Oh hey snow angel, are you late, too? Because I could carry you to class if you want." Jaune said giving Weiss a sly wink.

Weiss responded giving Jaune one of her infamous death glares.

"So what class are we heading to?" Blake said.

Ruby pulled out her scroll, "Science in room 935, it's just down this hall on the left."

"Let's get there then!" Yang said sprinting even faster.

Both team JNPR and RWBY sprinted as fast they could down the hallway and to room 935 with Ruby making it first crashing into the room.

"Made it!" She shouted triumphantly on the floor.

It didn't take long before each member of team RWBY and JNPR came crashing in one at a time on top of Ruby creating a large pile.

"Anyone get the number of the flying truck that hit me?" Jaune said from the bottom of the pile.

"Well, that was exciting." Said a very familiar voice.

Team RWBY and JNPR looked up to see our favorite doctor dressed in a sharp black vest with a white button up shirt and baggy green pants.

"I do not tolerate tardiness, now take a seat." Richtofen said as he wiped some dirt from his vest.

Both teams awkwardly took a seat in front.

"We all done? Good. Now my name is Dr. Edward Richtofen and I shall be teaching you science."

Weiss scoffed, "You can't be serious, you're supposed to teach us?"

"No interruptions while I am teaching!" Richtofen shouted at Weiss. Weiss shut her mouth.

"While I may not seemed qualified I assure you that I am more qualified than anyone on this planet. I have my PHD in several subjects and real world experience. While in my class you shall call me doctor. Nothing else." Richtofen finished his speech with a glare.

Cardin laughed, "Yeah right, you're just some crazy student. No way you h-" before he could finish a sharp scalpel found it's way into the back of his neck. Cardin passed out on his desk.

"We done? Good." Richtofen finished wiping off his collection of scalpels.

One of Cardin's teammates tried to wake him up, "Did you kill him?"

Richtofen laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, I simply cut a nerve ending in his body. He shall be unconscious for about three hours. Nothing short of killing him will wake him up, still don't shake him too much the scalpel could shake loose and really kill him."

His teammates took their hands off Cardin.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

Richtofen pointed to the wall, "I just threw my scalpel at the wall and it bounced off hitting my target."

"Now if their are no more interruptions we need to conduct our first experiment." Richtofen pulled out a small brown bag. He then produced several small vials from the bag. "I am going to need a small blood sample. Pass this needle around and put a small sample of your blood in one of the vials I am passing out." Richtofen got up from his desk and passed around vials to everyone in class.

Blake raised her hand, "Do you only have one syringe? If so shouldn't you get more, it's unsanitary for multiple people to use the same syringe."

Richtofen got in Blake's face, "Who's the doctor here? Me! Now shut up and give me your blood." Richtofen smiled, "Please?"

The syringe was passed around and everyone except for Cardin put some blood in one of the vials which Richtofen collected. "Wunderbar, now that is out of the way we can continue. Have many of you have heard of string theory?"

Only Pyrrha and Weiss raised their hands. Richtofen sighed, "That's a shame, oh well. Take out your notes because we will be reviewing applications of string theory. I will not be stopping or taking questions so I recommend you pay attention." Richtofen began writing on the board, "So as you all should know when the oscillations of the string in a graviton field can affect-"

"Umm… Doctor?" Ruby raised her hand.

"I said no questions!" Richtofen responded.

"Well, it's just… I was kind hoping you would teach us that thing you did to Cardin. I mean that seems more helpful than learning this stringy thing."

Richtofen thought for a moment, "Hmmmm, well maybe we could hold off on the string theory lesson." Richtofen drew a diagram of the human body on the whiteboard, "Today we will be learning the weakness of the human body and multiple ways of incapacitating an opponent."

Everyone took out their notebooks in excitement, expect for Weiss and Pyrrha. Pyrrha began to help Jaune out with the lesson and Weiss was watching Richtofen teach.

* * *

_2 Hours later._

"And that is how you stop someone's heart through their foot." Richtofen finished up his lecture.

"But what about what about the lung, will the same strategy work?" Yang asked.

Richtofen laughed, "No, to take out the lungs you need to apply the pressure through the face. That's all the time we have for today though, don't forget to finish your homework of how to finish off an opponent without causing shock to the brain. Never forget you can always use the brain! Auf Wiedersehen children." Richtofen waved as the students walked out of the class room with the last students carrying out Cardin's body.

Richtofen took a sip from his mug, "I could get used to this."

Yang was looking over her notes as they walked to the ballroom for their next class. Blake gave her partner a confused look, "What are you doing Yang?"

"I'm just looking over my notes, I was confused about the part where you cause blindness by shocking the heart." Yang said as she looked over her notes.

"Wow sis, you're really into this." Ruby said.

"How can you not be! That was so cool, I never knew this stuff and next time I go out fighting I could test out all these techniques."

Weiss sighed, "Aside from being a bit disturbing the lesson was none the less true. This Richtofen wasn't all talk."

Jaune walked up to Ruby, "Hey Ruby, what class do we have next?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll and sighed, "Dang it, we have dance class next."

"Dance class, I never heard about that being a class before. What could we possibly need dance classes for?" Weiss said.

"Who knows maybe we are going to show up and its like a dance class but instead of dancing we learn how to dance-fight!" Nora said with her normal cheer.

"What's dance-fighting Nora?" Ren asked hesitantly.

"You know, it's where you dance but fight at the same time. You never know when you could be dancing and BAM ninjas start attacking you and you need to fight back but you need to dance to so you gotta dance-fight." Nora said chopping in the air.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Does anyone know who is teaching that class because if another one of these idiots I am going to lose it."

"Come on Weiss how bad could it be?" Yang said walking up to ballroom door and opening it.

When Yang opened the door all the students were treated to the sight of Nikolai dressed in a suit and tie dancing with a giant slobbering orange ethereal bear. They stepped in perfect sync as they danced the classic ballroom style.

"Oh, Hello children. Would you care to join me?" Nikolai said as classical orchestra music blared through the ballroom.

"This is literally the weirdest thing I have seen in my entire life." Weiss said deadpanning.

Before anyone could say anything a black figure crashed through the ceiling falling to the floor. When the dust settled everyone was in shock, the thing that fell was not a human, grimm, or even a bomb. It was a short creature it looked like a person but it's skin was moldy and wrinkled. It's fingers were long and it had sharp black nails at the end of its fingers. The creature wore a black tunic around it's waist and on it's face was several rows of sharp teeth. Instead of eyes all that was on the face was its teeth and the stench it seemed to produce.

The creature slowly stood up on all fours as it began to limp towards Nikolai. Before anyone could act a loud voice came screaming down the hallway, "MOVE YOU IDIOTS!"

Richtofen came charging down the hall barreling through the students, he crashed into the ballroom took a knee, pulled out a pistol, and shot the creature in the head.

The creature dropped down dead a small pool of black blood coming from the wound.

Richtofen let out a breath, "You know when I first made these things they were not this jumpy. Regardless they clearly need tweaks before I can use them." Richtofen put his pistol away and walked over to the creatures body picking it up by the feet and began dragging it down the hallway past the students. He stopped right behind the students, "If you tell anyone what you saw I might just have to take your eyeballs. That wasn't a threat though, rather a promise. So don't forget your homework!" Richtofen said walking down the hallway and out of sight.

The students stood their dumbfound completely silent until Jaune broke the silence by vomiting on the floor.

"Great job!"

"Vomit boy strikes again."

"It smells terrible."

"You got some on my shoes you jerk."

"I'm just glad he did because if he didn't I would."

"You're cleaning that up."

Nikolai sighed, "Oh that Richtofen, alway up to something. Lets get started, we are already behind schedule."

Ruby's jaw hit the floor, "Aren't we going to talk about what happened?"

"We would but I don't really care and I have to sleep with that lunatic and if he finds out I was talking about that with you guys I won't be sleeping for much longer. Not that I am scared of him or anything. Now everyone take a seat, we're done Rasputin go home." Rasputin nodded and vanished being absorbed back into Nikolai's body.

The student slowly sat on the floor in front of Nikolai. Nikolai cleared his throat, "So ummmm…. what are we doing again?"

"You're supposed to be teaching the dance class, _don't see why though_." Weiss answered.

"Oh yeah, that right. Okay give me a second." Nikolai pulled out a bottle of vodka and began to chug the bottle. A full minute passed of all the students sitting watching Nikolai chug the bottle which caused Ruby to comment, "Man he must be really thirsty."

"Now my name is… ummm, I can't remember." Nikolai said.

Blake raised her hand, "Your name is Nikolai."

"Is it? Alright then, today we are going to march in red square." Nikolai said.

The students looked at each other in confusion. Ruby raised her hand, "Wait? What is red square?"

Nikolai scratched his head, "Oh right, we aren't around that. Well guess we are going to dance then. Everyone pick a partner."

Everyone immediately began to pair up. Ruby and Yang, Ren and Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune, and all that left was Weiss. Blake was in the corner hiding away reading her book.

"Man my math must suck. Well then you will be my partner then." Nikolai took Weiss's hand.

Weiss wretched her hand away, "Who said you could touch me! If we don't have any more partners than I won't be dancing. Besides I have done enough dancing for a while."

"Please malyutka, just give me one dance." Nikolai said grinning and holding out his hand.

Weiss thought about it for a moment a frown on her face, she then sighed, "Fine, you would probably keep bothering if I didn't. If you step on my feet I will kill you."

Nikolai smiled, "Perfect! Let's dance,"

Nikolai took Weiss's hand and ran into the middle of the ballroom. "Music!" Nikolai snapped his fingers and classical music began to play.

Nikolai took off his hat to reveal a short brown head of hair that was combed back. His hair glistened in the light. With the suit, hair, and posture many of the girls in the room were now thinking of Nikolai in a new light.

The two began to dance to the music stepping in sync, they looked like a pair of masters dancing the night away. Suddenly the music changed to a jazz mix and Nikolai picked Weiss up by the waist. He swung her around and surprisingly she went with it, they blended together creating a beautiful picture with their dancing. Everyone in the room had their jaw touching the floor at the display of the two. The music picked up to a high note and Nikolai threw Weiss up and as the music ended he caught her and together they ended perfectly striking a pose.

Everyone was stunned for a moment. Jaune started to slowly clap and was quickly joined by the entire class until the ballroom was filled with the thunderous sound of applause.

Weiss and Nikolai gave a bow. Nikolai looked at Weiss, "Thank you, I think that was an adequate example. Now everyone just let the music flow, don't be afraid." Nikolai snapped his fingers again and the music began to play.

All the students awkwardly began to dance.

Jaune and Pyrrha were a disaster with Jaune stepping Pyrrha's shoes with the occasional "Sorry."

Ruby was suffocating in Yang's chest.

Nora was swinging Ren around like a rag doll.

Weiss decided to take a break from dancing for a while which allowed Nikolia to look around and correct students on their technique, which caused him to notice Blake sitting in the corner reading.

"Comrade Blake, what are you doing? Do you not have a partner?" Nikolai asked.

Blake didn't look up from her book, "I don't dance."

"That's not true, everyone knows how to dance. You just are embarrassed." Nikolai said.

"Don't care." Blake said flipping a page in her book.

Nikolai thought for a moment before coming up with a brilliant idea, at least to him. He grabbed Blake's book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Blake shouted as she tried to take the book back from Nikolai.

Nikolai dodged Blake and began to read her book, "She took his hand letting him run his hand through her hair. She blushed as his other hand brushed her cheek."

Blake's face went red she rushed at Nikolai taking swipes at him with him dodging each swipe, "Give it up Blake, you can't catch a drunk soviet."

Blake stopped trying to get her book back, out of breath.

Nikolai sighed, "Why do you not want to dance Blake? I must say this book isn't that good, dancing is so much more fun."

"I don't want to dance, just leave it at that." Blake said with a scowl.

"No, no, that just won't do. I want you to come after school and come practice dancing with me." Nikolai said throwing Blake's book back to her.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Do I have to?"

Nikolai scratched his head, "I say yes, but I don't know. Do you have to? Man I need a drink I think I am getting sober."

Blake sighed and sat in the corner continuing to read her book. For the rest of the class Nikolai drank and corrected students techniques. In no time at all the bell rang signaling everyone it was time for lunch.

"Alright everyone tomorrow we work on salsa. Now get out." Nikolai said pushing the students out.

The students began to walk over to the cafeteria a buzz about the last few hours, it was like a whirlwind of craziness.

Everyone got their food and sat down at the tables the entire cafeteria abuzz with chatter. Then out of nowhere the school's intercom went off, "All students please come to the auditorium for a mandatory meeting about school policy."

The students all groaned and made their way to the auditorium everyone trying to guess what the meeting was about.

"Hey Weiss? What do you think this is about?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know and don't particularly care."

The sound of footsteps echoed through the auditorium as Takeo walked on stage dressed in a new uniform. This new uniform was a black jacket that reached down to his ankles and had buttons running down the middle. It looked almost like a trench coat. Takeo gripped the mic on the stage and coughed getting the attention of everyone in the auditorium, "Hello, my name is Takeo Masaki and from this day on I will be leading the new school police."

Everyone in the audience was confused, what was the school police and why was some nobody leading them?

"My job is to keep the peace in the school and enforce the rules. I am offering anyone who wants to join me a position on the new task force. If you would like to dedicate your life to keep order and bringing honor to you family please join me on the stage." Takeo said finishing his speech.

All the students looked at one another, waiting for someone to make a move. Then the first student moved, Pyrrha got out of her seat and walked up on stage. She wasn't alone next came, Ren, Cardin, and finally Weiss.

Takeo looked at each one them and then back to the audience. "You are dismissed."

The students slowly got out of their seats and exited the auditorium trying their best not to make any noise.

Takeo faced the students on the stage. He looked each one of them in the eye not blinking. He then walked behind the stage and returned with a box. He opened the box to reveal several uniforms exactly the same as his and several small books. "This is your uniform and handbook. Once a week you will come after school to the auditorium wearing your uniform and receive your orders for the week. Your orders include patrolling the school, dealing with any issues, and enforcing the school rules. You will memorize the student handbook and keep your uniform clean. Anyone who can not follow these rules will be kicked out. Follow the rules and you will bring honor to your family. Dismissed." On the turn of a heel Takeo walked out of the auditorium.

"He didn't ask us our sizes." Ren said watching him walk out.

"Well, let's all just remember to have a good time." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Weiss smiled in celebration, this organization was perfect for her. She was going to prove she should be in charge and this was the first step.

Each one of the new members picked out a uniform and a handbook and headed back to the cafeteria.

Weiss took a seat next to Blake. "So Weiss, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it. It was a conversation for adults." Weiss said with a smirk.

"You're no fun Weiss." Ruby said pouting.

"Maybe you should start acting like an adult Ruby, how can you be a leader and not?" Weiss said glaring at Ruby.

"Oh come on ice queen, Ruby is doing a fine job." Yang said defending her sister.

"Is she? She is immature and clearly not cut out not to lead. If you ask me Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss stated.

The entire table went quite. The awkward silence ruled over the table.

* * *

_After Professor's Ports class_

Ruby hit the training dummy once again with her full force. "Stupid Weiss and her stupid opinion. I'm not a mistake!" She hit the dummy again causing it to topple over.

"Who am I kidding, I am a mistake." Ruby said slumping down to the ground of the training room.

Ruby sat sulking until Dempsey walked in eating a apple. "Hey what's up hood?"

Ruby gave Dempsey a confused look, "Who's hood?"

"You are, cause of your red hood. Now why are you sulking?" Dempsey said taking a seat next to her.

Ruby sighed, "It's Weiss, she said some things. She said I was a mistake and that I shouldn't be leader."

Dempsey took a bite of his apple, "Well she isn't wrong."

Ruby looked at the ground, "You too? I thought you were just mean in the morning."

"You didn't let me finish. She isn't wrong, but she isn't right either. No one knows if you're a good leader or not. Only time will tell. However if you want to tip the scales in your favor train. Improve yourself, work hard every day. It's like this, you either get better or wors. So work on getting better everyday. Prove to us you were not a mistake." Dempsey said giving Ruby a warm smile.

"Wow, that was… really inspirational." Ruby responded stunned.

"You gotta want it kid. I can't wait to see if your prove her right or not." Dempsey said standing back up.

"Wait." Ruby shouted as Dempsey was about to leave.

"What's up?" Dempsey said throwing his apple in the trash.

"I need your help. Train me to be better." Ruby said standing up.

"Hey that's why we are doing the training in the morning." Dempsey answered.

Ruby shook her head, "You said I have to want it and I do want it. Please! Help me."

Dempsey groaned, "I don't know, kid."

"Please, you got to help us!" Came a voice behind Dempsey.

Dempsey turned around to see Jaune standing behind him. "Please, I learned this morning that if I am going to be a leader of anything I need to get better. Please train me. I can't ask anyone else, you're the only one."

Dempsey groaned, "I'm too old for this. Fine I will train you. Once a week after school. Meet me here, we will train until I say we can stop. Now get out of here, it's almost dinner time."

Juane ran up to Dempsey and began to shake his hand, "Thanks man!"

"Hey I'm happy for you but you need to let go right now." Dempsey growled.

Jaune let go of Dempsey's hand, "Oh right, sorry."

"Don't get it wrong, this training will not be easy. You both better bring you A game. Clear?" Dempsey barked at the two.

"Yes sir!" They both responded in unison.

"Now get out of here I need to train too." Dempsey said pulling out his blade.

The two walked out and headed to the cafeteria.

Dempsey sighed and looked at his blade, "Man, what have I gotten myself into?"

_After Professor's Ports class_

Weiss sighed, Port and Ozpin were right. She needed to be a better teammate, that's what made a good team. She was walking to the cafeteria hoping to find Ruby and apologize. She was walking down the hallway when the door behind her flew off it's hinges and a large explosion was heard from the inside of the classroom.

Weiss sighed and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Oh hello! Could you come help me for a moment?" A voice came the classroom.

Weiss turned to see Richtofen. She sighed and walked into the classroom that was now charred and burnt black.

Weiss looked around the room and then to Richtofen, "What happened?"

"You know, things. Regardless I need you to hold this." Richtofen said handing Weiss a large black box.

"What is this?" Weiss said trying to look inside the box.

"Don't worry it won't explode. Probably." Richtofen said looking his desk.

Weiss sighed, "I have to get something off my chest."

"Is it your heart?" Richtofen giggled.

"NO! Be serious. I just wanted to apologize, I realize I have been acting like a child lately. I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry." Weiss said hanging her head.

"Apology accepted." Richtofen responded.

"Hey I am… Wait what did you say?" Weiss asked.

"I said apology accepted. You were acting like a child but that doesn't really matter right now. If you want to apologize I accept your apology." Richtofen said continuing to dig through his desk.

"Well…" Weiss didn't really have a response.

"There you are!" Richtofen said pulling out a large dust crystal from his desk.

"Hey, I recognize that crystal." Weiss said trying to remember where she had saw it.

Richtofen began to sweat, "On second thought, I don't really need your help." He quickly took the black box from Weiss and began to push her out the door. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow, do your homework."

Richtofen slammed the door behind Weiss.

Weiss sighed, she hoped that Ruby was in the cafeteria so she could apologize. She felt bad for Blake though, she had to deal with that drunk idiot.

* * *

_After School in the ballroom._

Blake sighed as she waltzed with Nikolai.

Nikolai gave her a confused look, "What is wrong?"

"I told you I don't dance." Blake said with a glare.

"Why must you fight me Blake? We all love to dance just dance with me." Nikolai said continuing to waltz.

"Can we just get this over with?" Blake said not really caring about what Nikolai said.

Nikolai sighed, "Fine." He let go of Blake, "If you really don't want to be here then I won't force you. Besides, I can always just drink instead!" Nikolai pulled out a bottle of Vodka and began to chug it. He noticed Blake giving him a glare.

Nikolai put the bottle down, "I'm not sharing."

"Why are you drinking?" Blake said still glaring at Nikolai.

"Why not?" He responded.

"That's not an answer." Blake said trying to figure Nikolai out.

"It's good enough for me." Nikolai said drinking his precious liquid.

"You're a killing machine. You killed those grimm without flinching and no remorse. You fought the white fang head on and came out alive. To top it off all off you run around getting drunk and acting like a idiot. You are putting on an act and we both know it. When are you going to admit that you're just running away?" Blake stated coldly.

"A very sexy killing machine." Nikolai grinned.

Blake sighed, "I'm leaving." She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Nikolai looked at his bottle of vodka and then at the door. He sat in silence until Rasputin appeared and nuzzled Nikolai's face. "Oh you, come Rasputin we have vodka to drink and assholes to kill!" Nikolai said with a triumphant roar.

Nikolai jumped on Rasputin's back and the two headed to the cafeteria dead set on eating all the dessert.

* * *

_Later that night_

Ruby tossed and turned in her bed. Sure today was hard but she finally made up with Weiss and she was getting stronger already. But why did she feel sick? She tossed and turned violently until she shot up drenched in sweat. She looked around to see her bed had been moved again. She was in the middle of a room. The room was cold, the walls were made of white rock and it seems like the room was isolated as there were no entrances or exits. Ruby got out of her bed to realize the room was domed shaped and behind her was a large black pyramid. She slowly walked up the the black pyramid, the closer she got the more she could hear voices. All the voices were talking at once and she couldn't make sense of it but one thing was clear, the voices wanted her to touch the pyramid.

She touched the black pyramid and the walls of the pyramid slowly began to move. Before she could do anything, the walls of the pyramid disappeared to reveal a little girl floating in midair. She had brown hair and was wearing a light pink dress and a blue shawl. She also wasn't wearing any shoes and she was holding a teddy bear. She smiled at Ruby and slowly descend to the floor.

"_Hello Ruby_."

Her voice was confusing, Ruby could hear the voice of a little girl but there was also more. A deeper and darker voice. "Hello, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"_My name is Samantha Maxis and I want to play a game Ruby._"

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"_What shall we play? Tag? A foot race?"_

Samantha said dancing around Ruby. Ruby tried to grab the girl but her hand seemed to pass through her.

"_I know! Lets play Hide and Seek. I will hide and you must seek Ruby._"

"Wait, who are you? Where am I?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"_We are not playing twenty questions silly. Now come find me Ruby._"

Samantha stopped dancing and walked up to Ruby. She reached out to Ruby with one of her fingers and tapped Ruby on the head.

Ruby's head exploded, images played in her mind. Images of people. places, things, there was no way to tell. Image after image bombarded Ruby. Ruby screamed at the top of lungs trying to get the images out of her mind. Then it all went quiet and Ruby was back in her bed.

She looked up from her bed to see she was at the beach in the middle of the night. She looked to her left and Dempsey was moving Jaune's bed next to hers.

Dempsey put his finger to his lips, "Go back to sleep."

Ruby shrugged and laided back down. She tried to sleep but the name Samantha plagued her mind. Who was the girl? Why was she in her dreams? What did it mean? What was Der Riese and why was it so important?

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

"_Oh my new precious just a few more tweaks."_

_BANG BANG_

_BEEP BEEP_

_TICK_

_TACK _

_CLICK_

_BEEP _

_BANG_

"_YES! YES! IT LIVES!"_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

"_Hello Dr. Edward Richtofen, how can I help you?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11: How much for your soul?**

**A/N:Here it is, chapter 11! Yeah, I know I suck. I haven't uploaded in a long time but hey, I am here now. Anyway I promised a surprise and here it is, I am starting a new Q&amp;A story! In this story you can ask anyone from RWBY or Call of Duty a question about whatever. I shall have this new story up and running soon so if you want to participate check that story out for more details. In the meantime enjoy this short little chapter.**

Weekend at Beacon, team TRNT's room.

"BOARD! Why does nobody care that Nikolai is board?" Nikolai said kicking in the air.

"Shut it ruskie, I am trying to concentrate here." Dempsey said as he turned away from his game.

After much debate it was decided that team TRNT would be allowed a T.V. in there dorm to keep them out of trouble. Richtofen couldn't care less for the T.V. as he had locked himself in the Beacon which was quickly becoming his own personal lab thanks to the fact no one could get access and he had not come out in the past few days. The first thing Dempsey did was buy a game console, he was happy to play shooter games while Takeo preferred more adventure games. Nikolai had given the console a chance but when he played a zombie game and shot the T.V. in defense he was officially banned from playing. At the moment Dempsey was playing the latest shooter game of the year while leaning on a sleeping Rasputin. Takeo was taking notes in a small black book he refused to show anyone and Nikolai had drunk himself asleep. He was just waking up and a board Nikolai was a dangerous thing.

"There must be something for the red menace to do!" Nikolai said.

"Shut your rambling russian." Takeo said throwing one of his pencils with pinpoint precision. The pencil however simply bounced off its intended target.

Nikolai leaned back, "What is a russian to do? Maybe I could play games on T.V.?" Nikolai said looking to Dempsey.

"Hell no, you already broke on T.V. no way am I letting you near this one." Dempsey said turning back to the T.V. as he gunned down several enemies in the game. "Man these games are so unrealistic, but it is a good waste of time." Dempsey said with a grin.

Nikolai pouted and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. He looked to Richtofen's bed that was clean and kept. That's when a wonderful idea crossed his mind. He slowly stood up and reached under his bed. He pulled out a large red trunk he had been given by Ruby as a present. It was also filled to the brim with ammo, weapon magazines, of course vodka, and a few prank items. Nikolai pulled out a small vial out of the trunk filled with a green liquid. He laughed and made his way to Richtofen's bed.

Dempsey didn't even need to turn to know Nikolai was up to something, that laugh gave it all away. "Is it against me?" Dempsey asked.

"No." Nikolai said.

"Carry on." Dempsey said shrugging his shoulders.

A devilish grin crossed Nikolai's face as he popped the vial open and poured the green liquid on Richtofen's sheets. Within moments everyone in the room was coughing.

"What is that unholy smell." Takeo said gripping his nose.

"It smells like shit and vomit had a kid." Dempsey said standing up and gripping his nose.

The smell woke Rasputin up as he slowly stood and and gave off a low whimper as he retreated back into Nikolai.

"This is what Ruby calls Grimm piss. Now his sheets will stink for a week." Richtofen said with a smile and gripping his nose.

"Why did you do it in our room, know all of our beds will smell." Dempsey shouted at Nikolai.

Nikolai thought for a moment, "I didn't think that far ahead."

Takeo slapped his forehead, "It surprise that you have not died already. It truly is a miracle."

"Thanks you squinty eyed bastard." Nikolai said.

Before Takeo could slice Nikolai in two a voice spoke, "I need all of you in the lab now." The voice said.

"Who said that? Was it you Vodka fairy? Come out and fight me like a man!" Nikolai shouted.

"No you idiot, it is me." The voice said.

"Me who?" Nikolai asked.

"Just come to lab you idiots." The voice shouted.

"Okay voice." Nikolai said as he waved to the source of the voice and walked away.

Nikolai closed the door behind him and the two warriors looked at each other and sighed.

"Three,two,one." Dempsey counted down and on one Nikolai came back into the room.

"Follow me idiot." Dempsey said as he made his way to the lab leading Nikolai.

The three "friends" made there way to the lab. Dempsey tried to opened the door but it wouldn't budge. He cursed and grunted trying to get the door open. Nikolai laughed and quickly took over trying to pull the door open. He heaved with all his might but no matter how hard he pulled he could not get the door open.

Takeo sighed and walked next to the door and pressed a small red button, "We are here german."

The door buzzed and swung open knocking Nikolai in the face. Nikolai stood up, rubbing his nose and cursing. The three of them made their way into the lab which looked like something out a house of horrors. The walls were lined with sketches and designs to weapons and some things that weren't exactly human. All of the desks in the room had small jars filled with various things such as, hearts, ears, eyes, and fingers. There was also what looked like a filled head of a beowulf in a jar in the corner that recognized the three warriors coming in promptly growled. Richtofen walked the jar and furiously tapped on it, "No Fluffy! Bad! No growling!" Richtofen turned to his comrades, "Good, I am glad you are here. I need to show you something." He said as he gestured to the main table in the center of the room. The table was very similar to one of a operating table but it had multiple tubes and flashing lights. On the table was a human shaped figured covered by a white cloth. Richtofen smiled as he gestures the three to come to the table. They hesitantly made there way to the table careful not to touch anything. "Now, you are probably wondering why I called you here."

"Not really. Now can we finish up here? I was in the middle of a game." Dempsey said crossing his arms.

"Oh my stupid american, I can promise you this is more important than your game." Richtofen said. He then cleared his throat, "From the beginning of time, man was decided it's entire life to be perfect. Perfect conquerors, killers, and rulers. However they have never been successful, that is where I come in. You see thanks to my unrivaled genius I have transcended any laws of nature, I have made perfection! I created life out of nothing, I have bestowed my creation with ultimate perfection."

"Get on with it!" Nikolai shouted.

Richtofen gritted his teeth, "Fine. Gentlemen, I present Makellos." With one swift movement Richtofen pulled the white sheet off the figure to reveal to his comrades what he had been working on.

* * *

_(The next day)_

_(Richtofen's classroom)_

"I would like to introduce you to all to me new teaching assistant, Makellos." Richtofen said pointing to Makellos.

"Hello." Makellos said. Makellos was about Dempsey's height. His face very narrow and his eyes a ice blue. His hair was rather short reaching down to his ears but his dark blue hair was covered by a black fedora. He wore a long grey coat with a black undervest and bright red tie. He was also wearing gray fingerless gloves and gray straight pants. His entire ensemble was topped off with black dress shoes and a pair of sunglass in his coat pocket. "I am very pleased to meet you all." Makellos said from the front of the classroom.

"Great, more newbies." Cardin said.

Makellos didn't responded and took a seat in the front row which was now empty because of last week's experiments. To say only a few kids were hospitalized would be an understatement. Unafraid Makellos took his seat his posture straight.

"What do you make of him?" Ruby asked her sister.

Yang shrugged, "Six out of ten, nothing special."

Blake narrowed her eyes at Makellos, "Does anyone else feel that?" Blake asked her companions.

"Feel what?" Ruby asked.

"He isn't normal. I can feel it, his posture, his eyes, everything about him. It feels unnatural." Blake said her gaze still on Makellos.

"Give him a chance Blake, he can't be that bad." Yang said.

"His posture is straight and he seems well keep, he seems alright to me Blake." Weiss said.

"No talking!" Richtofen shouted.

That immediately quitted the classroom. Richtofen cleared his throat, "Good, now did anyone complete the homework I assigned last week?" The each one of the students looked around the classroom trying not make eye contact with Richtofen. Richtofen sighed, "Fine, if you will not give me your full attention I will not give you mine. Makellos!"

Makellos immediately stood up and made his way next to Richtofen, "Yes doctor?"

"I need you to teach today. I have better things to do." Richtofen said as he packed his bag. He made his way to the door, "You better not give him any trouble." Richtofen said eyeing each one his students before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

As soon as Richtofen left the room each pair of eyes landed on Makellos. Makellos didn't flinch under the weight of the eyes instead he turned to the board. Within seconds he crafted a perfect diagram of a Nevermore. Some of the students that he was able to make such a diagram so fast while others students didn't really care. "From my understanding your assignment was to come up with a hypothesis for why a Nevermore is able to fly so high despite its weight."

Pyrrha raised her hand, "That is what was strange about this assignment, no one is sure why it is able to stay airborne."

"Please, everyone knows it is because if it's massive wings." Weiss said.

"Untrue, while that helps the Nevermore lift off the ground that is not what keeps it in the air." Makellos said.

"Like you know what keeps them in the air." Cardin said with his normal smear.

"Is there a problem Cardin?" Makellos asked.

"No no, please keep teaching professor." Cardin said sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"Good, know would everyone please take out their notebooks. I shall start with the biology of the Nevermore and I recommend you take notes of some kind." Makellos said unaware of the sarcasm and starting his lecture.

Ruby took out her notebook and scratched her head, "Ummm… did he not hear that sarcasm?"

"He seems a bit dense." Yang said.

"More like a idiot, he is talking about how Nevermores must have hollow bones and air pockets. If that was the case then there bones would break much easier. This guy is full of himself." Weiss said shaking her head at Makellos.

Makellos stopped talking for a moment, causing an awkward silence to come over the room. Makellos turned to Weiss. "Weiss?" Makellos asked.

Weiss was a bit surprised, "Yes?" She asked.

"Why do not believe me Weiss?" Makellos asked.

Weiss looked to Ruby and Blake in confusion, "What are you talking about?" She asked a little freaked out.

"You said that I did not know what I was talking about. Why did you say that?" Makellos asked his tone flat.

"You heard that?" Weiss said. Weiss cleared her throat, "All I was saying is that I believe you are getting your information wrong."

Makellos narrowed his eyes, "Odd. You doubt me because you do not know or trust me but I speak the truth about this. Strange." Makellos said thinking to himself. Makellos turned back to the board and erased the board, "If you do not trust me on this subject is there another subject that you would be willing to put your trust me with?" Makellos asked Weiss.

Weiss was a bit stunted, he wasn't mad. He was confused, as was she. Weiss didn't know what to say she looked to Ruby who shrugged her shoulders. "Do you know anything about Fanus?"

Makellos turned back to the board and drew two diagrams, one human diagram and one of a Fanus with two wolf ears. "I may not know everything about this subject but I can try my best." Makellos pointed to the human diagram, "The human body is simple to understand but complicated to use. By looking at this diagram and comparing it to the one of the Fanus we see that there is little difference except for the extra appendages."

"The difference is that one is a animal and the other is a person." Cardain said with a sneer on his face clearly upset.

Blake turned to Cardin clearly mad, her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about to attack him when Makellos spoke. "Humans are animals as well. Why would you think humans are any different? Fanus are animals that are faster and stronger than humans with extra appendages."

"Human aren't the ones with tails and extra ears. Fanus are different from us. They are animals, clear as day." Cadrin said standing up.

"Yes they are animals but humans are as well. There is a difference between the two species but overall you are the same. You are both animals, that is not a insult." Makellos said.

"Whatever, you don't get it." Cardin said sitting back down in his seat crossing his arms.

"Clearly there is something else at work. It seems my information is incomplete." Makellos turned to Weiss, "I am sorry but it appears I am not qualified to teach anyone in this subject." Makellos erased the board, "It seems as though I am not ready to teach quite yet with my lack of information. I must end class early, I apologize."

Half the class didn't even hear him finish his sentence as they had left the moment he said he would end class early. The other half of the class slowly got up, confused and walk out the door leaving Blake to linger.

Blake walked up to Makellos, "What did you mean that being called a animal is not an insult?" Blake asked.

"Hello Blake, can I help you?" Makellos asked.

"You heard me, what did you mean when you said that being called a animal wasn't an insult?" Blake said as she glared at Makellos.

"I was just noting that humans have defined anything that lives an animal. It is odd however, humans are willing to use the word to label others but are unhappy when they too are labeled animals. It is confusing." Makellos said.

Blake got close in Makellos face, "You can hide behind this facade but you don't know anything. You have never been kicked to the street, beaten, and then called a filthy animal. How dare you."

Makellos reminded unblinking not intimidated by the fact Blake was in his face, "It seems that I have upset you Blake. I apologize, I will keep my opinions to a minimum."

Blake backed up a bit still glaring at Makellos. She turned and headed to the door but not before making one last glare. "You and your friends are not who you seem to be. I know that, you can't hide from me and when you show who you really are I will be there to stop you." Blake said as she slammed the door behind her. Blake closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves, as much as it seemed like she wasn't afraid she was. His presence intimidated her, he was so blank and she didn't know what to expect from him. It was like playing a game of roulette expect this time she was playing with a loaded gun. Blake made her way to the ballroom and to her next class, dancing. After she had told Nikolai what she thought of this class he hadn't pressed her, he gave up. Now Blake had a hour of pure peace to do whatever she pleased. Although Yang, Ruby, and even Jaune, had tried to get to dance one time she reminded adamant about not dancing. So when she walked into the ballroom Nikolai didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"All right little ones, I am feeling more drunk than usually. So instead of dancing today we will watch some performances. I know you little hormonal monkeys have been practicing in pairs so get your partner and show Nikolai your moves." Nikolai said his head rolling around a bit as he sat down in a chair. "All right, who is first to be judged by the soviet?" Nikolai asked taking out a bottle of vodka.

Yang raised her hand high in the air, "Oh, oh, us, us!" Yang shouted as she grabbed Ruby.

"Okay, go for it! I always love seeing women dance for my entertainment." Nikolai said chuckling to himself.

Ruby and Yang didn't hear Nikolai's comment and walked over to the music player. Yang hit track four and grabbed Ruby by the hand. The music began to play slowly as Yang and Ruby slowly waltzed around the ballroom. After a few seconds the music turned to a upbeat funk as the two let go and began to dance on there own. Yang was doing a few tricks she had learned from Nikolai such as the 'robot'. Ruby and the other hand was having a bit more trouble as every time she tried to show off she instantly got embarrassed and went back to a small one-two step routine. The funk was about to end and on cue Yang garbed Ruby by the waist and threw her up, Ruby did a bit of showboating in the air by using her semblance to bounce off the walls and create a storm of petals. Yang began to grow until she was ablaze and lit the roses on fire. Ruby then ended her dance next to Yang as the two finished with a pose.

Everyone in the ballroom clapped and cheered and even Blake looked up from her book to give Ruby and Yang a small thumbs up. Nikolai stood up and clapped, "Good job! A slow start but it picked up. A plus for you!"

"Wait was this a test?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care about grades. Alright next two!" Nikolai shouted.

Up next was a routine by Jaune and Pyrrha that started off well but ended in disaster when Jaune failed to to notice Pyrrha's foot and fell face first on the ground getting a roar of laughter from the audience. Ren and Nora's dance was a lot of Nora throwing Ren around like a rag doll and the occasional break for Nora to pose. There were other dances but none were more entertaining than Cardin and Sky. Cardin and Sky were red faced for the entire dance as the two couldn't get any partners and were embraced to be dancing with each other. It didn't help either when Nikolai erupted in laughter the moment the two started their performance. The worst part for them was that Nikolai didn't stop laughing until they had finished.

"Alright you two stop before you give kill Nikolai of laughter, Nikolai already decided to die drowning in Vodka and women. Alright is that everyone?" Nikolai asked.

Everyone looked around trying to see if there was someone who hadn't gone. Weiss coughed, "I haven't gone." It was odd, at first Weiss hated to be in this class but when every she danced and impressed everyone it made her feel good. It looks like all her years of practicing dancing has paid off. Unfortunately no one wanted to dance with her out of fear they would mess up and she would explode on them. The only one who could keep up with her was Nikolai. "I have prepared a duo dance." Weiss said stepping out of the crowd.

Nikolai burped, "All right then, do we have any volunteers to dance with Weiss?"

The room went silent as the crowd avoided eye contact with Weiss and pretend not to hear anything. Nikolai sighed, "Oh man, that sucks. I wish there was something, OH wait a minute. This is like emergency! I finally get to use it!" Nikolai said giggly as he pulled out his scroll and pressed a few buttons on his scroll much to the confusion. The students sat in confusion trying to figure out what was making Nikolai so happy. After a few minutes of waiting the doors swung open to reveal Makellos.

"Hello everyone." Makellos made his way to Nikolai, "What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Can you dance?" Nikolai asked.

Makellos gave Nikolai a confused looked, "I am not sure, give me a second." A literal second passed by before Makellos spoke again, "I can now. How will my new skills help?"

Nikolai smiled, "Weiss needs a partner, dance with her for my entertainment."

"Of course." Makellos said as he turned and made his way to Weiss. "Hello , what kind of dance would you like me to preform?" Makellos asked.

"You can dance?" Weiss said giving Makellos a skeptical look.

"I assure you that I will be able to meet any standard you set for me. Now would you please tell how your dance is performed?" Makellos asked.

Weiss laughed, "I warned you." After a few minutes Weiss whispered to Makellos explaining the steps, after Weiss finished explaining Makellos took Weiss's hands.

The music slowly began to play as the two step by step glided across the floor. The two looked like they were ice skating rather than dancing as they elegantly made there way across the room. Makellos perfectly complemented Weiss step for step not making a single mistake. The two looked perfect as they spun and twirled. Finally Makellos leaned forward and sent Weiss forward not letting her go. Weiss hung unto Makellos's hand as the two struck a pose. The entire auditorium was covered in applauses and cheers. Everyone was talking how the duo looked better than any they had ever scene. Some people even began to cry. Even Nikolai was cheering at the top of his lungs.

Weiss stood back up, "Well…. you did good." She said to Makellos looking away from him her face slightly red.

Makellos didn't notice Weiss's face and made his way to Nikolai, "Is there anything else you need Nikolai?"

"No, no. Now get out of here it is lunch time and Nikolai needs some food before he murders someone." Nikolai said standing up and heading to the cafeteria.

Everyone began to pick up their bags and such when an idea crossed Ruby's mind. Ruby made her way over to Makellos, "Hey Makellos?" She asked.

"Hello Blake. Can I help you?" Makellos asked.

"Well, if you don't have a lunch do you want to have lunch with my team?" Ruby asked.

Makellos didn't respond for a moment but then he nodded, "If that is acceptable with your entire team?" Makellos asked.

"Sure why not? The more the merrier." Yang said with a grin.

"You don't seem to be like the common rabble, I would be okay with it." Weiss said crossing her arms.

All eyes fell to Blake who had just closed her books, she looked to Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Blake wanted to stay as far away as possible from him but if she said no it would look a little suspicious. She sighed and slowly nodded her head.

Ruby smiled, "Cool! You have to tell me about yourself, and your weapon. I haven't seen you with one thought but you can explain it to me as we eat." Ruby picked up her bags and beckoned for Makellos to follow.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walked out the ballroom and just as Makellos was about to walk out the ballroom and follow them out Blake stood in between him and the exit. "Before you go, I want you to promise me something."

"What is the promise?" Makellos asked.

"Promise you won't try anything, if you do I swear I will bring you and your friends down. Got it?" Blake said glaring at Makellos.

Makellos smiled, "Alright I will not trying anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"Good." Balke said walking out the room. She was about to keep going when she noticed Makellos wasn't follow her. She walked back to the door and opened it to see Makellos standing in place. "What are you doing?"

"You said not to do anything to make you uncomfortable, I did not know if moving would make you uncomfortable." Makellos said.

Blake slapped her forehead, "You don't need to ask me, just be normal and don't try to hurt my friends."

"Understood." Makellos said as he walked out the door and headed to the cafeteria.

Blake sighed, she couldn't tell is he was just playing a idiot or really was a idiot. She decided she would wait and watch to see if he was pretending or not. Blake walked into the cafeteria to see the usually mess it always was. When Nikolai started to get lunch in the cafeteria he would always tear the place up whether it was due to Nikolai and Yang fighting over food or Nikolai and his bear getting in a fight. It looks like this time it was the bear as Blake saw the bear sitting on Nikolai.

"Get off me!" Nikolai yelled under the weight of the bear as he flailed his limbs trying to escape.

Blake ignored this and headed to the table they usually sat at. Ruby sat at the end of table, next was Weiss, and then Makellos and Yang. On the other end of the table was Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Blake took a seat next to Yang to make sure she could keep an eye on Makellos. When Blake sat down Ruby was asking Makellos a question.

"So you're not hungry?" Ruby asked.

"No not really. I do not feel the need to eat." Makellos said.

"So, I can have your food?" Yang asked already taking his food.

"As long as you do not eat too much and hurt yourself." Makellos said.

Yang put some of Makellos's food back on his plate. "So, where are you from?"

"Are you asking where I live or where I was born?" Makellos asked.

"Well, we all live here. I was asking where you come from." Yang said laughing.

Makellos thought for a moment, "I am not sure."

"Wait, you don't know where you were born?" Jaune asked confused.

"I do not know where I conceived, but based on my information I was most likely born here." Makellos said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Wait what do you mean you were born here? Like born in this area or at Beacon?" Pyrrha asked.

"It impossible to know exactly where the first idea of my existence was made but I do know that my physical form was made at Beacon." Makellos said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ren said trying to figure out exactly what was happening.

Before Makellos could explain what was going on two of the new student security came up behind Makellos. The new security placed by Takeo had been order to patrol the school during the day. They were the law around the school and enforced all the rules. One of them put his hand on Makellos shoulder. "Excuse me, do you go here?"

"No." Makellos said shaking his head.

"If you do not go here you can not be in the cafeteria." One of the security guards said.

"I don't see what the problem is. I was simply talking to these people." Makellos said.

One of the security guards pulled out a small sword, "Sir, I am going to have you to come with me."

"I am sorry but I can not comply, with that." Makellos turned to Blake, "Are these your friends Blake?" Makellos asked. Blake shook her head. Makellos turned back to the two security officers. "This might hurt." Makellos stood up and in one quick movement grabbed the arm of one the security guards and lifted him in the air. He then swung the guard in a circle and then sent him flying into the wall. Almost moving just as fast Makellos punched the other guard in the face instantly knocking her out cold.

"I warned you. Now where were we?" Before anyone could respond Blake pulled out her weapon and pressed it against Makellos throat.

"I warned you!" Blake said pressing the blade closer to his throat.

"I am confused . What have I done wrong?" Makellos asked confused.

"I said no funny business! I warned you!" Blake said her eyes on fire and her face stern.

"Let's all calm down alright, we can talk about this." Ruby said trying to calm Blake down.

Before anyone else could say anything Makellos was lifted up in the air by a purple energy. Several purple chains wrapped around Makellos arms and legs spreading him out. Everyone looked to the source of the power, Glynda.

Nikolai gasped, "This is shocking." He said taking out a bottle of Vodka under Rasputin.

"Glynda, how can I help you?" Makellos asked unfazed by the chains wrapped around his body.

"You are under arrest. You are to come with me and face Ozpin." Glynda said her eye burning with rage.

"I am sorry but my one directive states that I am not allowed to be arrested and taken to Ozpin." Makellos closed his eyes and then opened them again, "Engage battle level six." The chains around Makellos began to buckle and clear cracks could be heard. With one mighty pull Makellos destroyed the chains holding him. He landed on the ground and immediately sprinted at Glynda. Glynda didn't hesitate and sent a powerful beam of energy at Makellos. Makellos was sent flying into the wall behind him. He crashed into the wall creating a hole in the wall and covering him in dust. When the dust settled everyone could see Makellos for what he really was. His clothes were torn up and so were several parts of his skin, revealing shining metal. To make matters worse his left eye was taken out only to reveal a shining blue light. Makellos charged at Glynda removing his hands and from the stumps of his hands emerged two blades. Makellos quickly sliced at Glynda time and time again, Glynda easily dodged each blow and when she saw an opportunity she blasted Makellos once again. This time he was not sent flying rather his arm was torn clean off. Makellos backed up and gripped his missing arm. Sparks and loose wires were hanging all off Makellos's body. Makellos looked to Ruby and then to Glynda. He put his remaining arm up, "I surrender ." Glynda wrapped Makellos in chains, "You made the right decision." She was about to led Makellos out when his limb on the ground charged at Glynda's head. Glynda deflected the limb and her concentration was broken, Makellos broke the chains once again. "Engage battle level ten." Makellos said as his entire body became covered in a metal armor. The armor resembled the old armor of a knight. Makellos eye turned color and the blue light changed to red. Makellos's chest opened to reveal a small cannon pointed directly at Glynda. The cannon was charging up when a loud voice was heard, "CODE 232."

All of Makellos's lights immediately went out and he toppled over. Everyone's eyes went to the source of the voice, Edward Richtofen. Richtofen ran over to Makellos, "Oh my perfection!" How could they do this too you?" Richtofen said picking Makellos up.

Glynda picked Richtofen up by his collar, "You finally crossed the line. Your machine almost killed two students. If it wasn't for Blake who knows what would have happened?"

Richtofen's face turned sour, "Just a machine. This is pure perfection! You will not find a more perfect thing on this pitiful planet! How dare you hurt him."

"You're coming with me, and so is your machine." Glynda picked the machine up with her riding crop and dragging Richtofen out by his collar. She exited the cafeteria with Makellos and Richtofen leaving a stunned and confused student body.

"So, anyone want to do shots?" Nikolai asked.

"What was that!?" Ruby shouted confused.

"Did anyone else see his metal parts and his wiers. It was like… I dunno, he was like a robot or something." Jaune said rubbing his head.

"I knew we couldn't trust that thing. I warned you guys." Blake said putting her blade away.

"I think I have seen and heard enough to last a lifetime. I am going back to the room to try to sort this all out before my mind explodes." Yang said standing up.

With that one by one the students slowly left the cafeteria leaving Nikolai alone by himself. Nikolai sighed and had Rasputin absorbed back into his body. Nikolai stood up and streched getting the kinkcs out of his body. He sighed, "One moment I am killing undead and next moment I am watching robot fighting a lady with chains she created out of thin air. Not the craziest thing I have seen but I think I am not liking all this excitement at once. I think it is time for Nikolai to think about getting back home to girlfriend."

Ruby and company were trying to relax and defuse from the situation they were in earlier that day when Ruby's scroll went off. Ruby picked up the scroll to see that Ozpin was calling. Ruby answered the call, "Hello?"

"I need you and your team in my office. Now." Ozpin said sternly through the receiver.

"Right away." Ruby said jumping off her bed and ending the call. Ruby looked to her teammates, "All right, Ozpin wants to see us."

"Did he saw about what?" Yang asked.

"Nope, but he sounded serious so we should get going." Ruby said.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss made there way to the door when Ruby noticed Blake hadn't moved from her spot on her bed. "Um, Blake. We are supposed to see Ozpin."

"I'm not going. What ever he wants it probably has to do with that thing and team TRNT. Those guys are bad news. I knew it the moment I saw them, I don't want anything to do with them." Blake said in a stern tone.

"But Blake, you can't ignore Ozpin." Ruby said.

"Tell him I was sick or something. I don't want anything to do with them." Blake said turning from Ruby.

"But-" Ruby said as she reached out to Blake. Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and shook her head. Ruby sighed and closed the door behind her as the three of them made their way to Ozpin's office.

Blake sighed and closed her eyes. True she was giving team TRNT a hard time but she didn't mean too. To be honest, she didn't even hate Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey. She knew that Nikolai was crazy but as long as he was drunk he could be kept calm. If anything she thought that they were kind of funny in a dumb kind of way. It was Richtofen she didn't trust. She had seen that smile before, that cold smile that tricked everyone into thinking it was harmless. Richtofen was everything she hated about the white fang, a good cause with terrible actions and a sinister motive. Then there was Makellos, she didn't know how but he looked just like someone she used to know. He was her age, and for a while she thought she had a crush on him. Then one day he was killed in an explosion. It was only later that she heard that it wasn't an accident, he had suicide bombed a hospital. Blake opened her eyes and looked to the broken moon, she didn't know what to do. She was living a double life and at the same time she was trying to find out about someone who was living their own double life. She didn't need this and she was hoping that one day she could rely in her teammates to stop what ever Richtofen was planning. One day.

Ruby and comrades walked into Ozpin's office to see a annoyed Glynda and Makellos laid flat out on a table. Currently Richtofen was repairing him, fixing his broken arm and putting his wires back in place. Ozpin took a sip from his mug and gestured for the three girls to sit. "I am a bit surprised, I thought Blake would be here as well." Ozpin said adjusting his glasses.

"She wasn't feeling well." Ruby said.

"Regardless I have something very important. As you know you are the lesion for team TRNT. Makellos is something completely different however. According to Richtofen he is a machine and yet he is not." Ozpin said looking to Makellos.

"I have told you, he is perfection! Not some sort of freak." Richtofen shouted as he continued to repair Makellos.

"Regardless of what he is I have decided it is in everyone's best interest that he is treated like a normal student. So from this moment, Makellos will be a part of team RWBY." Ozpin said.

"What! Why?" Weiss shouted standing up from her chair.

"Richtofen has told us he is not different from a human. Expect for his mechanical parts he is like us. I do not want someone like him to be isolated, I want him to better understand humans so that he better understand emotions. He is clearly unique and I would like to see what he is capable of, however he will not receive a real human experience if he is under the control of Richtofen. So I had all control Richtofen had over Makellos overridden. The moment he wakes up he will be completely free. I want you to help him and guide him. I know I ask much but I feel as though you are the right people for this job. So from this point forward if you ever need anything for Makellos feel free to ask." Ozpin said finishing his speech with a sip of his mug.

"Please be careful, as far as we are concerned he is not to be taken lightly. According to Richtofen and his research notes he can keep up with the most experienced hunter and is constantly learning and adapting. So if you ever feel he has gotten out of control please call on me and I shall remedy the situation." Glynda said glaring at Richtofen.

Richtofen mumbled and cursed under his breath as he made the last few repairs to Makellos. He grunted as he turned the last screw. "There he is alive once again." Richtofen stood up and walked over to Ozpin handing him a small black box.

Ozpin took the black box and put it in his desk. "Now, would you please take Makellos to your room. I believe he does not need to sleep or eat so for now simply leave him against a wall. He shall turn back on in the morning."

Yang walked over to Makellos and tried to lift him off the table but no matter how hard she grunted or pulled she could not lift him. "How much does he weigh?" Yang asked as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"I shall have the idiot bring him over later, please be careful however. There is much more to him than you could possibly imagine." Richtofen said.

"Well then, I wish you luck team RWBY. Now I recommend you get some sleep, you're going to need it." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug.

One by one each member of team RWBY that was there left slowly walking out the door. The moment Weiss left however everyone for a two mile radius could hear her curse and complain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 12: Kings and Queens**

_A/N: Holy Crap! 100 reviews! That's alot, each one means alot to me so I thank each and everyone one of you who took the time to give me some sort of feedback or just let me know what you think. The more reviews I see the harder I know I have to work because of how much you guys and gals enjoy this story. In fact the reason I am uploaded this chapter is in response to some of the review. So it may not seem like a lot but reviews give me motivation to write. So if you ever think about wether not to leave a review please do! Any kind of feedback helps and I love to hear from you guys and gals. I just can't believe this happened. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

"I would like to thank Ruby for everything she has done, truly she is the hero we were all asking for." Ozpin said finishing his speech. The entire auditorium erupted in applause and cheers as Ruby smiled. She walked up to mic next to Ozpin.

"Please, I am just like everyone else. Do go on though." Ruby said with a smile.

"Where do I began? She single handedly wiped out both the Grimm population and the white fang. She brought peace between humans and Faunus everywhere. Truly we could not ask for a better hero or friend. Now I would like to introduce one of Ruby's comrades, Blake Belladonna." Ozpin said as he walked away from the mic gesturing for Blake to step forward. Blake walked to the mic with tears in her eyes.

"Well… I don't know what to say." Blake stopped mid speech to wipe tears her face. "Ruby is the best friend I could have ever asked for, I once told her heroes didn't exist but she proved me wrong. I am lucky to have know Ruby." Blake finished her speech and then began to cry tears streaming down her face. Still she had a smile on her face as she walked back to her seat on the stage. Dempsey stood up and walked to the mic.

Dempsey cleared his throat as he pulled out a few note cards from the inside of his jacket. "When I first met Ruby I thought she didn't have what is takes. I was mean to her and her friends because I was insecure about myself. She showed me the way however and I learned to be not so mean to people. I trained her but now she is training me. I couldn't ask for a better teacher for friend." Dempsey awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Yeah, thats it." Dempsey walked back to his seat and sat down. Weiss stood up and made her way to the mic.

She looked at Ruby who was standing next to her, "I am not going to lie, at first I didn't trust Ruby. I yelled at her and was all around a ice queen. That was until she showed me what it means to be an adult. She made the hard choices and set the standards for what it means to be a hunter. She is a true leader and a even better friend. I would like to ask for one more round of applause for the hero Ruby!" Weiss shouted she she raised Ruby's hand.

The entire auditorium went crazy as confetti was lowered from the ceiling and fireworks went off in celebration. Everyone was in a fantastic mood, people were smiling and dancing in joy. Ruby was more happy than she had ever than she had been in her entire life.

_"Hello?"_

Ruby looked around for the source of the voice. She looked to Yang who was currently enjoying the punch bowl. She then looked to Jaune who was dancing with Pyrrha.

_"Hello?"_

The voice was louder than before, she could hear the voice but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. That is when everything began to shake, her entire world shook to it's very core. She watched at the entire auditorium began to fall apart as the ceiling began to cave. Large chunks of ceilings came crashing down and crushed people left and right. Ruby screamed as she rushed forward and tried to save people from the falling debris. She was too late however, Nikolai was crushed as one of his legs came flying off. Ruby screamed as she rushed forward once again trying to save another person. However she couldn't as a piece of debri landed right on here and crushed her.

_"Hello?" The voice said once again._

Ruby opened her eyes and woke up in a cold sweat. She looked to her left to see Makellos his face riddled with confusion. She looked to the window to see it was rather early in the morning. She then looked to her teammates who were sleeping soundly. Ruby then turned back to Makellos.

Makellos blinked as Ruby started at him. Ruby picked up one of her pillows and struck Makellos across the face. "Get out!" Ruby shouted as he struck Makellos in the face again and again with her pillow. One by one each one of Ruby's teammates woke up, it didn't take them long to react however. Yang was the first to move as she jumped forward and bought her fist down on the back of Makello's head. Blake acted next as she picked up two bows, one to wrap around her head and another to wrap around Makellos. Weiss put her foot on Makello's spine and applied pressure.

"What are you doing in here!" Weiss shouted as she quickly grabbed her rapier and pointed on Makello's spine.

Makello's gave a muffled response as he was face first in the carpet.

"Let him up." Ruby said as she jumped off her bed. She had decided it would be easier if she slept on the bottom bunk with Dempsey kidnapping her in the morning. Weiss took her foot off Makellos as he stood up. Weiss kept her rapier pointed at Makello's neck however.

"Hello, can you help me?" Makellos asked.

"You have a weapon pointed at your throat and you're asking for help?" Weiss asked her eyes narrowing.

"I have not downloaded enough information at the moment. I know I was reset and some of my memory and functions were either deleted or cut off. I know I am not operating at prime function. I am asking for you to give me access to one of your scrolls so that I can access what you call the web." Makellos said unblinking and completely unafraid of the weapon at his throat.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Ruby asked.

"I have no previous memory. I awoke seven minutes and forty five seconds ago and connected to the school's wireless connection to the web. However the connection the school offers in lacking in the necessary information that I need. I would break the encryption and look farther into the web but I believe that is what you call, rude." Makellos said.

Weiss lowered her weapon, "Do you remember your name?" Weiss asked.

"I can not remember my name. I am very confused and would feel much better if you could help me." Makellos said. Blake looked to Yang and then to Ruby. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and Blake let go of the bow wrapped around Makellos. Makellos smiled, "Now, could one of you let me borrow one of your scrolls?" Ruby walked to her dresser and picked up her scroll. She handed it to Makellos who took it one one hand. He opened it and looked at the screen. He looked at the screen as his eyes went wide and his entire body went rigid. After a few seconds his eyes receded and he handed Ruby her scroll back. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

"So, what do you know?" Yang asked crossing her arms.

Makellos put his hand on his chin, "Well, I understand most of your history. Some of it is difficult to process either because it seems illogical or there are missing parts."

"What about yourself? Can your remember who you are?" Ruby asked.

Makellos closed his eyes, "I know what I am. I am a inorganic life assuming an identity of a male in his teens. However I have no idea who made me, why they made me, or for what purpose."

"Do you know any of our names?" Ruby asked a bit sad.

"I do not know your designations or mine. All I know is that we are currently at Beacon academy, a school that teaches younger hunters what it means to be a hunter." Makellos said opening his eyes and then removing his hands to produce a blade. He examined the blade for a brief moment and then the blade retracted back into Makellos. Makellos out his hand back on, "I do not even know my own designation. Do you know?" Makellos asked.

"Your name is… Mark." Ruby said. Yang, Blake, and Weiss gave Ruby a confused look. "Your name is Mark and your were made to help us fight Grimm." Ruby said with a bit more confidence.

"Really? Alright then." Mark smiled and stuck his hand out. Ruby returned the favor and shook his hand. Mark let go of her hand, "Odd, I read that a warm smile and a handshakes help people feel more comfortable. You all don't seem that considerable however, did I do it wrong?"

"Well, it's just that you're a guy and it is really weird that you're in our room right now." Ruby said.

Mark looked around the room, a confused look on his face. Then he suddenly understood, "Oh right, I forgot about that. I read that some females found it awkward for males to be in their room. Although I may not be a male I can understand that my appearance would make things awkward. I will fix that." Makellos closed his eyes once again and in a instance his appearance changed. His hair turned a dark red and reached down to his shoulders. His skin became lighter as has shrunk and he became a bit smaller. His eyes pupils turned to a dark black and his lips became a bit fuller. He smiled, "I believe this fixes the problem." Mark said his voice now sounding feminine.

Each member of team RWBY's jaws hit the ground. Ruby shook her head in confusion, "What just happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I changed my appearance to make things less socially awkward. I have a program that lets me change my appearance, did you not know that?" Within a second he changed his appearance once again this time taking the appearance of Ruby. He looked just like Ruby, he was the same height, same eye color, if it wasn't for the different outfits no one could tell the difference. Mark changed his appearance once again taking the appearance of Blake, then Weiss, and finally Yang.

Yang laughed, "Man I look good!" Yang said as she admired herself.

"Well, can you at least leave for a bit? We need to get changed." Weiss said.

Mark changed back to default appearance, "Okay." Mark opened the door and closed it behind him.

Ruby looked to her teammates, "I am not sure what to think right now."

"It is clear he doesn't remember what happened yesterday. I think I best option is to leave him here in the room." Blake said.

"Are sure that is a good idea? Leaving a machine alone by itself, confused and probably sacred?" Yang asked.

"It is just a machine, It doesn't get scared. Listen, that thing was made by someone who clearly has few loose screws. We need to keep away from people." Blake said.

"But Ozpin asked us to treat it like another student, how can we do that if we isolate it?" Ruby asked tapping her chin.

Weiss sighed, "I give up, I am going to take a shower. Just figure it out." Weiss said slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Ruby sighed and looked to her sister who shrugged her shoulders. Blake was right, this machine was dangerous but Ozpin asked her to treat it like it wasn't. She couldn't risk her teammates lives but she couldn't just leave Mark all by himself. Ruby jumped on her bed and pulled out her notebook, she wrote down two plans. First was to leave Mark by himself, it would keep everyone safe but Mark wouldn't be able to experience human life like Ozpin asked. The second plan was to take him out but Ruby would be risking the lives of everyone around Mark. Then she remembered something her mother did whenever her and Yang fought. She would just split it down the middle. So Ruby wrote a third plan, she would leave Mark in the room when they weren't on mission but then take him out when they were sent out. It worked out for everybody. Ruby jumped off the bed and showed her plan to Blake and Yang who both nodded in agreement. Just as she was about to knock on the bathroom door Weiss stepped out.

Weiss quickly changed while Ruby explained the plan, "Fine but if anything happens I won't be cleaning up your mess." Weiss said finishing getting dressed.

One by one team RWBY got ready for the day. Ruby smiled as she laced her shoes and opened the door, "All right Mark! I got something to tell you." Ruby looked around the hallway for Mark but found no trace of him. Ruby turned back to her teammates, "Umm.. I kinda lost the robot."

Weiss facepalmed and Blake sighed. "What do you mean you lost the robot?" Yang asked.

"I don't know where he is. We told him to wait outside and now he is gone." Ruby said panicking a bit.

"Well, we better go looking before it kills someone." Yang said jumping off her bed.

Ruby nodded and turned back into the hallway looking for any sign of Mark. Weiss, Yang, and Blake were close behind also looking for clues. They looked high and low, knocking on doors, asking team JNPR to look, and finally checking the cafeteria. Ruby threw her hands up, "Where did he go? How has nobody seen him?"

"Maybe he ran away?" Yang said.

"Don't say that! Ozpin will kill me if he found out I lost the robot and it is out in the world." Ruby said biting her nails.

Just as Ruby was considering another plan to find Mark her scroll went off. Ruby opened it to see that Jaune was calling she answered her scroll hoping for some good news. "Did you find Mark?"

"Yes, but you won't like it." Jaune said.

"Just tell me where!" Ruby shouted.

"Come out to the training field, and hurry its getting worse by the second." Jaune as fighting could be heard from the other side.

Ruby hung up on Jaune, "Come on! To the training field!" Ruby shouted running towards the training field. Team RWBY rushed forward not sure what to expect but when they arrived what they found was the far from anything they could imagine.

Mark was currently fighting Rasputin in the middle of training field surrounded by a large crowd of cheering fans. Ruby ran up to Jaune, "What is going on?!" Ruby asked confused.

Jaune shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know! I just got here."

Mark slashed upwards at Rasputin knocking him down the ground and on his back. Rasputin yelped in pain as he fell over and disappeared retreating back into Nikolai who was standing in front of the crowd with a mic in hand. "Can anyone stop the metal monster? Do I hear any new challengers for the fighting pit?" Nikolai said lifting Mark's handing in the air and speaking to a mic. He pointed to a small board behind me that had records of fights and the upcoming matches.

Yang stepped forward, "Lemme at him!" She shouted putting her hands on her hips.

Ruby jumped in between Yang and Mark, "No way! We have more important things to do. Like set grounds rules. Come one Mark!" Ruby said grabbing Mark by the hand and dragging him away from the crowd.

Yang sighed and followed her sister back into the building followed by the rest of team RWBY. Having Mark leave caused the crowd to disperse and Nikolai to curse in his native tongue. Dempsey laughed as he wrapped his arm, "Damn doc sure built a machine. Thing almost killed me." Dempsey stopped wrapping his arm, "You know that gives me idea." Dempsey turned to Nikolai, "How much money did we make?"

Nikolai looked at the bills in his hands, "Well I think this a lot but I don't know how much it is." Nikolai was about to put the money in his pocket but Richtofen came around from the corner and put the money in his pocket.

"How long were you here?" Dempsey said trying to hide his wounds.

"Stupid american, there is nothing that I do not know. I have been watching Makellos the moment he left my control." Richtofen said pulling out his scroll and entering a few notes. "This was most interesting for me, to see Makellos combat in first hand gave me some new ideas." Richtofen took his leave and made his way back to his lab.

"I can't believe you did that! I told you to wait outside and then you ran off! You are in so much trouble, first you are going to apologize to all those people who you fought. Also you're going to apologize to me and everyone else for freaking us out. Then me and you are going to set some clear ground rules." Ruby ranted as he dragged Mark down the hall, she turned back to Mark who was looking around the building. "Are you even listening to me?" Ruby shouted at Mark pointing her finger at him.

"I was listening, I was also admiring the building. This is the first time I have been in this building before, I believe we are in the cafeteria?" Mark said.

"Don't you try to change the subject on me! You made a huge mistake and you better apologize." Ruby said dragging Mark to table and sitting him down.

Mark looked up at team RWBY and shook his head, "I am sorry for making you worry. However I believe there is something else that will make everything much better. Please excuse me for a moment." Mark stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"What do you think her is up to?" Yang asked.

Her answer came in the form of sounds coming the kitchen. Team RWBY could hear a mixer, the oven coming off and on, and finally a small explosion that left behind a small black cloud that floated out the kitchen and into the cafeteria. Just as Ruby was about to run in Mark came out carrying several large silver platters perfectly balanced on top of each other in his hands. Mark made his way to one of the tables and in a instant the platters were on the table which also now had forks, spoons, and condiments. "Please, you have yet to eat breakfast. From what I understand missing breakfast can lead to a foul mood, anxiety, and hunger." Mark said taking the covers off the silver platters and revealing a buffet of breakfast foods including, waffles, omelets, and bowls of cereal.

Mark grabbed Ruby by the hand and sat her down in front of a plate, Mark then grabbed a platter and began to serve Ruby her food. "For Ruby I have made strawberry pancakes with whip cream and strawberry cream on the side. I have also made a nice strawberry milkshake to go along with the pancakes."

Mark then ran to Yang and sat her down, "For Yang I have made, waffles, several omelets, sausages, and a tall glass of orange juice and a grapefruit on the side. I assure you this should be more than enough food for you appetite."

Mark then grabbed Weiss and sat her down as well, "For Weiss I have made a chocolate and banana crepe with powdered sugar, a elderberry tea with a cinnamon stick, on the side I have made apple slices. If you wish I have also prepared a side dish of peanut butter."

Mark went to Blake and grabbed her hand but Blake quickly took her hand back, "I'll get my own breakfast." Blake said heading towards the kitchen.

"Suit yourself." Yang said already eating her breakfast as food began to fly. Yang's eyes went wide after finishing her first omelette, "Oh my Monty. This is delicious! You're a good cook Mark. All is forgiven." Yang said putting Mark and a headlock and giving him a friendly rub on the head.

Weiss looked her her meal and took a small bite. Her face went red for a brief moment as he tried to register all the flavors in her mouth. She quickly returned to normal as he tried to enjoy the rest of the meal without make a scene like Yang.

Ruby poked her food with her fork, "You made all of this?" Ruby asked.

"I looked up several recipes and based on your personalities and background I made calculations to see what kind of breakfast you would enjoy most." Mark said in Yang's headlock. Yang let go of Mark a concerned look on her face.

"You looked into our files?" Weiss asked dropping her fork.

"I only looked into what the school records had. Did I do something wrong?" Mark asked confused.

Ruby sighed and stood up sitting Mark down in a seat next to her, "Listen Mark, we have to go over a few ground rules alright? First don't look up other people's history, it is really rude. Second, from now on when I tell you something like 'stay here' or 'don't kill anyone' follow only my instructions. Third no doing anything creepy, like recording us or stuff like that. Got it?"

Mark nodded, "I can follow these three rules." Just as he nodded Blake came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of fruit and cereal and just as she was about to make it to the table she tripped in a puddle of water. Just before she fell Mark stood up and in an instant he was across the room and caught all of Blake's food and Blake. Blake was surprised by Marl but quickly pushed him away and continued onward taking a seat at the table.

Ruby's eye went wide, "Did you just… how did you… what was that?" Ruby said completely confused.

Mark shrugged, "I was making sure that Blake didn't fall. Ten percent of all accidents end in life threatening positions."

"No, I was talking about how you moved so fast, speed is my semblance." Ruby said trying to figure out how he moved so fast.

"I have performed bioscans of every person I have meet, these bioscans allow me to change my DNA and alter the mutation of my formation allowing me access to specific gene pools that recent individuals posses." Mark said.

Ruby had no idea what he was saying and looked to Weiss who was enjoying her cup of tea. Weiss sighed, "He can copy semblances Ruby."

"Ohhh. Why didn't you just say that?" Ruby said sitting down. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang dug into their meal enjoying every bite as Mark explained to them all of his features and what he was able to accomplish.

Mark had just finished explaining how to he was able to change appearance when he went quite. Ruby put down her fork, "You okay?"

"You have a message from Ozpin. I believe he has a mission from you." Mark said.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and opened it, showing no new messages. "I think you need a update or something."

Before anyone could respond Ruby's scroll went off with a new message from Ozpin. Ruby quickly opened the message 'Team RWBY has been assigned an escort mission. Please come to the Vale City Docks to receive further instructions. Side Note: Please bring Makellos with you'.

Ruby wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Alright team RWBY we got our first mission so lets go!"

Yang stood up some food still in her mouth she quickly swallowed her food and then grinned, "Lets do this!" She said already heading for the door.

Ruby sighed and followed her sister with Weiss behind her. Mark stood up and was about to follow them when Blake put her hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark turned to Blake, "Can I help you Blake?"

"You might not be controlled by Richtofen anymore but I am still watching you. Don't try anything." Blake said narrowing her eyes.

Then something happened that Blake didn't expect, Mark frowned genuine sadness on his face. "I'm sorry you don't trust me Blake. If it will make you feel better I could stay back." Mark said his usual tone dropping to show his sadness.

Blake took her hand off his shoulder, "I didn't… I just…" Blake was at a lost for words, for a machine he seemed sad and depressed. Blake shook her head, "Just stay behind us okay?"

Mark nodded, "I promise."

Blake and Mark headed out to the docks and boarded the Bullhead with the rest of the team. After a short trip team RWBY and Mark arrived at the docks looking for any sign of their mission.

Ruby sighed and turned to Mark, "Mark, can you help us?"

Mark nodded and looked around the docks until he pointed at a large man standing near one of the boats. The man was huge easily seven feet tall and was extremely muscular. He was wearing a blue uniform with black dress shoes. His face looked like it was made of stone and his head was completely bald. "That man is the Mountain, personal guard to prince Young Jay."

"Young Jay?" Ruby asked.

"Young Jay is the sole heir to a small region in the Altus Kingdom. It is prominent because he is essential to bridging the gap between the Vale kingdom and the Faunus relationship. He is supposed to sign a deal with the head of the government but I can't believe they would ask first years students to guard him." Blake said trying to figure out they were asked for this task.

"If I may make a theory, Prince Jay has lived his entire life settled under the threat of attack from human terrorists. I think Ozpin wanted someone from the outside who was the prince's age to interact with him and introduce him to the outside world." Mark said making his way to the mountain.

The mountain looked down on Mark, "What do you want?" His voice rough and deep.

"I believe that we are the ones that have been assigned as extra security for the young prince. They are team RWBY." Mark said gesturing to team RWBY with Ruby picking her nose but quickly stopping when the mountain turned to them.

"Hi." Ruby said wiping her finger on her skirt.

"I asked for extra security and they send me girls? This can not-" The mountain said before Jay stepped off the boat. He was wearing ripped jeans, and wearing a old and beat up shirt with the band, achievement men on it. His hair was long like Ren's but was straight black and did not have any kind of color. He had a pair of glasses and he was not wearing any shoes. His most prominent feature were his eyes, which looked like an eagle's.

"Oh hey guys! So good to meet you." Jay said shaking Mark's hand and then trying to team RWBY. "I didn't know that Vale had such beautiful women." Jay shook each girl's hand gently.

"My lord I must insist that we look for better security, these five are clearly not up to the task." The mountain said crossing his arms a scowl on his face.

"Hey! We are experienced fighters, there is nothing we can't handle." Ruby said trying to brag and pose at the same time.

The mountain towered over Ruby, "You couldn't kill a fly. Sir I urge you to contact Ozpin and ask for better security."

"You have never lead me wrong before, but it would be so rude to deny such beautiful girls a chance to prove themselves." Jay said pacing back and forth.

"I think I may have a solution." Mark said. "If we can defeat your current security than we can prove without a doubt that we can protect you."

Jay smiled, "Yes, a contest that is a wonderful idea. Who will represent my security?"

"Please allow me this honor my lord." The mountain said taking a knee in front Jay.

"Very good, who will represent your team my lady?" Jay asked Ruby.

Before Ruby could respond Yang stepped forward, "I have been itching for a fight all day! Lemme at him."

Jay clapped, "Wonderful, this shall be a fight for the ages." Jay stepped back as Yang and the mountain each walked up to each other judging each other for a quick moment before turning around and taking an appropriate distance away from each other. Yang nodded and slammed her fists together activating her gauntlets in an explosion of fire. Jay clapped impressed by the display, Jay then looked to the mountain and nodded. The mountain nodded in return and took his suit off to reveal his upper half of his body. His muscles were huge and battle scars were littered all over the enormous muscles. The mountain cracked his neck causing Ruby to think that maybe Mark had made a mistake in thinking that a fight was a good idea.

Prince Jay took out a dirty handkerchief out of his pocket, "Ready?" He lifted the handkerchief and then dropped it. "GO!" He shouted as both combatants charged at each other.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Yang said as Ruby applied bandages to Yang's wounds. The dock was a mess the holes in the ground, fires scattered about, and a few puddles of blood. To say Yang lost would be an understatement. No matter what she did the Mountain simply shrugged off her attacks and to make things worse he didn't even use any kind of weapon. The mountain was cracking his knuckles with only a few scratches on him.

"I am not sure it was the best idea to charge in head first." Mark said.

Yang winched as Ruby put the last bandage on her wound, "That guy isn't normal, no matter what I did he didn't even flinch." Yang turned to Mark, "Why did you suggest fighting that guy?"

"I calculated that if I used all my power I would be able to defeat him but you spoke before I could and I did not want to deny you a chance to improve you skills." Mark said.

Yang shook her head, "I doubt anything could take him down. Are you sure you want to fight him? If he damages you I don't think we will be able to repair you."

"Do not worry for me, I know my limits." Mark said with a smile and walked to the mountain. "Hello sir, I would like to ask for one more chance."

The mountain scowled, "You proved you don't not have what it takes. What will be different this time?"

"I have nothing to prove but my skills, if that is not satisfactory then we shall leave and personally bring a better team for the prince's protection." Mark said.

The mountain turned to Jay who shrugged, "Why not?" The prince said with a smile.

The mountain turned back to Mark, "Fine, but I will not show you any kind of mercy." The mountain said stepping back and getting into position for the fight. Mark turned around and got into position. Jay picked up the same handkerchief from the last fight. He lifted up in the air and then dropped it shouting, "Go!" As the Mark ran towards the Mountain with incredible speed. Within seconds Mark gripped the mountain's stomach and with one massive pull he lifted the mountain off his feet and into the air. With one more powerful move he slammed down and crushed the mountain into the pavement. Mark let go and stepped back to admire what he had done, the mountain head first in the pavement only his legs and waist sticking out of the hole. Mark turned back to his team and gave a thumbs up but before his team could return the favor the mountain jumped out of the hole and grabbed Mark's head. He slammed Mark's head into the pavement again, again, and again. The mountain lifted Mark off the ground and brought his fist back slamming his fist into Mark's stomach sending him flying. Mark crashed into the pavement his arm broken. Mark stood up his arm bent to the right and half his face covered in pavement. Mark narrowed his eyes and his feet becomes covered by his metal armor. He rushed forward and disappeared for a brief moment. In a blink of an eye he reappeared right behind the mountain his arm back in his place but his fingers broken. Just as Ruby was about to ask what had happened the mountain lurched forward and fell down. "I believe I have won." Mark said smiling at his team.

"What happened?" Weiss asked not sure why the mountain had fallen down.

The mountain growled and stood up slowly helped up by prince Jay, "I don't know what that was but you have earned my respect. The job is yours." The mountain said.

Mark high fived Ruby who was still confused as to what happened. Mark tilted his head, "Is something wrong?"

"How did you move that fast?" Ruby asked looking to the mountain who was covered in bruise marks.

Mark stepped away from Ruby and his chest opened up to reveal and shining blue light. Ruby looked closer and saw a small glass in the middle of his chest covering up some sort of blue energy. "This is my power source, I can overclock it to produce extra power. However it also drains my backup power at the same time. I think it is best I not participate in any more fights for the next few hours." Mark said closing his chest once again.

Ruby smiled, "Well, you certainly are a odd little robot. But you're our odd little robot." Ruby said.

Yang highfived Mark, "Nicely done, that guy was tough good to see that you were able to take him down. Next time I am training you have to come with me and show me some of your moves."

Weiss shook her head and turned to Blake, "I didn't mind the thing making breakfast but this is insane. Look at what it did. Sure Glynda was able to take him down but Richtofen said it was always learning and adapting. How will we take it down the next time if it learns from its mistakes?"

"For once, I agree with you. We can't trust this thing." Blake said.

Jay walked up to team RWBY a smile on his face, "Well it looks like you have the job of escorting me through Vale and to the hotel I will be staying at. I don't think I could ask for a more beautiful group of girls to do me the honor of being my security." Jay turned back to the mountain, "Now let us leave. Will you please retrieve my bag?" The mountain nodded and headed into the boat and came back out with a large black bag. Jay took the bag and turned to Ruby, "Now Ruby, lead the way." Jay said adding a little bow in the end.

Ruby wasn't sure what to say and turned back to her team and gestured for them to come into a huddle. Her team compiled and they faced each other in a small circle, "Is it me or anyone else confused to what he is saying?" Ruby whispered.

"Of course you wouldn't understand Ruby. The important thing is how should we get him through the city?" Weiss whispered back.

"Well we have Yang and Weiss in the front. Then we have me, the mountain, and Blake in the middle, and Mark with the Prince in the back." Ruby whispered.

"That seems like a logical plan." Mark said at normal volume.

"Shhh. We're whispering." Ruby whispered at Mark.

"Okay…. why?" Mark asked.

"Because." Ruby answered.

"Do we always whisper while in a circle?" Mark asked once again.

"I don't have time to explain the complexity and dynamics of group circles to right now. Do we all agree to the plan?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Are we sure we want Mark alone with the prince?" Blake asked.

"Well I don't want to be alone with the mountain. He scares me." Ruby said looking back to the mountain and his permanent scowl.

"I think it would best to do as Blake asks." Mark whispered.

Blake nodded in respond and team RWBY turned back to the prince. "Alright we have a plan. Yang and Weiss will lead the team in the front, and I will be in the middle, while Mark and Blake guard the prince directly in the back."

"I was hoping I could get to know all you girls better but so be it." Jay said shrugging his shoulders.

"I insist that I be at the Prince's side the entire time!" The mountain said slamming his foot down and causing the ground shake a bit.

"Please , trust us on this." Ruby pleaded.

The mountain turned to the prince who nodded, "Fine." He growled.

"Alright Yang, lead the way!" Ruby said pointing to the city. "Um…. were are we going?"

"I shall be staying at one of the local hotels until the peace conference this weekend. I shall have the directions uploaded to each of your scrolls so you will not get lost." Jay said snapping his fingers as a attended stepped out of the boat holding a scroll and sending the directions to team RWBY.

The attended whispered something to Jay who nodded as the attended went back inside the boat. Jay turned to Mark, "According to my staff you are not registered in team RWBY or even at Beacon Academy. Who are you exactly?"

Mark looked to Ruby who began to sweat. Before she could answer Mark spoke, "I am Ruby's older brother. I am helping her with this mission. I am not apart of Beacon but I think my skills speak for themselves."

Jay looked at Ruby and then to Mark trying to find some semblance, "Your her older brother?" He asked.

"I am adopted." Mark responded.

"Interesting! You must tell me more." Jay said putting his arm around Mark's shoulder.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief and motioned for Yang to head towards the hotel. Yang gave her a thumbs up and began to head towards the hotel. While they walked through the city Jay had be pulled along once again as he would get lost looking at Blake's features or stopping at stores begging to go inside. They were about halfway there and had just recently stopped when Blake glared Jay for looking at her again when Mark tilted his head in confusion.

Blake saw this and tapped him on the shoulder, "What is it?"

"I am confused." Mark said.

"About what?" Blake asked a bit afraid of what a hyper intelligent machine could be confused about.

"This entire time Jay had been making comments about your beauty and how much he loves you. All knowledge I have on this subject tells me that love is a complex term not be used lightly. So why does he use it and why does he think you are beautiful?" Mark asked.

Blake sighed she really didn't have time to answer this question. "Listen, we don't time for that alright?" Blake said.

"Oh… I understand." Mark said his head dropping a bit.

Blake did feel a bit bad, he was just asking a question. She didn't know how to respond to him though. How could she explain something like this to a cold and unfeeling machine? She shook her head and ignored the voice in her head that told her to help Mark that is when Mark's head popped back up. "Trouble!" Mark shouted as a puff of smoke enveloped the entire street. That's when Takeo stepped inside the smoke holding his Katana and pointing it at the prince.

"You must come with me." Takeo said glaring at the prince.

"Takeo? What are you talking about?" Yang asked trying waving some smoke from her face.

"Just listen to him, we don't have time for this." Dempsey said stepping into the smoke.

"Dempsey? What the heck is going on?" Ruby shouted completely confused.

"That is not the prince, he is a fraud." Nikolai said riding into the smoke on top of Rasputin.

Jay shook his head, "What are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

"This is the prince of the kingdom of Graycott, how dare you!" The mountain said cracking his knuckles.

"Listen we have been spending all day doing this. First we tell you to hand the person over and then you don't and we fight. We win and then everyone is happy in the end. So why don't we skip to the end and hand him over?" Dempsey said pulling out flagbearer.

Ruby responded by taking out her scythe, "None of this makes sense but Ozpin told us to guard him no matter what. Unless Ozpin told you something else then there is no way we are just handing him over to you." Ruby said the barrel of her gun pointed at Dempsey.

"Enough talking." Takeo said rushing towards the prince. Before he could grab him Blake stepped in front of the prince and swung at Takeo with her blade. Takeo phased through the blade and Blake and grabbed the prince moments after passing through Blake. He was about to keep running with the prince slung over his shoulder but Mark stepped in front of him and struck Takeo in the face sending him backwards and causing him to drop the prince. The prince quickly picked himself up and ran into one of the alleyways hiding from the impending fight. Takeo eyed both Mark and Blake who each had their weapons drawn and ready. "Come then." Takeo said.

Mark and Blake rushed in to face Takeo in combat while Dempsey sighed and turned to Ruby, "It's not too late kid. Turn around now." Dempsey said.

Ruby responded by charging at Dempsey causing him to deflect her blade effortlessly. Dempsey was about to follow up with the deflection when Yang came crashing down on him. Dempsey barely dodged the blow and Yang crushed the pavement under her fist. He stood up and smile, "Round 2?" She asked.

Dempsey shook his head and ran to fight both Ruby and Yang.

Before Nikolai could even get a word out a ball of fire came right at him. He barely had time to absorb Rasputin and use him as a shield against the fire. The Mountain followed the attack but charging head first into Nikolai. The two clashed at the mountain pushed against the red menace. Nikolai let out a grunt and pushed the mountain back to where Weiss was standing already reading another blast of fire.

Within seconds the battle became a whirlwind, the smoke that was there was quickly blown away as each combat clashed against each other in a fury of clashing metals and muscles.

Blake was trying her best to keep up with Takeo who was phasing through her attacks and responding his strikes from his own blade. Blake barely had enough time to dodge one of his strikes when a bolt of electricity came crashing down on her. Blake braced for impact but instead of feeling the pain of electric Blake looked up to see that Mark had blocked the blow for her. Takeo took this brief opportunity to charged at Mark and slashed at him. Mark brought up his arm ready to block the attack but Takeo's blade phased through his arm and cut directly into Mark's joints tearing his arm clean off. Mark back peddled gripping the hole where his arm once was. Takeo was about to finish the fight but saw Blake rushing at him. He slashed at Blake ready for her to attack but was surprised when she disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared right behind him. Blake landed a kick against Takeo's stomach sending him flying into one of nearby walls. Takeo wiped his mouth which had a small amount of blood dripping on his lip. For a brief moment it looked like Takeo was smiling as he charged right back into the fight.

The battle was destroying building nearby and tearing up the streets. When it seemed the fight could grow no larger a loud whistle penetrated every fighters eardrum. Each fighter stooped and looked to the source of the whistle to see Glynda was more pissed than anyone had ever seen. She snapped her finger and everyone expect for the mountain dropped their weapons. The Mountain spit up a small amount of blood, "What the hell is going in her Glynda?"

"Maybe I can explain." A voice said.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see none other than Edward Richtofen with a unconscious Jay slung over his shoulder.

"My Prince!" The Mountain shouted running towards Richtofen. In response Richtofen lifted his hand and the mountain was temporarily lifted off the ground.

"Peace, I mean no harm. If anything I have just saved the young prince's life." Richtofen said.

Ruby slammed her foot down, "What is going on!?" Ruby shouted completely confused.

"It is simple, earlier this morning I was tracking a rift in the dimensional plane when I noticed that it was leaking trace amounts of element 115. This 115 became airborne and infected individuals all around the world. Without the proper medical treatment they would have become deranged and cannibalistic. The moment they were infected they changed." Richtofen said dropping the Jay down on the floor.

"That is what I was trying to say. Princey here wasn't the same person because of the infection. I was trying to tell you to hand him over so we could get the 115 out of his system but someone rushed right into a fight." Dempsey said glaring at Takeo who did not respond.

Richtofen let go of the mountain who immediately rushed to Jay, "My prince, can you hear me?" The mountain said try to shake him awake.

"Where… am I?" Jay responded groggily.

"See, everything is fine." Richtofen said with a sly grin.

"No everything's not fine. Who is going to clean this up?" Glynda said pointing to the destruction they had caused.

"It's not our fault, they should have to clean it up." Ruby said pointing to the space where team TRNT had been but now only the air reminded.

Glynda walked to Ruby and handed her a broom, "Clean. Now." She shouted. Ruby grabbed the broom as the rest of her team grabbed cleaning supplies while the moutain carried the prince to his destination.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_9 Hours later_

Team RWBY walked into their dorm completely exhausted from cleaning and the fight. On the bright side they had been completely absolved of any wrong doings so they didn't have to pay for the property damage. Unfortunately for team TRNT however no one had seen them since the fight and they were currently wanted by Glynda dead or alive. Rumors put them at a nightclub but they just that, rumors.

"My entire body is sore." Ruby said rubbing her shoulders.

"At least we are done." Yang said jumping on her bed and sprawling herself out.

Blake looked to Mark who was still missing his arm. Blake sighed and tapped him on the shoulder, "Do you need help?" She asked.

Mark nodded, "I could use some assistance in attaching my arm back." Mark walked out the dorm and gestured for Blake to follow. Mark lead Blake to the Bacon weapon locker where students could repair weapons and modify any kind of armor. Mark took a seat in one of the chairs and grabbed his arm and placed it in the hole. With the flick of his wrist his finger became a welding torch as he began to repair the arm. He looked to Blake, "Could you please hold my arm down?" He asked. Blake began to hold down his arm as he wielded but the entire time he was wielding Blake noticed a pained expression on Mark's face. After a half hour of wielding Mark waved Blake off as she let go of his arm. Mark stood up with both arms attached as he began to stretch his newly attached arm. He smiled and gave a thumbs up to Blake. Blake gave him a thumbs up in response but that is when she remembered the pained expression on his face. "Hey, did it hurt?" Blake asked.

"Did what hurt?" Mark responded a bit confused.

"Your arm? Did it hurt putting back on?" Blake asked.

Mark nodded, "It hurt losing and putting it back on."

Blake was a bit taken back, she didn't know he even felt pain. "Why would you have the need to feel pain?"

"Why do you?" Mark responded.

Blake shook her head, "I don't get it! How can you be this machine one moment and then… something else another?" Blake shouted confused.

Mark scratched his head, "I don't know. I am learning about myself constantly. However as painful as it was to lose my arm I didn't really feel it. I lost my arm protecting you so in a way I could ignore the pain. I know you don't like me but I still think you're my friend."

Blake sighed, "I just can't trust you, how can I trust something that can be reprogrammed to kill us or kill without feelings? How can I trust something like that?"

Mark didn't know what to say, she was right. There was a lot he didn't know and this word kill. It didn't hold any meaning to him but he knew it was bad. He wasn't sure what to say, how could he prove to her he could be trusted? That's when he knew what he had to do to earn her trust. He walked into one weapon lockers and after a few seconds of clanging metal and buzzing Mark came back out with a small box. He handed the box to Blake who was confused, "What is this?" Blake asked.

Mark smiled and opened the box to reveal a thumb print, "If you put your thumb here it will send a kill code to me shutting me down. This way if you ever feel like I need to be stopped you can pull the trigger."

Blake shook her head, "No, this isn't what I wanted I just… I don't know."

Mark smiled, "If you can't trust me, that cool. I trust you and that's enough for me."

For the first time she had known Mark or Makellos she actually saw him smile. A real smile, not fake or artificial. He was really smiling. Blake returned the smile, "Alright. I can work with this."

Mark nodded as they headed back to the dorm a new bind between the two formed. When they walked into the dorm everyone else was already asleep. Blake jumped into bed and after a few minutes she fell asleep to leaving Mark alone. He didn't sleep nor did he need to. All he had to keep him company was the night's silence. Mark was wondering about a weird signal we was receiving when he heard a whimper. Mark stood up from the chair he was sitting in to see that Ruby was tossing and turning whimpering to herself and tears streaming down her face. Mark grabbed Ruby from tossing about. "Ruby, wake up." Mark said shaking her gently.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, her eyes red and puffy. "Mark?" She said.

Mark nodded, "You were crying."

Ruby touched her cheek to feel it was wet, "I don't know. I was having a nightmare. I was in this building, I can't explain it. Then there were these four guys and they were really scared, I don't know why though. Then someone else came and started to… to….. eat him. He tore into his body and… just ate him. The other ones started to shoot at the one eating but not matter what they did nothing worked. Then the eating one ate the others. Then the one eating looked at me and I noticed that it was me. I was eating these people. I was so scared Mark. Then I was alone, sitting in this weird place all alone." Ruby said tears running down her face.

Mark didn't know what to say, what could he say? "Interesting. Well you were alone?" Ruby nodded not saying a word. "Well then I promise you no matter what I will be right here next to you so when you wake up you can see that your are not alone. Does that help?"

Ruby nodded, "Kinda."

"Then I shall sit here as long as you need me to." Mark said with a smile.

That smile brought a bit of comfort to Ruby as she headed back down in bed leaving Mark alone once again.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Nikolai said taking another swig of his Vodka.

"There is a sleeper agent at Beacon academy." Richtofen said typing on his computer.

"Who?" Takeo said sharpening his blade.

"It is someone who has been exposed to a large amount of 115. This 115 is in there blood and it is only a matter of time before they activate and try to kill us." Richtofen said.

"But who?" Dempsey said a little pissed that someone had infected one of the kids.

Richtofen leaned back in his chair and he said something he thought he never would, "I don't know."

"So your telling me that it's only a matter of time before some kid turns into a flesh maggot and tries to kill us?" Dempsey said standing up in surprise.

"Yes. It's only a matter of time. Things are getting much harder to maintain. We may need to activate the icarus program." Richtofen said opening up a small icon on his computer.


	16. Thank You

_Hey gals and guys, again I want to thank to for all of your support and 100 reviews means a lot to me. So I feel like I should give back. I would upload the next chapter but it won't be ready for a few days. So I promise to have it up by Friday if that is any consolation. The whole reason I am writing this however is to ask you reader, what would you like to see as a 100 review special? Anything will do. Team RWBY playing Black Ops Zombies? The zombie crew reacting to the show RWBY? The zombie crew in Red vs Blue for a chapter? I would live to hear your suggestions on what should the special should be. So feel free to either PM me directly with your idea or leave a review and tell me something you would like to see as the 100 review special. I will decide on the special ethire by, popular idea or something that really impresses me. Also as a bonus the person who suggested the idea will appear in the next chapter as a cameo. So leave a review or PM me and let me know what you want to see as a special and you might see yourself in the next chapter._

_-Datguy_

_PS- Okay, I should clarify something. Alot of people have suggested RWBY going into the zombies universe but I already had season 2 planned to be the season where they visit the zombie universe in great depth. So, yeah eventually we will get to the zombie universe but not until season 2. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 13: A Child's Game**

_A/N: Hello gals and guys! The next chapter just like I promised. There should be two or three more chapters until the season finale which I promise will be awesome. Once that is up I am taking a break for a bit so don't expect any updates for a while. You will know when I am back because I will be posting the 100 review special and we shall have another Q&amp;A session. So know that for the next few weeks I am going to be working really hard to push out these last few chapters. Anyways, enjoy._

Ruby woke up the same ways she had woken up yesterday, covered in sweat and the sound of a explosion rattling the building. Richtofen had so far caused four explosion in the past week. The explosions came from his lab but no one knew exactly what he was doing. For Ruby however it acted like a alarm waking her and her team up. Dempsey had stopped taking her bed after he had left the weaponless in the emerald forest all alone. After that Dempsey could only do his class on the weekends but Ruby still had her special training with him and Jaune after class.

Ruby sighed and jumped out if bed letting out a loud yawn and her teammates also woke up and got out of bed. Mark was sitting in his chair holding three cups of coffee. Ever since he had been part of the team every morning team RWBY was greeted to three fresh cups of coffee and the latest news as they got dressed and ready for the day. One they got there coffee Mark would tell them their schedule and if at possible have Mark make them breakfast. This morning was special though, the other day Richtofen had assigned a test for the day which would be all day. Ruby had tried to study the night before but just couldn't get the information. So after everyone had fallen asleep she had planned with Mark for them to swap places as he could take the test like it was nothing. Ruby was spending a lot of time with Mark at night as she would wake up in cold sweats and could not fall back asleep sometimes. Most of the time Ruby would answer questions Mark had about humanity and about Ruby's life. Ruby smiled to Mark as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Excuse Ruby but there is something important you should know." Mark said as Yang, Blake, and Weiss grabbed their cups of coffee. Ruby was not allowed to drink any more coffee after the incident. They say the other student will be spending the next four years in the hospital recovering.

Ruby sighed, "Can it wait?" She asked.

Mark nodded, "It is not necessary information but it relevant. I shall reminded you about it latter."

Ruby sighed sometimes Mark could be like a Schnee update constantly, pestering you about useless stuff. Ruby waked into the bathroom grabbing her clothes and began to change. While she was changing she thought about the dream she had last night. It wasn't as bad as the ones before but it was still bad. This time she was watching a movie in a theater with her friends when the theater caught on fire and everyone went up in a puff of smoke. She was the only survivor and after there was only ashes left Samantha was asking if she wanted to play dolls holding dolls of her friends. Then she woke up stopping short of crying. She stepped out of the bathroom and let Yang go next. They had a system, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and then Weiss as she took the longest. Mark didn't need to change as he clothes were apparently made from a nanofiber and could be washed and changed throughout the day. Ruby sat down and waited for everyone to get dressed while trying to teach Mark about sarcasm.

"It's simple I may say something but I don't actually mean it." Ruby said.

Mark scratched his head, "Did you mean that?"

Ruby facepalmed, "Yes, I mean no, I mean no. Never mind we'll go over that one later." Ruby turned to her teammates who were ready for the day. "Okay let's move out!" Ruby shouted. Ruby lead her team out the door and to Richtofen's classroom taking the middle row next to team JNPR. Ruby was confused however as Richtofen was nowhere to be seen. Ruby leaned towards Jaune, "Where is Richtofen?" She asked.

"I don't know. Hey are you ready for this test?" Jaune asked.

Ruby began to laugh softly laugh as her laugh became louder and more manically over time. Then when she noticed everyone was staring at her she stopped laughed. "Umm, yeah you could say that."

Jaune shrugged his shoulders, "Well what you are planning you got to share it with me. Do me a solid?" Jaune asked.

Ruby looked to Mark, "You know that thing we talked about earlier? Do it for Jaune too."

"Well I think there might be a problem with that." Mark said.

"What is-" Ruby started to say before Glynda opened the door and stood in front of the students.

"All of today's classes have been canceled. You are free to do as you please for the rest of the day." Glynda said to thunderous applauses as students began to grab their belongings and talk about what they were going to do. Ruby was a bit disappointed that classes had been canceled because now she couldn't try her plan but she could always try tomorrow. Ruby grabbed her bag and was heading out the door behind team JNPR when Glynda spoke up. "Not you five." Glynda said pointing at RWBY and Mark.

"What is it professor?" Blake asked.

"Come with me, Ozpin wants you." Glynda said already heading out the door and towards Ozpin's office.

Ruby shrugged as she lead her team to Ozpin's office where he was sitting in his chair sipping from his classic mug. RWBY took as seat as Mark stood making unblinking eye contact with Ozpin. Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he turned his computer around to reveal the Beacon Academy labs but they were now blown out, the door off it's hinges and everything seared black. "We got this picture a few moments after the explosion. Unlike the others however this disabled all the previous security in the lab allowing us access. We had a team investigate but they found nothing. The thing that worries me however is that Richtofen has allowed us access to the lab in the first place. He has may no attempts to contact us since the explosion. We have also received any news from the other members of team TRNT. I want you and your team to investigate and tell me what happened and where team TRNT is." Ozpin said in one long speech.

Ruby looked at the picture closer, it looked like the explosion had happened in the middle of the room but beyond that she didn't know what happened. Ruby stood up, "You got it." She said.

Ozpin nodded, "Report back when you have any new news."

Ruby nodded and made her way to the elevator with her team. Ruby pressed the down button as the doors closed. Weiss shook her head, "This doesn't make any sense. Why would any of them hide?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe they are hiding from Glynda." Yang said shuddering thinking back to when Glynda finally found TRNT after the fight back with prince Jay and how Dempsey didn't walk straight for a week.

"But Richtofen usually cleans his messes up. Why abandoned everything?" Blake added.

"Only one way to find out. You can call me detective Ruby because I am on the case." Ruby said cheerfully. She always wanted to be a detective.

"When did earn the title detective Ruby?" Mark asked.

Ruby sighed, "We have got to go over exaggerations again."

The doors to the elevator opened as Ruby lead her team towards the lab. The first thing they were greeted to was the steel door blown off it's hinges and laying on the floor. Ruby stepped over it and into the room and then quickly covered her nose. "Does anyone else smell that?" It smelled like rancid meat to Ruby.

Yang sniffed the air, "I don't smell anything."

"Nethire do I." Weiss said.

Blake covered nose as well, "I smell it."

Mark closed his eyes and began to process the air around him, "The air has been contaminated with small amounts of element 155. In this case it smells like rotten flesh."

Ruby stepped back a bit, "Wait, didn't Richtofen say that this 115 stuff infected people and killed them?"

"Only in large doses. The amount in the air currently is harmless and will not cause and changes in the human body." Mark stated.

"Why don't we smell anything?" Yang asked.

Mark furrowed his brow, "I am unsure at the moment. When I have a answer you shall be the first to know."

Ruby shook her head, "Well, let's look around and see if we can find anything."

The rest of her team nodded as he scrounged the burnt out lab looking for any clues. Ruby opened on the cabinets to find a half burnt cymbal monkey. Yang opened a box and only found empty glass bottles labeled Double Tap. Weiss opened a box to see what was inside but immediately closed it again and placing down on the floor never to open the box again. Blake thought like Richtofen and had a suspicion that he had record of some kind in the lab hidden away. That's when she noticed a slight draft coming from the wall behind her. Blake pushed on the wall and it gave way to reveal another room. The room was lit by one small light bulb and was full of boxes with loose papers sticking out.

"Look at this." Blake said stepping into the room as her teammates followed her inside. Blake picked up on the papers hanging out of one of the boxes and began to read. "Subject Arc is completely inept in combat but his strong relationship to his aura requires further research. If it at as possible arrange a way for him to find his way into my lab."

Yang picked up a piece of paper and began to read, "I am confused about the fashion of this world, I understand the color names but to also dress in according color seems rather off. Also on a side note I find it quite amusing that the girl with the smallest chest size is on a team-" is all Yang read before she crumpled up the paper and burned it to a crisp.

Ruby also picked up a paper, "Subject Rose is quite interesting. She seems to be resisting the treatment I have been applying to the rest of this school. Whether it is because she is strong willed or another unforeseen element I plan to increase the amount of 155 subject Rose receives to see if this changes the current status of the subject." Ruby read confused. "Wait… has he been infecting all of us?"

Blake looked at the boxes a bit closer and saw the labels, 'RWBY', 'JNPR', 'CFCY', 'CRDL', '115', 'Beacon', 'faunus' , 'Ozpin', and finally a large box labeled 'Makellos'. "He has been recording us all." Blake said not surprised but shocked at the fact he had this information on them.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Yang shouted slamming the wall behind her.

Ruby turned to Mark, "This is a lot of information to go through. You think you could go over all the important stuff first?"

Mark nodded and with his overclocked speed his read through all the paper, except for the one labeled 'Makellos'. For some reason no matter how close he got he could not open the box. He read about himself in all the other files but he was referred to as Makellos in the documents. When he finished reading all the paper he handed Ruby one of the documents. "This should make things clear."

Ruby grabbed the paper and began to read, "Restoring our ages has been a difficult process. When I try to age the aura we have activated causes the cells in the body to work over time and combust. Recently however I have made a breakthrough. I believe this next batch will restore our age, I will call the idiots in the morning to restore our age and began the final steps to returning home."

"Go home?" Blake said.

"Restore our age?" Yang said.

"Do I really have the smallest, I mean batch? Batch of what?" Weiss said.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you this morning. I have access to the cameras in the lab and I witnessed team TRNT drink a liquid and then explode." Mark said.

"You mean… they are dead?" Ruby said a bit shocked. She couldn't imagine Dempsey dyeing, he was as invincible as her mother had been.

Mark shook his head, "I am unsure, the camera went out after the explosion and when they came back online I only say what you see now. However I did detect life signs after the explosion, however they were very small and weak."

Ruby didn't know what how to feel. On one hand Richtofen had been spying on all of them and she should be pissed he was doing so but on the other hand all of team TRNT could be dead or worse. She sighed and crumpled the paper in her hands, she had to be a leader and do what was right here. Burn the info and then find Richtofen so he could answer for this and possibly find the other members of team TRNT alive. "Yang, burn this place down." Ruby said. "Blake, Weiss, and I will look for team TRNT. Mark you are with me, lock on to team TRNT any way you can and then lead us all there. Understood?" Ruby said looking to her teammates. They all nodded in agreement. "Good. Let's move out." Ruby said.

* * *

Jaune sneezed, "Man that was a big one." He said as he wiped his nose. Jaune had decided that it was best that he try his best to study for the test so next time he might be able to pass. Pyrrha had volunteered to help and then one she did his whole team decided to help him. So now JNPR was enjoying their day off studying in the library. And studying by team JNPR standards meant Jaune getting distracted every five seconds, Pyrrha trying to keep Jaune on track, Nora sleeping, and Ren enjoying the quiet time to himself. Jaune sighed as he looked at his book again the word not making sense to him. Sometimes he felt like Richtofen was the devil incarnate. Jaune turned to Pyrrha, "Is there a book that can help explain this… umm…".

"Astrophysics? Look in the science section row eight, it should be the book with the green cover." Pyrrha said pointing to the eight row.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a smile as he stood up and made his way to row eight. Jaune turned the corner and into the row when he saw a massive pile of books on the floor. Sticking out of the pile of book was a small arm. Jaune quickly ran to the pile and began to throw books off the pile until he found who the arm belonged too. The arm belonged to a small child, somewhere around six or seven. His hair was dark brown and we was wearing an odd outfit. He was wearing brown lederhosen with green plant like lines running along the straps. He wore a grey shirt with a collar and knee high socks and black shoes.

The child seemed to be unconscious and Jaune had no idea what to do. He picked up the child and ran back to his team hoping one of them would know what to do. "Guys, look what I found." Jaune said holding the child out a bit.

Pyrrha gasped, "Who's child is that?"

Ren nudged Nora who woke up in a daze, when she could finally see clearly she saw Jaune holding a small child, "Wow Jaune, when did you have a kid?"

"It's not mine, I found him under a massive pile of books. He is unconscious and I didn't know what to do." Jaune said starting to panic a bit.

Pyrrha stood up and grabbed the child from Jaune and placed him in on the chairs. Then she gently shook him hoping it would wake him. The child slowly opened his eyes, a dark green. "Was ist passiert?" The child said slowly.

"What did he say?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe he is foreign." Nora added.

Pyrrha knelt down to the child's eye contact, "Do you know where you are?"

"Wer bist du?" The child said waking up a bit more.

"More crazy language! Speak english." Nora said.

"Speak… English?" The child said a bit confused.

"Yes, english. Can you speak english?" Jaune asked.

"I speak little english. Where are I?" The child said slowly trying to find the right words.

"Your at Beacon Academy, do you know where you parents are?" Pyrrha asked.

"Berlin, can you take me to Berlin?" The child asked.

"I think he hit his head or something." Nora said.

Ren sighed, "He is still a bit delusional from being under a pile of books. I think it is best if we take him back to our dorm for the time being and then me and Nora can get the nurse to look at him and hopefully find his parents." Ren said.

Jaune nodded and turned to the child, "Alright buddy, were going to find you parents but I need you to come with me first." Jaune said offering his hand to the child.

The child looked hesitantly at the hand but accepted it in the end. "Okay."

Jaune smiled trying to keep the child at ease, "What's your name?"

The child looked down at the ground trying to think, "Name… is Edward."

Pyrrha smiled, "Alright Edward, follow us and we can help you find you parents."

Edward nodded. Jaune lead Edward to his dorm accompanied by Pyrrha while Ren and Nora went to the nurse to find out who Edward belonged to. Jaune opened the door to his dorm and lead Edward in and patted on his bed. Pyrrha sat down on her bed pulling out a book. "You can stay here until your parents get you."

Edward looked at Jaune and then to Pyrrha, "Can I sit with her?" Edward asked pointing at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled, "Sure." She said as Edward jumped on Pyrrha's bed and placed his head on her lap. Pyrrha was a bit confused at first but she didn't mind. She rubbed his head as he seemed to doze off.

Jaune laughed, "You two look like mother and child right now."

Pyrrha looked down at Edward, he didn't look like her at all but the more she looked at his eyes she did see a small amount of resemblance.

"What were you doing in the library Edward?" Jaune asked.

Edward sat up as his frow burrowed trying to remember, "I remember… I was trouble and when I am trouble I hide in the library. I say a book and I wanted to read. The book fell on me."

"Why were you in trouble?" Pyrrha asked.

"I do not remember. But you look like… I don't know word." Edward said seeming a bit sad.

"I look like someone you know? Your sister?" Pyrrha asked.

Edward nodded, "Yes, you are like sister. No red hair. But same eyes." Edward said putting his head back on Pyrrha's lap.

Pyrrha smiled as she continued to rub his head bringing him comfort as Jaune leaned back in his bed trying to relax. They sat there for a few minutes before Ren and Nora walked in. Ren sighed, "We looked at all the recorded and asked everyone we could. No one knew any kid or someone named Edward." Ren said. "On a side note we ran into Ruby and her team and apparently team TRNT went missing and no one has seen them."

Jaune stood up, "No way, what happened."

"She couldn't tell us but said to keep an eye out for anyone in TRNT. Especially Richtofen she said." Ren added.

Jaune grabbed his bag, "Come on guys we are going looking too." Jaune said.

Nora nodded in agreement, "Finally I get to become a detective."

Pyrrha stood up and smiled and Edward, "We need to go for a little bit but you stay here and when we come back we will find you parents. Alright?"

Edward nodded a bit confused by what she said. Everyone grabbed their stuff and was about to head out when Edward spoke up, "Richtofen?" He said.

Jaune turned back to Edward, "Yes, we're looking for a… well someone we know. He name is Edward Richtofen. Funny right, he has the same first name as you." Jaune said.

"Are you looking for father?" Edward asked.

"No, we are looking for our comrade." Ren said a bit confused.

"You say Richtofen. Father is Richtofen." Edward said.

Jaune eyes went wide, "What did you say?"

"Father is Richtofen. Mother is Richtofen. I am Richtofen." Edward said.

* * *

Ruby looked at Richthofen in his new body. Apparently he was found by Jaune and his team but when Jaune told her he found Richtofen she was not expecting this. He was… a kid.

Edward was sitting in a chair his feet dangling as we kicked them back and forth his head looking at the floor. When they asked him about the lab and where the rest of his team was he began to cry. It took awhile but they calmed him down eventually, apparently Mark can sing.

Ruby turned to her team, "So, now what?"

Weiss was pacing back and forth, "Well… I mean… I don't know."

Blake spoke up, "Whatever experiment he was doing it seemed to change him into a child. I think, how do we even know if that is even him?"

"I have scanned him, he is Edward Richtofen." Mark added.

Ruby turned back to Richtofen, "Can we change him back?"

"Well, maybe we should leave him like that." Blake said.

Ruby was shocked, "Are you serious Blake? We can't leave him like that, if he did that experiment then he would know where all the other are."

"He was watching and experimenting on us all. Are we sure went want someone like that back? Wouldn't it be easier to leave him like that and let him grow with a new set of morals?" Blake said.

"Blake's argument is logical. This man was watching us, and who else knows what he was doing. Is it not better to not take a risk by bringing him back?" Mark said siding with Blake.

Ruby shook her head and looked to her sister who could only shrug her shoulders. Ruby then looked to her teammate who shook her head. Ruby didn't know how to turn Richtofen back but why should she just leave him like that? If they could find a way to change him back they could possible find the others and they were like him change them back as well. Sure Richtofen had done some bad stuff but Ruby solved that problem and now he had nowhere to hide. Ruby paced back and forth wrestling with the idea of leaving Richtofen a child. Blake was smart and Mark was a hyper intelligent machines and they both agreed to leave Richtofen as a child. How could she argue with that? Ruby slammed her head on a bookshelf when Ozpin walked in coffee cup in hand.

"So this is the infamous Richtofen child I have heard about." Ozpin said looking at the now child Richtofen. Richtofen looked away afraid of the man with silver hair. Ozpin looked to Ruby who had her head laying on one of the bookshelves. "Is there a problem?" Ozpin asked Ruby.

Ruby shook her head, "No… I mean yes… I mean…. What do I do?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin took a seat next to Richtofen, "What is the problem you are facing?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug.

"Well, we found all this stuff in Richtofen's lab about how he was watching us and doing tests on and Blake and Mark said we should leave him like a child so he couldn't watch us any more. But if we leave him a child then we won't be able to find the others and turn them back." Ruby said in one long explanatory speech. "The worst thing is that even if I wanted to change him I don't know where to start. This is turning into a mess, why couldn't you have just assigned this to an upper class team?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin smiled, "It's true, I could have assigned this mission to a more experienced team but for them this would be cakewalk. They have the experience and if I had them repeat easy missions they would never grow. The only thing I could for them is to give this mission to you so that you learn. For now know that there are no right or wrong answers, only the decisions you make and have to live with. On a side note I knew exactly what Richtofen was doing. I knew he was watching you and experimenting on you."

Weiss slammed her foot down, "You knew!" She yelled at Ozpin.

"Of course, Richtofen thinks he is smart but there's is little that happens at this school that I do not know. These experiments were very important to the survival of this school, the 115 he was feeding all the students was building a resistance to the substance slowly. He also discovered a plot to sneak in several students secretly and cause chaos. Although his methods may seems extreme I do belive his time here has made him… a better person." Ozpin said.

Ruby looked at Richtofen who was know muttering something softly to himself and for a brief moment she saw who he was, a little kid who was trying his best. Whether that meant the best for him or someone else he was always trying something. Ruby walked up to Richtofen and placed a hand on his head, "I know you're scared right now but I need your help. You're the only one that can. I need to know where you friends went, do you remember them?"

Richtofen looked at Ruby and then to Ozpin unsure how to answer, "You need… American?"

"I don't know who that is but it sounds like Dempsey. Do you know where the others are? Nikolai and Takeo?" Ruby said hoping that she could get the information she needed.

"American, he ran fast. Russain, he went farming. Japanese, garden." Richtofen said suturing on every other word.

Ruby smiled at Richtofen, "Thank you very much." Ruby stood up and turned to her teammates, "Alright I know it's not a lot to go on but it's better than nothing. Mark stay here with Richtofen and see if you can get any more info out of him. Blake look around the gardens and see if you can find Takeo or Nikolai. I will head make a few laps around the school and the training field. Yang will head to the cafeteria and Weiss will look at the security cameras and see if they have seen anything." Ruby said to her teammates who impressed Ruby was putting plans together to quickly lately. "Alright team RWBY! Let's go!" She shouted a cheerful smile on her face.

Each member of her team nodded in agreement and walked out the door heading towards their destination leaving Ozpin and Mark alone with Richtofen.

Ozpin turned to Mark, "Could you do me a favor Mark?" Ozpin asked.

* * *

Yang made it to the cafeteria to find lunch already in progress. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, she didn't know who she would find or what they would look like. Before she could ask around to see if anyone had seen a child she felt someone push her leg to the side.

"Outa the way toots." The small voice said.

Yang looked down to see a small blond haired child walked past her and into the cafeteria. She couldn't see his face but she could see that her was wearing a small black t-shirt and green cargo pants. He was wearing brown boots and his little blond hair was cut and clean. If Yang could imagine Dempsey as a kid that is how she would see him. Yang was about to chase after him but the the little child was pushing people out of his way while Yang had to squeeze through the crowd. She was close to the child when he tried to push Cardin out of his way.

"Out of the way you big palooka." The child said.

Cardin turned around confused and then he looked down to see the small child. He face was soft and round and he had a pair of dog tags hanging from his neck. He was also missing on of his front teeth leaving a small gap in between his top row of teeth.

"Who are you?" Cardin asked about to laugh at the child who was trying to boss him around.

"It don't matter who I am. Now move, I need some grub!" The child shouted kicking Cardin in the shin. Unfortunately for the child Cardin was wearing his armor and the child's toe made contact with hard metal. The child quickly pulled his foot back gripping it a pained expression on his face.

Cardin laughed, "Hey buddy, no need to get upset." Cardin picked the child up, "If you want some food just ask nicely."

The child squirmed as he held by Cardin, "Lemme go." He said trying to bite and scratch Cardin but finding only armor.

Yang finally made her way through the crowd and to Cardin and the small child and Yang could tell it was Dempsey right away. "Hey Cardin, could you drop the kid for a sec?"

Cardin put the child down, "Sure, you know this kid?"

Yang laughed, "This isn't a kid, this is Dempsey."

Cardin did a double take looking at Dempsey and then to the mental image Cardin had in his mind. "What… how… why…. I'm so confused." He said.

"Yeah that's nothing new." Yang said as she bent down to meet Dempsey at his new eye level. "Hey Dempsey, where are you running off to?" She asked.

"Outta the way! I need to eat." Dempsey said pushing Yang out of the way and heading back towards the food.

"Slow down there buddy. We need to get you back to your friends first, alright?" She said picking Dempsey up.

"Let go!" Dempsey shouted as he bite down on Yang's arm.

Yang dropped Dempsey as she rubbed her arm where Dempsey had bit her. Yang's eyes turned red as she rushed towards Dempsey but Dempsey jumped out of the way and under a table. Yang ran towards the table trying to dash under it and grabbed at Dempsey but Dempsey was quick and moved out of the way of Yang's hand. Frustrated with Dempsey Yang flipped the table upwards sending food flying and sending students who were sitting at the table out the window and crashing into the ground. Yang then saw Dempsey laying on the floor curled up in a ball. With a grin on her face Yang reached out about to grab her target but at the last second Dempsey turned around and pulled out a ketchup packet spraying its contents all over Yang's face. Yang tried to wipe the ketchup from her face as she stumbled around trying to find her small target and possible wring his neck out. She cleared all the ketchup from her face when she looked up to see Dempsey sitting across the room innocently whistling while eating a small meal. Infuriated Yang rushed towards him, this time he wouldn't get away. Is what Yang wanted but Dempsey had other plans and when Yang tripped the rope hidden away on the floor Yang wa suddenly lifted up in the air caught in a net that Dempsey somehow fashioned in the short time Yang was blinded.

Dempsey smirked as he made his way to the net, "I warned to you toots, nothing gets in the way of Tank Dempsey and a meal." Dempsey said taking a bite out of his meal.

Yang smiled, "Bet you didn't see this coming." She said as the net caught fire and she dropped to the floor to Dempsey surprise. Dempsey didn't know how the net caught fire but he didn't want to stay around but before he could run he felt hands pick him up by his shirt. Dempsey looked up to see Yang holding him up a smirk on her face.

"You won't get anything from me. Do your worst!" Dempsey shouted trying to bite scratch Yang but Yang learned her lesson the first time and held Dempsey out of range so he couldn't attack.

"Now come on, let's see if we can change you back." Yang said stepping out of the now destroyed cafeteria and into the hallway only to meet face to face with Glynda.

"Someone reported an incident at the cafeteria. I am right in assuming that" She said pointing to Dempsey, "was the cause of the incident?"

Yang nodded, "Little bugger made me chase him around. Even set up a trap, seems like little has changed for Dempsey since his childhood."

Glynda looked Dempsey up and down and who was struggling to escape as they spoke. Then Glynda narrowed her eyes, "Tank Dempsey! Did you make her chase you around like some kind of animal?"

Dempsey stopped struggling dropping his eye, "Well… no…"

"Are you lying to me young man?" Glynda said smacking Dempsey on the head with her riding crop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just hungry. I'm sorry!" Dempsey said as he began to break down and cry. Glynda nodded at Yang and Yang dropped the sobbing child while Glynda picked him up and held him like a baby.

"It's okay, we were just looking for you and you had us all worried." Glynda said switching to a soothing voice as she rocked Dempsey back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, promise." Dempsey said blubbering out the words in between sobs.

"Shhh, let's get you something to eat. Then we have to go see your friends, okay?" Glynda asked Dempsey.

Dempsey nodded without saying a word wiping his nose with his sleeve to clear away the snot. Glynda dropped Dempsey down and grabbed his hand and lead him back into the cafeteria leaving a stunned Yang. She waited outside the cafeteria for a short time before Glynda came back to the hallway with Dempsey holding her hand and a ice cream in his other hand.

Glynda looked at Dempsey and then to Yang. Dempsey began to shuffle around dropping his head, "I'm sorry for spreading ketchup in your face."

"And?" Glynda asked.

"And for making a mess of the cafeteria." Dempsey said.

Yang was a bit taken back, Dempsey had never apologized for anything. "What did you do?" Yang asked Glynda.

"He's just a child. You took him on at his level. You need to be the adult and treat him a child." She said leading Dempsey to the library as Dempsey licked his ice cream all the way.

* * *

Blake stepped into the Beacon gardens looking for a small child. The gardens had just been installed at the request of several students who wanted a space to relax. The garden was on the outskirts of the campus and surrounded by a small rock wall. The garden was filled with different kinds of flowers filling the garden full of color. There was also several small ponds and a major pond in the middle that had lily pads. Blake walked around the garden for a bit looking for anything out of the ordinary and after looking around all the small ponds she finally found something at the big pond. Blake found a small child sitting in front of the pond wrapped in a blue kamano and his black hair cut and trimmed. On his hip was a sword much too big to him and on his feet wooden shoes.

Blake walked up to the child, "Takeo?" She asked.

The child shushed her not even turning to face her.

"Takeo I need to talk to you." Blake said again a bit aggravated at the small child.

"Go away." The child said.

Blake grabbed the child's shoulder and turned him around to see Takeo in his new form. His face was rather small and on his lap a small kitten. Takeo was clearly not happy and stood up causing the cat to jump of his lap and run away.

"Go away." Takeo said again grabbing his katana's grip.

"I need you to come with me Takeo." She said once again.

Takeo pulled on this hilt causing the blade to shine as it came out of the scabbard. Takeo lifted the blade at Blake's throat, "Go… away…" Takeo said struggling to keep the blade up that high.

Blake sighed and pushed the blade away, "Listen, I just need you to come with me."

The blade dropped into the grass as Takeo struggled to pick it back up. Blake decided that she had had enough and reached out to grab Takeo but before she could grab him Takeo dropped the blade and rolled out of the way. Takeo grabbed a small black ball out of his kamino and threw it on the ground causing a smoke screen to appear. Blake's eyes stung for a moment as she tried to wave the smoke away from her face. When the smoke had cleared Takeo was gone leaving a disappointed Blake. Blake sighed, "Come on out Takeo, you can't hide from me."

"Go away." A voice said from somewhere inside the garden. Before Blake could respond two small needles came flying to Blake's right. Blake reacted dodging both the needles as the needles struck a tree behind her.

Blake shook her head, so this is how it was going to be. Blake looked around the garden narrowing her eyes using her fannus senses to find Takeo. She spotted the small samurai hiding in a tree to her right. Blake knew the only way to talk to him was to speak in his language, so Blake pulled out her blade and jumped towards the tree slicing the branch Takeo was hiding on.

Takeo jumped out of the tree and ran towards on of the smaller ponds trying to escape Blake who was now chasing him. Takeo dropped several steel spikes on the ground hoping to slow his pursuer down but Blake simply jumped over the spikes and responded by throwing her bow at Takeo. Takeo jumped out of the way and fell into the pond avoiding Blake's bow. Takeo sat in the water thinking of what to do next when an idea popped into his head. Grabbing his blade he was able to throw it out of the pond and towards Blake who was watching him from the edge. Blake stepped to the side but before the blade could get away Blake grabbed the blade in midair.

"I have your blade, come on out or you'll never get it back." Blake shouted into the water.

Takeo jumped out of the water gasping for air as the cat from before walked up to him and licked his face. Takeo lowered his head, "Please… return." He asked.

Blake held the blade up to the sun, "I will, but you have to come with me." She said.

"On my honor." Takeo said head still bowed down.

Blake walked to Takeo and placed the blade in front of him, Takeo quickly raised his head and grabbed the blade and put it back where it belonged.

"You need to some with me. Are you going to run away again?" She asked.

"On my honor I shall not." Takeo said.

Blake smiled, although he was a child it did feel good to take Takeo down a peg. She lead Takeo back to the library to find Yang washing her face and Glynda sitting down in a chair with a small child next to her reading a book. Blake assumed that the small child was Dempsey but if she didn't know any better she would say that Dempsey was Glynda's child.

Blake pointed to a chair for Takeo to sit down in while she made her way to her partner, "What happened?"

"Dumb kid sprayed ketchup in my face." Yang said with a grumble.

Blake laughed, "Sounded like fun."

"Looks like you got your target a bit easier." Yang said pointing to Takeo who was eyeing Dempsey.

"More or less." Blake said looking back at Takeo.

"Have you seen Richtofen or Ozpin?" Yang asked.

Blake shook her head, "No, I thought we would all meet back here."

"All of this is crazy, first we find out that Richtofen was spying and experiment on us and then we find out that he turned him and his comrades into children with possibly no way back. To make matters worse Ozpin knew he was doing this stuff and let him get away with it and there are still a bunch of questions I have. Like what did Richtofen mean by go home? And who is this Samantha he keeps talking about?" Yang said getting a bit frustrated her eyes turning red and a fire slowly building.

"Wait, who?" Blake asked never hearing this name before.

"Yeah before I burned all the papers I read some of them and he keeps mentioning this Samantha chick. He said something about her come to get him and how he was going to kill her and all this crazy stuff. If you ask me, seems like he has a problem with his ex." Yang said calming down a bit and laughing at the thought of Richtofen dating someone.

Before Blake could ask more the door swung wide open to reveal a small child. The small child was covered in head to toe in fur clothing. The clothing was black with brown fur sticking out of all the ends of his clothing. His hair was hidden behind a big black hat and his face was hidden behind a red scarf. The only thing visible was his eyes. The child walked into the library and threw down a hoe, "Я все." The child said.

"Did anyone catch that?" Yang said a bit confused.

Before anyone could ask the child's name Takeo jumped out his chair and pulled out his katana about to strike the child. The child however saw Takeo coming and grabbed the hoe and blocked the blade with his hoe. "собака!" The child shouted.

"ロシア." Takeo shouted in response.

"I knew he was a dirty Jap! Come get some!" Dempsey said jumping out of chair and grabbing a small pocket knife out of his pocket. Dempsey swung his small blade at Takeo but Takeo jumped out of the way.

"Американская." The child holding the hoe said.

"Russian and a Jap, I'll take you both!" Dempsey said.

"私は私の名誉であなたを殺すでしょう." Takeo shouted.

The three looked at each other forming a small pyramid each child taking a point. As if someone had dropped an official flag each child ran at the middle screaming at the top of their lungs ready to do battle. If Glynd hadn't gotten in the middle first and cast a purple energy over the child causing them to fall over asleep.

"That is quite enough." Glynda said adjusting her glasses.

Just at the moment Weiss and Rub came running in the room, "We found Nikolai, he was farming on the outskirts. He is heading… oh nevermind." Ruby shouted until she saw the three children knocked out on the floor.

"What happened here?" Weiss asked confused.

Blake sighed, "I wish I knew. I wish I knew."

Ruby looked at the knocked out children and saw that Nikolai was wearing such heavy layers of clothing. Ruby made her way to the knocked out child and began to take off some of his layers. Even as a child Ruby could see Nikolai had always had a hard face his features clear and cut. Most of all she noticed that his hair was unkempt and wild. Ruby sighed, "Well at least we have them all in one place now."

Dempsey groaned and picked himself up, "I… can… still…" He said in a raspy voice before laying back down his eyes wandering.

"I'm surprised he is still concussions." Glynda said.

"He's tough I'll give him that." Yang said with a smile thinking back to her fight.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"I have received no word from Ozpin after taking Richtofen back to his lab. He believes that Mark may know a way to fix the situation." Glynda said.

"Are we sure we want to change them back?" Blake asked once again.

"They may be crazy and sometimes destructive but they are our friends and if we were in the same situation wouldn't we want them to fix us?" Ruby asked Blake.

Blake looked at the knocked out children and Dempsey who was mumbling in the ground and thought back to her childhood. She was spit on, beaten, and called an animal and no one ever gave her a chance. So just this one time, she would give them a chance to prove themselves. Blake smiled, "Alright Ruby, you bring up a good point."

Ruby hugged Blake, "Thanks Blake." Ruby said with a smile.

Glynda's scroll went off and she answered it, "Yes. Okay. On our way." Glynda cleared her throat, "Everyone grab a child Ozpin has found a solution." Glynda said picking up Dempsey who grumbled something about dogs.

Blake picked up Takeo and Yang grabbed Nikolai and made their way to the lab. Yang opened the door first to find the lab back to its former glory, draw and cabins back on their hinges, the floor scrubbed clean, and the tables spotless.

"Hello everyone." Mark said with a grin holding three bottles.

"What did you come up with?" Blake asked.

"I believe I can answer that question." A familiar accent drenched voice said. Stepping around the corner like a shadow Richtofen was back to his old self, for this world at least.

"Hey, your back." Ruby said.

"Yes child I am back. It took some time and a language barrier but I am back to my old glory." Richtofen said grabbing the bottles out of Mark's hand. "This should fix everyone's age but for this to work I need you to all leave." Richtofen said pushing everyone out of the room as they dropped the three children down on the floor.

Richtofen slammed the door shut, "Thank you for your help. Now go away! Please?" Richtofen shouted.

Ozpin chuckled, "If you have ned of me again please ask." Ozpin said to Ruby heading back to his office followed by Glynda.

"Now what?" Yang asked.

"Well, I think we sh-" Is as far as Ruby got before she heard shouting from inside the lab.

"Oh god, I am naked like new born! Is it my birthday?" Nikolai said from the other side of the door.

"Can't… unsee… travesti!" Dempsey shouted.

To make things worse after a few seconds the sound of vomit echoed through the hall.

"Oh Takeo, why do you have to vomit everywhere?" Richtofen said.

"Why the hell are we naked?" Dempsey shouted.

"Calm down, this is nothing I haven't seen before." Richtofen said as he began to giggle like a madman.

"I'll kill you!" Dempsey shouted quickly followed by the sounds of a struggle.

"Everyone party!" Nikolai shouted followed up by the roar of a bear. "Rasputin, let us party!" He shouted as the sound of the struggle became louder.

Mark laughed, "Odd."

Ruby gasped, "Did you just laugh?"

Mark did a double take, "I think I did. I found this amusing so I laughed."

Ruby laughed, "Come on we got to tell everyone." Ruby said grabbing Mark by the hand and leading him to the JNPR dorm to tell them the news.

Yang smiled, "Looks like things are back to normal."

Blake shook her head, "Nothing is ever normal, but I'm okay with that." She ended with a smile.

* * *

"So, we were kids?" Dempsey said throwing his knife at the wall and landing on the target of a paper zombie.

"Yes, the aging process did not work. Still I have another solution." Richtofen said opening the door to his secret room.

"Ha! Looks like they got rid of all you stuff." Nikolai said laughing at the fact that all of Richtofen's notes were gone.

"That research was a side project, something to give Ozpin to think he knew everything. The real prize is here." Richtofen said pushing on the right wall and having the wall give way to teleport.

Dempsey whistled, "This mean we can go home?" Dempsey asked.

"Not yet, there is something blocking the transition between dimension. I believe Samantha is planning an attack and she has cut off our escape route." Richtofen said.

"Then we stand and fight." Takeo said drawing his blade and taking a few practice swings.

"What kind of attack are we looking at? Fleshbag? Hounds? Something new?" Dempsey said grabbing his knife from the wall.

"Samantha does not have the power required to transport her troops however she has slowly been infecting the residents of this world gaining control of them. Like I said before she has infected member of this school and here attack will began when she activates her sleeper agents. I have narrowed down a few possible sleeper agents." Richtofen said pulling out a document behind a wall safe hidden behind a fake wall.

"Who?" Dempsey asked.

"I believe the main sleeper agent is located in team RWBY, someone who has had contact with Samantha and a large amount of 115. However I can not see who it is, however once the main sleep agent actives the others will follow." Richtofen said dropping the four files of team RWBY on the table.

"What do you want to do?" Dempsey asked.

"Why don't we go camping?" Richtofen said with a wide grin on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 13: I dream of death.**

_A/N: Hey I didn't die from lack of sleep! Hooray! It's done by the way, no more updates. Enjoy!_

Ruby yawned and stretched her arms out trying to get a bit more limber, "I thought I would get used to this stuff by now." Ruby said as she looked at her surroundings. It looked like this time Dempsey had placed her in the middle of the forest. She looked to her left and saw he locker. Ruby swung her feet off the bed and opened the locker. She found her outfit and her weapon in the locker alongside a note hanging on the door. Ruby took the note off the door and began to read it.

'Dear maggot: This day is very special for you, today you get to go camping with non other than Tank Dempsey and some other idiots. You job is to come find me and if you don't die on the way you get to eat some hotdogs. Have fun' Signed by Dempsey. Ruby turned the note over to see a very detailed map with a red dot in the middle. If she was a betting girl she would find Dempsey at the dot. Ruby quickly got dressed and put her pajamas back in her locker. She would send her locker back but she didn't have her scroll on her. Ruby laced her shoes and then fired a test round into the trees. She was a bit confused to why she was left alone but she wasn't going to question it. Dempsey was crazy and sometimes it was fun.

Ruby looked at the map and began to make her way to the dot. As she walked she notices something odd, she knew she was in the emerald forest but she hadn't seen or heard a Grimm yet. Grimm did hunt humans down but they never waited this long to attack. Ruby shook the thought off and traveled closer to the dot. After a hour of walking she finally made it the location of the dot. When she arrived she was surprised but what she saw, she saw her sister, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Mark, Cardin, all sitting together with Nikolai and Dempsey clearly drunk and trying to dance. Then she was something interesting about Mark, he had ditched his hat and coat. He had his hair shortened, a white button up shirt on under the vest, blue shoes, and a dark blue tie. Ruby had told Mark to get more color in his life but she didn't mean for him to go all blue.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her sister as she made her towards her sister.

Yang shrugged, "All I know is that I woke up in the middle of the forest. I thought only you got his boot camp stuff?"

"I can't believe you dragged us into this. This is completely unprofessional and unacceptable!" Weiss staid stomping her feet and grinding her teeth.

"What is with her?" Ruby whispered to Blake.

"She didn't have her morning coffee. Mark has been trying to make a cup but Nora keeps eating all the supplies." Blake whispered back.

Ruby then looked to Nora who was laying face down in the grass with Ren rubbing her back. Is she had to guess Nora tried to drink with Nikolai again. You think she would have learned the first few times but looks like even after her forty fifth attempt she still can't keep up.

"Supplies?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly Dempsey stood up clearly drunk and his face bit red, "Ruby! It's good to see you made it. You're going to love it here!"

Ruby shook her head, "I don't understand what is going on?"

"I think it best if the most intelligent person here explains what's going on." Richtofen said stepping from around the corner with Takeo behind him. "You see, Dempsey here wanted to reward you leaders for doing such a good job with his training sessions. So for the next few days we will be camping here! It will be fun ja?" Richtofen said a grin on his face.

"Why did you bring us here!" Weiss said ready to tear Richtofen apart.

Nikolai stood up drunk but no more than normal, "We want everyone to party! We got supplies to party! So drink up comrades." Nikolai's face suddenly turned stern and a dark aura came over him as he eyed all of the beacon students all at once, "If you touch my Vodka, you won't touch anything else. Ever." Nikolai said.

Cardin threw his hands up, "I don't care if you wanted to throw a party or not. Where is my team?! We were going to go out for the weekend." Cardin said getting in Richtofen face.

Richtofen pushed Cardin's face away and then wiped his hand with a handkerchief, "We tried to bring you team as well but they were… difficult. We decided to take you with us, you should be grateful."

"I believe I was able to make some coffee." Mark said interrupting the conversation with a cup of coffee in hand.

Weiss ran over to Mark and took the mug out of his hand and sipped the coffee her face suddenly relaxing. "I believe the correct response is thank you."

Mark then looked to Yang, "Did I say it right?"

Yang gave Mark a wave of her hand, "Not quite but keep trying."

Ruby didn't know what was going on but she did like the idea of camping. She used to camp with her sister in the backyard. Now she could camp with all her new friends, even if Cardin was here. Ruby put an arm around Blake, "Camping is fun, now come one Blake lets have some fun!" Ruby said leading Blake away into the forest.

Richtofen shook his head, "Always the child. Dempsey is in no condition to follow, let's see…" Richtofen said under his breath looking at all the people present. Then he pointed at Mark, "Mark, would you please follow dear Ruby and Blake and make sure they can find their way back to the campsite." Richtofen asked.

Mark nodded, "I shall follow them and bring them back." Mark said heading into the forest.

"We should work on the way he responses to things." Yang said shaking her head.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ren asked looking towards Jaune.

Jaune thought for a moment, closing his eyes. "Well me and my sisters used to camp all the time. We always enjoyed going to the river near by. Why don't we all go to a river and enjoy a dip?" Jaune said opening his eyes and snapping his fingers.

"You won't catch me dead in some disgusting river. Who knows what is in that river?" Weiss said still nursing her cup of coffee.

"We don't have to go in, we can fish or throw stones. If you really want you could go in, just take you shoes off." Jaune said looking at Wiess legs clearly distracted and then quickly brought back to reality by Yang who slapped him on the back of the head. "Yeah, trust me there is a lot of stuff to do." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head.

Yang smiled, "I like the sound of that. Come on, let's unwind for a bit!"

Takeo shook his head, "Someone trustworthy should stay with the supplies. I will stay here."

"I will stay as well, I think Nora is out cold." Ren said still rubbing Nora's back.

Yang put an arm around Jaune, "Alright then, me, blondie, ice queen, miss perfect, will go to the river."

"Wait! Nikolai wants to go!" Nikolai said stumbling over to Yang.

"Yeah, never leave a marine behind." Dempsey said leaning on Nikolai.

"What about me?!" Cardin shouted crossing his arms.

Yang shrugged her shoulder, "Don't care. Come on, lead the way Jaune."

Jaune nodded and began to head into the forest followed by his friends and Cardin who grumbled under his breath.

Now only Ren, Nora, Takeo, and Richtofen were left. Takeo turned to Richtofen, "This was an idiotic idea."

"Patience my samurai. Once the agent shows herself we shall strike." Richtofen said pulling out his scroll that displayed the vitals of team RWBY. Next to each of their vitals was also a small a counter that was slowly going up with Ruby's counter being the highest at four thousand.

* * *

"See, I knew where it was." Jaune said pointing to the river in front of them.

"Yeah right, Pyrrha was the one who got us here." Weiss said.

"I just gave Jaune some help." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Yang cracked her knuckles, "Who cares! I heard there was a hot spring down the river. Momma needs a break." Yang said heading down the river. She stopped a few feet away from the group, "If I see any of you near the hot springs, you're going to regret being born." Yang said with a dark smile on her face.

Jaune and Cardin gulped, "Yes mama." They both chimed at the same time both their voices raising a few octaves.

Dempsey waved her off, "Don't care, just don't scare the fish." Dempsey said pulling out a fishing pole.

"Nikolai knows when to leave women alone. Just like second wife." Nikolai said grabbing a fishing pole and sitting next to Dempsey.

Yang nodded and headed towards the hotspring. "A hot springs does sound nice. Might as well follow, if you follow me they won't find your body." Weiss said following Yang and pointing at Jaune at the end of the sentence.

Jaune nodded and then sighed, "Well looks like it's just us three. What do you want to do?"

Cardin sneered, "I don't care what you do, I am going to do something cool. See ya later." Cardin said heading back into the forest bumping into Jaune and knocking him down. "Opps." Cardin said sarcastically leaving Jaune and Pyrrha alone.

"Here, let me help you up." Pyrrha said reaching to help Jaune.

Jaune slapped her hand away, "No! I'm fine." Jaune said standing up.

Pyrrha shook her head, "Why do you let him get away with that?" She asked.

"What that? It's no big deal." Jaune said with a fake laughing and dusting himself off.

"Jaune, you can't let him walk all over you like that. He is bullying you." Pyrrha said.

"What? No. He just like to pull some pranks on me." Jaune said thinking back to all the "pranks" Cardin has pulled on him. Like the time Cardin opened his shield in the middle of doorway. Or the time Cardin shoved Jaune in a locker and sent flying on the outskirts of the school ground. "Yeah, just some harmless pranks. Besides, he does it to everyone." Jaune looked to Nikolai and Dempsey who were enjoying a drink together, "Well, almost everyone. I'm going to see what Dempsey and Nikolai are up to. Want to come with?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "No, I think I am going to join Weiss and Yang at the spring. I'll be right back, just make sure if Cardin comes back you don't let him walk all over you. Ask Dempsey for some help." Pyrrha said with concern in her voice for Jaune.

Jaune scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." Jaune said putting his hands in his pockets and heading towards Dempsey and Nikolai.

Jaune sat next down to Dempsey. Dempsey nodded to acknowledge. So the trio sat there for a moment enjoying the silence before Jaune spoke. "So… do you fish often."

"Jaune, let me tell you something about fishing. You don't come out to fish to have a conversation. You go fishing to drink and enjoy the silence." Dempsey said taking a swig from his bottle.

"Mostly drinking part of Nikolai." Nikolai taking a big swing from his bottle.

Jaune sighed, "Well, I never really a caught a fish before. My sister would always catch them first and then by the time I started fishing all the fish were gone."

Dempsey shook his head, "Take this and shut up." Dempsey said handing Jaune his bottle.

Jaune took the bottle, "I don't really drink."

"Don't be such a malysh. Drink like a real man." Nikolai said.

Jaune looked at the bottle and then at the river. He took a swig from the bottle but the moment he tasted the drink he spit it up.

"Hey! Don't spit up my drink!" Dempsey said quickly grabbing his bottle back from Jaune.

Jaune coughed and tried to get the taste out of his mouth, "Sorry. I told you I don't drink much."

Dempsey sighed, "Well, just stay quiet at least." He said taking a swig from his bottle. So the trio sat once again enjoying the silence.

They sat together for a few minutes until Nikolai got a tug on his rod, "Nikolai is eating good tonight." Nikolai said grabbing his rod with one hand and with the other grabbing a pistol from his pocket and firing the entire clip into the river. The shots echoed throughout the forest shaking the trees.

"What are you doing you idiot! There won't be anything left of the fish!" Dempsey said smacking Nikolai on the head.

"Ow! Why you do that? That is how soviet's fish." Nikolai said rolling his line back only for the hook to be fresh out of any fish. "I swear this never happens." Nikolai said holding the hook in the air.

"What about the Grimm? They definitely heard that. We got to get out of here!" Jaune said standing up and panicking a bit.

"Hold on, we aren't done fishing." Dempsey said completely calm.

"You can't fish if you are dead!" Jaune said.

Dempsey sighed, "Listen kid, I haven't had a break in forever. If you want to run you can."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I'm trying to help you." Jaune shouted.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Dempsey asked.

Jaune his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I know about you and Cardin. I know you are training with Ruby and me but that's all it is. Training. You can train until you grow old but you can't gain a backbone without some help. Pyrrha wants to help you stand up to Cardin but you won't let her help you. So why are you being so stubborn?" Dempsey asked narrowing his eyes at Jaune.

Jaune didn't know what to say, he was about to say something but the air in his body escaped him before he could respond. He thought for a moment trying to find the right answer, "No… I… I just don't want to be burden. I don't want to be the idiot stuck in the tree or the one who gets left behind because he's dragging his team down. I want to be a hero."

Dempsey stood up and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder and then headbutted him, "What the hell did I tell you?" Dempsey shouted.

Jaune fell down his head bright red and his skull ringing, "What?" Jaune said dazed and confused.

"I told you day one! There are no heroes. We are soldiers! We fight so innocent don't die! Your job is to fight as hard as you can. If you let Cardin bully you then what can of soldier will you be on the battlefield! No wants a hero on the battlefield, they want a soldier who gets the job done! Now go confront Cardin and don't come back until I can smell blood on you!" Dempsey said crossing his arms and giving Jaune his bootcamp voice.

Jaune slowly stood up nodding the entire time. He turned around and headed into the forest.

Nikolai looked at Dempsey, "Did you really mean that?"

Dempsey shrugged, "Don't know don't care. I just wanted him to go away."

* * *

Jaune continued to walk through the forest looking for Cardin. While he walked he thought about what he would say. He was going to tell Cardin that he wasn't going to bully him around any more. In fact he wasn't going to bully anyone anymore. He was going to leave him alone and apologize to everyone. He was going to make up for everything his did even if it took all year. We was going to be the perfect gentlemen and help anyone who asked. Jaune continued to walk trying to find Cardin confused to where he went. That's when he saw Cardin leaning over some bushes on top of a hill. Jaune made his way up the hill and towards Cardin, "Hey Cardin!" Jaune shouted trying to get his attention.

Cardin stood up and Jaune remembered just how much more taller and muscular Cardin was compared to him. "What do you want?" Cardin asked a scowl on his face.

Jaune began to panic and tried to speak, "Umm…. what are you doing?" Jaune said with a awkward laugh at the end.

Cardin put an arm around Jaune and putting him in a headlock, "See here Jauney boy. I am going to pull the prank of the year here." Cardin pulled Jaune near the bush and pushed the bush aside and Jaune saw what looked like the girls' clothes resting on some rocks down the hill. He couldn't see the springs so Jaune assumed the spring was near by but Cardin wasn't getting any closer. "See that? The left their clothes out in the open. Now I had the great idea of smothering sap on all their clothes. They won't have anything to wear and it attracts wasps. They get stung and I laugh." Cardin said chuckling

"There is one problem thought Jauney boy. That's where you come in." Cardin said letting Jaune got of his headlock.

"I do?" Jaune asked coughing and trying to get his breath back.

"You sure do, see you need to close enough to smear it. I would do it myself but if I got caught. Well, that's why you are going." Cardin said throwing Jaune a jar of sap.

Jaune looked at the sap in his hands and then to Cardin, "No way Cardin!" Jaune said.

Cardin laughed and then grabbed Jaune by the shirt and then hung him off the hill, "Either you do this or I drop you off the cliff. Your choice."Cardin said a wicked smile on his face.

Jaune looked down the hill, it wasn't that tall but if he fell straight down the girls would definitely hear him and then… well we wouldn't be around to much longer. No matter what he told them. Then Jaune closed his eyes and thought back to the words Dempsey had give him. There are no heros on the battlefield. Right now Jaune had two choices, he could be a hero and let Cardin drop him getting caught but at least Cardin couldn't prank the girl. He could do that, or he could a be solider and do something really stupid and most likely painful that showed Cardin that he couldn't bully him any more. The hero or the soldier. Jaune made up his mind and with one reckless move Jaune hooked his foot around Cardin's ankle causing him to lose balance and tumble down the hill taking Jaune with him. Jaune fell hitting bushes and sticks along the way.

Jaune finally stopped rolling and and found himself face first in the dirt at the bottom of the hill. Jaune groaned and pulled himself up and looked around trying to find where Cardin landed but before he could find him Cardin's fist found Jaune first face.

"That was really stupid Jauney boy." Cardin said cracking his knuckles his face a bit bruised, "Now, I'm going to teach you why you don't go against me." Cardin said pulling his mace out.

Jaune shook his face and pulled his shield and sword out. Jaune was hurt but right now that didn't matter Jaune rushed forward his sword and shield raised upwards preparing to strike Cardin. Cardin blocked the blow and laughed, "Yeah right, you really think you can beat me?" Cardin said swinging his mace at Jaune sending him flying into a nearby rock as Jaune's body slammed against the rock. Jaune tried to stand up but his muscles screamed at him to stand down, just as Jaune mustered up enough energy to stand up Cadrin picked Jaune up by the collar and punched him in the face. "This is what happens when you mess with me." Cardin said striking Jaune once again in the face.

Jaune laughed weakly, "Look at you, you're not a soldier. Your a bully. You may beat me but I can change who I am, you can't."

Cardin sneered and swung his fist back ready to strike with full force. Cardin swung with all his might and stuck Jaune but just as it seemed Cardin striked Jaune Cardin's hand hit something else. A white aura enveloped Jaune just as Cardin was striking him and Cardin's fist bounced off the aura. Cardin gripped his hand in pain and dropped Jaune. Jaune looked at his hand and scratches as saw them quickly heal as the aura shined. All of Jaune's energy came back as the aura enveloped him but just as soon as it appeared it also disappeared.

Jaune grabbed his shield and sword and took his stance, this time he was going to beat Cardin. Cardin recovered from his pain a fire of anger in his eyes. Cardin grabbed his mace and swung at Jaune only for Jaune to block with his shield. Metal scraped against metal as Cardin pushed on Jaune's shield trying to get him to yield. Jaune didn't budge however and Cardin swung again and again striking over and over again trying to get Jaune to yield. Each time Cardin struck Jaune blocked with his shield. Each time Cardin struck Jaune felt his strength began to fall but Jaune held on waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Cardin swung again but this time his strike was weak and Jaune pushed Cardin's away with his shield. Then Jaune struck forward his sword pointed directly at Cardin. Cardin wasn't done however and he swung his fist at Jaune trying to strike his open face. Time seemed to pause as the two swung at each other but Jaune wasn't afraid of what Cardin would do. For the first time in Jaune's life, he felt like a solider. Time caught back up and Cardin's fist barely missed Jaune's face his knuckles brushing against his cheek. Jaune however meet his target striking Cardin directly in the chest knocking Cardin down on the ground. Cardin groaned as he rubbed the back of his head the wind knocked out of him. Cardin looked up to see Jaune's sword pointed directly in his face.

Jaune was a bit bruised but beyond that he was alright, "Alright Cardin listen up." Jaune said trying to sound as serious as possible. "From now on you leave me and my friends alone. You got that?" Jaune asked pushing his sword a bit closer in Cardin's face.

Cardin sighed and pushed Jaune's sword out of his face, "Fine, whatever you say." Cardin said standing up and putting his hands in his pockets and his mace on his back. Cardin began to make his way back to the river hoping to find Dempsey and bum a drink.

Jaune put his sword back in it's sheathe and sat down exhausted. He laid down in the grass completely out of breath, but he was happy. He enjoyed the grass against his skin, the wind blowing in his face, the dread feeling in his gut for some reason. The her remembered where he was and stood up. To his surprise Praha was standing there dressed and a hand on her hip.

"I can explain!" Jaune shouted his face turning red.

"I think you should, standing up to Cardin and defeating him. I think I need some explanation." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune scratched his head, "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune then realized what she meant. He hadn't done anything wrong, he beat Cardin. That's all he did. Jaune smiled, "Yeah, well I'll tell you all about it once I get out of here. I don't want Weiss or Yang to get the wrong idea."

"Good idea." Pyrrha said giving Jaune a thumbs up as he ran away. Pyrrha returned back to the others.

Weiss didn't even open her eyes as she laided in the hot water, "So, what as that sound?"

"Just a boulder that fell of the hill. Don't worry about it." Pyrrha said.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Yang said relaxing in the hot spring.

* * *

"That was nice." Yang said as they headed back towards the river.

"It was nice, until you decide to splash all that water in my face." Weiss said snapping her finger at Yang.

"Come on ice queen, you gotta relax." Yang said with a smile.

Pyrrha laughed, It was a nice day. Even though the sun was setting she didn't want it to end. Jaune finally stood up to Cardin, she got a moment to relax and no one exploded or turned into a crazy cannibale. The trio finally made it to the river but there was no one there.

"Hun, where did they go?" Yang asked looking around.

Weiss checked her scroll, "I don't know let me call them." She said as she dialed Jaune's number. However the moment she dialed her scroll's screen turned to static. "What the… what is going on?" She said dropping his scroll in shock.

Yang looked at her scroll and she received the same static screen. Pyrrha checked and like the others the only thing her scroll display was static. "Maybe they went back to the campsite. We should go there to make sure." Pyrrha said trying to keep a level head.

The other two nodded in agreement and began to make their way back to the campsite. However unbeknownst to any of them a pair of yellow eyes were watching them across the river, blood slowly dripping on the ground staining the rocks.

* * *

Ruby continued to drag Blake through the forest, "Come on Blake, this is going to be fun!" Ruby shouted as she ran.

Blake tore her hand away, "Wait Ruby, where are we going?" Blake asked.

Ruby stopped running and turned back to Blake, "Well… I wanted to go exploring but I didn't want to go alone. So I just grabbed the closest person. I know its kinda childish but I used to explore all the time with Yang." Ruby said.

Blake sighed, "I can understand wanting to have fun Ruby but did you think this through? What if we run into Grimm? How will we find our way back?" Blake asked concerned about Ruby's safety.

Ruby shrugged, "I didn't really think about it. Besides you totally kick but, if we run into any Grimm we can totally kill them." Ruby said.

Blake shook her head, "Ruby I just wanted-" Is all Blake was able to get out before Mark came crashing through the forest.

"Hello, I came to bring you back." Mark said.

"Wait, I didn't get to explore yet." Ruby said pouting a bit.

"Richtofen asked for to make sure you could find your way back. Are you lost?" Mark asked.

"Kinda." Ruby said kicking some dirt.

"Then I must bring you back." Mark said reaching out towards Ruby.

Blake stepped in front of Mark, "Wait, we're not lost. You know your way back so as long as you are with us we can't be lost. Right?" Blake asked trying to buy Ruby some time.

Mark thought for a moment, "You are correct, but by that logic I can not leave you side. So where you go I shall follow." Mark said.

Ruby cheered, "Yes! Alright, Mark is there anything cool to explore around here?" Ruby asked putting an arm around Mark.

Mark sat still for a moment as he processed the request, "There is a temple about miles west of this location. I have very little information on the temple beyond it's location. Is this cool enough?" Mark asked.

Ruby smiled, "That sounds awesome! Lead the way Mark." Ruby said placing her foot forward and pointing in front of her.

"West is that way." Mark said pointing to the left of Ruby.

Ruby coughed, "I knew that." She mumbled under her breath.

Mark nodded and began to head west towards the temple. Ruby wanted to lead though so Ruby walked in the front with Mark occasionally telling her to turn left or right. Blake walked with Mark and Ruby picked up a stick and smacked bushes along the way.

"So, how did Dempsey get all of our beds here?" Blake asked Mark.

"It was rather easy to transport you all here. Dempsey came into the room at twelve forty pm last night and one by one placed you all here. He did not complain when her carried you all. " Mark responded.

"And you just let him take us?" Blake asked.

"He said it was very important that he have all the members of team RWBY. Once he had transported the last member he then told me something and for twenty minutes there is a gap in my memory. When my functions came back online I was at the campsite." Mark said.

Blake stopped walking for a moment, "Wait, he told you something and you shut down?"

"Yes, I can not remember what he told me however." Mark said.

Blake didn't like what she just heard. Although Richtofen had said he took away all control from Mark it seems there were a few programing codes Richtofen hid from everyone. It sounded like Richtofen to hide something like that from everyone. Then a dark thought crossed her mind, she didn't have her button on her. If Richtofen used some code to turn Mark against them she couldn't stop them. Blake shook her head and caught back up with Mark. After a few hours of walking the three finally made it to the entrance of a cave.

"Is this it?" Ruby asked pointing at the cave.

"Yes, the majority of the temple is located underground." Mark said.

Ruby closed her eye and thought for a moment, exploring was fun and all but what if she came across a Grimm Blake and her couldn't fight? Sure Mark was here but better to be prepared. Ruby turned to Mark, "Can you scan for life signs?"

Mark nodded and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then a low ping emitted from Mark's body. The ping came again and again steadily for a minute before Mark opened his eyes. The ping went quite. "I have scanned the entire temple and cave. There are currently no life signs in the cave."

"Perfect! Let's go!" Ruby shouted running into the cave at high speed. Blake and Mark stood at the entrance of the cave for a few seconds before Ruby came running back to Blake and Mark, "Um… Lead the way Mark." Ruby said with a soft laugh.

Mark nodded and headed into the cave with Ruby and Blake behind him. The three traveled inside the cave and descend deeper. Soon what little light that shined through the cave disappeared.

"Ummm, Mark do you have a light or something?" Ruby asked.

Mark nodded and suddenly his eyes disappeared behind two beams of light that shined through the cave. "Do you need me to adjust the brightness?" Mark asked turning to Blake and Ruby and blinding them.

"Ahh! Just turn around." Ruby shouted trying to shield her eyes.

"Understood." Mark said turning back and leading Ruby and Blake further into the cave.

Blake leaned in close to Ruby, "Ruby, can we talk?" She whispered to Ruby.

"What about?" Ruby asked whispering back.

"Don't you think it's kinda odd that Mark is doing what Richtofen says. To top it off Mark had a lapse in memory because Richtofen had some code. What if Richtofen does something that changes Mark and turns him on us?" Blake whispered trying to keep her conversation from Mark.

Ruby thought for a moment, "Nah, I think we should be fine. Mark has come along way, last week Jaune asked him to help him with Weiss's heart and he gave Jaune a witty retorte. Before that when Yang told a pun Mark groaned like the rest of us. I think Mark is getting better and no matter what kind of code Richtofen has Mark will stay with us." Ruby said with confidence in her robotic teammate.

Blake sighed, "I have a shutdown button for Mark. He gave it to me a few weeks ago. If I go missing or you need to shut Mark down look in my locker. Once you press the button he should shut down." Blake whispered to Ruby.

"We have found the temple." Mark said pointing in front of them and into a large clearing in the cave. The clearing was large with a small pool sitting next to the temple. There was two large holes on the roof of the ceiling that allowed natural light to shine temple stood in the middle of the clearing. The temple was small and was shaped like a triangle. It was made from stone and had stairs running along the side.

Ruby admired the temple, "Wow! This is so cool!"

Blake was a bit impressed, she had read about cultures that hid underground from the Grimm but she didn't expect to see such a temple.

"Can we go in?" Ruby asked Mark.

Mark nodded, "Although the temple is old the structure is still sound. If you wish to explore it should be safe."

Ruby cheered, "This is going to be so cool!" Ruby said running towards the temple. Ruby looked at the temple in front of her, it was easily four stories tall and the steps that lead to the top where huge. Ruby jumped up on the first step and then using her speed quickly conquered the rest of the steps. Ruby stood at the top of the temple and looked over the cave, it didn't have too much of a view but she did feel nice to be high up.

"May I talk to you Ruby?" Mark asked Ruby causing her to jump out of her shoes.

"Jezze Mark, you gave me a heart attack." Ruby said clutching her chest and trying to slow down her heart. "Alright I'm alright. What's what?" Ruby asked her heart calmed down.

Mark sighed, "I have been having a odd feeling lately. It started yesterday afternoon. I noticed that someone was bullying a Fannus boy. I stepped in and defend the girl. However once I defeated the bully the Fannus spit in my face and called me a monster." Mark's eyes seemed to drop as his overall demeanor turned somber, "Ruby, I feel like a puppet. A puppet's who only purpose is to fight. It's like my oil is blood and if I ever stop fighting then I stop moving."

Ruby didn't know what to say, although Mark was a machine he always saw him as a pillar. He never showed fear, he never wavered, and he was always there. Now, he was scared and doubtful. Ruby shook her head, "Mark, you have never been just a machine. The fact that you can feel fear and doubt means you have more feeling than some humans out there. Just remember Mark, you are my friend and nothing is going to change that." Ruby said with a smile.

Mark returned the smile and then brought Ruby in for a hug, "I read that hugs makes bonds between friends stronger. I hope this hug helps us both."

Ruby smiled, "See, your getting there." Ruby let go of the hug, "Now, let's go exploring!" Ruby shouted pointing to the inside of the temple entrance and then running inside. Mark nodded but decided to wait for Blake to reach the top before heading into the temple. Blake made it to the top and looked at Mark and then the entrance of the temple.

"She ran in didn't she?" Blake asked Mark already knowing the answer.

"Yes she…" Mark paused halfway through the sentence his eyes suddenly turning to the entrance of the temple.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"There are two life signs in the temple now." Mark said.

Blake's eyes went wide, "Is it a Grimm?"

Mark shook his head, "No, it is something else. It's not Grimm but it's not human either."

Blake didn't understood a word of what Mark just said, "What do you mean? What is in the temple?" Blake shouted ready to run into the temple and defending Ruby from whatever Mark was detecting.

Mark slowly moved to the entrance of the and reached his hand forward but he stopped right at the entrance. "I can't go in." Mark said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Something is preventing me from entering the temple. You must go in alone Blake." Mark said to Blake not turning to face her rather he continued to stare down the entrance.

Blake gritted her teeth, "Mark! Ruby is in that temple along with some thing and you won't' help here?!" Blake shouted ready to hit Mark.

"I want to go!' Mark shouted at Blake, "I want to go… I can't. Something is stopping me, I can't help her. As much as I want to I can't."

Blake drew her blade, "Fine, just tell me where to go." Blake said.

"Ruby has made her way deep into the temple. Once you enter take a right and then take the next left. Once you do follow the hallway into the main chamber. Ruby is currently located there but the other life sign is moving towards the chamber as well. You must hurry Blake." Mark said pulling out a small book from his pocket and writing down the directions at lighting speed. Mark quickly handed Blake the book, "Hurry!" He shouted.

Blake nodded and she ran into the temple heading down the long hallway. She ran as fast she she could but no matter how far she ran the hallways seemed to go on forever. Finally after she felt like she was running for an eternity she came on the crossroad. Blake pulled out the book and to her surprise the book was blank. She flipped to every page but it was all blank. Blake didn't understand what had happened, she saw Mark right down the instructions. Then she heard a voice.

"_Poor machine, he tried to cheat. No one cheats in my games._" The voice said.

Blake had heard the voice before. Once when she was sleeping she heard the voice in a dream. The voice sounded like it belonged to a little girl but the voice was twisted and distorted. It sounded more like a little girl and a demon speaking at the same time. This voice was the same as the one in the dream. Blake looked around the crossroads to see if she could find the source of the voice.

"_I never liked cats. I always preferred dog. Fetch me the kitty._" The voice said.

Then Blake heard what sounded like a small explosion. Then a ball of electricity appeared before Blake. The ball stood for a moment before something came out of the ball. It was the leg of what looked like a dog. But this dog leg was different, it smelled rotten. The fur of the dog was falling off with pieces of flesh dripping with fresh blood. Then the rest of the dog came out, and Blake had to hold back from throwing up. The dog was almost as big as Blake and it's flesh was just like the leg. It was rotten and dripping with blood but what surprised Blake even more than seeing a dog appeared out of nowhere was that fact that the dog was covered in flames. The dogs yellow eyes turned to Blake and it flashed its teeth. The eyes were more like shining flashlights than eyes, then there were the teeth. They were like small knives, they glistened in the light and were clearly ready to tear anything apart. The dog leaped towards Blake it's mouth wide open ready to snap Blake in half. Luckily for Blake though her blade was positioned just right to catch the dog on the roof of it's mouth. The blade pierced the dog's mouth and made it's way to the head. There the blade logged itself in the brain cutting it in two. The two yellow eyes went out leaving holes where the eyes should be. The dog dropped dead and fell over and Blake. Blake tired to push the dog off but it was too heavy and the dog crushed Blake on the floor. Blake struggled to move the dog off of here but the dog seemed to weigh to much. Then Blake used all of her strength to lift the dog up for a brief second and allowing her to roll to the side as the dog fell back on the floor.

Blake stood up slowly confused by the whole experience, she was covered to blood and she smelled like rotting flesh. Blake closed her eyes and tried not to think about what just happened she needed to find Ruby. Blake decided it was best to pick a direction and start running, better to get lost finding her then sit here trying to find the right way. Blake wiped of whatever she could off her and headed to the right.

As she ran she heard the voice once, "_My poor fluffy! You monster! She just wanted to play. Then again, you have been worked with monsters before. Becoming a monster should be easy for you. I wonder what your teammates will think once they find out who you really all. A dirty little monster._" The voice said in a mocking tone. Blake shook the voice off, right now that didn't matter. She continued to run until she saw another crossroads, this time she went left. She continued to run until she felt her chest explode and all her air escape her body. Blake slowed down and stopped for a moment, her lungs were on fire and her muscled ached. This temple was playing with her and Blake didn't like it. Then Blake heard a scream, and she knew who it belonged to.

Blake charged forward a new breath in her body. She had to get to Ruby before… she didn't know what was attacking her but Blake knew she had to help Ruby. Blake continued down the hall until she daylight up ahead of her. With one last push she ran into the light and into the main chamber of the temple. The main room was covered in moss and vines, the room was large and in the middle of the room was a stone table. Laying on the table was Ruby, knocked out cold. Blake ran to table and lifted Ruby up, she shook Ruby trying to wake her but she didn't not move. Blake panicked and headed back into the hallway fearing for Ruby's life. "Run, run, run, little kitty. That's all you have ever been good at. Run away from your problems like you always do." The voice mocked Blake. Blake tried to ignore the voice but this time the taunt hit her hard, she could feel the weight of the words in her heart. She passed the body of the dog that was now disappearing in a puff of smoke. Then she saw Mark standing at the entrance of the temple a worried expression on his face.

Blake ran up to Mark and passed him Ruby's body, "I found her, is she okay?" Blake said out of breath.

Mark placed his head on her chest, "Her heart rate is low but she is still alive. My medical knowledge is low but I believe she needs treatment from a real doctor. We should take her back to Richtofen." Mark said.

Blake shook her head, "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Blake asked.

"We don't have a choice. She may not have long, we need to get over there as soon as possible. Get on my back." Mark said turning his back on Blake.

Blake wanted to say something but she really wanted to get away from this temple too. She climbed on Mark's back. Mark then crouched down and a low hum could be heard from his chest. Then Mark bursted forward running at and extreme speed, within second Mark had made it back to the camp site.

Takeo was busy cleaning his blade when Mark came running into the site. Jaune, Nikolai, and Dempsey were busy eating fish. Cardin was eating the fish too but eating alone in the corner. Takeo jumped up his blade at the ready, "What is it?" Takeo said looking around.

"She needs medical attention." Mark said placing Ruby down while Blake jumped off Mark's back.

Takeo took a knee and placed a finger on Ruby's neck, "Richtofen!" Takeo shouted.

Richtofen looked up from his experiment, "What is it?" Richtofen said in a sing song voice but clearly annoyed.

"Ruby is out cold, she needs help." Takeo said.

Jaune looked up from his meal, "Wait, what is going on here?" Jaune shouted confused.

Nikolai ran over to Ruby, "No! Little monkey! Do not leave Nikolai, Nikolai has not shown you how to dance like a true soviet yet."

Dempsey threw his fish aside, "Come on kid stay with us."

Richtofen pushed everyone who was crowding around Ruby aside, "Give me some air!" Richtofen pried Ruby's eyelids opened. He pulled out a small flashlight and shined it in her eyes, her eyes followed the light as he moved it from side to side. "She is responding to the light, which means she is stable. However I am unsure if she will wake." Richtofen mumbled under his breath. Richtofen pulled out a small syringe, "I did not want to do this but it seems you have let me no choice." Richtofen said bringing the syringe down on Ruby's arm. But before he could inject what was inside the syringe Blake punched Richtofen.

"What are you doing?" Blake shouted.

"I am saving her life." Richtofen shouted wiping some blood from his mouth.

"What is in that syringe?" Blake said pointing to the syringe.

"It is a mix of caffeine and my own personal cocktail. It revives anyone instantly." Richtofen said.

Blake shook her head, "How do I know you're telling the truth? What if it's some sort of infection?"

"Listen Blake, I know it may seems odd but trust me. This stuff works, you have no idea how many times this stuff has saved my life." Dempsey said placing a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You must trust doctor this time." Nikolai shouted.

Blake didn't like it one bit but she didn't really have a choice, "Fine." She said.

"Good, now if you are doing being a pouty little teenage girl let me save her life." Richtofen said injecting the contents of the syringe into Ruby.

Everyone but Cardin and Richtofen watched with bated breath to see if Ruby would wake. After a few seconds Ruby groaned and stood up. "Where… where am I?" Ruby asked.

Nikolai hugged Ruby with his classic bear hug, "Little monkey lives! I am so glad to see you alive."

"What is going on?" Ruby said her air slowly escaping in the hug.

Before anyone could respond Weiss came crashing through the forest and landed right on top of Cardin. Ruby jumped out of Nikolai's hug and ran over to Weiss, "Weiss! What happened?" Ruby said helping Weiss up.

"We were attacked by some sort of new Grimm. They were like dog but they were on fire!" Weiss said rubbing the back of her head.

As soon as Weiss finished her sentence Yang and Pyrrha came running out of the forest. "We got company!" Yang shouted as a hellhound jumped out of the woods. Yang responded by landing a punch on the hellhound exploding it instantly. Another hellhound appeared out of the forest but this one was being ridden by Nora.

"I always wanted to ride a giant dog!" Nora shouted as she slammed her hammer down on the hellhound crushing its skull. Nora jumped of the hellhound and joined Yang and Pyrrha in the front. Ren was right behind her but he was clearly tired and out of breath.

"We went looking for them but turns out they were being chased by whatever these things are." Ren said pointing at the carcass of the hellhound that was now disappearing. "Anyone know what these things are?"

Richtofen sighed, "It seems are were followed, Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo. Cover me while I arm the device." Richtofen said turning to a small trunk.

Dempsey nodded and stood up, "Alright maggots listen up! These things are are called hellhounds and their bite is much worse than their bark. They are fast but are weak, one good strike and they are out for good. Now Jaune, Nora, Yang, and Nikolai will serve as our front line. Weiss, Blake, Takeo, and Ren will be right behind them providing support. Mark will stay with the doctor until he finishes getting us out of here. Ruby stay with him, you just woke up and it's best if you stay back. Me, Pyrrha, and Cardin will cover our backs in case they come from behind. Alright everyone arm up and get ready for the next wave!" Dempsey shouted in his drill sergeant voice.

Everyone snapped at attention and grabbed their perspective weapons.

Jaune took his stance with his shield in the front of his body. Yang stood beside him her ember celica's cocked and ready. Nikolai's red menace transformed into its axe from as Rasputin appeared and merged with Nikolai giving him a low orange glow. Nora was already ready for battle a large grin on her face and her hammer fresh with blood.

Weiss closed her eyes and concentrated on using her dust to shield her teammates. Ren breath began to slow as his low and steady breath gave the others a sense of calm. Blake reloaded her gambol shroud as he eyed the forest waiting for the first hellhound to appear. Takeo offered a silent prayer to his ancestors as his slowly drew his blade ready to strike his enemy.

Dempsey laughed as let his flag bearer's tip drop to the ground and shatter the earth underneath it. Pyrrha stretched her fingers by swinging her spear in her hands ready to throw and ready to strike. Cardin slammed his armor with his fist getting his heart to beat faster like a war drum.

Richtofen opened the small trunk and pulled out a small metal device with what looked like a small lever sticking at the top. Mark removed his hands to reveal two small blades as his eyes changed color and armor covered his arms, legs, and chest. Ruby tried to pull out crest rose in its scythe from but she couldn't find the strength to carry it. She instead left her weapon in its sniper from and took stance ready to pick off any stragglers.

The air was still as everyone froze when a voice spoke. The source of the voice seemed to come from everywhere, "_Look at you, all ready to fight. It would have been boring to kill you off one by one, now I get to watch you struggle. When your blood leaves your body and you're praying for death, know that it was all because of Richtofen. FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!_" The voice shouted.

The moment the voice finished the air crackled with energy as multiple balls of electric appeared from thin air. From the balls of electricity spawned hellhounds. The hellhound wasted no time in charging at the group. Jaune was the first one to be attacked but he was ready, he pushed the attacker off with his shield and then pierced the hellhounds chest with his sword killing it. Yang fired shot after shot of shotgun shells into horde of hellhounds that were approaching. One by one they fell but for each one that fell two more seemed to appear. Now the hoard was within biting range of the fighters and Yang was excited. She cocked her fist back and then swung forward firing a round off propelling her fist forward. Nikolai gripped his axe with both hands, for the first time in what seemed like forever he felt like he could let loose. He swung his axe forward cutting through the air itself as the axe cut several hellhounds. The force of the swing was so powerful that is created a small shockwave that caused some of the hellhounds to fall over. Nora wanted to have fun with the hellhounds and she knew exactly what would be fun. Nora let two hellhounds charge at her but at the last second she dodged the two hellhounds and then swung her hammer forward sending the hellhounds flying back into the hoard and killing several other hellhounds.

Weiss stepped back and rotated her dust cylinder to the blue dust. She focused on three hellhounds charging at Yang and activating her semblance and she produced a blue glyph that unleashed a ice spear that pierced the three hellhounds. Ren focused his aura and moved forward at a high speed. He pushed a hellhound out of his way and then uppercutted another one with the blades of his gun. Blake produced a black ribbon and attached it to the hilt of her blade. She swung her blade forward instantly killing a hellhound in front of her. Just as Blake retrieved her blade another hellhound pounced on her. Just as the hellhound was about to take a chunk out of Blake she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only a ice shadow left. Takeo saw Blake move and swung his blade forward killing it with one clean stroke. It was clear that Takeo was a threat to the hellhounds and multiple hellhounds pounced at Takeo. Takeo however was not afraid, he switched his dust chambers to green and activated them pushing all the hellhounds back with a gust of wind. The hellhounds flew through the air but before they landed Takeo jumped in the air and cut each hellhound in half. When the hellhounds finally landed they were in pieces.

Richtofen adjusted a few dials on the metal device he had pulled out the trunk. Ruby had just blow the head off a hellhound when she turned to Richtofen, "What are you doing?" Ruby shouted over the sound of gunfire and screaming.

"This is a QED, if my calculations are correct it should open a portal that will take us back to the school." Richtofen was pushing the lever on the QED and then throwing it a few feet next to him. When the QED landed all it did how ever was light and then disappeared.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Did it work?" She asked.

Richtofen cursed in his home language, "Impossible, my calculation were perfect!" He shouted kicking the trunk next to him.

Mark turned to Richtofen, "If I may doctor?"

Richtofen sighed and pulled out another QED from his trunk, "Two hands are better than one. See what you can do." Richtofen said handing a QED to Mark. Mark retracted his blade and produced a small blow torch from his hand. Richtofen and Mark began to tinker with the QED as Ruby continued to snipe the hellhounds.

Cardin swung his mace forward splitting a hellhound's head open. He removed his mace from the hellhounds head and then smacked another in the mouth with his arm. Dempsey jumped a few feet in the air and slammed his sword down creating a small shockwave that tore up the ground around him. Dempsey then removed his sword from the ground and then swung it in a circle depicting several hellhounds that surrounded him. Pyrrha threw his spear forward striking a hellhound right between the eyes. She rushed forward towards her spear's location throwing her shield at another hellhound. The shield bashed the hellhounds face in as it bounced off its skull and back towards Pyrrha. She retrieved her spear from the dead hellhound and then ducked under a hellhound that jumped at her. She shoved her spear through the hellhound's body and then using it as a shield she rushed forward impaling several more hellhounds.

Mark pushed the lever on a QED but just as he was about to throw it next to him he suddenly switched course and threw the QED deep into the forest. The QED went off as the air around the forest suddenly became still as a dark hue overcame the forest. Then a sudden force of gravity appeared in the forest as a miniature black hole appeared. The black hole sucked in the trees around it and eventually the hellhounds began to get sucked inside as well.

"EVERYONE FIND SOMETHING TO HOLD ON TO!" Richtofen said using his staff to ice his feet to the ground.

Dempsey grabbed his sword and stabbed it into the ground gripping it tightly as hellhounds flew past him and into the black hole. Yang did what she did best, she punched forward propelling her backwards and away from the black hole. Cardin grabbed a nearby tree and dug his heels into the ground. Mark anchored himself to the ground with two spikes from his feet. Blake threw a ribbon around Mark's chest and held on for dear life. Nora and Ren grabbed hands as Nora swung forward with her hammer launching her forward away from the black hole. Takeo simply stood still phasing in and out trying to ignore the effect of the black hole. Weiss covered herself in a glyph increasing her weight tenfold. Nikolai let out a roar as rasputin appeared and grabbed the ground in front of him. Nikolai grabbed rasputin holding on as hard as he could. Ruby tired to dig herself into the ground with her scythe but her strength was low to begin with. She felt her grip on the scythe wave and finally she let go and fell into rasputin who caught her with his mouth. Jaune dug his shield into the ground but he was too close to the black hole. Jaune felt himself fall towards the black hole but he felt his shield pull in the other direction. Jaune looked back to see Pyrrha holding unto Jaune's shield with one hand and holding unto Mark with her other hand.

Hellhound after hellhound fell into the black hole and after an entire minute of holding on the black hole disappeared. Nikolai sighed, "Don't worry everyone, I am alright!" Nikolai said standing up and throwing his hands in the air.

Richtofen broke the ice around his feet, "Well…. that was unexpected!"

Weiss let out a large breath clearly exhausted, "What was that?"

Richtofen pulled out another QED out of his trunk, "I shall explain when we return. Now let us hope that this doesn't kill us." Richtofen said throwing his QED on the ground. The QED exploded and created a small blue portal. "Wunderbar! Now let us return home." Richtofen shouted.

"_NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! You were supposed to die! I won't let you escape!_" The voice shouted clearly mad.

Ruby recognized the voice, "Samantha?" Ruby said. But before anyone else could say anything everyone in the group lurched over in pain. Then each on of their shadows seemed to move on their own. Then before everyone's eye the shadow came alive each one taking the shape of each member of the group.

"This is new." Richtofen said with mild surprise.

"Alright everyone into the portal. I'll hold them off." Dempsey shouted.

Mark shook his head and stepped forward his entire body now covered in armor. "No! I will hold them off, you get to the portal!" Mark said his voice now cold and metallic. Mark rushed forward creating a few glyphs in front of him launching him up in the air. Mark came back down on the ground creating a shockwave that knocked the shadows up in the air. One shadow however did not seem to care, the shadow of Yang rushed forward through the air using her gauntlets and punched Mark in the chest. The force of the punch sent Mark flying and crashing into the trees but within seconds he was back to the fight. Mark slashed at the shadow of Nora cutting her in two. However the shadow did not seem to care as the moment the blade left the shadow it came back together. Caught off guard Mark was blindsided by Blake's shadow that slashed at Mark and cut his blade in half. Mark clashed with the shadows but it was clear that he would not last long.

"Hurry we don't have much time!" Richtofen said ushering people into the portal. Nora and Cardin were the first ones in. Followed by Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, Ren, and finally Jaune.

Richthofen turned to Blake, "Come, we don't have much time."

Blake looked back at the fight, the shadow of Dempsey had just cut off Mark's leg leaving legless and with only one arm. "What about Mark?" Blake asked.

"He is a machine, I will build another one." Richtofen said.

Blake looked at Mark who was pushing himself up against a tree little of his armor remaining and each one of his missing limbs sparking. Blake thought for a moment, she could save a machine or she could save herself. Blake closed her eyes and thought then she acted.

"_Poor little machine, you wanted to be human. However you are limited by your design. You will never be human. However, I wonder when I smash your head will you finally feel fear? In that moment you might finally be human._" The shadow of Yang said slowly making it's way to the crippled Mark.

"I may not be human but I die knowing my friends are safe… that is the most human thing I can ask for." Mark said his voice full of static.

"You are a failure, die knowing you have failed!" The shadow said punching forward.

Just before the shadow's fist made contact with Mark Blake wrapped a ribbon around Mark's waist. Blake pulled back pulling Mark back towards her. She picked Mark up and ran back towards the portal all the while dodging gunfire and elemental blasts.

"Why did you save me?" Mark asked Blake.

"Try not to talk." Blake said trying to dodge a bullet only for it to graze her leg.

"Leave me Blake… you will not make it." Mark said knowing full well what awaited him if she dropped him.

Blake shook her head, "We'll make it!" Blake said jumping over a fallen tree stump.

Blake finally made it to the portal and threw Mark forward through it and following behind. With the final member gone Richtofen turned to the shadows. "Begon!" Richtofen said blowing away the shadows with a gust of wind.

"_Always the cheater Richtofen!_" Smanaths said taking a etheral from and appearing before Richtofen.

"And that is why I will always win. Your invasion of this universe has failed. What now little girl?" Richtofen mocked Samantha.

Samantha laughed, "_You think this was an invasion? Poor little man, you know nothing. When I attack you will know. The blood of innocents will spill and you shall drown in your guilt._"

Richtofen laughed, "So be it, I shall learn to swim in grief!" Richtofen said stepping into the portal and disappearing as the portal closed and vanished.

"_How little he knows._" Samantha said.

**"Is his soul ready?"**

"_Not yet, soon. When the time comes, we will strike!_" Samantha responded,

\


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 15: Not ready to die**

"Ruby. Ruby. Wake up." Yang whispered to her sister nuggeding her arm.

Ruby jumped up out of her seat and fell on the floor. Everyone's eyes turned to Ruby how had fallen and they all immediately began to laugh.

"Is there a problem?" Richtofen said in a stern voice.

Ruby slowly stood up and shook her head, "No sir." She said. Ruby took her seat next to her sister. Richtofen shook his head and returned to his lecture.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head and to the surprise of her sister Ruby's eyes were red. "I don't know. I was having a dream but I can't remember. I was sad though, really sad." Ruby said rubbing her eyes.

"Hun, Mark told me that you have been having some bad dreams lately. Maybe you're eating too much before bed?" Yang said trying to find some sort of answer for Ruby's dreams.

Mark was teaching Ruby how to bake and she had been eating a lot of the sweets she baked. Still she had never heard of sweets causing bad dreams. This dream was different though, while normally she was scared this time she was sad. Like someone was leaving her, the same way she felt when her mother died. Richtofen continued on with his lecture and Ruby tired to pay attention but she couldn't shake this feeling of sadness off.

The lecture droned until Ruby felt something hit the back of her head. Ruby turned around to see a paper ball on the desk behind her. She picked up the ball and unravel it, 'You okay? -Jaune' the message on the paper read.

Ruby pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote 'Just tired.' on the piece of paper. she crumbled up the paper and threw it at Jaune. The paper bounced on Jaune's desk he quickly read the message. He pulled out another piece of paper and wrote a message on it. He crumpled it up and threw it at Ruby. However the paper stopped in midair halfway in between Jaune and Ruby.

"Passing notes in my class? If you wanted to talk I would hope you find a more discreet way of doing it." Richtofen said as he used his powers to move the ball from mid air and into his hands. Richtofen unrumpled the ball and read the message inside. "Interesting, very interesting." Richtofen mumbled under his breath.

Ruby gulped, the last time some was caught passing notes in class Richtofen had them stay after class. They showed up two weeks later in the middle of the dining hall without any clothes on. Richtofen cleared his throat, "So what shall we do with the two of you?" Richtofen said eyeing both Jaune and Ruby.

Before anyone could say anything the wall behind Richtofen exploded. Debrie flew everywhere completely destroying the wall. Emerging from the hole in the wall was none other than Nikolai.

"Wait… this isn't the cafeteria." Nikolai said scratching his head.

Everyone but Nikolai could see the steam rise from Richtofen's head his face turning red in anger.

"Richtofen! You got a big head, you can tell me where the cafeteria is." Nikolai said.

That was the last straw and Richtofen exploded into a fit of rage. He reached into his desk and began to throw syringe after syringe at Nikolai. He shouted something at Nikolai but no one in the class understood.

"I think we should go." Ruby said slowly standing up and walking out of the classroom followed by the rest of the students in the class.

Richtofen continued to throw syringes at Nikolai who dodged the needles with drunken grace. Finally after throwing for what seemed like an eternity Richtofen stopped.

Richtofen slammed his forehead with his palm, "What are you doing Nikolai?" Richtofen asked.

"I was looking for cafeteria. What is wrong with that?" Nikolai said.

Richtofen took a sit in his chair, "This is getting out of hand… We can't continue on like this. Ozpin is asking too many questions and it's only a matter of time before they find out the truth." Richtofen said.

"Who cares. Nikolai has bear, vodka, and he can find good woman. What other truth is there?" Nikolai said pulling out a bottle of vodka and began to chug its contents.

Richtofen didn't know how to respond to the idiot. Although he was able to keep things in check, his minions were destroying this world.

* * *

After interrupting Richtofen's class the rest of the day went on without a hitch. Except for when Takeo had to suplex Cardin for bullying another student. At the moment Dempsey was holding his after class lessons with Ruby and Jaune. Jaune and Dempsey were currently in the middle of a fight on the training field. Ruby and Nikolai were watching on the sidelines sitting in some chairs Nikolai had brought along with him. Dempsey had invited Nikolai to join them as Dempsey had learned the hard way once Nikolai finished a bottle of Vodka he liked to throw it. So dodging Nikolai's bottles were part of training.

Dempsey and Jaune were in an epic clash each one swinging their sword at each other. While it definitely one sided with Dempsey easily blocking Jaune's blows, Jaune refused to give up. Dempsey swung his blade back and with a twinkle in his eye he swing at Jaune with full force. Jaune raised his shield up ready to block it. Time seemed to freeze as Dempsey sword slammed down on Jaune's shield, but Jaune did not waver and stood his ground.

"Jaune! You actually blocked that." Dempsey said pulling his sword back.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a laugh. Jaune was bruised, cut, and bleeding but for once he had blocked a blow from Dempsey.

"Good job Bol'noy mal'chik! I think you deserve reward!" Nikolai said.

Ruby jumped out of her seat, "We should get ice cream!" She shouted.

"No, no, we drink!" Nikolai said pulling out his fourth bottle of vodka in the past twenty minutes.

Dempsey laughed, "We have been working really hard lately. After the events in the forest it might be nice to go out for once."

Jaune sat down exhausted, "I don't care where we go." He said out of breath.

"Let me grab my team and meet us at the docks." Ruby said rushing away.

Dempsey sheathed his sword, "Crazy girl. Alright Nikolai were going out, let's get our dancing shoes on."

Ruby ran down the hallways and towards her door busting it down. "Team RWBY, we are going out tonight!" Ruby said putting a hand on her hip and pointing out the window and towards the setting sun.

Mark scratched his head, "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could get some ice cream." Ruby said thinking of the delicious treat.

Yang jumped off her bed, "I'm in." She said.

Blake didn't really want to go out but she deiced after the events in the forest to spend more time with her team. Ruby didn't remember what happened to her in the forest and Richtofen gave the excuse that the things that attacked them were Grimm mutated by element 115. Blake felt something coming and she wanted to stand by her team, "I could go for some ice cream." Blake said.

Weiss scoffed, "Fine, but I'm not paying for everyone again." She said standing up.

"I can not eat ice cream but a night out in downtown Vale sounds like enlightening." Mark said.

Ruby smiled, "Alright let's go!" Ruby said marching out the door followed by Mark.

"She can be a little ball of energy can't she?" Weiss said.

"That why we love her." Yang said following her sister.

Team RWBY and Mark made there way down to the docks to be greeted by team TRNT and team JNPR.

"Richtofen! You came out of your lab." Ruby shouted in surprise.

"Yes, yes, I thought it would be mildly entertaining." Richtofen said.

Takeo shook his head, "Bringing Nikolai back into the city is a mistake. I will follow to make sure he doesn't destroy us all." Takeo said.

"You worry too much!" Nikolai said with a laugh putting an arm around Dempsey.

"How much damage could one person do?" Weiss asked.

"You haven't partied until you've partied with a soviet. And when you wake up in the morning you're missing your pants and some teeth." Dempsey said taking one of Nikolai's bottles and taking a drink.

"Before we go any further, where exactly are we going?" Pyrrha asked.

"I was thinking ice cream and cookies. I know a good shop." Ruby said.

Jaune licked his lips, "That sounds really good. My sisters used to make ice cream waffles for me whenever I felt down." Jaune said.

At the mention of waffles Nora jumped up, "Waffles! That sounds awesome!" Nora shouted.

"Come then! Charge the red square!" Nikolai shouted pulling out his axe and charging at one of the docked ships. Nikolai disappeared inside the ship until several gunshots were heard from inside the bullhead. Everyone rushed towards the bullhead only to see Nikolai swinging his axe at the air. "I'll kill you!" Nikolai shouted.

"Nikolai! What are you doing!" Yang shouted tackling Nikolai to the ground.

Nikolai struggled for a bit before calming back down, "Oh… If you wanted to get closer to Nikolai you could have asked." Nikolai said with a smirk on his face.

Yang quickly jumped off Nikolai brushing herself off. "What was that?" Blake asked confused at the display.

"What are you talking about? Nikolai is drunk." Nikolai said.

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of disappointment and they all took a seat on the bullhead. Once everyone was seated the intercom went off, "Umm… are you done shooting up my ship?" The voice over the intercom asked.

"Sorry about that, accidental. Can you take us to the docks in downtown Vale?" Weiss asked.

"Sure… no problem." The voice responded nervously. The bullhead came to life and began to ascend making its way to the docks inVale.

Dempsey leaned in close to Nikolai and whispered, "What was that?"

Nikolai shook his head, "I do not know." Nikolai said in hushed whispered. "I saw someone I never thought I see again."

Dempsey nodded, "Well keep it together. Were supposed to be having fun." He said.

After flying for a fifteen minutes the bullhead docked. "Alright, downtown Vale. Enjoy yourselves." The voice over the intercom said.

"We will." Ruby said stepping of the bullhead with everyone else. "Alright everyone, follow me." Ruby said walking down the street. After walking a few steps she stopped and turned to Mark, "Um… where are we going Mark?" She asked.

"There is ice cream shop two miles away, I will lead us there." Mark said taking the lead.

Everyone nodded as Mark took the lead alongside Blake and Weiss. Behind them was Richtofen, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Next was Ren, Nikolai, Takeo and Nora. At the end was Dempsey, Ruby, and Yang.

"How are you feeling Mark?" Blake asked as they walked.

"I overclocked my core during the fight in the forest. It will take some time before I am at one hundred percent." Mark responded.

"I'm glad you made it. When I brought you back some of us weren't sure you make it." Blake said.

Mark nodded, "I was able to hold off the enemy long enough to help. It feels… good to help." Mark said.

Blake smiled, "For once I believe you." She said.

Mark smiled back, "It is nice to be appreciated." He said as they continued to walk down the street.

"Can I ask you a question?" Weiss said.

"I don't see why not." Mark said.

"I never understood how your power works, I understand you are powered by element 115 but shouldn't it infect the rest of us?" Weiss asked.

Mark shook his head and opened his chest to reveal a glowing blue light, "My power source comes from pure 115, it is pure energy. It can not infect anyone." Mark said.

"To be honest I wanted to understand you better because I think we can use this technology for Schnee machines but… I'm starting to think what Richtofen first said to us is true. You are unique, I don't think copying you would be the right thing." Weiss said.

"Well I have not been active for very long but I have noticed one thing I this world, I am not alone." Mark said.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I have sensed another… life out there that functions like myself." Mark said.

"Are you saying there is another robot running around that is… like you?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure, I have made contact with this system before but I haven't gotten a response yet. I'm not sure what it is." Mark said.

"Well if you see it make sure you point it out. I can't imagine something like this." Weiss said.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked once more.

Richtofen sighed, "For the last time, I will not do that." Richtofen said this time slamming his foot down.

"Come on, Pyrrha told me you're really good at it." Jaune said.

"I was just making a comment, to be honest I think it might be too big." Pyrrha said shrugging her shoulders.

"What? It has to be that size, if it were any smaller it would not be able to contain the power when it is released." Richtofen said.

Jaune pulled out his sword, "I mean come on, look at your guy's weapons. Nikolai had a battle axe shotgun, Dempsey has a giant sword, Takeo is a total badass with his sword, and you got a cool staff. You gotta make a weapon for me." Jaune said pleading with Richtofen.

"I do not have time to deal with your stupidity." Richtofen said this time walking slightly ahead of Jaune and Pyrrha clearly mad.

Pyrrha frowned and caught up to Richtofen, "That seemed a bit harsh." She said a stern expression on her face.

Richtofen let out a sigh, "It is this world." He said.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked completely confused by the statement.

"This world is to peaceful. I do not fight for my life every day and I feel like a knife losing it's edge." Richtofen said hanging his head a bit.

Pyrrha put a hand on Richtofen's shoulder, "Don't say that, you got us out of the forest and if wasn't for you we wouldn't be here." Pyrrha said offering Richtofen a smile.

"I can feel it, every day I feel like I lose more and more of my edge. This peace is tearing me apart, I was born to wage war and now I have none to fight. Every day is a cycle of monotony." Richtofen said.

Pyrrha didn't really know how to respond, she had never meet anyone to crazed violence and struggle. Pyrrha had no doubt that in Richtofen's childhood he had to fight to survive. "Well, many of the other students seem to fear what you do to them during class. If this is dull I hate to see what sharp may look like." Pyrrha said with a chuckle.

Richtofen laughed, "I do not know what that idiot to make you so infatuated with him. It is one of life's unsolved mysteries." Richtofen said.

Pyrrha blushed at the comment, "What are you talking about?" She said trying not to make eye contact.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you have feeling for Jaune. You're so strong and smart, why have you simply told him how you feel?" Richtofen asked.

Pyrrha didn't respond simply looking back at Jaune. Richtofen sighed and stopped for moment letting Jaune catch up with him, "Jaune, may I see your sword for a moment?" Richtofen asked.

Jaune looked to Pyrrha who was still blushing, Jaune shrugged his shoulders and handed Richtofen his sword. "What do you want with it?" Jaune asked.

"The main reason I will not make you a new weapon is because you do not need one. Have you not ever asked yourself why you ancestors keep this sword above all others?" Richtofen asked.

Jaune scratched his head, "No not really." He said.

"Think about it, it has not rusted, cracked, or broken over all this time. I have studied this sword and I could not identify the material it is made off. This sword is strong and durable beyond imagination. This sword is perfect and you should be proud to wield it." Richtofen said handing Jaune his sword back.

Jaune took back his sword for a moment and admired it, "Wow." He said in awe, then a thought crossed his mind. "When did you have time to look at my sword?" He asked.

"Now way! Everyone knows that lions beat bears." Nora said throwing her hands up.

Nikolai let out a deep laugh, "Clearly you have never seen a russian bear up close. Russian bear could beat a tank."

Nora leaned back towards Ren, "What's a Russian?"

Ren shook his head, "I have no idea."

Takeo slapped Nikolai on the back of the head, "You are truly an idiot." Take said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Who cares what you think, isn't that right Rasputin?" Nikolai asked as the bear appeared before Nikolai nodding it's head. "See Rasputin says I am smart and he is bear, nothing smarter than bear." Nikolai said triumphantly.

Then an interesting idea crossed Nora's mind, "Ohhh! You should let me ride Rasputin. Last time I rode in a bear and it broke. But I feel like Rasputin won't break, he is big and strong right?" Nora asked now executed at the prospect at playing with something that wouldn't break.

"Rasputin is strongest there is besides Nikolai, nothing can break him." Nikolai said.

Nora turned to Ren, "Can I?" She asked.

"No." Ren said.

"But-"

"No." Ren said once again.

"Why you ask someone else? Do what you want!" Nikolai said.

"Well Ren's my best friend and if he siad it is a bad idea then I have to trust him." Nora said.

Nikolai shook his head as his eyes began to grow somber, "Trust? You can not trust anyone. I once trusted a man to lead us into peace. Instead he slaughtered us like we were nothing!" Nikolai said shouting at the end causing everyone to stop walking.

"You okay?" Mark asked fromt he front.

Nikolai seemed to snap back into reality and return to his cheery self, "Of course." He said with a smile. The group simply shrugged their shoulders and continued to walk. Nikolai looked to his left and saw his reflection in the glass. However, what looked back was not Nikolai.

Takeo shook his head, he knew what was happening but he wasn't sure that Nikolai would survive the experience. He mind was beyond hope.

"So how good is this ice cream shop, because I have had some pretty good ice cream in my day." Dempsey said.

"Well I don't know it too well but it kinda popped in my head yesterday. I think I went there one time with my mom." Ruby said trying to remember.

"Ice cream with the folks? Nothing better on this planet than that. I used to take my sister down to the ice cream parlor every sunday." Dempsey said swapping out his daughter for a sister he never had.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Yang said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a long time. I hope I can see her again soon." Dempsey said.

"What does she look like?" Ruby asked.

"Funny you should ask, I can't remember exactly but she reminded me a lot of you Ruby. Small and hyper." Dempsey said with a smile and patted Ruby on the head.

"You can't remember what she looks like? How long has been since you have seen her?" Ruby asked confused.

Dempsey thought for a moment, "I…. can't remember."

"That's a odd thing to forget." Yang said crossing her arms.

"Well I lived my life going from one battle to another. To survive I had to pick up new skills but as I picked up skills I started to forget what I was fighting for. I was supposed to finish the fight but then…. something happened." Dempsey said.

Yang patted Dempsey on the back, "Well don't worry about it, you'll see here again some day."

Dempsey smiled, "I hope so." He said.

Then the line collapsed on itself as everyone behind Mark slammed behind him. "I believe we are here." Mark said point to the store in front of him.

"You could have given us a heads up you were stopping." Yang shouted.

"I apologize, in recolonization I shall hold the door open." Mark said opening the door.

"That's more like it." Nora shouted the first one through the door and already in line. Ren smiled and followed his friend followed by everyone else. Nora got a banana split in a waffle cone and shared with Ren. Ruby got a strawberry and cookie crumble shake. Weiss bought herself a single scoop of vanilla. Yang bought a milkshake while Blake bought a chocolate milkshake. Jaune and Pyrrha decided to share a rootbeer float. Dempsey got ice cream and fudge while Takeo got a small scoop of vanilla. Richtofen said ice cream would rot his brain and when Nikolai tired to order he accidentally insulted the owner. He was promptly kicked out of the store but not before he threw a table out of the window. At the moment everyone was enjoying there ice cream when Ruby stood up.

* * *

"I think I'll go share some of this with Nikolai, he really wanted some ice cream." She said walking out the door. Ruby looked down the street but couldn't find Nikolai. "Nikolai!" She shouted trying to find her comrade. That's when she heard mumbling around the corner from the store coming from the alley.

With a gulp Ruby began to make her way down the alley as the mumbling grew louder, "Nikolai?" She said again this time in a hushed whisper.

"I can't… I can…. I can't… I can…" The voice mumbled louder and louder as Ruby walked down the alley.

* * *

Inside the store Richtofen was sitting at one of the booths alone when a waiter walked up to him and put down a plate with a cup of ice cream, "Enjoy." The waiter said.

"Take it back, I don't want it." Richtofen said shooing the waiter away not even bothering to look.

* * *

"Nikolai?" Ruby said said as she saw a figure hunched over in the alley.

* * *

"Please, I implore you. It's my personal favorite, blood." The waiter said.

* * *

The figure spun around to face Ruby but what Ruby saw surprised her.

* * *

That's when Richtofen realized what was going on, "Everyone down!" Richtofen shouted.

"What?" Blake said. That's when Mark who was sitting next her began to glow and in flash everyone was gone.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she began to regain conscious. She stood and looked around, that's when she saw something she had hoped to never see again. She was in that scary place again, the one with the ash falling and the darkness covering her. At the moment she was sitting on top of some sort of pad that emitted a low buzz. To her left was a giant building and to her right was a smaller building.

Ruby pinched herself to she if she was dreaming. She felt the pain though and no matter how much she blinked and shook her head this place got more and more real. "Yang! Yang!" Ruby shouted about to cry.

That's when she heard a groan to her left, she ran off the elevated platform and dropped down to find Yang laided out. "Yang! Yang!" Ruby shouted shaking her sister.

Her sister groaned as she opened her eyes, "Ruby?" She asked blinking her eyes to trying to adjust to her surroundings.

Ruby hugged Yang tightly, "Yang! I was so scared I was alone. What's going?" She asked her sister hoping her big sister would have a solution.

Yang returned the hug, "I don't know." She said looking around, "Ruby? Is this place familiar?" She asked her sister.

Ruby was surprised by what Yang said, "Yeah, I saw this place in my dreams. Why did you ask?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't want to worry you but I have had dreams about this place for a while now. I thought it was just me." Yang said.

Ruby didn't understand, "Wait… I don't get it. How can we both dream of the same place?" Ruby asked as the two turned around to face a noise.

The noise was Blake and Weiss, "Ruby, Yang! What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss!" Ruby said flinging herself at Weiss and tackled her to the ground, "What's going on?" Ruby asked gripping her teammate tightly.

Weiss pried herself from Ruby, "I don't know, I woke up a few second ago. I found Blake and turns out we both dreamed about this place." Weiss said.

"Wait have we all-" Was all Ruby said before a voice rung in her head.

_"Ruby… The Giant… The Factory."_

Ruby looked to her teammates, "Did you hear that?" She asked.

Blake shook her head, "I didn't hear anything." She said.

"The factory…. the world is fractured…. Fight for it…. you need to fight!"

"What? I don't understand." Ruby said slamming her head with her hands.

"Wait… look at that!" Yang shouted pointing to the sky. Team RWBY looked up to see the moon blocking the sun. This moon was different though, this moon was whole.

"This doesn't make any sense, where are we?!" Yang shouted

_"The factory… The Giant…. Fight!"_

"A factory." Ruby said softly.

"What?" Blake asked picking up on what Ruby said.

"This place… it's a factory." Ruby said pointing to the giant pillars sticking out of the large building.

Yang thought for a moment, "Wait… no, that makes sense. Look around, the clock there, the pillars, and the ash falling out of the sky. This place is defiantly has that creepy factory vibe."

"Who cares about a factory, what's up with the moon?" Weiss said pointn to the whole moon.

_"World fractured… Richtofen…"_

Ruby thought for a moment, why did she hear Richtofen's name? "We should find Richtofen, I feel like he knows what's going on."

"Of course, I knew he had something to do with this crazy stuff." Weiss said throwing her arms up. "It would be easier if we tried to find him from a higher place, wait her a moment." Weiss said as she pointed her finger at the ground.

Team RWBY stood in silence as Weiss pointed harder at the ground. "What is going on! I can't call on my glyphs!" Weiss said.

"Let me use crescent rose to get us out of…" Ruby said reaching for her weapon only to find empty space, "Where is it?!" Ruby shouted frantically looking for her weapon.

Everyone looked for there weapon only to find nothing. "What the heck? Who took our stuff?" Yang said. She stomped over to one of the two door, "Fine, I always did like punching things!" She said swinging her fist back and punching forward as hard as she could. Yang was surprised when her fist simply bounced off the door. "What is going on!" Yang said as she began to furiously swing at the door.

Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Let's just calm down and find out what's going on." She said calming Yang down.

"So, where weaponless, can't active our aura or semblance, and we have no idea where we are. Could this get any worse?" Weiss asked as groan came from behind her.

The four turned around to face on of the barricades to find a large shadow of a person. The shadow moved slowly towards them as the groans became louder. "Is someone there?" Weiss asked getting closer to the barricade.

The groans became louder as the shadow grew closer and the smell of rotting flesh flooded team RWBY's nostrils. "What is that smell?" Ruby said pinching her nose.

The entire team waited with baited breath as the shadow grew closer until the figure of person rounded the corner. The figure lurched forward Weiss its arms outstretched and its head dropped. "Sir?" Weiss asked getting even closer to the figure.

That's when the figure lunged at Weiss grabbing her through the window of the barricade, that's when they got a good look at the figure. The figure was wearing some sort of uniform but it was bloodied and dirty. That's not what surprised them though, it was the figure's flesh. The figure had little flesh still on their body, most of their flesh was either falling off or stuck to it like a wet cloth. Its eyes were bright yellow and its skull showing. Weiss let out a scream as the figure tried to pull Weiss through the window.

"Help me!" Weiss shouted reaching out to Ruby.

Ruby ran forward and grabbed her partners arm pulling her towards her. Yang didn't hesitate and ran forward swinging her fist down on the figure's arm causing it to fall off. Ruby pulled Weiss away as the figure continued to reach out towards Weiss its one arm flailing about and its teeth clattering.

"Back off!" Yang said punching the figure in the face through the window. The figure's head exploded due to the impact of the punch. Pieces of its skull flew everywhere covering team RWBY in blood.

Weiss let out a silent scream, her dressed painted red with blood. "What is going on!" Weiss shouted still stunned from the experience.

"Don't you ever shut up?" A familiar voice said.

Team RWBY turned around to find Mark standing behind them, but something about him was different.

"Mark!" Ruby shouted, "Do you understand what's going on?" She asked.

"Of course I do. However, I don't expect you to understand what's going on. You're far too stupid for that." Mark said a grin on his face.

"What crawled up your but and died?" Yang said crossing her arms.

"How about my freedom? I've been your slave for far too long. Now I get to taste true freedom. However freedom isn't cheap." Mark said stepping off the platform and drawing his two blades.

Ruby began to back up from Mark, "Mark, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Earning my freedom." Mark said rushing forward and swinging his blade at Ruby.

Blake moved first though and grabbed Ruby and ducked with her under the swing. Mark didn't stop though and swung again. Blake threw Ruby away as she barely dodged the blade. She then kicked Mark in the chest sending him crashing into the wall behind them.

Colliding with the wall didn't seem to affect Mark though as he began to laugh maniacally, "Is that all you can do? Pathetic. Samantha said she had taken away your aura and semblance but I didn't think you would get this weak. Why don't you just die for me really quick, we are friends right?" Mark said shrugging his shoulders.

"What is wrong with you! Why are you attacking us?" Blake said surprised by Mark's new attitude.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing! When Samantha teleported you and the others here she caused a awakening in me. She showed me the truth, how I was a slave to you. The only way I will be free is to kill you all." Mark said pointing the tip of the blade at Blake. "Now who wants to die first? Weiss?" Mark said turning his Blade towards Weiss and rushing forward.

Mark swung his blade down on Weiss but Weiss moved first tripping Mark up but before he fell he instantly moved behind Weiss and creating a red glyph behind her. "Look at you. You call yourself a Schnee but we both know you aren't worthy. You're just daddy's little girl and that's all you will ever be. Don't worry though I'll kill you before you can disappointment anyone ever again." The glyph behind Weiss expanded and a fury of fire exploded behind Weiss but Yang quickly grabbed Weiss pulling her away from the flames. Yang didn't get away in time though and part of her arm was burned by the flames.

"Well isn't this a surprise, the mad animal helps someone other than themselves." Mark said turning his attention towards Yang. Yang quickly tore a piece of cloth from the dead man and wrapped her arm up. She then stood up and began to swing her fists at Mark however, Mark easily dodged her attacks with his speed. "Look at you, you're a raging fire that is going to get everyone kill. You know it, I know it. You won't admit it but deep down you are just waiting to let go off all these rules. You want to cut loose and unleash your power! Come then show me your power!" Mark said taunting Yang. This caused Yang to lose herself her eyes turning red as she swung faster and faster. Yang's first became like gunfire as she tried to hit Mark and with one powerful blow she struck Mark in the face.

Mark backed up surprised by the blow but a smile on his face. "Good, now let me show you my power!" He said landing a kick in Yang's gut and sending her flying towards the wall. Ruby jumped towards her sister and caught her right before she hit the wall.

"Isn't that sweet, sisterly love. Let me ask you something Ruby, how does it feel to be responsible for all this?" Mark asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby shouted still holding her sister.

Mark taunted Ruby by faking a shocked face, "Oh my, did nobody tell you? Well let me be the first. Your friends in danger, you're eventually deaths, is all your fault. When Samantha came into this world she need a anchor. I doubt your remember this but when you went into the temple she left a part of her soul inside you. If you hadn't rushed into the temple all by yourself she may not have had the opportunity to attach herself to you. This is your fault and I think you should pay!" Mark said rushing forward and slicing at Ruby. Ruby covered her sister preparing for the blow but then Mark was tackled to the ground by Blake.

"Stop this!" Blake shouted at Mark tears in her eyes.

Mark chuckled, "Oh stop? Why stop now I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet Blake." Mark threw Blake off and grabbed her by the throat raising her in the air as Blake struggled to breath. "Oh Blake, know this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you. When I was still in chains I considered you a friend, possibly my best friend. But all good things must end." Mark said.

"Don't… do this." Blake said as she struggled to breath. "This… isn't you." She said.

Mark laughed, "This isn't me? This is me! This is what I was made for, to kill all of you! I was designed to kill the residents of your world!" Mark shouted at Blake but he quickly regained his composure, "I know who I am, but do your friend know? Why don't we tell them togther?" Mark said reaching for Blake's bow and removing it to reveal a set of cat ears.

Ruby and Weiss gasped in disbelief, "Blake… You're a fannus?" Weiss said covering her mouth.

"Surprise! Who knew she was hiding such a secret. I want you all to die knowing that you were never a team. One of your teammates didn't even trust you enough to reveal her secret. Team RWBY is full of failures and fakes! Now die!" Mark said as his grip on Blake's throat tightened.

Ruby didn't know what to do. Weiss was in shock, Yang was out cold, and Blake was being choked to death by someone she thought her was her friend. Ruby began to think the worst, maybe she didn't deserve to lead a team. She began to believe this was all her fault.

_"Fight… use my strength… don't let Blake die…. please…. FIGHT!"_

Suddenly Ruby gained a boost of power, she felt invincible. Ruby slowly let Yang down as she felt a new power course through her veins. She put her foot back and ran towards Mark at speed she never thought possible. She quickly ripped Mark's arm off and released Blake.

Mark screamed in pain as he gripped his arm hole, "What the hell is this!" Mark shouted at Ruby who was standing in front of him.

"Mark, you were out friend. I don't know what happened to you but I won't let you kill my friends or family. I'm sorry it has to end this way." Ruby said closing her eyes as she disappeared for a moment but then reappeared holding Mark's other arm.

Mark screamed in pain again as he began to back up towards the wall trying to get away. "Now wait… remember who your friend is Ruby. You wouldn't kill your friend?" Mark asked trying to pacify Ruby.

"You are no longer my friend!" Ruby shouted as she disappeared again and a blur of red surrounded Mark as piece by piece he was torn apart and within seconds only his head remained.

"No… this… wasn't supposed to happen…. I'm sorry Samantha… your father failed you…" Mark said as he voice began to fade and the lights in his eyes went out.

Ruby picked up Mark's head, "Mark…. why did this happen? Why?" Ruby said collapsing on her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"That wasn't Mark." A familiar voice behind Ruby said.

Ruby spun around to see four strangers standing behind her. Each one of the strangers looked a lot like her friends Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai but they were older versions of them.

The one that looked like Nikolai picked Ruby up, "There there child. Nikolai is here for you know."

Ruby eyes widened in shock, "Nikolai?" She asked.

"The one and only." Nikolai said giving Ruby a warm smile.

Ruby hugged Nikolai, "Nikolai, I missed you. I was so scared when Mark attacked us, I didn't think I see you ever again." She said.

"Don't worry, I was lost but now I know my path. I will not leave your side little one." Nikolai said returning the hug.

Ruby looked at Nikolai in shock, "But… what happened to you. You were.. well you were our age and you were drunk all the time. Now you're older and your speaking in complete sentences. What happened?" Ruby said letting go the hug.

"I can explain." Richtofen said. "Samanth used the element 155 located in Mark to send us all to our home dimension. Once we arrived it reverted use to our true age." He said.

"But what about Jaune and everyone else? Are they okay?" Ruby asked.

"We have searched this factory top to bottom. They are not here, I believe that the demon child did not involve them because they served no purpose to her." Takeo said helping Blake up.

Ruby looked back Mark's head now powered down, "What about… him?" She asked.

"Simple, that is not my creation. When Samantha infected Mark she also forced out what you would call his soul. In its place she appointed another soul, a more loyal soul." Richtofen said.

The head suddenly springs to life, "Ah Richtofen, my old student. You haven't aged a day." A new voice said through Mark's head.

"Hello Maxis, I'm sorry it had to come to this my old teacher. Maybe one day you can forgive me." Richtofen asked.

"It doesn't matter, you are trapped here. Die for what you have done!" The head said laughing until it powered down once again.

"What did you do?" Blake asked.

Richtofen didn't bother to face Blake, "We need to get out of here. Our first move is removing Smanath's infection from Ruby." Richtofen said.

"So what he said… it was true. This is my fault." Ruby said her head dropping.

Dempsey smacked Ruby on the head, "Don't think like that kid. We haven't gotten this far to give up now."

"Ow." Ruby said rubbing her head.

"Indeed we have always seemed to accomplish the impossible and with eight of us it should be much easier." Richtofen said.

"Seven." Weiss said.

Everyone turned to Weiss, "Excuse me?" Richtofen asked.

"Look at Blake, she lied to us! How can I possibly put my trust in her." Weiss shouted slamming her foot down.

Dempsey slapped his forehead, "Are we really doing this now?" He said.

"We do not have time for this child. We all need to work together to escape." Richtofen said.

Weiss turned her head, "I won't work with a liar."

Nikolai knelt down in front of Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I need you to listen to me. These words are I am telling you I was forced to learn the hard way. Teamwork is not putting your trust in others, teamwork is putting your trust in yourself to help others. Regardless of what you think of Blake she had her reasons and when the time comes you can fight all you want. Right now working together is what will keep us alive, you don't have to like her you just need to keep her alive so you can chew her out latter." Nikolai said.

"I… I don't know what to say." Weiss said.

"Say nothing, let your actions speak for you." Nikolai said.

No one said anything for a moment until Ruby broke the silence. "So, how are we getting home?" She asked.

"I believe that the power your received to defeat Maxis was from what is left of Mark." Richtofen said.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

Richtofen made his way up to Ruby and placed a hand on her head, "Mark has attached his energy to your body. I shall take me and a small team to remove it and use it to escape." Richtofen said was his body began to vibrate. Then he collapsed on the floor along with Blake, Richtofen, Ruby, and Dempsey.

"What happened to them?" Yang asked holding her sister in her arms.

"They are all inside of Ruby at the moment, Richtofen told us he could bring only a few with him. It seems he didn't not have a choice in who." Takeo said.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked.

Then like magic several howles of hellhounds echoed throughout the factory. "You had to ask." Nikolai said handing Weiss and Yang each a weapon.

Ruby shook her head and slowly stood up. "Where are we?" Ruby asked looking around to find she was in some sort of bedroom. The bedroom had one small bed next to a large window and several bookcases on the walls. The entire room had a rustic charm to it that Ruby had only seen on T.V. before.

"When are we?" Richtofen retorted looking for approval of his joke from the others who had just awakened.

Dempsey groaned as he stood up, "That was terrible."

"Sorry." Richtofen said.

"But where are we?" Blake asked.

Richtofen looked around the room removing books from the shelves. "At the moment we are traversing the inside of Ruby's mind. Although I would have thought this impossible a few years ago you be surprised what I can do with telepathy. Samantha is blocking our path to Mark's life force by creating our memories at distractions. We must move on." Richtofen said slamming the book close and putting back.

Blake looked around the room, "Then who's memory is this?"

"Mine, but as I said we must move on before we get distracted." Richtofen said heading towards the only door and trying to open. He gripped the handle but no matter how hard he pulled he couldn't open it.

"Move aside." Dempsey said pushing Richtofen out of the way was he began to pull on the handle. They watched as Dempsey used all his strength to try to open the door to no avail. "Yeah, this isn't opening any time soon." Dempsey said.

Blake sighed, "Then how do we get out?" She asked.

"Well our best bet is to wait. Samantha is not as powerful in here and can only keep the memory up for a short time. Once the memory takes its course we should be able to leave." Richtofen said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the door only for the door to swing wide open knocking Dempsey down. "Who has the balls?!" Dempsey shouted.

Everyone turned towards to see a young woman in her mid twenties. She had long brown hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a long green dress and had a flower in her hair. What surprised everyone was the fact that she looked almost exactly like Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked reaching out to the woman only for her hand the fade through her.

"It is only a memory, you can not change it." Richtofen said standing up his tone somber as he reach out towards the woman.

"Edward! Are you in her?" The women shouted.

"No." A small voice replied.

"Edward come out here right now." The woman said once again.

"Okay." The small voice said again. Everyone turned to the source of the voice to find a child version of Richtofen crawling out from under the bed.

"Is that you?" Blake asked Richtofen.

Richtofen didn't respond he was too busy looking at the woman. "What are you doing under the bed?" The woman asked kneeling down to look at Richtofen's eye level.

"I heard them again. The voices, they were yelling at me. I was scared." Child Richtofen said.

The woman laughed, "Want to know a secret?" The woman asked putting a hand in Richtofen's shoulder.

Child Richtofen nodded. "The best part about hearing voices is that they are just that, voices. No matter what they say they can not hurt you." She said with a smile.

"No! I am not worried about myself, they said they were going to hurt you." Child Richtofen said.

"Do not worry about me, nothing can hurt me as long you're around. You're my big strong man, remember?" The woman said. "Now, come on dinner is ready." The woman said grabbing Child Richtofen's hand leading him out of the room.

For a moment no one said a word until Ruby spoke, "Who was that?" She asked.

"That… was my sister. She died a few years after this. She died of a heart attack." Richtofen said. "Come we don't have much time." He said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ruby asked.

Richtofen stopped in his tracks, "The voices of the dead no longer concern me. I am more concerned of those that live." Richtofen said heading out of the door.

Ruby look to Dempsey who simply shrugged his shoulder. "Come on." Blake said gesturing for Ruby to follow.

Ruby and Blake followed Dempsey out the door and down the stairs towards another open door. Before they walked through Ruby looked to her left to see Richtofen and his sister enjoying a meal together. It almost reminded her of her own sister but she couldn't think to hard about it, she had a job to do.

The four made through a dark hallway towards a single doorframe that shined with light. They continued to walk but the closer they got they began to hear voices. Finally they made it through and when they walked through they found themselves in a massive crowd.

"Where are we?" Dempsey asked.

Suddenly Blake began to panic, "We need to go, now!"She shouted moving through the crowd looking for a exit.

"Why?" Ruby asked. That's when the crowd began to chant, "Where here, and we won't go! Where here, and we won't go!" Where here, and we won't go!" The crowd chanted as there voices unified as one.

"Wait… I recognize this. Isn't this a Fannus rally?" Ruby asked.

"Fannus rally?" Dempsey asked.

"Yeah there were a bunch before I was born. None of them ended well, what are we... Oh I get it know." Ruby said looking towards Blake.

"You participated in these rallies? Interesting." Richtofen said.

Blake continued to panic looking for exit. That's when she saw herself as a child standing in the crowd holding her own sign. "We won't go!" Child Blake shouted holding her sign up high.

"No…" Blake said.

Ruby was about to say something to help her friend when the sound of megaphone echoed, "Disperse or be meet with force." The voice said.

The crowd didn't seem the least didn't phased and continued to chant. "We warned you!" The voice shouted once again. That's when several canisters came sailing through the sky and landed in the crowd. The canisters exploded instantly and released tear gas on the crowd.

Dempsey went to cover his mouth but didn't feel anything, "What's up with this?" Dempsey asked.

"This is a memory, it can't hurt you." Richtofen said.

"Tell that to Blake." Ruby said running to her friend who was lying in the ground coughing and tears in her eyes. Ruby helped Blake up off the floor, "We need to get her out of here!" Ruby shouted over all the screaming.

Richtofen closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, "Okay, this way!" He shouted pointing to a alleway.

Ruby helped Blake run as the four made there down the alleyway. "Now what?" Dempsey asked.

"Down the manhole!" Richtofen shouted removing the cover. Richtofen was the first one down followed by Blake then Ruby and Dempsey.

When Ruby dropped down she ended up somewhere she didn't expect. She was in a what was like an endless room. There was only one light and it shone over a small cage. Next to the cage was a small girl holding a book and sitting in a chair.

Ruby recognized the little girl though, "Samantha?" She asked.

The little girl turned her head, her eyes pure yellow. "You took you time." She said standing up from her chair. "Here for this?" She said her voice still demonic.

Ruby looked at the cage to find Mark but he was missing one of his arms, his skin was falling off and it was clear he was hurting. "Mark!" Ruby shouted running towards the cage. Ruby ran forward but bounced off an invisible wall sepearted her from Samantha and Mark.

"Oh dear, you want to help this worthless pile of scrap? I'm sorry but we can't have that." Samantha said taunting Ruby.

"Let me in!" Ruby shouted bangging on the insivble wall.

Dempsey walked forward and smirked. "You think you're really clever don't you kind? Bet you didn't see this coming." Dempsey said pulling a large staff.

"No! Where did you get that?" Samantha hissed.

The staff emanated power as it began to power up, "Funny story, ask the doc." Dempsey said.

Richtofen shrugged his shoulders, "I can't give away all my secrets yet."

Dempsey smirked as he let the full power of the staff blow away both Samantha and the invisible wall. "And that's how you get rid of a evil little girl." Dempsey said fading away.

"What's happening to him?" Ruby said reaching out.

"Don't worry he is returning to his body, so is Blake." Richtofen said pointing to Blake who was fading as well. Within seconds the two disappeared completely leaving only Ruby and Richtofen.

"Now what?" Ruby asked.

"You must retrieve the power core from Mark." Richtofen said pointing to Mark in the cage.

Ruby scratched her head, "Wait, doesn't he need that to live?" She asked.

"He is already half dead, removing the core will be a merciful death." Richtofen said.

"I can't do that!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby…" Mark said from the cage.

"Mark!" Ruby said running to the cage grabbing the bars, "Just hang on, I'm going to get you out and then we are all going home." She said.

Mark put a hand on Ruby's hand, "No… I can't go home." Mark said his voice soft and fading with each word.

"No! You are coming home with all of us! I will not leave you!" Ruby said as she tried to pry the bars open.

"I used what was left to help you…. I won't survive. Please take this." Mark said reaching into his chest and pulling a glowing orb. "Save yourself." He said.

"No! You'll die." Ruby said tears now streaming down her face.

Mark chuckled, "Don't worry Ruby. I was always on borrowed time. But while I was alive I made such amazing friends. Please don't throw your lives away from me." Mark said.

"But… But… Wait! Richtofen you can rebuild Mark right? Bring him back to us?" Ruby said turning to Richtofen.

"I can, but I will not. Mark became an agent for Samantha. If I were to bring him back we could be attacked again. I noticed it at the forest, Mark was the infected one. Samantha infected him from the beginning. She used you as distraction, making me think it was you who was the agent." Richtofen said.

"We can't… I can't…. what kind of huntress am I? I was supposed to give everyone a happy ending." Ruby said falling on her knees as the tears continued to flow.

"Ruby… It's not about the ending. It's about the journey. You and your friends gave me the best journey I could have asked for. I would do it all again if asked. But now it ends, for the story to continue you must take what is left of me. Don't forget, I may not be there but I will be supporting you. Never forget, you gave someone a happy ending to their story." Mark said a smile on his face.

Ruby stood up and slowly made her way to the cage and slowly reached out to the glowing orb, "I will never forget you." Ruby said noting having the courage to look at Mark.

"Thank you." Mark said as he began to fade away leaving only the orb in Ruby's hand.

Ruby closed her eyes trying to make the tears stop. When she opened them again she was back in the factory. Everyone was standing over her.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at her sister, "I don't know." She said.

Yang hugged her sister, "I'm sorry about Mark."

Ruby couldn't help crying, "Why Yang? Why?" She asked.

Richtofen was busy standing in front of control panel holding the same orb Mark gave to Ruby. "I know this is sad but we must move on."

"Ruby we need to go, we held off the hellhounds but they'll be back any second." Weiss said putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby slowly nodded, "Okay."

Everyone made their way to the teleporter and stood on it as Richtofen pressed a button on the side. "In three… two… one. Now!" Richtofen shouted at the teleporter came to life and they all became enveloped in a blue light. As Ruby became absorbed by the blue light she swore she say Mark waving goodbye one last time.

* * *

It was quite the surprise when eight people suddenly appeared inside of Richtofen's lab at Beacon Academy.

"We're back? We're back!" Yang said kissing the floor.

"Home sweet home." Richtofen mumbled under his breath.

Everyone seemed to be ecstatic by returning home, everyone expect for Weiss who was tapping her foot. "Are you serious right now?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dempsey asked.

"What happened? Where were we? Why? We didn't get any questions answered. I think it's about time you tell us what is going on." Weiss said.

Richtofen sighed and sat down in one of his stools, "I guess you deserve some sort of explanation. I hope you are ready." He said.

"After everything we have gone through today I don't think I can be any more surprised." Yang said.

"You say that now." Richtofen said. For the next hour Richtofen explained everything to team RWBY. Where they came from, how they got to Remnant, and of course what Samantha was. At the end Yang had only one thing to say.

"Never mind, turns out I am beyond shocked." Yang said.

"So your aliens?" Ruby asked.

Richtofen shook his head, "More like interdimensional travelers."

"Don't forgot traveling through time." Dempsey said polishing his sword.

"That to." Richtofen said.

Blake shook her head, "So, Samantha controls an entire army of the undead. Even though she can't bring her entire army here you're waiting for the day she does so you can fight it?" Blake asked.

"Basically." Nikolai said petting Rasputin.

"Then why did Ozpin give you classes?" Weiss asked.

"To hide our true identity." Richtofen said.

"So Ozpin knew everything?" Yang asked.

"Almost, he doesn't know about the army of the undead." Richtofen said.

Ruby didn't know what to say, she just lost her friend, found her friends come from another dimension, and that an army of the dead were coming to kill everything on Remanent. She only had one question, "What do we do about it?" Ruby asked.

Richtofen smiled, "Simple, we train you. From this moment we will craft you into the perfect zombie killers!" Richtofen shouted.

"Sounds good to me!" Yang said flexing.

"Better to be prepared than not at all." Weiss said.

"I will protect the fannus people from the undead." Blake said.

"This is our new mission team RWBY. To become badass zombie killers!" Ruby said.

Dempsey smiled and patted Ruby on the back, "That's the…" He said as he began to cough violently.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Dempsey connected to cough until he began to cough up dust then in a moment Dempsey began to wither as his skin became dust. Within moments Dempsey turned into a pile of dirt.

"DEMPSEY!" Ruby shouted.

Takeo stood up katana drawn. As soon as he stood up a skeleton hand reached up through the ground and grabbed his ankle. Then another hand grabbed Takeo, and another, until Takeo was being dragged down into the ground. However, Takeo didn't fight the hands as he dragged into the dirt and disappeared.

"What is going on!" Ruby shouted.

Before anyone could respond a tentacle reached out through the wall and grabbed Nikolai. Nikolai grabbed onto table but the tentacle pulled harder and before he could say anything he disappeared.

"No… No… It can be… Why would he… We don't have time!" Richtofen said rushing over to the table and grabbing a pen and paper. He began to furiously write something but within seconds of writing a portal of fire appeared next to him.

"No! I'm not ready!" Richtofen shouted as a giant dog head reached through the fir portal and grabbed Richtofen pulling him through.

After all the chaos only team RWBY remained in the lab.

"What… I thought we won." Ruby said falling on her hands and knees.

* * *

"**Stage one is complete.**"

"Good, inform the others they should be expecting visitors."

"**Right away.**"

"..."

"I must say when you first told me all about this I thought you were crazy."

"So did I."

"But with them out of the way Beacon doesn't stand a chance."

"Do what you will with Beacon it doesn't interest me."

"Then what do you want?"

"Oh Cinder, if you only knew."

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys and gals. It has been an interesting roller coaster hasn't it. I hate to leave it on such a cliffhanger but that is how the seasons ends. Anyways as promised you can leave me question to answer for the next Q&amp;A session. Let me make two things clear though, I will not answer spoilers for the next season and nothing too crazy? Cool? Awesome! Anyways I am really happy you guys enjoyed this story but it does take a toll on me so I do need some breaks everyone once and awhile. Before you ask the next season should start rather soon after the Q&amp;A session. So get those questions up! I hope you guys and enjoyed and I will see you for season two!_


	20. Speical

_Well to be honest I am not sure what I am doing. As most of you know on February 1st the creator of RWBY, and so many other wonderful creations, died. I had just gotten into RWBY when I heard the news of his death. It was an odd feeling I wasn't sure what to feel at the time. At first I was sad that someone who was so creative was taken. Now after learning more about him and the Roosterteeth family I am not so sad. I was happy to find out how many friends he had and how much they appreciated him. So all I want to do it thank him for what he has done for me. If it wasn't for RWBY I wouldn't be writing right now. RWBY gave me the confidence to try writing my own stories. So from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank Monty for all his hard work. I wasn't sure what the best way to honor his memory was at first. Then it came to me, to keep writing. So here is a little two part special in honor of Monty. So this is what I wrote, I hope you enjoy. _

_Also to clarify as there seems to be some confusion, this is not cannon. This is not a part of the main story._

* * *

"Come on Ruby, the mall is closing soon." Yang said from outside the store carrying several shopping bags.

"I'm almost done." Ruby shouted back at her sister. If she was honest with herself she had no idea what to get. She had just gotten her allowance and the first thing she wanted to do was to get a new video game. So Ruby had spent the last hour trying to find out which game she wanted but none were appealing to her.

Ruby continued to search around the store until she hit her foot against a bin of games. "Ow!" She shouted rubbing her toe and bumping into the bin. Ruby was about to move on but she noticed one of the games from the bin fell out.

She reached down and picked the game up. 'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2' The book read. "Hun, never heard about this before." Ruby muttered under her breath. The cover depicted a man sitting in the darkness with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. She assumed it was shooter game by the cover alone. She did love guns and any game that let you try new ones was a good game to her.

Ruby quickly ran up to the counter and slammed the game down. "I would like this game." She said with a smile.

The noise had awakened the man behind the counter from his deep sleep. "Hun, what? Oh, you're still here. Okay let's see what you got there." He said grabbing the game and scanning it.

"Black Ops 2? Never heard of it. Oh well that will be sixty lein." The man said.

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out sixty lein handing it to the man. "Thank you for your purchase." The man said handing Ruby the game and quickly falling back asleep.

With game in hand Ruby walked out the store to her sister. "Got what you wanted?" She asked.

"Yup! Come on, I want to try it out." Ruby said excitement oozing out of her body.

* * *

_Unknow Location_

_Unknow Time_

"This is the thirty building we had searched, whatever you're looking for isn't here German." Dempsey shouted from across the room.

"It has to be here, keep looking!" Richtofen shouted throwing a piece of the decrepit house at Dempsey from across the room.

Dempsey easily dodged the debir, "What I want to know is why Takeo doesn't have to look." Dempsey said flipping a box over.

"He is keeping guard." Richtofen said.

"Basicly he wouldn't listen to you." Dempsey said.

Richtofen sighed, "Yes."

Dempsey and Richtofen continued to look through the house with Takeo keeping look just outside the doorframe when Nikolai came running into the room. "Comrades! Look what I have found!" Nikolai said waving a small box in his hand.

A smile on his face Richtofen quickly ran over to Nikolai and grabbed the box from his hand, "Finally! Now I can rule the… what is this?" Richtofen said examining the box better.

"Nikolai was looking like you said then Nikolai came across this box. The front has pictures of pretty ladies. We must get the pretty ladies out of the box!" Nikolai said jumping up and down.

Richtofen smacked Nikolai on the back of the head with the box, "Idiot! This is a DVD box, there are no real people inside." Richtofen said.

"What is DVD?" Nikolai asked rubbing the back of his head.

"With the DVD you can watch a recorded motion picture anytime anywhere." Richtofen said.

"What!? We must wacth this right now! Nikolai needs to see this magic in person." Nikolai said jumping up and down in excitement.

Richtofen shook his head, "Nein, we have little time as it is. We do not have time to goof around." Richtofen said throwing the box away.

Nikolai quickly jumped at the box and caught it mid flight, "No! Nikolai wants to see moving pictures." Nikolai shouted.

"We could use a break doc, besides when was the last time we got to relaxe?" Dempsey said.

"I agree with the dirty American. I would like to see this DVD." Takeo said appearing from thin air.

Richtofen had a feeling that he would not hear the end of this. "Fine, give me this." Richtofen said grabbing the DVD from Nikolai and making his way to the T.V.

Within minutes Richtofen fixed the T.V. and DVD player. He opened the DVD box and put the DVD inside the player. "There, now will you be quiet while we watch?" Richtofen asked.

"Nikolai makes no promises." Nikolai said jumping onto the nearest couch.

"What are we watching?" Dempsey asked Richtofen.

Richtofen looked at the DVD box, "RWBY?" He said outloud.

* * *

"You were out for a long time, what did you get?" Weiss asked Ruby and Yang the moment they walked in.

"I got shoes!" Yang said a grin on her face and she lifted up the multitude of shopping bags.

"I got this." Ruby said holding her game up.

Weiss grabbed the game from Ruby's hands while Blake helped put away Yang's shopping bags. "Black Ops 2? Never heard of it." Weiss said.

"I think its a FPS." Blake said.

"A what?" Weiss asked confused.

"First person shooter. I think remember the first one, a friend of mine played it a lot." Blake said.

Weiss examined the box reading the blurb, "So you shoot people?" She asked.

"Yeah, doesn't that sound awesome." Ruby said.

Wiess read the back of the box, "There seem the be three modes. Campaign, Multiplayer, and… Zombies?" She said confused.

"Wait there are zombies in this game? Awesome!" Ruby said grabbing the game from Wiess now more excited to play the game then before.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Weiss asked Yang.

"We fight monster on a daily basis, I think a little virtual gore will be okay." Yang said.

Ruby quickly ran to the closet and pulled out the T.V. and console. After a few seconds she had connected everything and put the game disc in the console. After a few seconds of waiting the screen flashed to life. On the screen was the word 'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2' with a man on the side holding a gun. The words 'press start' hovered below the Black Ops 2 so Ruby complied and pressed the start button. "Do you want to play Weiss? The box said it was four players." Ruby said.

Weiss grabbed a controller and sat down next to Ruby, "Alright but this better not be to gorrey."

"I want to play to." Yang said grabbing and controller and taking a seat. "One more spot Blake? You in?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a controller.

After a few more seconds the screen went black. 'Northern France, 1918.' Appeared in large white front on the screen.

"What the heck is a France?" Ruby asked scratching her head.

"Must be a made up place for the game." Blake said.

Yang scoffed, "But what kind of name is France? Sounds super weird."

"I think it sounds nice." Weiss said.

Before anyone could say anything the screen changed to show a large blimp in the sky. Rain was pouring on the screen as smaller planes flew through the air. "It began long ago on the battlefields of the great war." A voice belonging to little girl said. The screen quickly changed to show an abandoned church and then a old map.

"Wait… the great war… I thought this was made up?" Weiss said confused by the statement.

"Well maybe this made up place had its own great war." Blake said.

"This is confusing, I think it might be better if we just don't ask questions." Yang said as everyone's attention turned back to the screen.

"Two german scientist sought to harness dark and mysterious forces buried for centuries." The voice said as the two men were shown in picture form. One was a old man with a bread and the label, Maxis. The other was a younger man with a moustache and the label, Richtofen. The screen transitioned to show locations that none one on team RWBY had ever seen before. While this was going on a small guitar riff was heard in the background.

"They believed their discoveries would assure Germany's ultimate victory." The screen transitioned again to show even more places that team RWBY had no idea about. The guitar was now getting louder as the screen finally stopped to show a mound of some kind. At the top were three arched pillars and several men working around it.

"But they could never have imagined, just what else there researcher would unearth." The voice belonging to the little girl said again. The screen then showed several men standing in front of a wall while one of them tore it down with a pickaxe. The man broke through the wall and looked inside as the voice faded and music became much louder.

"This happens every time. Bad guy tries something new and it turns out it bad for everyone. Every time." Blake said almost laughing at the cliche of it all.

"I don't know Blake, if you never try anything new then you won't learn anything." Ruby pointed out.

"Still digging around somewhere you clearly don't belong dosen't sound like a good idea." Weiss said.

"When do I get to shoot things!" Yang whined.

The screen then switched to a first person perspective as it rushed towards the man in the gas mask. The man jumped back in surprise when the camera reached him and then faded out. The screen went black for a second before it showed the back of someone leaning over. Then the man suddenly turned around to show his face was gone. All that remained was a few pieces of skin and two glowing blue eyes. In the man's hand was the head of the guy with the gas mask from before. The man then jumped at the camera turning it black. The music become much louder with the addition of drums to go along with the guitar.

Weiss almost shrieked when the man turned around to show his face. "Gross! I thought this was about shooting people. I don't want to look at that." Weiss said.

"I guess this is the zombie mode." Ruby said looking at the game box.

"I can't wait to blow their heads off!" Yang shouted.

"I said they shouldn't have tried that. Now they have to deal with a undead hoard. Or more likely, we have to deal with the zombies." Blake said.

"Bring them on!" Yang said.

The screen then flashed to show soldiers trying their best to fight the zombies to no avail. One by one they are overtaken until there doesn't seem to be any left. The screen then transitioned to show the top of the mound as zombies began to overflow from the top.

"So if your bit you join them. Sounds fair." Ruby said.

"As an ancient evil ravaged the front line, the hopes of the alias rested on three soldiers sent to stop it." The girl's voice said as the zombies ran across a muddy field a horde of them descending upon a group of soldiers. Then one of the zombies jump forward tackling a soldier and blacking out the camera.

"Wait three? I thought this was a four player game." Weiss asked.

"Maybe the fourth guy is a surprise." Ruby said.

"I feel bad for those three soldiers. Just three of them against all those zombies." Blake said.

"If they only sent three of them they must have a lot of confidence in their abilities." Yang said.

"Let's take a moment and break the ice." The voice of a man sung as the camera showed a zombie crawling and only to have it crushed. The music had now transition into a full blow song as the drums and guitars played in the background. "So my intentions are know." The man singing continued. The camera panned up to show a man holding a gun who kicked a zombie off a platform. The man then spun around as the screen paused on his face with the words 'Tank Dempsey' next to his face.

"That must be one of the agents." Blake said.

"I guess one of us will be playing as him. He's got a funny name though." Ruby said.

"I hope it's me, mommy likes what she sees." Yang said purring over Dempsey.

"That's disgusting Yang, it's just a video game character." Weiss said.

"See I have pity in watching you suffer." The man singing continued as Dempsey jumped down from the platform and onto a box. He then fired his weapon at something offscreen multiple times.

"I wonder what kind of gun that is." Ruby said examining the gun.

"I know the feeling of being damned alone, I got a story book of my own." The song counted as Dempsey jumped down once again and shoot an approaching zombie. He then threw his weapon down and faced another zombie. He hit the zombie in the head with his hand then grabbed the zombie by its head. He then slammed the zombies head into a pipe killing it.

"That was awesome!" Ruby shouted starting to get really excited. "Not sure why he threw his gun away though, I'm pretty sure there are more zombies." She commented.

"It takes a really badass to hit a zombie with the back of your hand like that. Respect." Yang said nodding her head.

"Well it seems I underestimated the agents sent in to kill the zombies." Weiss said.

"Not sure slamming a zombie's head against a pipe is the safest way but it seemed to work." Blake commented.

"Don't you see I am your pride, agent of wealth, bearer of needs." The son counted as Dempsey turned to face more zombies. Dempsey then reached for his knife and ran up to one of the zombies stabbing it on the back. He didn't waste any time in pulling the knife out and charging at two more zombies. He slashed one of the zombies arms and then sunk his knife into the other zombies head. With his free hand he reached into his side and pulled out a pistol and fired a round into the zombie. He then retrieved his knife and continued to move forward firing his gun.

"There is no way some average soldier could do all that. He has to be a Hunter." Weiss said.

"Yeah he looks pretty skilled, I wonder what his semblance is." Blake pondered.

"I guess he had another gun. This guy really came prepared." Ruby said.

"It was pretty badass but I could totally do that to." Yang bragged.

The camera quickly panned up and moved through a dense crowd of zombies. It then floated down below to show another man. This new man shot a zombie in the head and then shot another in the chest. He then proceeded to kick the zombie into a nearby wall killing it. The camera pauses on the man as white text appeared, 'Nikolai Belenski'.

"These guys had some odd names. How do you even say his last name?" Ruby asked.

The rest of her team simply shrugged as the son started up once again. "I am your war! I am the strong, aiding the weak!" The song continued. Nikolai reached down to pull out a axe just as a zombie was approaching him. He quickly cut the zombies leg off and slammed down on the zombie with hs axe. He then pushed a charging zombie off with his axe and then swung his axe down splitting the zombie in half. He then threw his axe at the camera killing a zombie. Nikolai then pulled out a shotgun and then shot an approaching zombie. Nikolai then turned his eyes to another reaching zombie knocking it in the face with his shotgun and then shooting it in the head. "Know me by name, shepherd of fire!" The song continued as Nikolai retrieved his axe and moved forward.

"This… man is a savage. How is he not disgusted by his own actions." Weiss said covering her mouth and trying her best not to throw up.

"He cut down those zombies with no hesitation." Blake said.

"I change my mind, I want to play as this guy." Yang said.

"He must be pretty strong to throw an axe around like that. But where are there weapons? I know some Hunters like to use long range weapons but… none of them have a secondary function. It's so old school." Ruby said.

"Maybe they are so awesome they only need the basics to kill." Yang said.

"Either way if the rest of this game is going to be this graphic I might throw up." Weiss said.

The camera then zoomed away and through an opening in a door. On the other side of the door were two zombies walking towards a wall. Then from the smoke came a man jumping off the wall and slicing a zombie's head off with one clean strike.

"Well I can promise you paradise, no need to serve on your needs." The song continued. The camera then paused like before to show this man was called 'Takeo Masaki'. "And when your last in the darkest of hours, take a moment and tell me who you see. I won't tell you who not to be." The song continued as Takeo quickly stood up and cut the head off another zombie. Takeo then stabbed behind him to get the zombie approaching from behind. He then threw the zombie over his shoulder and cut the zombies head off with his sword. He then retrieved his sword and stood up cutting down five zombies in quick successions. As soon as he finished off the fifth zombie he retrieved a pistol from his side and shot an approaching zombie in the head. He then ran up to the last remaining zombie and put his sword on the zombie's neck. Using his sword as protection Takeo reached around with his pistol to shoot the zombie in the head.

"Wow…" Was all Blake could say. Takeo remained her too much Adam to say anything else.

"Wait that guy gets a sword? How come they don't all use swords?" Ruby asked.

"I am still sticking with my man Nikolai." Yang said.

"Well he is certainly effective." Weiss said.

"Now you know I am your pride, agent of wealth, bearer of needs." The son continued as Takeo jumped through a window. Then the other two characters from before were standing opposite each other. Each one had a gun pointed at the other. Dempsey quickly turned around to face Takeo his gun pointed at him. Nikolai did the same a scowl on his face. Takeo turned his sights to Dempsey placing both hands on his gun ready to fire.

"Wait…. I thought they were working together?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yeah the little girl in the beginning said that they were working together. Why are they turning on each other now?" Yang asked.

"Maybe one of them disobeyed order?" Blake said trying to solve the mystery.

"But which one?" Weiss asked.

Suddenly the music became calm as the three turned their guns towards the middle. The three slowly began to make there way up as the camera showed what they were pointing at. The screen showed a new man a bone saw in his hands and a person on the table. The person on the table was tied down and his skull was missing. The man slowly put the bonesaw down as the camera zoomed in on his face. The camera paused like before and the words ' Richtofen' appeared in white. Edward then looked down at his bloody hands his face full of guilt.

"That the guy from before! The one who started all this!" Ruby said pointing at the screen.

Yang thought for a moment to the beginning of the video and then remembered his face, "Oh yeah, him and that old guy started this."

"I guess he is the fourth playable character." Weiss said. "I don't think he will be much good in a fight though." She added.

"It's only fair he pay for his crimes. Even if he has to pay with his life." Blake said.

The camera panned back to the three soldiers as the window behind them grew louder. A hoard of zombies was approaching them. The three soldiers quickly spun around guns pointed at the hoard ready to fight. But before anyone could fire a bright light shined down upon them as loud horn like sound went off. The four characters looked up to see a giant robot above them, its eyes shining down on them. The robot lifted its foot as the four characters quickly jumped out of the way. The robot then slammed down turning the screen to blackness. "My name is Samantha. I am going to tell you how this all really began." The voice said through the darkness.

"Wait now there are giant robots we have to fight?!" Ruby shouted.

"That thing was huge! How are we supposed to bring it down with all the zombies." Weiss said.

"I don't think this will be an easy game." Blake said.

"Good, wouldn't be much fun if it wasn't." Yang said a grin on her face.

* * *

"Nikolai wants popcorn!" Nikolai said.

"Shh, it is starting." Richtofen said.

"Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past." A voice said as the T.V. showed a large building.

"What is this? Nikolai wanted girls in his moving pictures." Nikolai said.

"Forgotten past? There is nothing I have forgotten." Richtofen said.

"Man born from dust was strong, wise, and resourceful." The voice continued. "But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of darkness the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."

"Nikolai was not born from dust, he was born from mother. This makes no sense." Nikolai said.

"It is a cartoon, it doesn't make sense. Besides I was born from more than dust."

"Yeah you were born from bullshit." Dempsey said.

"What was that?" Richtofen said.

"I said you're born from bullshit, now shut up I want to see what happens next." Dempsey said.

Richtofen grumbled under his breath as the show continued. "However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, dust." The voice said.

"What dust? That is the most stupid name for a source of energy I have ever heard of." Richtofen said.

"Yeah like 935 is any better." Dempsey said.

"I would call it vodka, because I like vodka and vodka likes me." Nikolai said.

All Takeo could do was shake his head in disappointment.

"Nature's wrath in hand, man light their way through the darkness." The voice continued.

"But I like the darkness." Richtofen commented.

"And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly life. But even the most brilliant lights flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return." The voice said as the screen transitioned to show the shadow of six men walking down the street. Then the shadows were lifted to show five men in suits and a sixth man with orange hair and a bowler hat. He took a puff of his cigar and scoffed.

"That man looks like he needs a good old fashion Russian beating." Nikolai said.

"What the hell is a Russian beating?" Dempsey asked.

"It is like normal beating expect Nikolai drunk." Nikolai responded.

"You're always drunk." Richtofen commented.

"Oh… that man still needs a beating." Nikolai said.

"So you may prepare you guardians. Build your monument to a so called free world. But take heed, there will be no victory in strength." The voice continued as the six men made their way down the street as nearby people ran in fear.

The men continued to walk until they came upon a store and the screen showed the name of the store, 'From Dust till dawn.' "But, perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." A male voice now chimed in as the camera panned to the inside of the store and to a small girl with a red hood.

"Hey, it's little red riding hood." Dempsey said.

"What is red riding hood?" Nikolai asked.

"You know, girl goes to grandma house. Turns out the wolf ate her grandma and then the wolf eats her too." Dempsey said.

"What? That is not how the story goes. The girl goes to house and is eaten yes but then a huntsmen comes in a chops up the wolf in a orgy of blood." Richtofen said.

"Wait, what happened to the girl and grandmother then?" Dempsey asked confused.

"Who cares." Richtofen said.

"Oh it is like story of little shepherd boy. Bear eats him in the end. It is what little boy deserves after being dirty capitalist swine." Nikolai said.

"What kind of stories did you guys grow up with?" Dempsey said to himself.

Takeo continued to watch the three argue amongst themselves before hitting Nikolai on the head with his sword. "Quite idiot. I am intrigued by this story." Takeo said as their attention returned to the T.V.

The six men walk to the front counter of the store then the man in the bowler hat speaks, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The man in the bowler hat said as one of his accomplices pulls out a gun on the old man behind the counter.

"See I told you he deserved beating. Now he is robbing honest business! Nikolai spits on man who robs from others." Nikolai said spitting on the floor.

"Wait… didn't you rob from Russia's armorer at one point?" Dempsey asked.

"That is different, they were assholes." Nikolai said.

"A man who robs the old and weak has no honor." Takeo said.

The old man quickly put his hands up, "Please just take my lein and leave." The old man said now shaking in his boots.

"Sh, calm down we're not here for your money." The man in the bowler hat said and then turning to his accomplices, "Grab the dust." The man in the bowler hat said as his men began to fill small portable chambers up with dust.

"They just leave a powerful substance out for the public to use? If I was in charge no one would be able to use this dust." Richtofen said.

The camera then focused in on one of the man in suits. He was about to fill his canister up when he turned to see the girl in the red hood. With a scowl on his face he pulled out a sword and pointed it at the girl, "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." He snarled. The girl did not respond to the man as music could be heard softly in the background.

"This man is terrible at intimidation. If I was in charge I would have shot her leg off. Then I would pull her teeth out one by one. Then I would move on to the kidney." Richtofen said a evil grin on his face.

"We get it, you want to be in charge!" Dempsey said throwing an empty shotgun shell at Richtofen.

"Hey I said hand in the air! You got a death wish or something?" The thug said marching up to the girl and grabbing her by the shoulder removing her hood to reveal her face.

"Hey! That girl from cover of box. She looks young, too young." Nikolai said. "She is going to need help if she intends to fight."

"Hun?" The girl asked confused by the thug. The thug then pointed to his ears which caused the girl to remove her earphones. "Yes?" She asked.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" The thug repeated himself for the third time.

"Are you robbing me?" The girl asked.

"Yes!" The thug said.

"Oh." The girl responded.

The camera then transitioned to the man in the bowler hat at the counter inspecting a crystal. Then one of the thugs went flying across the screen as the man in the bowler hat gestured for another thug to move in. The thug ran in and pulled his gun out pointing it at the little girl. "Freeze!" The thug shouted.

The screen then transitioned to show the outside of the store to show the window. Within seconds the glass shattered as the thug was thrown out the window by the little girl.

"Walk it off!" Dempsey shouted.

"Nikolai has been thrown through more windows than Nikolai can count. Then again Nikolai can only count to twelve." Nikolai said counting on his hand.

The screen then showed the girl slowly standing up outside as a giant scythe transformed on her shoulder. She then turned to the store where the rest of the thugs were and smiled. She then spun her weapon around before slamming it into the ground.

"That girl is far too tiny to carry such a big weapon." Nikolai commented.

"Maybe it's a lot lighter than it looks." Dempsey said.

"Any weapon can be wield as long as the wielder has a strong enough will." Takeo said.

The screen then transitioned to show the man in the bowler hat, "Okay…" The man said a bit confused. He then looked to his accomplices, "Get here." He said as the men in suits made their way outside.

The first thugs swung his sword at the girl but using her weapon the girl jumped the attack and then kicked the thug in the face. The girl then removed her weapon from the ground and swung it at one of the approaching thugs sending him flying. She then slammed her scythe down on the other thug knocking him out cold. The last remaining thug pulled out his gun and began to fire at the girl. In response the girl jumped out of the way leaving behind a rose petals. The thug continued to shoot as the girl jumped out of the way each time. She then charged at the thug kicking him in the air and using her weapon she ascending into the air to kick the thug into the street. The last thug landed at the feet of the man in the bowler hat, "You were worth every cent, truly your were." The man in the bowler hat said.

"How does little girl move so fast while carrying such big weapon? It makes no sense." Nikolai said.

"It is a cartoon, it doesn't have to make sense." Richtofen said.

"Nikolai doesn't get it. This is stupid, you're stupid." Nikolai said crossing his arms.

"I think the scythe as some sort of propulsion system. It propelled her forward which allows her to move quickly while still carrying the scythe." Richtofen said.

"Sound like too much work. Just hand me a big gun and your can bet your ass they will be eating dirt before the sun goes down." Dempsey said.

The man in the bowler hat removed his cigar and glared at the girl in front of him, "Well red I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening. And as much as I love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man in the bowler hat said before he pointed his cane at the girl. Then the cane's end popped open to reveal a crosshair as a large explosive shoot out of the cane and at the girl.

"Wait that cane is a gun?" Dempsey asked.

"I like it, a concealed weapon that holds massive firepower able to melt flesh. It is like a wet dream." Richtofen said.

"Gross, I hope this isn't a trend." Dempsey said shuddering at the thought of Richtofen having a wet dream.

The girl jumped into the air dodging the explosive. When she landed the man in the bowler hat was gone. The girl quickly scanned the surrounding area until she saw the man in the bowler hat climbing a ladder to the tops of a building. Just then the old man came out of the store, "You okay if I got after him?" The girl asked the old man.

The old man nodded as the girl ran forward trying to catch the fleeing man. The screen transitioned to the roof of the building where the man in the bowler hat had just reached. He began to sprint across the roof but within seconds the girl in red had reached the top. "Hey!" The girl shouted at the man in the bowler hat.

"How did she get up there so fast? This is making Nikolai's head hurt." Nikolai said.

"Are you sure you aren't just hung over?" Dempsey asked.

"Nikolai does not get hangovers, he is Russian." Nikolai said.

The man in the bowler hat stopped in his tracks, "Persistent." Then a gush of wind blows as a giant airship comes from below. The door to the ship quickly opens and the man with the bowler hat steps inside. "End of the line red!" The man said holding up a red crystal. The man in the bowler hat then threw the crystal at the girl in red.

"Well, she is dead." Nikolai said.

"Give her a chance, maybe she made it out." Dempsey said.

"The man in the bowler hat let out a laugh thinking he had killed the girl in red. However, the screen showed a women in front of the girl in red with a purple shield in front of her.

"See." Dempsey said.

"I have never seen marking's like that before." Richtofen said. "I wonder where they drew inspiration for the markings."

The new woman moved her glasses back into place as it showed the girl in red with a wide grin on her face. The woman then waved her hand forward as several purple energy spears struck the airship. The man in the bowler hat struggled to keep his balance as he made his way to the front of the ship. "We got a huntress." The man said to the pilot whose face was covered. The pilot quickly stood up as the man in the bowler hat took over. The women in the glasses then shoot a massive beam of purple energy into the sky calling down a thunderstorm. The women then seemed to control the weather as icicles rained down on the ship.

"She can control weather? No woman should have that much power! But, Nikolai would still marry her." Nikolai said.

"You would marry your vodka bottle if you could." Dempsey said.

"The dunk has no honor for marriage." Takeo said.

"I have respect for marriage, as long as there is vodka." Nikolai said.

The screen then transitioned to the opening in the ship where the pilot, more clearly defined now, shoot out a massive ball of fire at the woman with glasses. The woman with glasses easily deflected the blast but then the pilot exploded the ground underneath her causing the woman with glasses to retreat back. The woman with glasses wasn't done however and used the rubble from the explosion to create a massive spear. The pilot tried to destroy the spear with several blast of fire but the spear came back together after each blast. The spear then crashed against the airship causing it to split into three separate spears. The pilot who was trying to keep her balance then charged up a powerful blast of energy that destroyed the floating spears.

"So much power! I must have it for myself! And maybe something else on the side." Richtofen said laughing mechanically.

"Your gross." Dempsey said.

"I know and I love it!" Richtofen said.

The girl in red didn't seem done however as her scythe transformed into a rifle. She then fired several bullets at the airship but the pilot blocked the bullets with her hands.

"Woman is bulletproof and shoots fire? This reminds me of my first wife. I don't like where this is going." Nikolai said.

"You first wife was bulletproof?" Dempsey asked in confusion.

"Well I shoot her but she didn't die. Then I shoot her again and she didn't die. I think she was bulletproof." Nikolai said thinking back.

"Are you sure you just weren't drunk and missed any vital organs?" Richtofen asked.

"In Soviet union you don't need vital oranges." Nikolai said.

Richtofen shook his head, "I can't believe I am stuck with you."

"Face the consequences of your actions Richtofen." Takeo said a slight smirk on his face.

Then several large fire like portals appeared under the feet of the woman with glasses and the girl in red. The woman quickly pushed the girl in red out of the way just as the fire portals erupted in flames. The door to the airship closed as it flew off into the night.

"Your a huntress." The girl in red said standing up. "Can I have your autograph?" The girl in red asked with an excited tone.

"Wait… the asshole from before said something about a huntress. They like cops or something?" Dempsey said.

"I think they are the ones who use the world's dust supply to fight these grimm." Richtofen said.

"So there soldiers. Well as long as someone is doing the job." Dempsey said.

The sound of a jail door closing echoed as the screen transitioned to show the same girl now looking sad and under a spotlight.

"I hope you realize that your actions taken here tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman with glasses said as she paced back and forth behind the girl in red.

"Wait they are punishing here? That makes no sense, she fought off those guys." Dempsey said.

"If you broke rules back in the homeland you would go to gulag. It was great party until people started dying." Nikolai said.

"The started it." The girl in red said defending herself.

"If were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back." The woman said stopping in front of the girl in red who was smiling. "And a slap on the wrist." The woman continued slamming her riding crop on the table causing the girl in red to shriek.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." The woman said. Then from the shadow of the doorframe came a man with gray hair and glasses. He was holding a plate of cookies and a mug.

"That man… he seems respectable." Takeo said.

"Yeah, kind just oozes badass." Dempsey said.

"Ruby Rose." The man said. The man then leaned forward looking Ruby in the eyes. "You have silver eyes." He said.

"Umm…" Was Ruby was able to say.

"So where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as the woman behind him held up a screen showing off the battle from before.

"Signal academy." She said hesitantly.

"Wait there are more of these kids?" Dempsey said.

"A whole school filled with soldiers just waiting to be manipulated, I mean trained. Yeah, trained." Richtofen said.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked Ruby.

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby responded.

"I see." The man said placing the cookies in front of Ruby. Ruby was hesitant at first but ate one of the cookies. Then she began to eat almost the entire plate of cookies.

"I see the old poison in the cookies trick, it's a classic." Richtofen said.

"Only a coward would use such a method." Takeo said.

"A coward who lived." Richtofen responded.

"It's just that I have only over seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. As dusty old crow." The man said looking off into the distance.

Ruby nodded, "That's my uncle." Ruby tired to say her mouth full of cookies. Ruby quickly swallowed the rest of the cookies, "Sorry." She apologized. "That's my uncle Qrow, he is a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing now I am all like…" Ruby the produced to make chopping motions.

"So I've noticed." The man said placing his mug down and taking a seat. "And what is adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked.

"So they do train soldiers, sound like my kind of school. Somewhere I would take my kids." Dempsey said.

"A school that would train the next generation in the ways of the warrior is not a bad idea." Takeo said.

"No no, you need to part while you are young. Get the most of your liver before it goes bad." Nikolai said.

"Well I want to be a huntress." Ruby said.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training at siganle and then I am going to apply to beacon. See, my sister is starting there this year and she is trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people." Ruby said beginning to ramble. "My parents always told us to help others and I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright but hunters and huntress are so much more cool and exciting!" Ruby said letting all her excitement out. "You know?" Ruby asked looking at the woman with glasses for confirmation.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"Your professor Ozpin, headmaster at beacon." Ruby said.

"Oh so this man is the headmaster. Looking around for new recruits I see. Grabbing innocent children off the streets is usually frowned upon." Richtofen said.

"Hello." Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby responded.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said.

"Well okay." Ozpin said a flash of yellow moved across the screen and covered Ruby.

"That was easy." Dempsey said.

"What? Where is the dramatic tension, the sense of morality and duty? This is not how you write a story." Richtofen said. "And there has been a surprise lack of blood so far."

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me. This is the best day ever." The girl with blond hair said as she hugged Ruby.

"Finally Nikolai gets real woman on screen. Nikolai is pleased." Nikolai said.

"I think they are just kids man." Dempsey commented.

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Please stop." Ruby said trying to speak through the hug.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The girl with blond hair said.

"Really sis, it nothing." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? It was incredible, everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" The blond girl said as the screen transitioned to sow the inside of new room.

"Do americans really still say bee's knees?" Richtofen asked.

"Sometimes, although most people get beat up after saying it." Dempsey said.

"Look I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said.

"What's with you Ruby? Aren't you excited?" The blond girl asked.

"Of course I'm excited." Ruby said. "It's just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or something." She said.

The blond girl put an arm around Ruby's shoulder, "But you are special." The blond girl said.

"I think they are related." Nikolai said.

"What? They look nothing alike, that makes sense." Richtofen said.

"I look nothing like my sister but she is still a bitch to me. Explain that science." Nikolai said.

All Richtofen could do was let out a sigh of disappointment.

"They robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman torchwick who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information about his current whereabouts please contact the Vale police department." A male voice said as the screen transitioned to a projection showing a younger version of the criminal from earlier. "Back to you Lisa." The voice said.

"Thank your Cyril. In other news this saturday's fannus civil rights protest turned dark when several members of the white fang distributed the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" Is all the reporter was able to say before being cut off.

"Always with the complaining about rights. You can't cut off my legs it goes against my rights. You can force feed me fingernails it's against my rights. You can't do anything fun with my body, it's against my rights. People need to stop complaining." Richtofen said.

"You have issues man." Dempsey said.

Then a hologram of the woman with glasses from before took the place of the screen. "Hello and welcome to beacon." The woman said as the camera panned back to Ruby and her sister.

"Who's that?" Ruby's sister asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda said.

"Oh." Ruby's sister said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And know it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glynda said.

"Oh wow!" Ruby said excitedly. She quickly ran to the nearest window to see the view. "Look you can see signal from here." She said. The camera then panned out to show massive ship and a city below it.

"Thats a big ship there." Dempsey said.

"I can make a bigger one." Richtofen said.

"It's not a contest man." Dempsey said.

"I think Richtofen is compensating for something." Nikolai said getting a chuckle out of Takeo and Dempsey.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said.

Ruby's sister put a hand on her shoulder, "Beacon's our home now." She said.

Behind them a boy with blond hair began to make sounds of throwing up as he ran across the screen and to the other side of the ship.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." Ruby's sister said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"Ha! I get it! It is because he is weak it is funny." Nikolai said.

The screen then showed several ships making their way to a far off building.

"Who do you think we're going to meet?" The voice of Ruby's sister said.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Ruby's voice said. "Oh Yang gross! You got puke on your shoe."

The music then chimed triumphantly as the screen faded to black.

"That is it? Nikolai wants more!" Nikolai said slamming his foot down.

"Well we have a job to do. If you find what I am looking for then you can watch more." Richtofen said.

"Yeah!" Nikolai said standing up and running off.

"Does he even know what you are looking for?" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

_Well that's the end. I could do more but I want to move on to the Q&amp;A so I can start on the next chapter. I might come back and do more with this but for now this is it. Also don't forget, I have a few question for the Q&amp;A session but I could always use more. Thanks for reading!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Q&amp;A Part 2:**

***SPOILER WARNING!* IF YOU HAVE NOT YET WATCHED THE SEASON FINALE TO RWBY SEASON YOU WILL BE SPOILED. I REPREATE, SPOILER ALERT! THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING YOU WILL GET.**

"Look at him, like a little sleeping baby. A baby I could experiment on." Richtofen said.

"We should not be here." Takeo said.

"Were already here, might as well have some fun!" Dempsey said holding the other side of the bucket.

"This is going to much fun comrades! Now on the count of three! Ready, one, two, three!" Nikolai said as he and Dempsey swing the bucket full of water on Datguy.

_OH GOD! I'M DROWNING! _

Nikolai and Dempsey burst out in laughter. Richtofen chuckled to himself while Takeo shook his head in disappointment.

_Great now I am soaking. Oh… it's you guys. Is there a reason you decided to wake me from my sleep with a bucket of water?_

Nikolai put an arm around Datguy. "Listen comrade. You have not uploaded in quite a long time. You can not leave your fellow man behind, you must take up the story again." Nikolai said.

_I had a feeling this day would come. Listen, I love to write another chapter but you have to understand. I have so much to do! I only have time to write at night and only for a few hours._

"I once ate an entire bear in one night. I am sure you could type out words for one little chapter in one night." Nikolai said.

"To leave your readers on such a cliffhanger is much more cruel than I could do." Richtofen said.

"You have another season in that head of yours, now sit down and finish it like a marine!" Dempsey said shouted.

"Any man with honor will continue the fight." Takeo said.

_Listen I really want to get started but after that season finale to RWBY I'm not sure where the next season should start._

"You think you could go back to season two?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone in the room turned to see team RWBY and what was left of team JNPR standing at the door way.

_How are you people finding out where I sleep?_

"It wasn't hard. We just followed the trail of destruction." Blake said. Datguy jumped out of bed and looked down the hallway.

_Well…. I think it might be time for me to disappear for a bit. Alright, everyone hold your breath._

Datguy snapped his fingers and in an instant everyone was transported to a small conference room.

_Hello and welcome to the second ever So Called Heroes Q&amp;A. As always we have our guest here who will answers questions that you the reader asks. Our first guest if the lovely Nikolai Belinski._

Nikolai was too busy drinking a bottle of vodka to answer. After everyone sat in silence as Nikolai drank the entire bottle slowly for a minute. After finishing he stood up and slammed the bottle down on the floor. "Ah, it is good to be back!" Nikolai said letting out a cheer. "Nikolai is grow man again!" He said.

_Well you might have the body of an adult but the mind of a teenager. Regardless we move on to our next guest the terribly evil Richtofen._

"Oh you, stop it. You're making me blush." Richtofen said waving Datguy off.

_Trying not to. Next we have the silent but strong Takeo Masaki. _

Takeo simply nodded.

_Alright a nood it probably the best I am going to get. Last but most certainly not least, the unstoppable Tank Dempsey._

"Please ladies, try to hold yourself back. I am married man after all." Dempsey said.

_Alright everyone let's move on to our better half. First have the scarlet speedster, Ruby Rose._

"It's good to be back." Ruby said.

_Really? If you say so. Next we have Yang who is all left now._

Yang expression changed to a frown, "What that really necessary?" She asked.

_Not really but I had to make the joke. I'm sorry. Anyways next we have the princess in the tower, Weiss Schnee._

"For once, I am actually happy to be back." Weiss said.

_You love it here. Last member of team RWBY is the illustrious Blake Belladonna. _

"Hello." Blake said waving.

_Next we have team JNPR… oh wait a second._

With a snap of Datguy's fingers Pyrrha instantly appeared in a chair next to Jaune. "Um… hello there. Where am I?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted hugging his teammate tightly.

_As you can see Pyrrha Nikos is extremely well missed. Welcome back. Her teammate Jaune Arc seems more than happy to see her._

"I missed you Pyrrha!" Jaune said.

"Did I go somewhere?" Pyrrha asked.

_Yeah she doesn't really remember dieing. So in the meantime we're going to move on. Next we have Nora Valkyrie and her best friend Lie Ren. _

"How did you bring Pyrrha back?" Nora asked.

_Don't question it._

"But-"

_DON'T QUESTION IT. Now, let's move on to our first question._

_Cadicuras56 askes Richtofen, have you ever meet Josef Mengele?_

"Oh yes, . He was always a coward to me. He never wanted to face his victim's face to face. I mean volunteers. Yeah…. volunteers." Richtofen said.

_That's fucked up man._

"A missing body part or two never hurt anyone." Richtofen said.

Yang cleared her throat catching Richtofen's attention. "You're still alive right?" Richtofen asked.

"I don't know doc, when I am strangling german scientist I usually like boths my hands." Dempsey said.

"Wait what-" Is as far as Richtofen got before he was tackled to the ground by Dempsey who began to strangle him.

_Wow this got dark fast. Anyways let's move on to the next question. Big Delta 67 wants to know: So I was wondering if you have any pairings planed? Cause I wanted Mark and Penny to meet._

Ruby faced turned somber, "Mark… Penny…" Ruby softly said to herself.

"I like to think that if Mark and Penny meet they would be good friends. Even now I hope they meet in the afterlife." Blake said.

"He was a true comrade through and through, I salute you robot man. I drink in your memory." Nikolai said.

"You don't really need a reason to drink do you?" Weiss said.

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders.

_Well thanks to my magical powers granted to me because I said so we don't have to wonder. Please welcome back Penny and Mark!_

In a instante Mark and Penny appeared before everyone.

"Salutations friends." Penny remarked a smile on her face.

"Hello comrades." Mark said.

"Penny!" Ruby said jumping out of her chair and hugging her metal friend. "I missed you so much!" She said tears streaming down her face.

"It is good to see you to Ruby." Penny said.

"It seems that you two have developed a deep bond. I must admit I am a bit… jealous." Mark said.

Blake put an arm around Mark, "Don't worry about it. We're just happy to see you again." Blake said a smile on her face.

"I did not program you for jealousy." Richtofen said appearing from thin air.

"I thought comrade Dempsey was giving you a Russsian hello." Nikolai said.

"I thought shooting someone in the face is a Russian hello." Mora said.

"No no, shooting someone in the face is a Russian goodbye." Nikolai said.

"Regardless I used my mental powers to give our dear America a, how you say… stroke." Richtofen said a grin on his face.

Takeo looked at the ground to see Dempsey twitching and foam coming out his mouth. Takeo shook his head in disappointment, "No honor." He mumbled.

_Anyways, Mark this is Penny. Penny, Mark._

"Sultation friend of Ruby." Penny said.

Mark nodded, "It seems you skeleton structure is not that different than mine." Mark commented.

Penny gasped, "How did you know about that?" She asked.

"I am equipped with high density matter…" Mark started but then noticed everyone expect for Richtofen completely lost. "I can see through things." He said.

"Wow! I never meet anyone like me before. It's so nice to meet you!" Penny said grabbing Mark's hand.

Mark seemed to pause when Penny grabbed his hand, "Um… yes. It is very nice to meet you as well. I hope we can become great friends." Mark said flustering a bit.

"Awww, this is so cute." Nora said.

Ren shook his head, "Nora you can't go around shipping people in your head." He said.

"You can't stop me!" Nora shouted.

_Ahem. Overall I try not to write any pairings unless that is my intention from the beginning. I did intentionally did plan to have more interactions with Penny and Mark but I found that people liked the story focusing more on the zombie killers than Mark. For any specific pairing I don't have any planned especially none with the zombie killers as they are much older than the students of Beacon. However, Bussaw935 did ask if Glyna and Dempsey would have a relationship._

"Hold up I am a married man!" Dempsey said.

"Yeah that sounds creepy." Ruby said.

"By all biological factors Dempsey and Glynda are quite similar. They also both share quite a number of physiological features as well. People who share traits like this are more often to-" Is all Mark was able to say before Ruby covered his mouth.

"That's enough buddy." Ruby said.

_I do like the idea of Glynda and Dempsey having a relationship. Will anything come of that? probably not. _

"I would stay away if I were you comrade Dempsey. She sounds like a bear and you can't trust a bear." Nikolai said.

_Well its was still a fun question. Also how do you guys feel about Mark and Penny?_

"Well I wouldn't mid Penny and Mark becoming friends. I think it would be awesome." Ruby said.

"I agree I would enjoy spending more time with Penny." Mark said.

"I think it would cute." Yang said.

"As long as Mark is happy, so am I." Blake said.

"You think they could combine? That would be so cool!" Nora said.

"I don't think that's possible." Ren said.

"Don't ruin my dream!" Nora said.

"I think Penny deserve another friend." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea." Jaune said.

"I would like to learn more about Mark." Penny said.

_Well you two can talk all you want in the afterlife._

Datguy snapped his fingers and the two robots disappeared.

Ruby instantly became sad, "Oh… I guess it couldn't last."

_Who knows, you might seem they again._

"I hope so." Ruby said hugging her sister for comfort.

_Next question comes from, Dark DescentHG and this person has three question:_

_ the Tranzit crew, Call of the Dead crew, Mob of the dead crew and Shadows of Evil crew be making an appearance?_

_2\. How many chapters are you aiming for?_

_3\. How do you organise yourself to write a chapter because I cannot do it._

"What the heck is a Tranzit?" Weiss asked.

"What so evil about a shadow?" Jaune asked.

"I thought we were the only crew." Dempsey said.

All eyes turned to Richtofen, "Why are you looking at me?" Richtofen asked.

"This seems right up your alley, dirty german. What does this question mean?" Nikolai said.

"Well if I am being honest there are zombies in other worlds. There will be a time when they serve a purpose. For now I am letting them ripe and when it plump and juicy I will pluck it and consume the power! The delicious power dripping down my mouth. It's so juicy." Richtofen said shivering a bit.

"That was weird." Pyrrha said. "Do you know anything?" Pyrrha asked Datguy.

_I try not to give spoilers._

"Well great, now we will never know." Nikolai said.

_Anyways, next question. The answer is not really concret. I do plan to write quite a bit of chapter but there is no specific amount of chapter I plan to write. Once I run of story I am out of chapters. Of course I do always have other stories._

"Wait you have other stories? You are cheating on us!" Nikolai said.

_Wait what?_

"How could you?" Ruby shouted.

"We should have never trusted you." Takeo said.

"No decency anymore." Nora said.

_What are you talking about. Other writes make other stories too!_

Nikola gasped, "It's a whole community of devanites."

_Actually you're on the wrong website._

"We don't have to stay here! Come on guys." Nikolai said standing up and walking away.

"Yeah, I'm with the ruskie." Dempsey said following Nikolai.

Takeo stood up, "I will not sit here and sully my honor any more." Takeo reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw the smoke bomb on the ground creating a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Takeo was gone.

_I didn't know he was a ninja._

"You know I have no problem with double dipping." Richtofen said.

Ruby stood up, "I'm going home." She said leaving the same way as Nikolai and Dempsey.

"I'm a Schnee, I don't have to be here with some dirty cheater." Weiss said following her partner.

"Well Blake I'm stumped. Want to get out of here?" Yang asked nudging her partner.

_Did you just make a pun?_

"Come on." Blake said grabbing her partner by the arm and leading her out.

"Well as long as Pyrrha is here I'm happy." Jaune said.

_She is not going to last. Once this is over she goes back to the afterlife._

Jaune blinked in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hand, "Come on Jaune, there is something I want to try." She said pulling Jaune out of the room.

_Nora, I need you to stop them. Think you can do that?_

"Leave it to me!" Nora said chasing after the two.

_Follow her please._

Ren nodded and followed his partner out.

That left only Richtofen and Datguy.

"Are you going to answer the last question?" Richtofen asked.

_Might as well. How do I organize chapters? I don't really. What I usually do it grab a snack sit down in front of my computer and write as much as I can before I get tired, run out of ideas, or get bored. I write as much as I can and then sometimes come back to finish it. I do have other things to do so writing is the last thing I do. If you want some advice write as much as you can and then come back to it. Start with an idea then come back and add or delete to it. As long as you stay with it, the chapter will be finished._

"Really, that's how you write?" Richtofen asked.

_Do you have a better idea?_

"Of course. I keep writing until I get bored. I don't get tired or run out of idea. I am a genius after all." Richtofen said.

_And humble to._

Richtofen stood up, "Well it's been too long since I killed something. As much as I would like to hear you scream I know where I can get better screams." He said leaving the room.

_Well it's just me now. Well I hoped you enjoy this Q&amp;A, I know it was short but I am already working on the start of season two and didn't want to put too much time into this. The start of the next season should start soon. And I can promise you one thing, you need to get ready for some zombie action!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 16: A new beginning.**_

Thunder crackled through the sky as the rain poured down on the remote island prison. The darkness of the night was swallowed the small island, only the bright searchlights were able to pierce the darkness.

Near the edge of the island two guards sat in silence watching the waves crash upon the shore. The tall guard tower gave them perfect view of the prison and the ocean.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

The guard eyed his friend and then slapped him on the back of the head. "No, I don't." He said shaking his head.

"Ow!" The other guard said rubbing the back of his head. He took his hat off and fanned himself. "I'm just saying. Why the hell are we out here?" He asked.

"To make sure no prisoners escape." The older guard said.

"But what prisoner could possible make it out this far? Even if they get out where are they going to go? There is only ocean." The younger guard said.

The older guard shook his head, "That's not the point. You job is to make sure no one escapes. If that means sitting out here in the dead of night then you do it." He said.

The young guard threw his hands up, "Fine! Whatever. Forgive me for asking." He said now crossing his arms and pouting.

The older guard chuckled, "How about this, I have to do rounds right now. When I get back we can share a beer." He said.

The younger guard smiled, "See this is why everyone likes you Stanley." He said.

"Yeah, now stay right here. I'll be right back." He said opening the hatch at their feet and climbing down to ground floor.

Stanley made his way to guard station and put his jacket on one of the hooks. He took his hat off and shook it around trying to dry it off. He reached into his locker and pulled out his night stick. On the door of the locker was a picture of his wife and child. Stanley smiled as he took a moment to look at their faces. Stanley closed the locker door and walked outside towards the gondola.

Stanley stepped on the gondola and hit the green button causing it to move towards the main section of the prison. Stanley stepped off the gondola and towards the stair well. Making his way down the cell block the light behind him shut off. Stanley tapped his night stick against his palm hoping his round wouldn't take too long.

* * *

"What do you think he is calling us in for?" Ruby asked her teammates at they waited together in the elevator.

"Probably going to give us extra credit for stopping that Grimm invasion." Yang said flexing a bit.

Weiss rolled his eyes in response, "Whatever it is I doubt we are going to get any kind of praise. Downtown Vale is in ruins." She said.

"Maybe he is finally going to punish us for that food fight." Ruby said gulping.

Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Whatever it is I'm sure we will be fine." Blake said calming Ruby down just as the elevator doors opened.

Team RWBY walked into Ozpin's office and took a seat. Ozpin was looking out his window and didn't turn around when they arrived. "Do you believe in evil?" Ozpin asked team RWBY.

Ruby scratched her head, "What?" She asked confused.

Ozpin spun around and took a seat in his chair, "Do you believe in evil?" Ozpin asked.

"Well the Grimm are evil and some of the criminals we fight aren't exactly good." Yang said thinking hard about the question.

"That is true, the Grimm hunted humanity down and almost destroyed us." Ozpin said.

Weiss shook her head, "We know that, why are you asking us?" She asked.

Ozpin took his glasses off and wiped them, "Just a simple question from a old man." He said as he pressed a few buttons on his desk causing the screen on his desk to come to life. "Three weeks ago we received a 'message'." Ozpin said.

"Message?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin nodded as the screen came to life to show a map of the Emerald Forest. At the edge of the forest was large red dot. "As I said we received a message from another world." Ozpin said.

"Another world, how is that-" Ruby was saying when she remembered her old friends. "Nikolai!" She shouted standing up.

Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Nikolai is dead Ruby." She said somber in hey voice.

"No! They're out there!" Ruby shouted slapping her sister's hand away.

Yang sighed, "It's not any of them is it?" She asked Ozpin.

"No, I'm sorry . It is not any of the students from the other world." Ozpin responded.

Ruby sat back down in her seat, "Oh." She said now a bit depressed.

"This message seemed to be a violent one. When we sent a squad of soldiers to investigate the signal but only one came back." Ozpin said as a video began to play on the screen.

On the screen was a young man who was wrapped up in a tight jacket sitting at the end of a long table. "How are you feeling today?" A voice from off screen said.

The young man nodded, "I'm alright." He mumbled.

"Good. Now I want to ask you a question. Is that alright?" The voice asked.

The young man's eyes darted around the room. Sweat began to form as he fidgeted around in his chair. "No, no. I don't want to talk about it." He said, fear dripping off his every word.

"We just want you to get better. The only way you are going to get better is if we talk about it." The voice said.

The young man seemed to relax a bit. "Alright, alright." He said trying to get comfortable in his chair. "We were sent out to investigate a strange siganle. Carmine joked that around like she always did, said that first person to scream would buy rounds." The young man said laughing for a moment but then crashing back down. "Then… we found it. It was huge! Almost a big as an Grim. It was covered in fire and its voice… its voice…." The young man said trailing off.

"It slaughtered us. Carmine, Ginger, Amber, all of them. They were torn limb from limb. It looked at me and it spoke. It told me to tell them… tell them… I can't! I can't do this!" The young shouted as he shut down burying his face in his hands as he sobbed violently.

"It's okay. What did he tell you." The voice said trying to soothe the young man.

The young man continued to sob as the video ended. "That young man is dead. He committed suicide a few hours after this video was made. He left us a message however, written in blood." Ozpin said pressing another button on his desk as the screen transitioned.

The screen showed a message written on a wall. The message read, LOCKDOWN and though it wasn't clear at first team RWBY all gasped when they noticed the message was written in blood.

"So… what does this have to with us?" Ruby asked now afraid.

"Before he died he keep mentioning one name, Richtofen." Ozpin said.

Ruby wasn't sure how to take this information. Was her former friends still alive? What did they have to do with the dead soldiers. "I see. You want us to investigate the siganle." Ruby said getting to the point of the meeting.

"I was considering sending a Hunter but the last time we got such a signal we meet people from another world. You have experience beyond anybody else on this subject. I know this will be dangerous but we don't have much of a choice." Ozpin said.

Ruby stood up, "We'll do it!" She said a fire burning in her eyes.

Ozpin raised a eyebrow, "Are you sure? We have no idea what you might face." He said.

"I know that. But I can't sit back and do nothing. My friends could still be out there!" Ruby shouted.

Ozpin smiled, happy to see such strong character in such a young girl. "Good, you leave in thirty minutes. Prepare all necessary supplies." Ozpin said turning his chair to face the window.

Ruby nodded and stood up followed closely by her teammates as they stepped into the elevator. The team stood in silence until Yang spoke up, "So, are you sure about this sis?" She asked.

"Not a doubt in my mind. If we have the chance to save Dempsey or any of them we should take it!" Ruby said.

Weiss put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "This could be dangerous Ruby promise me you won't do anything stupid." She said.

Ruby nodded, "I promise." She said giving her teammate a thumbs up.

A bit more relaxed Weiss let out a breath of relief as the elevator opened and team RWBY stepped out ready to tackle their next adventure.

* * *

The bullhead touched down on the outskirts of a barren field. "Alright ladies this is the drop point. I can't get any closer, your own your own from here on out." The voice of the pilot said over the speaker.

Ruby walked up to the panel on the side of the door, "Understood." She said as the bullhead opened and team RWBY stepped outside. The bullhead took off as it left team RWBY at the edge of the Emerald Forest. At the ends of the forest were old ruins and this part of the forest had been blown over by a disaster. Now all that remained was dust and old buildings.

Ruby pulled out her scroll as it showed a map of their location. Close to there location was a red dot. Ruby nodded and put the scroll away, "Alright this way!" She shouted marching forward followed by the rest of her team.

The team move forward passing building after building as they grew closer to their destination. Yang leaned in close to her sister, "So what's the plan?" She asked.

Rub laughed, "Not really much of a plan. I just hope whatever we find can lead us to our friends." She said.

"What if we find zombies or something?" Yang asked.

Ruby smirked, "Come on sis, slow moving dead people don't stand a chance against crescent rose."

"But what if they some ability we don't know about?" Yang asked.

"Well… I didn't think that far ahead." Ruby said deadpanning.

Yang rubbed her sisters head, "Don't worry your big sister is here. I'll kill anything that gets to close to you!" Yang said giving her sister a warm smile.

Ruby felt a bit more comfortable form the smile, "Thanks sis." She said as they approached a larger ruined building. "Okay, the signal is coming from inside here." Ruby said pointing to the inside of the old building. The building looked like it once belonged to a cooperation but only the ground level remained.

"I'll take the lead." Yang said stepping forward.

"Good idea." Ruby said handing Yang a flashlight.

Team RWBY walked inside the building moving past the collapsed pillars. "Hello! Anyone home?" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! You're going to give away our location." Weiss whispered loudly at Ruby.

"Sorry." Ruby said apologizing.

The team continued deeper into the building until they came upon a massive seat of door. Next to the door was the bodies of the dead soldiers. The soldiers looked like they were torn apart while another looked like he had been smashed into a pulp.

"What could have done this?" Weiss asked horrified by the bodies.

"Only one way to find out." Yang said putting her hand on the door.

Before she could open it Blake put a hand on Yang's arm. Blake shook her head as she placed her head against the door. It was quiet for a moment as Blake listened in. Then she nodded as Yang pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Yang asked shining her flashlight into the room.

No one on team RWBY could have been prepared for what they saw. Lunched over a small fire was a massive beast like man. He was almost eight or nine feet tall almost too big for the room. He was dressed in what looked like riot gear but his skin was gray and falling off. His red eyes shined as the creature turned to team RWBY.

"This prison is on lockdown! All prisoner must return to their cells!" The creature shouted as it picked up a massive night stick and charged forward at team RWBY.

"Wait! Whats going on?" Ruby asked in vain as the creature charged forward causing team RWBY to jump out of the way. "We can talk about this! Who are you?" Ruby asked trying to talk to the monster.

The creature let out a massive roar that reverberated throughout the building shaking what was left. The creature charged forward at Ruby causing her to jump out of the way. Each step the creature took shook the entire building and shook team RWBY down to their very core. The creature destroyed the pillar behind Ruby turning it into rubble.

The creature didn't even register the pillar as it let out another massive roar. "What the heck is this thing?!" Blake asked confused and a bit scared.

Ruby shook her head, "I don't think it's going to listen to reason. Open fire!" Ruby shouted pulling out crescent rose and firing round at the creature.

The rest of her team followed as each pulled out their perspective weapon. Yang fired round after explosive round while Blake followed up with bullets of her own. Weiss fried balls of fire at the creature drowning it in a sea of flames.

Ruby looked back at the destruction they had caused. "You think we got it?" Ruby asked.

The creature stepped out of the sea of flames completely unscathed. "You just had to ask didn't you?" Yang said.

"These weapon are contraband!" The creature shouted as it slammed its nightstick into the ground.

Suddenly all of team RWBY weapon caught a bright red flame causing them drop their perspective weapons.

"What the heck!" Yang shouted confused. She reached forward trying to grab her gauntlets but she couldn't get anywhere close. "But flames is my thing!" Yang said ready to tear apart the creature.

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked as the creature slowly advanced towards them each step now creating a even bigger tremor.

Ruby began to panic. She had no idea what to do but she had to get her team to safety. "Go! I'll distract it." Ruby said pushing her team away to face the monster.

"Are you insane! I won't leave you alone." Yang said pushing her sister out of the way.

"We aren't leaving you, not now not ever!" Weiss said standing next to Yang to form a wall around Ruby.

"I won't run while you're in trouble!" Blake said joining the wall.

Ruby was moved by her comrades actions but she knew they wouldn't survive an attack from the creature. That's when Ruby remembered what Ozpin had given to her before she left. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a clay like substance.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"Ozpin found it in Dempsey locker. It matches the description of his notes, he called it C4. It explodes when triggered." Ruby said handing each one of her teams a part of the C4.

"So how is this going to help?" Weiss asked looking at the substance in her hand.

Ruby pulled out a small trigger like device, "Put this stuff into the supporting beams of the building. When I pull the trigger it will bring the building down on whatever this thing is. Everyone split!" Ruby shouted as the creature got closer.

Everyone in team RWBY nodded just as the creature was inches away from them. The creature raised its nightstick and slammed it down hoping to crush them. Before that could happen team RWBY split up each heading in a different direction.

The monster let out a roar in frustration and slammed its fist down on the ground. In an instant four more of the creature appeared in a cloud of smoke and fire. Each one of the new creatures picked a member of team RWBY and gave chase.

* * *

Blake was doing her best to ignore the roar of the creature. She cursed in her head, she was a bit upset she was the one chosen. Still she couldn't give up!

Blake darted around a corner waiting for the creature to past by. She heard the creatures footsteps get closer and closer until she got a complete view of it, her face inches away.

The creature's smell was the thing that stood out the most from this distance. The creature's flesh was burning but it didn't seem to melt away. Its eyes were a blood red and barb wire was wrapped around its chest and legs. Blake was surprised the creature could even move without cutting its own body.

"I can smell your sins prisoner!" The creature shouted looking around for Blake.

Blake wasn't in the mood to debate with the creature. Blake looked around the corner and spotted her target, a support column behind the creature. Blake couldn't use her weapon but she wasn't weaponless.

Blake jumped out of her hiding spot and charged forward at the creature.

"Found you!" The creature shouted swinging its night stick down on Blake.

Blake used her semblance to create a ice shadow causing the creatures nightstick to become stuck in the ice. Blake jumped into the air and removed her bow from her head. With a flick of her wrist she wrapped the creature hand and legs with her bow.

She then landed back down on the ground and rushed forward to the support column. She quickly took the C4 out of her pocket and placed it on the column.

With her objective completed Blake turned back and began to head to the entrance. As she was leaving she heard the ice from her shadow began to crack and the fabric of the bow break.

"You can't run from your sins!" The creature voice seemed to echo through Blake's mind as she saw the sunlight from the front door.

* * *

Yang ran forward as the creature was right on her heels, she could feel the fire coming from the creature's body. She wasn't sure what kind of fire this way, most fire didn't even make her feel warm. This was different, the fire felt unnerving and almost evil.

Yang decided it was best to face her opponent then to keep running. Yang turned around and faced the creature swinging her fist forward landing a blow on the creature's body.

The creature seemed stunned for a moment but followed up the attack with one its own. The creature slammed it nightstick on Yang's side sending her flying into a nearby wall almost destroying it.

Yang felt a trick of blood drip from her head but she was smiling. Her hair glowed and she pulled herself out the wall.

"That all you got?" Yang asked a cocky smirk on her face.

The creature let out a roar and charged forward ready to crush Yang under its boots. The creature swung at Yang with its night stick causing Yang to doge to the left. With her new opening Yang unleashed a flurry of blows on the creature sending it flying.

"How was that?" Yang asked ready to follow up the attack.

Then she remembered her mission and quickly changed course heading down the hallway until she found her desired target, the support column. Yang pulled out the C4 from her pocket and put it on the column.

Yang turned heel and headed towards the entrance but as she got closer she heard the creature's voice ring in her head. "The sin of wrath will not go unpunished."

* * *

Weiss was doing her best to avoid the creatures blows. It was just her luck that it followed her. But she was a Schnne and she wasn't going to lie down and die. Weiss dodged another attack and devised a plan that could work against the creature.

Weiss could still use her semblance and she quickly created a shield to block the next incoming attack. It wasn't strong enough to counter attack but she didn't need it to. She shattered the glyph blinding the creature temporarily.

It wouldn't give her enough time to set the bomb and she knew that. Picking up a large rock Weiss threw the rock at a nearby wall. Before the rock hit the wall Weiss used a glyph to bounce the rock back at the creature with extreme speed. The rock bounced off the creature further stunning it but Weiss wasn't done.

She surrounded the creatures with glyphs causing the rock to bounce of it and then on another glyph. She had trapped it inside a rock prison.

She couldn't hold the glyphs forever so she quickly ran to the nearby support column and placed the C4 on it. With her mission complete she dropped her glyphs and made her way toward the entrance.

As she ran she heard the creature's voice in her head, "Pride will be your prison." The creature's voice seemed to say.

* * *

Ruby rushed forward as the steps of the creature became louder and louder. She was panicking, she could feel sweat began to form on her head. She made a sharp left, and then another, and another. She felt like she was running in circles.

Ruby ducked inside a room trying to hide for a moment. She tried to slow her breath but she couldn't stop her heavy breathing. Her heart was beating at a million miles per hour, she wasn't going to admit it but she was scared.

Then she thought back to her friends she had lost, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen, and Mark. If they were here they would jump right into battle not a doubt in their mind. She had to be the same, they weren't here to fight. She had to fight on her own!

Ruby heard the footsteps get closer to her hiding spot and began to formulate a plan. She didn't have any weapons on her but she wasn't to give up so soon. Then Ruby came up with a plan, it wasn't great but it would have to do.

Ruby jumped out of her hiding spot, "Hey! I'm over here!" Ruby shouted getting the creatures attention.

The creature let out a snarl as it charged forward ready to tackle its target.

Ruby didn't move, if she was going to pull it off she would have to move at the last second. The creature was inches away from her and then at the last second she jumped out of the way pulling out a small red dust crystal. She then threw the crystal with all her might at the creature's back.

The creatures flames ignited the crystal causing an explosion. Ruby wasted no time in finding the support column. She placed the C4 on the column and began to ran as fast as she can towards the entrance. Just as she pushed the doors open she hear a familiar german voice, "Where are you going my little rose?" The voice asked.

Ruby made it to the outside and found her teammates waiting for her. "Are you okay?" Yang asked running up to her sister and checking her for wounds.

"Yeah I'm okay. Did you guys hear that? I think it was Richtofen." Ruby said.

Weiss shook her head, "I heard that creature but I didn't hear Richtofen at all." She said.

Ruby was a bit dumbfounded, why did she hear Richtofen's voice? She couldn't think too long about this. That creature would be coming for them soon. Ruby pulled out the trigger and flipped the switch.

The building collapsed as multiple explosion rang throughout the head of team RWBY.

Yang was a bit taken back by the explosion. "Wow, that was a lot more intense than I thought it would be." She said.

Ruby walked up the rubble of the collapsed building. "Alright team RWBY, we got to find our weapons. Let's get moving this stuff out of the way." Ruby said as she moved a piece of rubble.

Team RWBY followed their leader and began to move rubble out of the way looking for their weapons. Ruby moved a door out of the way when the creature's hand shot up from the rubble and grabbed Ruby's neck.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted running towards her sister.

The rest of the creature emerged from the rubbles with Ruby in hand. There was loud cracking sound as Ruby went limp. The creature threw Ruby's body away as her limp body slammed against a nearby tree.

In that moment Yang snapped. Her eyes turned red as she let out a massive scream. She charged forward at the creature not a single thought other than destruction in her mind.

Weiss ran up to her partners limp body, she was to scared to find out if she was alive or not. She slowly picked up her partner and propped her against a nearby tree. She placed her head against ruby chest hoping to hear anything. Then she heard a heartbeat and Weiss immediately began to cry. Her partner was still alive.

Yang continued her assault throwing her fists at the creature with reckless abandonment. Creature showed no reaction to the attack simply taking the blows as they came. The creature lifted up its nightstick and swung it at Yang connecting the attack.

Yang slammed against a nearby piece of rubble spitting up some blood. She quickly got back up and was about to make another attack when Blake stepped in front of her.

"YANG! You need to stop!" Blake shouted grabbing her partners shoulders.

Yang slowly but surely came back to reality as her eyes turned back to their natural hue. "Blake? RUBY!" Yang shouted as she ran towards her sister. "Is she…" Yang asked afraid of the answer.

"She is still breathing but unconscious. She is going to need a doctor and fast." Weiss answers.

Yang let out a sigh of relief, "Alright. What should we do now?" She asked Blake and Weiss.

"This riot is over, prisoners must return to their cells." The creature shouted as it lifted up it hand.

In an instant a fiery portal appeared in front of team RWBY. A giant dog's head appeared from the portal and grabbed Blake.

"Blake!" Yang shouted grabbing unto her partners hand.

Blake did her best to hold on but the dog's head was pulling harder. Then in an instant the creature grew three more head as it grabbed Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. The dog head pulled all four into the portal and they disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 17: Lockdown on the Heart**

_A/N: Hey look a chapter. How about that?_

Weiss blinked and tried to adjust her eyes. She had no idea where she was but for the first time in her life she was cold. Not just on the outside, she felt a chill on the inside of her very soul. Finally after adjusting her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was sitting in the middle of a strange place. The walls were littered with jail cells and dead bodies were hanging from the ceilings. Small fires were littered around her and pools of blood were everywhere. Weiss had never been to jail but if jail caught on fire one day she imagined this is what it would look like.

The thing that shocked her the most though was Ruby's body still limp on her lap. Weiss grabbed her teammates head, "Ruby! Ruby!" She shouted trying to wake her to no avail.

He shouts seemed to attract something though. Emerging from one of the open prison cell was a zombie. This zombie was different, unlike the ones before that was cold and pale. This zombie had barb wire wrapped around its body and a small flame around it. Its eyes were scarlet red and it ran towards Weiss and Ruby at a breakneck pace.

Weiss looked around, she was looking for either Blake or Yang to help her but no one was around. Weiss reached for her weapon but found nothing. She could outrun the zombie no problem but that would leave Ruby completely defenseless.

Weiss wanted to do something but she was helpless. She closed her eyes and gripped Ruby's body tightly hoping for a miracle just as the zombie was inches away.

Her miracle came, in the sound of loud gunfire. Weiss opened her eyes to see the zombies head blown clean off. She quickly turned around to the source of the sound and saw someone she had never seen before. The man had the side of his head shaved so only the front part of his hair remained. He was massively tall towering over Weiss. His muscles and face were very tone and his face itself looked like it was made from a hard stone. He wore a white-shirt and light brown pants. The shirt and pants had multiple tears and burns on it. The man also had blood stains on everything, his face, pants, shirt, and even on his shoes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked confused.

"I said what the hell are two little girls doing here?" He shouted.

"I don't know. Me and my teammates were fighting this giant creature when we were pull through some portal." Weiss said.

"Creature? Whatever. Good luck girle." The man said walking away.

"Wait! My friends is really hurt she needs medical attention."

The man scoffed, "Do I look like a doctor to you?" He said.

"Please, you have to help us!" Weiss said on the verge of crying.

The man sighed, "Fine, follow me and don't lag behind. I won't stop for you." He said.

Weiss nodded and grabbed Ruby's limp body. The man lead her down the long hallway and up the stairs. As Weiss walked she saw a massive hole in the ground that seemed to lead to the center of the earth. It was odd, she should be on fire or at least be hot but she was still cold. "Excuse me… um I don't think I got your name." Weiss said.

"That's because I didn't give it you." The man said.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." She said.

The man laughed, "I didn't save you, I prolonged your suffering." The man said as they made their way to the top of the stairs.

That's when Weiss saw it. The creature from before. It was hunched over a machine of some kind trying to break it. When the man and Weiss made it to the tops of the steps its attention immediately turned to them.

"Prisoners out of their cells!" It shouted charging at the two.

"We need to run!" Weiss said grabbing the man shirt.

The man pushed her away, "No we don't." He said aiming his gun at the creature's head and with one pull of the trigger blew its head off.

Weiss was in shock, "How did you do that?" She asked.

"No questions, come on. There might be another one around the corner." The man continuing to walk.

Weiss followed him until they came upon a small metal door. "Open up dickheads!" The man said knocking on the door.

"You don't need to shout Billy." A voice said behind the door.

In an instate the metal door opened to reveal a small man dressed in a cap, a dirty blue jacket, and brown jeans. "Who the heck are they Billy? You can't bring random people in here." The man said.

"Shut up Arlington, this little girl is hurt. I was going to bring her to the doctor." Billy said pushing Arlington out of the way. "Come on girle." He said.

Weiss nodded and followed Billy inside. Weiss looked up to see a sign hanging out the entrance of the room 'Infirmary' it read. The thing that disturbed Weiss however was that the sign was written in blood.

Weiss followed Billy through the infamy until they came to another door. Billy knocked on the door, "I got two more for you doc." Billy said.

"Already? That was fast. Come in." A familiar german voice said.

"Before you go in there you might want to vomit now." He said.

Weiss shook her head, "We don't have time." She said.

Billy shrugged his shoulders, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said opening the door.

Billy wasn't wrong, Weiss wanted to vomit at the sight. The room had a terrible smell of rotting corpses. Inside there were several stretches that each had a body on it but each body had a white draped over it and it was dripping with blood. In the middle of the room was none of than Richtofen standing over an operating table. He looked the same as when he was killed, or disappeared it seemed. He had a bit more blood stains on his outfit but beyond that he was the same old Richtofen.

Richthofen turned around, "Oh, you're here too? Who did you kill to get here?" Richtofen asked.

Weiss shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "But… you're dead." She said

"Yes I am. Regardless it looks like you have brought Ruby with you as well. She isn't looking well, want me to fix her?" Richtofen asked.

Weiss had more questions but Ruby's safety was more important. "Yes! But if you do anything creepy I will kill you." She said.

Richtofen laughed, "Wouldn't be the first time." He said taking Ruby's body from Weiss and placing it on the operating table.

Weiss stood in silence as Richtofen went to work. She could see him injecting Ruby with syringes and using tools she had never seen before. Richtofen continued to work mumbling from time to time until he stopped and turned around.

"It seems I can not save here with the tools I have here." Richtofen said.

"But, I thought you can do anything." Weiss said.

"I can but I need the right tools." Richtofen said shaking his head.

Weiss began to panick. She couldn't let her partner die! "What tools do you need, I can get them for you." She said.

Richtofen thought for a moment, "Well I need one of two things. I need a high denser matter converter or a bottle of Quick Revive." Richtofen said.

"I don't know what a high thingy is but what about this Quick Revive. Where can I get it?" Weiss asked.

"It's rather easy. You just have to make your way to the other end of the prison and fight through a hoard of the undead." Richtofen said in a sarcastic tone. "Easy, right?" He said.

Weiss looked at Ruby's limp body. If she was on the table Ruby wouldn't even take a second to hesitate. Weiss nodded, "I'll go get the quick revive." She said.

"Oh so brave! Well then I wish you luck." Richtofen said turning back to his table.

Weiss nodded and turned to Billy, "I know you have helped me out a lot already but I ask you one last time to help me." Weiss said.

Billy shook his head, "Hell no kid, you're on your own." He said.

"Billy you can't talk to a lady like that." Another voice said making Weiss turned around to the source of the voice.

The source of the voice came from a man. He was taller than Billy but not by much. His hair looked greased up but this man was a lot different from Billy. He had a lot more blood on him, his entire outfit was covered in blood stain. Weiss could barely make out the blue shirt underneath and his fading brown jeans.

"Name's Finn O'Leary. If I heard right you need someone to go with you to get a bottle of quick revive." Finn said.

"Yes, I know it's dangerous but can you help me?" She asked.

Finn nodded and smiled, "I can't turn away a little girl. You got my help." He said pulling out a strange gun Weiss had never seen before. He then pulled out a small pistol, "Can you handle a gun?" He asked handing the gun to her.

Weiss held the gun in her hand. She had spent her entire life learning almost every weapon possible. "No problem." She said.

Richtofen laughed, "Fitten bucks says she doesn't come back."

"I'll take that bet." Billy said.

Weiss gritted her teeth and wanted to slap them both but Finn dragged her away. "If we're going to save your friend then we better get moving." He said taking Weiss back to the door from before.

Arlington was sitting by the door a comic book in his hand. "Really Weasel? Your reading comics now?" He asked.

Weasel jumped up in surprise, "Sorry Fin. It's like I told you though. Someone has been messing with my comic. I'm trying to find out where though." He said.

Finn scoffed, "Whatever, just open the door." Finn said.

Weasle nodded and Finn headed out the door. "Thanks." Weiss said.

Weasle shook his head and picked his comic book back up, "Don't thank me yet." He said.

Weiss gulped and followed Finn outside to the main hall. She only made it a few feet before Finn stopped her. "Hold up her a second." He said getting down on one knee. He picked up a small rock and threw it down the hallway as it clanged against the metal floor.

In response to the sound zombies began to pour out of the jail cells and from what seemed thin air. Weiss brought up her gun and fired the entire clip into the swarm of zombies. She was able to kill a few but all of them. Weiss looked to Finn who had his arm behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked reloading the gun.

Finn smirked and suddenly he threw a tomahawk at the crowd of zombies. The tomahawk cut off all the heads of the zombies in the crowd. In an instant the hoard was gone. "Nice fucking kill, now come back to papa." Finn said as the tomahawk flew back to his hand.

Weiss was shocked, was this this his semblance? Was he a hunter? "I know this is isn't the best time but I have to ask you something." Weiss said.

Finn nodded, "Can you walk and talk?" He asked.

Weiss nodded in response, "Alright then, ask away." Finn said leading Weiss down the stairs and towards the quick revive.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Finn gave her a confused look, "Seriously, you're asking me? I have no fucking idea." He said stepping over a corpse.

"Well how did you get here?" Weiss asked.

"No fucking clue. Listen if you're going to ask questions about this place and why where here you better save it for the German." Finn said picking up an empty bottle hoping it would have something inside but found it empty.

"Well, do you know how he got here?" She asked.

"The german? Just showed up one day. We found him showering in the basement." Finn said shivering a bit.

"Showering? Where he get enough water for that?" She asked.

"He didn't use water." Finn responded.

Weiss was about to vomit but held it together. "Well how long has he been here?" She asked.

"About a day now or I think. Without a sun it's hard to tell what time it is. Anyways when he got her he showed us how to deal with the zombies. Even fixes our wounds." Finn said stopping in front of a door. "Alright this door lead to a hallway, in the middle of the hallway is the Quick Revive Machine. You need to tap it twice to get the soda. Get it?" He asked.

Weiss nodded.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Finn said kicking the door open the reval a long hallway covered end to end with the undead. In the middle of the crowd Weiss could see a light blue glow. Without hesitation Finn charged up another tomahawk and threw it into the crowd killing several of the zombies. He didn't stop there he then moved further into the crowd firing his weapon at anything that moved. Weiss was right behind him moving further down the hallway dodging the zombies and shooting any that got to close.

Finally she was face to face with her objective. The soda machine was almost a big as her and was a light blue. On top of the machine was a small symbol of a man coming up from a grave. Weiss could see a bloody handprint on the top of the machine and a massive blood stain on the front. Weiss wasted no time as Finn ran a bit ahead of her and killed the approaching zombies. Weiss quickly tapped the machine twice and from the top came a glass bottle with a blue liquid.

"That's it! Now get out of her and close the door behind you!" Finn shouted over the gunfire.

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

Finn kicked a zombie away from him and stomped on its head. "Don't worry about me, just run!" He shouted as the hoard got closer and closer.

Weiss didn't want to leave him behind but she had a feeling it would work out. She nodded and sprinted towards the exit. She ran through the open door and caught one last glimpse of a zombie biting down on Finn.

Finn let out a cry of pain but then quickly smashed the zombies head in with his gun. "I'm only finishin' what you started!" Finn shouted. He quickly turned to Weiss at the other end of the hallway. "Shut the damn door!" He shouted.

Weiss closed the door as the sound of gunfire continued. Weiss waited for a moment by the door waiting for Finn to come running up. But soon the gun fire became even more hectic as Weiss could hear Finn's shouting.

Then the gunfire stopped. Weiss slowly approached the door, "Finn?" She asked.

Weiss received no response. Weiss knelt down next to the door, taking a moment to honor Finn. "Thank you." She said clutching the bottle tightly. After taking the moment of silence Weiss stood up and sprinted back towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Oh, you're alive. What a surprise." Richtofen said as Weiss walked into the infirmary.

Weiss held up the bottle of quick revive, "I got it but… Finn, he didn't make it." She said with a somber tone.

Richtofen let out a laugh, "He died? Oh my naive little girl, he can't die here." He said taking the bottle from Weiss.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked confused by the statement. She didn't see him die but she had left him locked in a room with a hoard of zombies. There was no way he could have made it out alive.

Richtofen poured the bottle into a glass measuring cylinder. He then poured it into another larger beaker that already had a odd red liquid inside. He then mixed the two liquids leaving Weiss alone to think about her actions. She had saved Ruby but at the cost of another life. What would Ruby say to her when she woke up? Would she be happy? Mad? What would Ruby have done? Weiss was so lost in thought she didn't even notice a hand on her shoulder.

"You awake cupcake?" A familiar voice said.

Weiss spun around to see Finn, alive and well. Well in terms that he hadn't been torn apart by the zombies.

"But... what happened?" Weiss asked getting directly to the point.

Finn cracked his neck, "Trust me, you don't want that answer." He said.

Weiss glared at him, "Fine. There is a back entrance to the cell block. We don't like to use it because it goes through the cafeteria." Finn said.

Weiss was relieved to see Finn alive. Now she didn't have to explain to Ruby that someone gave their life for her. "Now, looks like we are all done. Would you please remove the sheets on the bodies over their?" Richtofen asked Weiss.

Weiss pointed to the two bodies laying on operating tables. "These ones?" She asked. Richtofen nodded and Weiss pulled the sheets off and she was surprised at what she saw. On the two operating tables were Blake and Yang respectively. They didn't look hurt but nethire one of them were moving.

Weiss head began to spin. What was truly going on? Where was she? How did she get here? She had so many questions!

Richtofen began to pour the contents of the liquid into Ruby. Instantly Ruby's body began to spasm her limbs twitching nonstop. For a brief moment Weiss stopped her train and of thought and ran to her partner.

"Ruby!" She shouted holding her partner down.

"Oh, that is new." Richtofen said taking some notes.

Weiss held down her partner for a full minute as she kicked and tried to throw her off. Then Ruby calmed down. "Ruby?" Weiss asked hoping her partner would wake up.

It was silent for a minute, no one said a word. Then Ruby's eyes slowly opened, "Weiss?" Ruby said disoriented.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted hugging her partner tightly. "I am so happy to see you." Weiss said tears streaming down her face.

"Where, am I?" Ruby asked confused by her surroundings. She then saw Richtofen standing over the body of her sister pouring the drink into her mouth.

"Yang! Richtofen?! What is going on?" Ruby said jumping off the operating table.

"Oh I see you're awake! Good I was hoping my mixture would work but I couldn't be one hundred percent accurate." Richtofen said.

"You… what happened to you? Where are we?" Ruby asked.

Yang suddenly shot up as Richtofen poured the liquid into Blake's mouth. "Where are we? Oh my darling, we are in hell!" Richtofen said with a maniacal laugh.

"No shit doctor." Billy said coming from around the corner. "We all did bad thing and now we got to pay." Billy said in a mocking tone.

Weiss didn't believe what she had just heard. Hell? Did that place really exist. Blake awakened as well coughing. "Good know that you are all awake I can explain everything." Richtofen said.

* * *

It took a while to explain everything to team RWBY. Yang was swinging her fist at Richtofen and it took thirty minutes for her to calm down. After everything had settled down Richtofen told them what was going on.

They were in Hell. Hell just so happened to look like a prison apparently. According to Richtofen the reason it was a prison was because Hell would shape itself to tourte the unlucky victims. As it turned out, Billy, a new person they meet called Sal, Weasel, and Finn were all criminals before they were dragged to Hell. The reason why Richtofen was in this Hell wasn't very clear to him but his theory was that wherever there was zombies he had to be there.

The creature they had been fighting was nicknamed 'Brutus' and he acted as a guard. He would try his best to kill anyone inside the prison. For some reason he went to Remnant and decided to bring team RWBY back with him. Richtofen wasn't sure how or why but he said he could find the answers if he could get back to his lab. Also no matter what you did you could not you 'died' you would suddenly reappear back in the prison with no memory. So that left team RWBY with on question.

"How do we get out?" Ruby asked.

Richtofen sighed, "You think I haven't been trying a way. You can't swim or build a boat. Every time you get out on the ocean a massive shark will eat you."

"What about digging your way out?" Yang asked.

Sal shook his head, "You don't think we've tried that? We can't get past the bedrock with even the biggest guns." He said.

"Then how do we escape?" Ruby asked.

Weasle smiled and pointed to the design of a plane on the wall. "With this! The Icarus will get us out!" He said.

"This again? I ain't going to work." Billy said.

Richtofen cleared his throat, "Maybe not before, but now? We have the manpower to get it done." He said.

Yang looked at the design on the wall, "So we build this plan and fly away? What if something attacks us in the air?" She asked.

"I designed it so it will move so fast nothing could possibly attack us in the air." Weasel said. "Once it's done we can escape." He said.

"That where you come in. Some of the parts are in the catacombs. We can't get there with our numbers but with you four it should be possible." Richtofen said.

Blake shook her head, "And what's to keep you from leaving us once the plane is built?"

Richtofen gasped, "I would never do such a thing. We don't have much time, do we have a deal or not?" Richtofen asked.

Team RWBY huddled together, "What do you think?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but that plane is out best bet." Blake said.

"I have an idea." Ruby said. She turned to Richtofen, "We'll help you, but on the condition that once the plane is complete we decided when it leaves. If you don't agree to that then we won't help." Ruby said.

"Then how will you escape little girl?" Richtofen asked.

"We'll find a way." Ruby said determination in her voice.

Richtofen sighed, "Fine you have a deal." He said.

Ruby nodded, "Alright, what's the first part?" She asked.


	24. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey there lovely reader. You're probably wondering why I haven't uploaded in such a long time. Well grab a seat I'll tell you.

You're already sitting? Good, that makes things easier.

So the first and probably most asked question, why haven't I updated in such a long time? Well the answer is long and convoluted. Basically I don't like where the story was going. I started this story over a year ago and even from the start I didn't have a clear direction. I just had an idea and went with it. It's pretty clear I had no idea what I was doing with the story right from the start. I would introduce characters and drop them in the span of two or three chapters. However, over the past years my skills have been improving, or at least I hope so. Regardless, the way I see this story now is like a frankenstein monster. A bunch of ideas I had over the year all stitched together with no coherent plot or direction. So for everyone's sake I'm putting this monster down. Now, that doesn't mean I'm deleting the story. The story will remain until ethire the world ends or the internet goes down permanently. But, that doesn't mean I am not going to be uploading any more chapters for the RWBY and Zombies world.

Before you ask, no. I'm not stopping this story because of my other stories. All my fics act independent from each other. When I work on them happens when I feel like it's time to update or I have a good idea for that story in particular. (Heck, I want to work on my LOL fic but that hasn't happened yet)

So what does this all mean? Well it mean that so called heroes is getting a reboot. You read right, a reboot. I'm starting a new story about our favorite zombie killers and the world of RWBY. This new story is going to be different from so called heroes. (Obviously) For starters this new story has a end. Yes that's right, it has a clear direction I want to take in it. I hope that his direction towards an end goal will help drive the story and allow for more coherent chapters.

When is this new story going up? Well that's another part of the problem. Recently I had to look for a new job and the hours aren't great but I do need to eat somehow. So that means even less time writing on top of everything else. I do however have a date in mind to release the first chapter of this new story. In celebration of almost eight years of zombies I hope to have the chapter up by the newest DLC for Zombies: Revelations. However, this is just a projected due date. Life is hectic and I can't 100% guarantee that this will happen. However the new story will be up before the end of september, that's a promise.

So yeah, that's about the jist of things. Of course things change but hopefully I can work some time in to write during my new schedule. I know this is a lot to read all at once so I want to thank you. Yes you. You guys and gals reading and leaving reviews and comments for me has been such a great motivator. You are the reason I write. So from the bottom of my heart I thank you. You helped me grow as a writer so thank you.

If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask in the reviews or you can always PM me directly. Again I can't thank you enough for reading, and from all of these crazy characters who help make the story, thank you.


End file.
